The Dragon Corps
by GaretStrife
Summary: Garet, Zell and Sheila. Three friends who embark on a dangerous quest to hunt monsters. Their missions take them all over Minegarde as they discover new friends and strengthen old bonds. How will they fair in the land of Monster Hunter? Come find out!
1. Chapter 1

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Monster Hunter, Capcom does. The characters are based off my file and my friends.

I may include monsters from the new upcoming titles, like MH3 and the newer one from Monster Hunter Frontier.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It was raining, for that he was sure. A cliff loomed large beside him as he hugged the coast. He was returning from his previous hunt against a Gypceros. It wasn't a long walk to the base camp but for Garet it seemed to take forever. His body was in pain and his head throbbed, but he was still alive and that was a reward in itself. The rain seemed to bounce off his Kushala Daora armour, something that had taken him almost forever to obtain. A very nice Eager Clever rested in it's sheath as he walked slowly forward.

His best friend Zell who had accompanied him on the hunt was also battered. His Rathalos mail was beginning to wear heavy on his shoulders along with his incredibly heavy Red Wing great sword, a weapon he took great pride in because he had to slay a Rathalos alone in order to obtain it.

Garet is a strong, reckless hunter hailing from Pokke Village. Although he doesn't show it the first thing he feels during a hunt is fear. He would happily sacrifice himself to save a friend. He has shoulder length brown hair, with a small scar across the left side of his face, given to him by a Giadrome during his first ever hunt.

Zell on the other hand is a muscular young man who uses his great strength to wield the heavy great swords. He has blonde coloured hair which is spiked at the front. He also sports a scar running down his left cheek, received when he pushed Garet out of the way of a Giadrome claw. He shows great affection for his friends, even considering them as family. He also sports a dragon tattoo on his right shoulder blade, symbolizing the respect he has for Elder Dragons. He is also somewhat of a 'ladies man'.

Well now that I'm done with the character introductions I'm gonna start the actual story. Thanks for bearing with that.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Garet and Zell removed their armour, instantly feeling the strain on their bodies lessen. They shared the same house along with a female hunter named Sheila. Sheila had long blonde hair which she wore in a ponytail. She preferred to wield bows while hunting preffering the range one offers.

They lived in a medium sized house near the centre of Pokke Village, which was always warm because the Felyne helpers kept the furnace in the kitchen burning all night. The house had two bedrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs with a single bathroom. (Unlike the games there will be a sewer system to carry waste because they will obviously need the toilet/shower. But I won't be giving them to many modern things. They will also get their water from a well).

Zell collapsed upon his bed and stretched his legs outward "And another monster bites the dust" he said turning his head towards Garet.

Garet placed his Eager Clever in his equipment box before giving his friend a reply "Yup, but damn was that one close. I though he had me for sure!"

Zell couldn't help but laugh as he recalled the events of the hunt. The Gypceros charged recklessly towards Garet who turned tail and ran in the opposite direction, trying his hardest to escape the poisonous mist flying from it's open mouth. In his attempt at escape he dove to the right, avoiding the Gypceros but landing face first in a pile of wyvern dung!

"That's what happens when you jump without looking" replied Zell "Besides we got him didn't we? My sword saw to that!"

Garet shook his head as he remembered the hunt. The Gypceros turned quickly and charged towards Zell, who un-sheathed his Red Wing and held it in both his hands. Garet stared in disbelief as the ground began to shake under the monsters heavy strides. Zell simply allowed his legs to absorb the shocks as he gripped the handle of his Red Wing tighter and tighter! He breathed out slowly as the creature moved ever closer.

"_Would you hurry up and split it's skull!!"_ thought Garet who was running towards it, his Eager Clever at the ready. Zell released a vicious battle cry as he brought his heavy weapon down upon the Gypceros skull, splitting it down the middle, lightcrystal included! Blood splattered over his armour and face as the bird-wyvern fell to the ground before him.

"Yeah but your swords got a fire element. Mines lightning, not great when facing a thing that's basically made of rubber".

Garet collapsed upon his bed "Hope we get paid for this, that Gypceros wasn't no pushover".

Zell nodded his agreement "I hear ya pal, let's get some shut-eye. If Sheila sees us like this we'll never hear the end of it". The two closed their eyes and allowed themselves to fall into their individual dream world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila approached the entrance of Pokke Village. Her Prominence Bow was strapped to her back with her quiver of arrows sitting at her right hand side. She wore a suit of Kirin armour, which barely covered her body but still provided good defence. Her armour earned her many looks among the villagers, some who admired the armour, while others admired her.

Sheila wasn't as shy as she used to be but she still blushed whenever people looked at her, especially those of the opposite sex. The only men she felt entirely comfortable around were Garet and Zell, Garet more than Zell because Zell was a well known 'ladies man' and often hit on her.

She walked towards the house and opened the door quickly before closing it again. The heat was a welcome change from the cold air that blew from the mountains. She looked at the boys who were sleeping upon their beds. As usual Zell was sleeping in an awkward position whilst snoring loudly. The upper half of his body was on the floor with his lower half on the bed.

Sheila giggled _"How does he sleep like that? It's good to see you never change Zell"_ she thought. Garet however wasn't much better. He often mumbled in his sleep which was soon accompanied by a loud grunt. He soon relaxed himself, beginning the cycle over again.

Sheila removed her Prominence Bow and placed it in the equipment box before walking into the Felyne Kitchen. She was greeted by the Felyne chef Shiva (named after my own Felyne chef). She was a black Felyne who wore a blue chefs coat "Nya miss Sheila, what can I do for you nya?"

Sheila looked around the kitchen. The heat was comforting, a stark contrast to The Snowy Mountains she just returned from. Her job was to collect fifteen mountain herbs for the elder and slay a Giadrome that had appeared also. An easy task in itself but enough for her to work up a small appetite.

"I'll have something to eat" she said as she looked at Shiva "I'll let you decide the meal".

Shiva returned shortly after with a plate in her hands. It contained a small piece of meat and a bowl of rice with a small bowl of fish. Sheila looked at the meal and smiled "Thanks Shiva".

Garet awoke and placed his hand on his head. His headache was still present, but that was understandable after getting whacked by the tail of a Gypceros. He stumbled into the kitchen, more than a little surprised to see Sheila back so soon "I thought you were gathering herbs for the elder? said Garet "When'd you get back?"

Garet sat on the bench beside her as she finished chewing her food "I'm only back a few minutes. I was hungry so I came back earlier". She continued eating her meal as Garet stretched his tired arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell was awoken by a nock at the door. He stumbled towards it and opened it slowly "Hello?" His face turned to one of complete surprise as none other than his old friend Lloyd stood before him! The two hugged each other.

Zell smiled as he shook his friends hand "God are you a sight for sore eyes! How long has it been?"

Lloyd was a muscular man who had distinct silver hair despite his age. He was well mannered and wore his heart on his sleeve. He wore a guild suit with a sleek rapier at his waist, made from Rathian materials and it's shield on his back. As his armour hinted he is a member of the guild and often seen around Kokoto Village.

Zell began to wonder why he was here but soon pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he invited him inside. Lloyd looked around the small building and smiled "It's good to see you never change Zell". The room was a mess. Blankets lay scattered over the floor, along with some pieces of armour and a carving knife or two. Lloyd was careful were he placed his feet and walked into the kitchen.

Garet rose instantly and smiled "Lloyd? Is that really you? Said Garet, his face a mixture of surprise and shock "I thought you were stationed in Kokoto Village".

Sheila looked at him and lowered her head. Lloyd noticed immediately and walked towards her "My fair lady my name is Lloyd Tribal, may I have the honour of your name?" He placed his hand in hers and kissed it.

Sheila turned beat red and was lost for words. Zell placed his hand on his friends shoulder, a fierce expression crossing his face. He moved his head forward and whispered in his ear "She's shy you moron! Leave her be!"

Lloyd bowed his head "I'm terribly sorry if I offended you my lady". He turned his attention towards Zell and Garet "I've got a mission for you. The guild are low on hunters due to a Lao Shang Lung approaching the fortress and it means we have no one to deal with the Khezu that has appeared in the Snowy Mountains. That's when I thought of you guys, come on, what do you say?"

Lloyd turned on his heel and walked towards the exit of the kitchen, not even giving them time to give a reply, but before he could leave Sheila raised her head "W-Wait! M-My names Sheila". Lloyd smiled and bowed once again before leaving.

Garet sighed and turned his head to Zell "Never could stand that moron. 'Sorry if I offended you my lady'!" said Garet with a mocking tone "He's so full of it!"

Zell shook his head "That guy seriously needs to pull that silver spoon outta his ass! I mean seriously. Just because the guys in the guild doesn't mean he's some kind of big shot! Hey what's the odds I end up punching him before the end of the week?"

Garet raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the comment "I'd say about fifty-fifty, okay what happens if I punch him first?" Zell scratched his chin "A thousand zeni. Deal?" Garet shook his hand, sealing the deal.

Sheila remained quiet. Garet looked at her and shook his head "So we've got a Khezu to deal with? Ah fuck! Remember the last one we fought?"

Zell shuddered at the thought "Don't remind me! The big blob knocked me off the cliff! If it hadn't of been for the snow to cushion my fall your's truly would be long gone!"

Garet rolled his eyes and walked towards his equipment box "Khezu eh? Lovely…" He donned his Kushala Daora armour and looked upon his eager clever _"My other weapons won't even be able to dent the thing, guess I'm facing lightning with lightning"_ thought Garet as he placed the blade on his back. One monster he hated more than any other were Khezus! He just hated the way they looked and attacked.

Zell followed him soon after and donned his Rathalos mail. He didn't wear the helmet, opting instead for a piece of protection piercing, preferring to fell the wind upon his face. He lifted the Red Wing from the box and smiled _"This time I'm knocking it off the cliff, Zell's comin for ya!"_ thought Zell as placed the heavy sword upon his back.

Sheila was already prepared, safe for her bow which sat in the equipment box. She lifted it out and re-strung it. She placed several poison and sleep coatings into her item bag, along with a few restorative items. She often brought more than she needed because Zell wasn't exactly the most careful hunter in the world. She placed her Prominence Bow on her back and filled her quiver with arrows. She also carried a single blade, only using it when she ran out of arrows. It was only a hunters dagger, a weak weapon, but one that would do the job if needed.

The three looked at each other and then exited their house, heading towards The Snowy Mountains…

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The first chapter is only here to introduce the characters, so please be patient. If you have any tips on how I can improve my fic and writing then please fell free to tell me. If you have any time then please leave a review. Any comments are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

__________________________________________________________________________________

Unlike the games I'm going to include more traps because I always thought it would make the hunt more like a hunt. Hope you enjoy the second chapter!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

The party received transport from a travelling merchant and talked most of the way. It got much colder as you approached the mountains. The mountains were home to some powerful and deadly monsters, the strongest Garet had ever faced was probably the Tigrex.

Zell stretched his arms, his Red Wing sitting beside him "How much longer? I want to kick some ass!"

Sheila shook her head in disappointment "Zell! Show come courtesy" shouted Sheila with a demanding tone "This merchant didn't have to take us anywhere you know!"

Zell raised an eyebrow "What do ya mean courtesy!? I could get out and run faster than this! All I'm saying is that I don't want to die of old age before I get there!"

Garet looked at the two as they continued to exchange words and insults. He simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders _"There more alike than they think…"_ thought Garet.

He tapped the merchant on the shoulder "We'll get off here, thanks for the lift".

Garet basically pulled Zell from the cart as Sheila jumped down gracefully beside them. They walked towards the base camp. Zell was eager for the hunt while Garet and Sheila weren't. Garet knew that every monster was dangerous in their own way, the Khezu was no exception. It's ability to attack with electricity had been the downfall of many a hunter. A cold chill ran Garet's back, but it wasn't caused by the harsh wind of the mountain.

Zell looked at the trampled grass near the foot of the mountain and smiled "It's been here recently. Look at this". His voice was quiet, knowing the Khezu hunted by smell and sound.

Sheila smiled "Oh you can tell from the footprints?" she was obviously teasing him and he knew it.

Zell shrugged his shoulders "What can I say? I'm _that_ good!" His voice had a certain level of confidence Garet knew only to well and it often led him and the others into greater danger. Garet sighed, his breathe quickly turning to steam in the cold wind. He got up and slapped Sheila on the hips before ducking below her incoming hand!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell suddenly became cautious. Although he acted boisterous he knew to be careful when hunting. He stalked through the icy tunnels of the mountain. He guessed the Khezu would probably be in the larger tunnel with the wyvern nest, but he could also be on the summit. Zell hated the summit ever since the last Khezu knocked him off it.

Garet placed his hand on Zell's shoulder "Hear that?"

Sheila was the first to reply "Is that a Giadrome? I killed one not long ago!" Her voice was one of surprise, but mostly shock.

A smile crossed Zell's face as he turned to face the others. His scar seemed to light up slightly "We might as well kill the Giadrome first. Heck it might even help us lure the Khezu" said Zell "We should do it quickly if were to lay our trap".

Garet had to admire Zell's cunning. He was good at setting traps, once catching a Blangonga with only a few pieces of rope and a pitfall trap. They continued until they existed the caves. They found themselves on the summit overlooking the mountainside. Zell seemed to tense up a bit as he peered over the edge _"I ain't falling this time, maybe if I say it enough times it'll come true. I ain't gonna fall, I ain't gonna fall!"_ thought Zell.

The group looked to the right as the Giadrome approached, at the moment oblivious to their presence. Zell placed his right hand on his Red Wing and drew it, holding the large weapon in both hands. Garet drew his Eager Clever as Sheila backed up slightly. She looked at the boys "Let's hope those rumours about the Blangonga aren't true!"

A smile crossed Zell's face. Excitement coursed through his entire body as the Giadrome ran towards them! He nodded his head to Garet who began to run in a sweeping arc towards the Giadrome. Zell held his ground as the monster jumped into the air, it's sharp claws ready to tear him to ribbons! Zell raised the edge of his Red Wing and blocked the attack! He was knocked backwards slightly but the Giadrome couldn't follow up as two arrows pierced it's hide!

Garet circled back again and readied his Eager Clever! He slashed horizontally catching the Giadrome in the back! Blood sprayed from the open wound as Zell rushed forward! With one powerful strike he split the creatures skull straight down the middle! Blood covered his face and armour as a proud expression crossed his face "We've baited the trap so now we wait".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They waited quietly in the cold of the mountains. They all had heard the rumours of a Blangonga in the mountains and now there was a Khezu. The group had noticed the recent increase in monster activity around the mountains, heck it was happening everywhere. A few weeks back Zell and Garet were hired by a group of fishermen who couldn't fish because of an explosion of Daimyo Hermitaur that stopped them obtaining the rare golden fish from the Desert.

Then a week after they were hired again to slay several Yian Kut-Ku who had appeared in the Jungle near their village. It was obvious to see that the monsters were increasing in number, despite how actively they were hunted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell looked into the sky, nearly pissing himself in the process! A large white Blangonga appeared from out of nowhere and now stalked around the summit. The group looked at each other in disbelief. Garet walked slowly towards Zell "That's a Blangonga. Well? Are we hunting it to?"

Zell cast him a sad expression and reluctantly nodded his head "Sure why not? We'll only be asked to hunt it later anyway". Zell removed his giant sword from his back and walked towards the Blangonga. He was strong enough to hold the weapon with one hand but swinging it was a different story. Garet followed him, his Eager Clever at the ready.

The Blangonga noticed them immediately, his loud roar echoing throughout the mountain! The two boys flinched for a second and then readied themselves. Garet rolled to the right as the Blangonga charged towards them! Zell held his ground and swung his Red Wing horizontally, striking the Blangonga right in the mouth! One of it's fangs broke off and landed beside Zell. The Blangonga suddenly planted it's large hands into the ground and tore up the snow, Zell along with it!

He landed with a thud, nearly breaking his neck in the process! Sheila released an arrow, which stuck in the Blangonga's snowy hide! It turned towards her and roared as it ran towards her! Garet ran towards her and jumped at her, knocking her to safety! The Blangonga raised it's mighty hand into the sky and brought it down towards Garet!

He rolled to the side as he barely avoided it's destructive punch! The Blangonga repeated it as Garet rolled to the right and burst into a sprint! He put a fair distance between himself and the mad ape. It beat the ground with it's knuckles before bursting into a leaping jump attack! Garet thought he was done for but Zell got between the two and used his Red Wing as a shield! He was sent flying backwards by the Blangonga's sheer level of strength. Garet removed his carving knife and jumped towards the creatures face! He plunged it into it's face!

Garet struggled to hold onto the handle and was soon sent hurtling into a nearby wall by the creatures great strength! Zell had a trail of blood running down his face and back. He gripped his Red Wing tightly and raised it above his head, readying himself for a powerful vertical slash! The Blangonga pawed at it's faced, desperately trying to remove the carving knife.

Garet shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision. He glanced across and noticed his Eager Clever lying in the snow near him. He ran towards it and picked it up. Zell brought his sword down upon the Blangonga who simply jumped back! "Get back here you furry bastard!" shouted Zell!

Garet looked at the Blangonga that landed a few feet from him and gripped his Eager Clever tightly. He moved slowly towards it and released two kick slashes! Blood poured from the Blangonga's leg as it began to limp away. Sheila released another volley after another. Soon the powerful ape was reduced to a limping beast, too injured to even roar!

Zell stood above it and brought his great sword down upon it's skull! It seemed to struggle a second but then it fell lifeless. The proud monster was no more. Garet pulled his carving knife free and placed it in it's sheath upon his waist. Sheila walked quickly towards Zell and inspected his wound. He had several wounds upon his neck and back.

"That's what you get when you don't wear your helmet!" said Sheila "That's why you made it didn't you? Id say it provides better protection than a protection piercing!"

Zell rolled his eyes and looked at his surroundings "This is getting ridiculous. How many monsters have we slayed in the last month?"

Garet couldn't help but nod his head in agreement "You've got a point. You'd think there'd be less monsters judging by the amount of hunters out there, but in reality there numbers are increasing. They must have found new nesting grounds we know nothing about" came the reply from Garet "Think about it. How many of the mountain caverns in the Forest and Hills are there that we can't reach? Not to mention the ones in the Jungle and the Desert".

Zell placed his hand on his neck "We need to find that Khezu. There's now plenty of meat to bait the trap".

"You need rest" came the worried reply from Sheila "Let me have a look at that". Sheila inspected the wound further and soon found the cause of the bleeding. His armour had been dented and cut into his skin. She removed some bandages from her pouch, another item she considered an essential when Zell was on the hunt. She wrapped it around his neck "That'll have to do it for now".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the trio time seemed to stand still. They were eagerly awaiting the Khezu's arrival, Zell more than the others.

Garet looked into the sky and smiled "Guys get ready. Our Khezu has decided to join us!"

Zell readied his weapon and walked towards Garet "You ready?" said Zell as the Khezu drew ever closer.

Garet smiled at the comment "Oh yeah, no falling now!"

Zell screwed his face up at the comment "That's a low blow man! And here was me saving your ass while risking my own! That's real nice man".

The two laughed and clenched their fists. They punched each others hand gently and looked as the Khezu landed.

It was truly a disgusting blob in Garet's eyes. He couldn't stand the things and hated anything to do with them, often avoiding quests associated with them altogether! He didn't know why he hated them he just did. He'd rather fight two or three Elder Dragons than even look at a Khezu, he hated them that much. Zell on the other had didn't have much love for them either, but that simply made him want to hunt them more.

Sheila stood back slightly and began to fire arrows into the creature! It sniffed the air and soon released a powerful electric attack across the ground towards Sheila! She didn't have enough time to get out of the way and the electric engulfed her!

Anger swelled within Zell and before he knew what he was doing he was sprinting towards Sheila, his great sword trailing in the snow behind him. Garet was left facing the Khezu alone and fear began to grip him! His legs felt like jelly and his hands became sweaty. A cold sweat broke on his forehead as the creature lunged it's head forward!

Garet finally came to his senses and jumped to the side just in time! The Khezu took another sniff and turned to face Garet. He rose to his feet, snow covering his Kushala Daora armour _"God I hate these things!"_ he thought as he gripped his Eager Clever tighter.

Zell cradled Sheila in his arms, she was unconscious but alive. Anything could happen on a hunt and he wasn't going to leave her in a place the Khezu could reach her. Although he seemed the 'ladies man' of Pokke Village he had grown to like Sheila, heck sometimes he even thought he loved her. He looked at his friend as he avoided an electrical attack.

Zell noticed a small ledge and carried Sheila towards it. He placed her gently on it, elevating her from the battlefield "I'm sorry Sheila, but I've got to help him. Please be alright".

He gripped his sword tightly and ran towards the Khezu! Garet slashed it across the underbelly as it landed. His armour was good in that it resisted wind well meaning he could stand below it without flinching. He slashed vertically creating another wound upon it's belly!

He rolled to the side as the large blob fell, trying to squash him! He was shaken by the attack and had to shake his head several times to clear his head. He looked up as the Khezu lunged it's head forward, a strange acid dripping from it's teeth! Garet's life passed before his eyes, the good times and the bad, seemed to pass by in moments. He closed his eyes ready to accept his grim fate!

"Yeah right!" shouted Zell as he stood above Garet, the edge of his Red Wing blocking the Khezu's serrated teeth! Garet looked at his childhood friend "You know I was wondering when you'd appear. How's Sheila?"

Zell was struggling to hold it back "Cheerful talk later! Unless your as blind as that Khezu I need help!" Garet lifted his Eager Clever and slashed the Khezu across the neck, it was a shallow slash and Garet knew it, but still enough to make the Khezu back away.

Zell felt the strain upon his arms and sword lessen as the Khezu backed up. The two gave each other a hesitant glance and then leapt for cover as the Khezu surrounded itself in an electric field! Zell was the first to regain his footing. His Rathalos armour was still digging into his skin but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind.

Garet got to his feet. His helmet had come loose and he threw it to the side. The two friends looked at each other as the Khezu continued to sustain it's electric field. It finally stopped and Zell wasted no time closing the distance between it and his Red Wing "DIE!" He slashed vertically, barely missing it's extendable neck!

Sheila awoke with a throbbing head and numb body. She stared at the battle from her high perch. She reached for her bow but it was lying a good ten feet away from her. She was thankful for her Kirin armour which had absorbed a great deal of the electricity, but her body was still numb. She was useless to Zell and Garet at the moment and she knew it…

The Khezu cloaked itself in electricity and jumped towards Garet! He leapt to the side, but he misjudged the distance! He was sent flying across the snow, steam rising from his limp body. Anger engulfed Zell as he ran towards his friend. He lifted him in his arms. He was still conscious but only barely "Z-Zell…finish…it".

Zell clenched his fists in anger. His vision fixed upon the white blob "You attack my friends and think I'll do nothing!?" Zell burst forward his Red Wing great sword trailing in the snow behind! The fire element imbued in the blade melted the snow as he dragged it through! The Khezu lunged it's head forward, bearing it's serrated teeth once again!

Zell sidestepped the attack and brought his large weapon down upon it's neck with enough ferocity and power to cut it clean in two! The Khezu flailed around frantically before falling dead upon the snow covered mountain, it's blood staining the snow…

He breathed heavily as he looked at Sheila who was walking towards him. A smile came to his face but it soon turned to grief as he looked upon Garet. He dropped his Red Wing and sprinted towards his friends body "Come on Garet! Don't do this to me man! Come on breath!"

He ripped the armour from his body and thumped his chest frantically "Breath!" He placed his hand on his friends, glancing at the weapon he held in his palm. Zell remembered the conversation they had when they were preparing _"Yeah but your swords got a fire element. Mines lightning, not great when facing a thing that's basically made of rubber"._

_Zell gripped the swords handle and slashed him gently across the chest! As expected lightning was released from the blade which gave Garet a jolt! His heart started beating again, much to Zell's amazement "Ha-ha it worked!"_

_Zell lifted his friend and carried him down the mountain, they're hunt was over and they were returning for some much needed R and R. Sheila followed with their weapons and Garet's helmet…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Any comments or tips you can provide then please do so. I based the quest after the marathon quests in Freedom Unite because I really like the idea, although the trio didn't know that it was a marathon quest. If you have time then please leave a review, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Chapter 3

Garet awoke with a headache. He remembered a white blob jumping at him, but everything after that was blurred. He glanced at the bandage covering his chest _"How the hell did I get a wound on my chest?"_ he thought. He pushed the topic to the back of his mind. The house was unbelievably quiet, something he wasn't used to. He was pretty much used to Zell's boisterous behaviour and the peace was welcomed.

He slowly sat up in his bed, every muscle in his body was in pain and seemed to scream at every movement. He noticed a note pinned to the wall. He snatched it quickly and skimmed over it, it was from Zell "Lloyd is dead! That bastard sent us up there without telling us about the Blangonga or the Giadrome. And guess what else was spotted in the area before we were sent mountain climbing? A fucking Elder Dragon, a Kushala Daora no less! Sorry man but it looks like I'm gonna win our little bet".

Garet shook his head and managed a small smile _"Lloyd I hope you've got a lot of help. When Zell's angry, well your practically screwed"_ he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell burst through the doors of the guild! Several hunters moved quickly towards him and tried their hardest to restrain him but he simply threw them off. He walked towards Lloyd with a murderous glare upon his angry face "You!" Zell lifted him off the ground with one arm "Why the hell didn't you tell us about the Blangonga, or the Giadrome, or the fucking Kushala Daora? Garet nearly died because of you!"

Lloyd laughed quietly below his breathe and spoke with a tone that seemed to belong more to royalty that a monster hunter "My dear Zell, that was the idea; not Garet nearly meeting his demise now, but the mission required it".

Zell raised an eyebrow "Strike one Lloyd, two left" he said with a threatening tone "You better give me a good reason or" he let the comment sink in a moment "Well just let's say that pretty face of yours is gonna get rearranged a bit". At this moment Sheila had arrived. She knew Zell was beyond reason at this point and simply decided to let him do it his way, blocking the other hunters from reaching him in the process.

Lloyd swallowed hard, he knew Zell wouldn't hesitate for a second. His royal manner of speech was now replaced by a worried one "Zell, I didn't mean for Garet to get hurt, but understand my situation!" he said pleadingly "I was told to test you by the guild master!"

Zell turned his attention back towards Lloyd "Congratulations Lloyd, because the only thing you tested was my patience! Strike two" Zell's voice was loud and powerful and silence fell upon the entire room. Every eye was fixed upon him "Why were we tested? What was it for? If you wish to keep yout teeth you won't bullshit me!"

Lloyd was shaking at this point, a cold sweat breaking upon his head and chest "Z-Zell, I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Please understand". Zell growled as he lowered his head "Strike three!" Zell clenched his other fist and delivered a might punch to Lloyd's face, hurtling the man to the floor. He towered above him as Lloyd held his jaw "Fine…I'll tell you".

Lloyd rose to his feet and motioned Zell to sit upon a nearby bench. Lloyd followed him with caution governing his every move "Have you ever heard of 'The Dragon Corps?"

Zell raised an eyebrow in confusion. He unclenched his fists and sat with a more friendly demeanour, but Lloyd still knew any words that didn't reveal the truth would result in Zell getting angry again.

Zell looked at him "Only stories. There supposedly an elite unit of hunters who specialize in everything revolving around Elder Dragons, there territories, behaviour, abilities and so forth" said Zell with a tad of confusion "What have they got to do with our quest?"

Lloyd was quick to reply, still choosing his words carefully "We only told you to hunt a Khezu, but we intentionally withheld information about both the Giadrome and the Blangonga". A look of anger returned to Zell's face "Choose your next words carefully Lloyd".

Lloyd sighed before wiping the sweet from his brow "Very well. The goal of the mission wasn't to kill the Khezu". Zell was even more confused as Lloyd continued to speak in his royal manner "The goal of the mission was to slay the other creatures as well, while ensuring your allies survive. You all passed the test".

Zell shook his head and sighed "What test? You still haven't revealed anything about that, your lordship!" Zell adopted a mocking tone and Lloyd picked it up immediately "Now Zell, sarcasm will get you nowhere". "And by the sounds of it neither will your flowery speech" replied Zell, venom filling his words "Spill it!"

Lloyd shook his head "We were looking to see if you are Dragon Corps material, we will give you our decision within a few days. Know this Zell, your actions today will affect our decision".

Lloyd turned and walked away, leaving Zell to think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet tossed and turned before kicking the blankets off _"I need to do something!"_ he thought. The only thing Garet hated more than Khezu's was having nothing to do.

He dressed himself in his Mafumofu armour and walked outside. He didn't care what, he just needed to do something to stop himself going insane!

He walked towards the Village Elder. He noticed she was talking to a felyne so he decided to leave them alone.

He looked towards the guild hall and saw Sheila walk out. He walked towards her quickly "Sheila, where's Zell?" he said "Haven't seen him all day".

Her silence was all the reply he needed "What did he do?" he said in a worried tone "Don't tell me he actually hit Lloyd?"

Sheila nodded her head and smiled "He deserved it though" Her voice hadn't the slightest amount of remorse in it "Oh yeah! Zell isn't here" she said in a lively tone "He went on a hunt. There's a pack of Genprey in the Desert that have gotten to large in number".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell arrived at the base camp and looked around. It was dark by the time he got there. He now wore his Plesioth armour, which helped block out both extreme heat and cold, something the Desert possessed. He also had a new weapon on his back, The Tactical Blade, a weapon forged from both Rathalos materials and Kushala Daora claws.

He left quickly, a small Felyne called Benkei walking beside him dressed in full samurai armour with a sharp sword at his waist. The little felyne began to speak "Nya, what did Lloyd say nya?" his voice was louder than most felynes.

Zell shook his head "Something about The Dragon Corps and how my behaviour will affect his decision, all he's done is leave me with a headache!"

The desert was cold, but that didn't deter the Genprey who patrolled the sands in droves. Zell counted at least six and that was only the ones he could see. He walked towards them with his great sword ready.

The Genprey hissed at his approach and soon moved to surround him and Benkei. The little felyne stood without fear and un-sheathed his little sword. It was a straight edged blade until it reached the top where it curved in the manner of a katana. It had a circular hand guard with a piece of red string dangling from it.

Zell cut one clean in half as he slashed in a wide horizontal arc. He rolled forward quickly and slashed upwards as he got to his feet, feeling another. Benkei jumped into the air and struck one across the face before landing on his feet. He spun his entire body to the right and severed a Genprey's leg.

The pack was soon reduced by half as Zell killed another. The other two hissed before running to rejoin the others. Zell and Benkei nodded at each other before pursuing them carefully, they knew an injured monster was a dangerous monster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet sat upon a bench in his kitchen. Sheila and he were playing poker with the felynes. Shiva showed her hand, revealing a pair of kings. Sheila showed hers revealing three jacks. Garet threw his hand down in anger, he only had a pair of two's.

He shook his head at the outcome "You always win" he said as he began to complain "Last hand you got four aces! And the hand before that you got a full house" he said "And your no better!" he said as he turned to Shiva "I swear you two are sleeping with angels, at the minute I couldn't buy a win".

Sheila's felyne took his place as he walked into his room. He looked at Zell's battered suit of Rathalos armour and noticed a letter pinned to it. He picked it up and began to read it.

"Yo Garet! Do me a favour bro. Leave this suit down with the crafter and tell him I'll square him up when I get back. Thanks man".

Zell.

Garet reluctantly lifted the suit and walked into the cold of the village. It was still dark out. Garet looked towards the stars and smiled before walking towards the crafter.

"Garet? Heard you got injured on your last hunt. You okay?" his voice was filled with genuine concern.

Garet sighed "Yeah. Apparently I was dead at a point, if not for Zell, well it doesn't bear thinking about. Do me a favour?"

The crafter looked at the bundle of armour he was carrying "Zell bust it again?" he said with almost no surprise "I swear; that guy alone could keep me in business. I'll have it ready in no time".

Garet handed him the suit "He said he'll square you when he gets back. Here take this". Garet handed him a thousand zeni "Tell Zell that's the money I owe him".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell placed his foot on the dead carcass of a Cephalos sand wyvern. Benkei proceeded to carve up the kill as Zell stared into the distance. He turned around quickly and slammed the edge of his sword into the ribs of a jumping Genprey, killing the creature instantly.

The Desert seemed quieter than he remembered it being and walked off towards the cave with the underground lake.

He walked inside and noticed there were no creatures around, save for a vespoid near the ceiling. The cave had been flooded by the tide, leaving very little area to stand upon. He removed a fishing rod from his back and began fishing. He was looking for the rare golden fish, knowing two or three would cover the cost of his armour repairs.

Benkei sharpened Zell's Tactical Blade as he waited and then moved onto his own. He removed a small pickaxe from his waist and began to gather ore from the wall.

Zell liked fishing because he found it southing. It was the one time he could be at peace with himself and the surrounding area. He reeled in his bite and smiled _"That's one"_ he thought as he set the golden fish into a bag.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Garet walked towards the training school. He hadn't been in a long time. He walked towards the instructor who was busy sharpening a sword. Garet recognized the weapon instantly, it was the Rookie Knife, a weapon the instructor allowed his pupils to use when they fought their first Giadrome.

Fond memories filled his mind as he thought about his first hunt…

He and Zell snuck out and took the instructors weapons. Garet held the Rookie Knife while Zell held the Rookie Greatsword.

(I made the weapon up because the Blackbelt Blade would be too powerful. Just think of it as a downgrade for the Blackbelt Blade)

They eagerly approached the Giadrome who wasted no time attacking them. They were quickly put on the defensive as the Giadrome attacked them quickly before leaping at them! It easily knocked Garet on his backside and then lunged it's claw towards his head. Zell jumped in the way and received a deep cut upon his face!

Garet was engulfed with rage and he ran forward and stuck the sword straight through it's chest! With the last of it's strength the Giadrome brought it's mighty claw down upon his face, giving him the scar he now had today.

Garet laughed to himself and thought how eager they were back then. He missed the old days when he and Zell would sneak off into the arena and fight monsters they knew nothing about it. Before they could even understand the proper way to use their weapons they had survived a battle against a Rathian and several Yian Kut-Ku!

They were never done being shouted at by their instructor, but because of those days they became the hunters they were today.

Garet walked towards his old instructor "Hey" he said.

The instructor turned his head quickly before returning his attention to the whetstone in his hand and the sword in his other "I heard you nearly died in your last hunt" he said in a disappointed tone "That's what happens when you become negligent! Further training will be required Garet. I didn't train you so you would end up in the belly of some lowly Khezu".

The words hit Garet hard, but he knew what the instructor said was true "I know. But it's because of your training that I was able to survive this long".

The instructor chuckled at the comment "No. You and Zell always had your own way of doing things. No matter what I said you never listened. I think the only time you listened was when I threatened to throw you out of the school!"

Garet couldn't help but laugh "Those were the good days" he said in a nostalgic manner "We'll how's the youngsters doing? I haven't been able to swing by as often as I'd hoped".

"They're willing but they haven't mastered the basics yet. Only one has been able to defeat the Giadrome in the time limit".

Garet raised an eyebrow as though he was struck with a tone of bricks "Only one!? The surprise in his voice was apparent "Who was it?"

"Deacon" said the instructor as he sharpened the sword "He even beat the time you and Zell set".

Garet was pleasantly surprised at the achievement "The Village Elder has forbid me to do any missions until I'm healed, so I was wondering if I could swing by tomorrow? You know give the kids a work out!"

The instructor nodded his agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell walked towards the base camp with a bagful of materials and carves. Benkei was carrying the fish in a special bag filled with water in order to keep them alive. He set the materials beside the bed and threw himself upon it. He stretched himself out on it. It wasn't the first time he slept at the base camp and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

There was something about the wild that appealed to him. He loved the feel of the wind upon his face, but he loved nothing more than staring into the starry sky.

Benkei removed his armour and curled up beside him, trying to get some heat. Zell didn't mind at all and allowed his companion to stay. He eventually allowed darkness to wash over him…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila however was restless. She didn't like it when Zell stayed out at night, knowing he would hunt all night if given half a chance.

Garet had returned a few minutes ago and fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

Sheila stared out her window into the horizon. She didn't know why she worried about Zell so much, she just did. Garet had told her what he had done for her during the hunt and she was beginning to question why.

She knew Zell always treated her differently than the other girls, and she never really understood why until now. Sheila thought back to her days in the training school and shuddered at the thought.

Whenever someone said anything Zell was always the first to stand up for her, he even stood up to the instructor when he shouted at her.

She smiled at the memories and returned to her bed, this time sleeping easily…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked then please leave a review, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Chapter 4

Zell awoke to the smell of cooking meat. Benkei was cooking some of the raw meat they had brought with them. Despite his status as a felyne comrade he was pretty damn good at making steaks.

Zell awaited his breakfast with a great deal of eagerness. He had his own felyne chief, but his meals weren't exactly fit for human consumption, once leaving him with a serious dose of food poisoning that early killed him.

He was handed the meat while it was still on the bone. Benkei cooked his stakes well and knew exactly how Zell liked it, medium rare. He bit into the hot meat. His expression soon turned to delight as he continued to scoff the meat quickly.

Benkei did the same after cooking his piece a little longer. He would love nothing more to than to barbecue one of those golden fish but he knew Zell needed the money they would bring him.

Once finished the two gathered their equipment and waited for the guild transport that would pass by shortly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet approached the training school. He had told the instructor he would swing by and that was what he intended to do. He had to admit he was more than a little curious about this young hunter called Deacon.

He opened the doors quickly and looked upon the students as they eagerly attacked each other in order to improve their attacks. Garet had to suppress a laugh as he looked at the sight. Some were using lances and their footwork was completely wrong. Every time they thrust the weapon forward they lost their balance and fell on their faces.

He then looked at the Greatsword users. They were equally as bad. Some of them couldn't even lift the Bone Slasher above their heads, restricting them to horizontal strokes.

Garet decided he'd save them before they embarrassed themselves further. He walked towards the lance wielders and shook his head before speaking "When you guys thrust forward you keep your legs still". The group stopped immediately and decided to listen to his council "If you don't move your legs your gonna end up with your face in the dirt and let's just say that ain't great when you have a wyvern ready to fly up your ass. Here let me show you".

Garet took the bone lance from the student and felt the weight of the weapon. He thrust forward and at the same time moved his right leg forward to maintain his balance "See? The lance is a good weapon because it gives exceptional reach, but the problem is mobility" The students hung on his every word as he continued "But if you can't get your footwork right your beat before you even set out. I want you to continue your thrust attacks but this time focus on your footing, okay?"

The students listened to his council and within a few thrusts were keeping their balance perfectly.

Garet looked over at the long sword users and grinned. They were eagerly practicing against each other, but he did notice one event more than the others. A single boy wielding two iron knifes fought against three sword and shield users!

He used his speed and quick attacks to overpower them. Not once did they even manage to land an attack. Garet had to admit he was impressed. He guessed the student must've been Deacon.

He had messy shoulder length black hair with a single strand dangling by his forehead. Despite his youthful appearance he was actually pretty muscular, easily putting the other students to shame. He wore an average suit of hunter mail but it had been modified. It didn't cover any of his right arm, revealing the flame-like tattoo that seemed to extend to his chest and shoulder blade.

Garet noticed him goad his opponents, a strategy he didn't agree with hen facing monsters. It often led to defeat more time than not. Deacon spun the weapons in his hands before tossing them into the air. He didn't have a chance to catch them as Garet outstretched his arms first "I hope you don't do that when your on the hunt. With moves like that it wouldn't be long until you'd be making the rounds through a wyverns stomach".

Deacon looked at him with an angry expression "Give me my swords!"

Garet looked at him and was genuinely surprised. He handed them back and looked at his armour closely. It was in pristine condition, shining as the light hit it _He's still wet behind the ears"_ he thought, trying his best not to laugh.

Deacon shook his head "Heard a hunter got his ass handed to him by some Khezu. I heard he was pretty useless" Deacon looked at Garet fiercely as he spoke the last words "That was you wasn't it?"

Garet cracked his neck muscles "Pretty useless? Compared to your swordsmanship my skill is godly!" he was intentionally trying to provoke the youngster, a plan which worked instantly. Deacon turned with venom in his words "Wanna see old timer!? Not that I'd want to break your hip or anything".

Garet joined in on the laughing before removing his carving knife from his back. Deacon looked at him again and laughed "You gonna face me with that toothpick? This'll be good!"

Deacon slashed horizontally with his right blade first before following up with his left. Garet easily sidestepped both attacks and slapped the youngster in the head. Garet laughed as he dodged again "Come on! I thought you were gonna break my hip? Whoops!" Garet outstretched his foot and Deacon fell flat on his face "Here let me help you up".

Garet pulled him up quickly and punched him hard in the chest! Deacon buckled and fell to his knees "Gonna stop being a cocky little shit? he said with a certain level of enjoyment "Or do you want another beating?" The students looked on in awe, they had never seen anyone defeat Deacon.

Deacon got to his feet and shook his head "…No". Garet smiled and outstretched his right hand. Deacon looked at it for a second and then shook it. Garet sighed "You had one problem when you fought me. Wanna know what it was?"

Deacon slowly nodded his head as Garet began to speak "You placed to much emphasise on attack, although with Dual Blades that's understandable, but you need to focus on your footwork more". Deacon looked at him strangely "What do you mean?" he said. His voice was filled with genuine confusion.

Garet raised his weapon again "Fight me again and I'll show you". Deacon attacked again, this time much faster. Garet blocked his first attack before completely avoiding the other. He placed his other hand on deacon's shoulder and then tripped him up "You see what I mean? If your stance was stronger I wouldn't have knocked you over" he said in a kind tone "Dual Blades allow you to hit your opponent quickly but if your stance is weak the monsters will simply knock you over when they move". Take the Rathalos wyvern for example: He takes to the skies more than any other wyvern. His wings create strong gusts. If you have a strong stance you won't get knocked on your ass, understand?"

Deacon nodded "You wouldn't be able to show me what you mean would you?"

Garet smiled as he looked around for the instructor. He began to whisper "No problem. I'll show you in a real battle, follow me". Deacon looked at him strangely before following him, eagerness in his steps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila was bored. She hated having nothing to do, but she also wasn't in the mood for a hunt. She wondered where Garet slipped off to, knowing he would probably be pushing his injured body despite what others told him _"I swear he's like a big kid!"_ she thought.

She spent the entire morning cleaning with the felynes and her clothes were rather dirty. She moved quickly towards the equipment box she shared with Zell and Garet. Unfortunately for Sheila her other clothes where in the equipment box as well because her room wasn't large enough. She seen a note pinned to it and began to read it

"Zell did a real number on the armour this time. Was he fighting a battalion of wyverns by any chance? Tell him I'll have it to him in a few days time.

Crafting Shop.

Sheila rolled her eyes _"Why does that not surprise me"_ she thought. She removed her clothing and looked around before picking out a new set.

She threw the clothes to the ground and stared into the equipment box. She removed her old clothing and threw them to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell walked up the path that led into Pokke Village. Despite his sleep on the transport he was still tired. His item bag was filled with Genprey materials and the occasional account item. In all he'd obtained four Piscine Livers and three golden fish, something that'd earn him a pretty penny.

He walked towards the crafting shop and gave him a thankful nod. He decided he wouldn't disturb his work because he was looking forward to getting his Rathalos mail back. He hadn't wrecked it as much in a long time. The entire left hand shoulder blade was caved inwards, during the hunt the only thing that had kept it there was the fact it was digging into his back.

He walked up the path to his house and opened the door quickly. Before he even knew what was happening Sheila stood naked before him! He turned a bright shade of pink and dodged a slipper "Zell get out!" Zell lifted a towel lying at his feet and threw it towards her "How many people stand butt ass naked without locking the damn door!?" Benkei actually collapsed in surprise.

He buried his head in his hands as she wrapped the towel around herself. She was just as blushed as he was. She walked upstairs quickly and slammed the door behind her. Zell sighed a sigh of relieve as he collapsed on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling before sniffing at the air, he smelt something good. He rose quickly and walked into the kitchen. Shiva was cooking meat. He sat upon the bench at the table and drummed his fork and knife on the wooden table until the felyne brought him food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet and Deacon looked around the training arena. Garet moved towards one of the cages and released a Yian Kut-Ku. The creature was incredibly angry, wasting no time running from the cave-like room and into the open.

It hopped in place three times before releasing a shrill shriek. Garet looked at his young companion and smiled "Remember what I told you about your stance. Keep it strong".

Deacon approached the bird-wyvern carefully. His Iron Knifes were weak and he knew it _"I'll have to attack it's weakest points"_ He looked at the wyvern carefully and dodged to the right as it charged past him _"From my studies I know it's weakest on the head, but it's wings are weak points to and not to mention it's underbelly. And by the look of it, it seems only to be able to charge for a certain period before falling"_.

He moved quickly towards the wyvern and struck it's tail with one of his swords. As expected the weapon bounced off. He moved his feet quickly trying to keep his stance strong like he was told. Garet observed from a distance. The only weapon he was carrying was his carving knife, not exactly a weapon to take against a bird-wyvern, or any monster for that matter.

Deacon rolled to the left and slashed upwards as he got to his feet. He managed to cut one of it's wings but apart from that nothing spectacular. The Yian Kut-Ku turned quickly to face him and fired a ball of flame from it's beak-shaped mouth. Deacon backed up before strafing to the left, barely avoiding the wyverns tail!

Garet looked at the fight and smiled. Although he wasn't landing many attacks he was keeping his balance and that was all Garet wanted him to do.

The youngster rushed forward and rolled between it's leg! He released a flurry of slashes aimed at it's underbelly. Garet looked on in amazement _"He's so young and yet he's able to fight against these monsters so well and the way he uses those Dual Swords is amazing for someone his age"_ he thought. He scratched his head as the instructor approached, trying his best to look innocent.

Deacon didn't notice and rolled to the right as the Kut-Ku charged him again. He ran after it and jumped on it's back. He spun one of his swords around and stabbed it through it's back! The wyvern shrieked in pain, nearly deafening Deacon in the process. The wyvern began to struggle and flail around, trying it's hardest to throw the young hunter from it's back.

But Deacon held his ground, using the weapon he stabbed into the Kut-Ku's back as a balance. The creature suddenly slowed and Deacon took his chance. He jumped into the air and placed both his hands upon his blade. He pierced the Kut-Ku's skull before losing his grip. He fell to the floor but managed to roll at the last second, avoiding major injury.

The bird-wyvern feel dead behind him, leaving the instructor pleasantly surprised. He approached Garet and began to speak "Since when did I tell you it was alright to steal my students and make them fight a Yian Kut-Ku?"

Garet laughed before replying "First of all I didn't steal him. I was instructing him" he said in a defensive manner "He wasn't getting his footwork right and often left himself defenceless. Besides there's no better place to learn than the real thing, wouldn't you agree?"

The instructor sighed "I always feared there would be another Garet or Zell among my students, gifted but difficult to train" he said with a hint of sarcasm "…I have an idea. Since you seem to like the kid so much you can train him. He doesn't listen to me anyway". The instructor didn't even give Garet a chance to reply. He walked off into the distance leaving deacon with him.

Deacon removed his swords from the Kut-Ku and looked up at Garet "Annoys you sometimes doesn't he?" he said "So what's the chances of you getting me a new set of swords?"

Garet rolled his eyes "Yeah he does." he said quietly "Wait a minute! Why the hell should I give you a new set of swords?"

Deacon threw both his weapons towards him "Look at them for a start".

Garet examined the cracked iron "…Fine you win. I'll bring them tomorrow" he said in an annoyed tone _"Little scrounger!"_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell yawned loudly before revealing his hand. The felynes dropped their heads in surprise. Benkei slammed his paw against the table "Nya you have to be cheating nya! That's the third win you've had in a row, nya".

Zell shrugged his shoulders "What can I say? I'm _that_ good. You guys should learn from me!" They continued to play a few hands.

Sheila soon walked in creating a sense of awkwardness Zell wasn't at all comfortable with. He threw in his money for the pot and walked towards her, scratching his head as he did so _"What the hell do I say? If I tell her the truth and say I liked it I'll probably get kneed in the balls, but if I lie and say I hated it she'll probably knee me in the balls. AHH! Why is this so damn hard? Okay Zell calm down, deep breathes, that's it."_ he thought _"Please don't knee me, please don't knee me!"_

She looked at him strangely before hiding her eyes. Zell hadn't seen her this shy around him since they first met. "Sheila about earlier" he said trying to clear the tension "It was-. It was-" he sighed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in".

She wasn't expecting an apology and was genuinely lost for words. A warm smile returned to her face "Enjoy what you saw?" said Sheila in a teasing manner.

"Yes" he paused a second _"Please don't tell me I said what I think I did? Yup her face tells it all, I said it"_ he thought. "I-I-I mean no!" Her face was a mixture of shock and surprise "Zell!!"

The felynes behind him burst into fits of laughter! Benkei actually fell of his chair. Zell cast them murderous glares "Can it before I cut your wages ye fur bags!"

He looked at her again before muttering pathetically "I gotta go. Benkei and I have that thing" he looked at the felyne pleadingly "You know the thing…right Benkei?"

The felyne nodded his head "Oh yeah! Naw I forgot".

Zell clenched his fists in anger and mouthed "I'm gonna kill you" as he shook his fist in the air.

He turned back to face Sheila "I-I need to speak to the crafter. Later!".

Sheila laughed below her breathe. She'd never seen anyone make as quick an exit as Zell had just made.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet walked towards his house and saw Zell sitting wide-eyed upon the snow. He looked at his friend and waved his hand in front of his eyes "Hello? Anyone home?"

Zell looked up at him and then returned his attention to the snow. Garet was now confused "Zell?" his voice was a mixture of surprise and worry "What the hell happened?"

Zell shook his head "Ask Sheila. It wasn't great man. As usual I opened my big mouth without employing my brain".

Garet sat beside him and laughed "What did you do to Sheila?" he said "Is she mad? Did she kick you out again?"

"Nope I left willingly". Garet now knew something bad had happened. Zell was often thrown out, but she always took pity on him halfway through the night and let him in again, so it must have been bad if _he left himself "What did you say?"_

_Zell struggled to find the words "Sorry man but can we please drop it? I said something stupid because I was thinking with my other dick and that's putting it bluntly"._

_Garet sighed "Again?" he said in a serious manner "Okay I'll let ya think then. See ya later Zell". Garet patted him on the back before entering his house. He was curious so he decided to talk to Sheila._

_He walked quickly into the kitchen and saw Sheila sitting at the table playing cards "Sheila what the hell happened between you and Zell?" he said. His voice had a certain thirst for knowledge "What did he say?"_

_Sheila told him the full story, about how Zell walked in on her and how he said he liked what he seen. Garet shook his head slowly "That sounds like Zell" he said without surprise "Don't be too hard on him okay? He feels shitty enough as it is"._

_Sheila sighed "I'm not mad at him. I mean, I know what he's like, I was just surprised that he apologized beforehand"._

_Garet raised an eyebrow in confusion "Zell apologized? That's never happened before!"_

_She nodded her head in agreement. They decided they'd go to sleep before the atmosphere got any more awkward._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked this then please leave a review. Any comments or help is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Chapter 5

Garet rummaged through his equipment box. He was looking for a replacement weapon he could give Deacon. He only had three sets of Dual Blades, The Flaming Pair, made from Lao-Shan Lung materials was one of them. This particular set was slightly longer than most Dual Blades _"Deacon's was having trouble hitting high points on a large monster, understandable, this would help him a bit"_.

He set it to the side and removed his Kirin Bolts. He had received the weapons as a gift from Sheila and was reluctant to part with them. He placed them back in the box and lifted out his final set.

It was a pair of Rex Slicers, obtained when he and Zell killed a Tigrex that was roaming the Desert. The weapons were sharp and powerful but their affinity stunk, they often hit more shallow than most blades.

He looked at the weapons and decided upon the Flaming Pair _"I bet the little scrounger will just love these. He better otherwise I'll kick the little shit in the ass"._ he thought.

Garet walked outside. He had a black cloak covering his entire body which hid the fact he was wearing his Kushala Daora mail. He also had his Eager Clever on his back and Deacon's new swords at his waist.

He was thankful it was still early because there were hardly any people around save for the previous village hunter who was making his way to the guild hall. He didn't want the Village Elder to see him because technically he wasn't allowed to be hunting because of his injuries, but he felt better on the hunt.

Garet's armour clanked loudly as he moved. He told Deacon to meet him at the path to the Snowy Mountains but he still wasn't there. Garet looked around and sighed _"That kid reminds me so much about myself, is that why I agreed to train him, or was it the fact the instructor dumped him on me like someone's unwanted garbage? Hell if I know"._

Garet glanced at the path he just walked down and grinned "What kept you ya little scrounger?" shouted Garet as Deacon ran towards him.

"I slept in, that a problem?" he looked at Garet's waist and instantly observed the Dual Blades. He eyed the fiery design upon the blades back with a great amount of awe. Garet removed the blades from his waist and handed them over "There yours now, look after them".

Deacon ran forward and threw his arms around a surprised Garet before returning his attention to the swords. The blades got thinner as they reached the top, and in Deacon's eyes it made them look even better. He loved the colouration upon the blades keen edge and back. The back was a darker red which sported a bone-like design which resembled a Lao horn and bones. The blade however had two colours. At the bottom of the blade near the handle it was a darker shade of orange but as the blade reached the top it turned into a lighter shade.

Deacon was captivated by his new weapons and placed them at his waist. He wore them proudly as the two turned and walked in the complete opposite direction. They were heading towards the Desert…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila walked towards the guild master and began to speak "You called for me master?"

The small man sat upon the counter which elevated his position "Ah Sheila! Yes I did call you. We have a problem". His voice was filled with genuine worry which Sheila couldn't help but pick up on "An Elder Dragon has been spotted in the Snowy Mountains and every hunter we've sent has met with defeat. It's even managed to kill three of them. Six managed to make their way back to the guild but we need herbs from the mountains to ease their suffering. Will you retrieve them for me?"

Sheila didn't even have to think and nodded her agreement. She walked away back to the house to ready her equipment. She knew she wouldn't be able to defeat an Elder Dragon alone so she decided to avoid it entirely. She equipped her Kirin mail and set her Prominence Bow on her back with her quiver at her waist. She lifted her item bag as she walked past and examined it's contents, it still possessed her poison coatings.

She set out quickly with fast strides. She hated seeing people hurt and always did everything she could to ease people's suffering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours passed before Garet and Deacon arrived in the Desert. Garet turned to face his new pupil and smiled as he removed his cloak. Deacon was struck speechless as he gazed upon Garet's Kushala Daora armour and nodded his head "Sweet armour man, any chance you can give me a better suit?"

Garet cast him a murderous glare before relaxing into a more friendly expression "I already gave you a set of swords I worked my ass off to obtain!" His voice was filled with sarcasm "Besides why do ya think I dragged you out here? There's a monster in the desert that makes a decent suit of armour if you drag it back to the village, blocks out the heat fairly well to".

Deacon lost his excited posture "Don't tell me it's a Cephadrome? Come on Garet I'm better than that!"

Garet could do nothing but laugh and placed his hand on his pupils shoulder "Listen I know your abilities and I know this will be a cinch, but you need new armour if your gonna face true wyverns like Rathalos or Espinas, understand? Come on".

"Besides" said Garet in a truthful tone "If your ever hunting in the Volcanic Belt you won't get your ass singed off in the lower caves" They walked from the base camp into the harsh heat of the Desert. Garet removed two cool drinks from his item bag and handed one to Deacon "Drink it, otherwise you'll dry up and shrivel".

Deacon drank the contents before looking up at his mentor "This heat is maddening! Hey Garet make sure you don't end up on a plate as jerky" His voice adopted a playful tone as Garet turned to face him "Oh? What you talking about ye walking pig roast! With any luck the Cephadrome will smell ya and come swimming".

The two laughed at the other before beginning their search. They decided to stay together because Garet wanted Deacon to have a shot at slaying the beast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell approached the students of the training school. He had slept at the instructors house who said he could stay as long as he helped him train the youngsters.

Zell glanced across at the Greatsword users and shook his head. He walked towards them and drew his Tactical Blade. The students knew Zell well because he often helped them improve. They welcomed him with warm smiles and several smart comments.

Zell stopped before them "Well shrimps how's the training coming?"

A small student with a hair style identical to Zell's walked towards him, he even had a scar in the same place. Zell actually grinned "There's my little clone! How you doin Raven?. The little hunter spoke quickly "Great!" Zell shook his head "Show me what your capable of, all of you".

They began to swing their weapons in wide horizontal arcs until Zell shook his head. The only one that could swing the weapon vertically was Raven "Hold it!!" His voice was loud and filled with strength "Where's the vertical strokes? You won't down a wyvern with horizontal strikes alone!"

Zell lifted his own sword and raised it above his head "Okay if you haven't enough strength to lift your sword above your head like this then work on it before you work on your strokes. Get accustomed to the weight of your sword and then find something heavier and lift that a few hundred times" The students gave him looks that basically asked if he was half wise "What's the looks for? Trust me. When you're done lifting the heavier item you'll be able to lift your Greatsword easily. Go find something heavy, and I don't mean each other!"

The students stopped in their tracks and looked at him strangely before continuing their search.

Zell was alerted to a guild messenger bursting through the training room doors "Zell? Zell!?"

"Over here. What's up?" he said in a surprised manner.

"The guild master wants to speak to you, immediately".

Zell rolled his eyes "Try being less serious will ya? Thought something bad had happened" his voice was filled with relieve as he walked towards the guild master. He never liked visiting the old man because it often meant he was getting yelled at for 'brutish behaviour'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila walked through the ice caves carefully. Her felyne Cocoa was with her so she felt more relieved. Cocoa was incredibly fast, being able to run rings around most monsters but her strength wasn't as great as Benkei's.

She reached the exit of the cave which led onto the summit. The stories of the Elder dragon frightened her but she was only required to get herbs, a simple task if she could avoid the Dragon, but not so simple if she ran into it.

She could hear it's roar as it flew past. A strong gust of wind passed through the cave before dieing down. Sheila recognized it instantly as a Kushala Daora. She coated her arrows in poison just to be safe. There were some herbs near the exit but they were low in number.

The two picked the area clean and decided to take another route. There was a wyvern nest in one of the back caves and a climbable wall that led out onto the cliff face. The area was cold and windy as ice crystals and icicles hung from the ceiling.

Sheila couldn't help but be impressed by the areas natural beauty. There was something about the room that struck her speechless. Her thoughts however soon strayed to Zell _"Why can't I stop thinking about him? He's obnoxious, loud and leaves his clothes lying about for me to wash, so why do I like him so much? He has a great personality though and he's easy on the eyes, maybe that's it"._

She giggled as she thought about it earning a weird look from Cocoa. They soon entered the nest cave and looked around. She finally spotted the wall. She looked around for any monsters before walking forward. She froze in place as she heard the Kushala's roar once again. Cocoa cowered behind Sheila's leg "Nya that thing knows were here nya!" Her voice was filled with urgency as she spoke.

"Don't be silly" said Sheila trying to calm her comrade down a little "All we need to do if find the herbs, nothing more".

They walked towards the wall and climbed it. Sheila went first and soon reached the top. She heard the Kushala's roar again but this time it was distant, but it was still patrolling the mountains. Cocoa joined her and the two walked outside through the cave door. They stood upon frosty grass and looked up. There was a large wall of ivy which they could climb up and they moved towards it. Sheila couldn't help but look into the horizon. She could see so much from where she stood.

The lake near the bse camp sparkled under the light of the sun. Even the Anteka looked beautiful from where she stood.

She sighed before beginning her climb…

She didn't realize how high the cliff was until she was about halfway up. She swallowed hard as a cold sweat broke on her forehead. She just remembered how much she hated heights.

She placed her hand on another piece of ivy and pulled herself up a bit more. She climbed higher and higher with every movement and grow more scared and frightened as she did so. She soon reached the top. Her hands were covered in green and her body was sweaty. Cocoa soon joined her and fell face first in the snow "Nya never again nya, never again!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet and Deacon stalked towards their target. The Cephadrome was shaking the sand from it's body as it's large powerful tail moved through the air. Garet removed a small bomb from his item box and nodded at his pupil. Although they'd only known each other about a day they instantly knew what the other was thinking.

Deacon approached the large creature quickly but carefully. Garet had to admit he was impressed by his ability to adapt to new environments. Deacon had told him he'd only hunted in the Snowy Mountains and the training arena up until today.

Deacon hid behind a medium sized rock as the Cephadrome jumped over his head and dove into the sand. Garet smiled and threw his sonic bomb! The bomb detonated creating a loud sound wave that succeeded in pulling the Cephadrome out of the sand.

Deacon took his chance and ran towards the creature as it flopped helplessly on the sand. He slashed it's top fin before cutting it's back slightly. The large sand wyvern got to it's feet and spun around trying to hit Deacon with it's tail.

He dropped to all fours, using the creatures size to his advantage. Garet ran in and cut the creature down the left hand side releasing a powerful discharge of electricity into it's body! The wyvern fell to the ground as Deacon began to slice away at it's flat, diamond shaped skull! The young hunter was suddenly sent flying as a Cephalos jumped from the sand and attacked him.

Garet ignored the Cephadrome and ran with all speed towards his pupil. Another Cephalos jumped from the sand towards the youngster. Garet arrived first and stood tall over his pupil. He grasped his Eager Clever with both hands and performed a horizontal slash along with a back step, cutting the sand wyvern clean in two as it flew past him!

Deacon got back to his feet and looked at Garet who was standing before him. He smiled before pushing him out of the way of an incoming Cephalos! Garet turned quickly and ran in the opposite direction with Deacon in hot pursuit "Head for the caves!" Garet's voice was loud and powerful and Deacon didn't dare shout opposition.

The two continued to dodge sand bullets and leaping sand wyverns. Deacon gripped his swords tightly as he caught up with his mentor "Please tell me we can kill those jumping bastards later?"

"Sure but let's focus on getting our asses out of here for now!" Garet had adopted his usual tone of voice and although Deacon didn't show it he was glade Garet was with him.

The two stopped as they entered the caves. Garet began to laugh "Well Deacon what ya think about that?" There was a smile upon his face as he spoke in a happy tone.

Deacon smiled and nodded "I could do this for a living no problem!"

Garet suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Deacon's right arm "You okay?" his voice was full of genuine concern.

"It's only a scratch". But his voice told a different story and Garet picked up on it. "I'll be the judge of that".

He inspected the wound carefully. He removed a cloth from his item bag and dropped some water from his water skin onto it. He ringed it out before cleaning Deacon's wound. The young hunter adopted a painful face as Garet removed the sand from the wound. He removed another piece of white cloth and tied it around his arm to cover the wound before securing it with a knot "There ya go".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila and Cocoa were nearly finished picking the herbs. So far they had avoided any involvement with the Kushala Daora but Sheila could hear it's roar and the steady beat of it's wings get closer and closer. They were at the top area of the mountain with a large peak behind them. They froze in their places as the Kushala Daora released a powerful gust of wind from it's mouth which turned the snow into a raging blizzard!

Sheila and Cocoa dove for cover as snow began to fall upon them from the peak. Sheila caught Cocoa's paw and ran towards the lower area. She suddenly glimpsed a hole in the hall that led around the back of the peak. Without thinking she sprinted towards it with all speed, only barely getting in before the Kushala Daora sent a strong gust of wing their way.

Sheila shook with fear as the Kushala's deafening roar echoed throughout the mountains…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell was just finishing his conversation with the guild master. He was fining him for the way he treated Lloyd during his last visit. Zell rolled his eyes "He needed it and he'll get it again if he opens his mouth when he should have kept it closed".

Zell's behaviour regarding guild members had landed him in trouble more times than he cared to remember. He'd actually been suspended from doing any guild quests, at least until he was called upon to join a band of hunters to defend the town from a Shen Gaoren intent on ploughing it's way through the guild town.

He shook his head and left before bumping into a women hunter. She had red hair, was quite tall with green eyes. She wore a suit of Hypnoc mail and had a Hypnoc sword and shield. She smiled as she walked past Zell and entered the guild.

Zell sighed before seeing the guild messenger run after him again "Zell! We've got a problem!"

Zell rolled his eyes "Why does that not surprise me? What is it this time?"

"We just got a report back from the Snowy Mountains. It's Sheila!" replied the messenger "She's been cornered by an Elder Dragon in the mountains!"

Zell nearly knocked the man on his ass as he ran past him towards his house. He rummaged through the equipment box and lifted out his Greatsword, but it wasn't his Tactical Blade or his Red Wing. It was the Slaughter, an axe shaped weapon with a keen poisonous edge. He hated the look of the weapon but he had to admit that it worked wonders against Elder Dragons.

He looked into his equipment box and smiled. His Rathalos mail was back with a note stuck to it that said "Zell it wouldn't be like you to give me an easy job now would it? Lucky for you that I'm a kind of miracle worker when it comes to armour. I fixed and reinforced it with a few spare armour spheres I had kicking about, thank me later. Square me up when you can okay?"

The Crafting Shop.

He pulled the armour on quickly and looked at his protection piercing and smiled. He remembered the conversation he and Sheila had about it _"That's what you get when you don't wear your helmet!" _said Sheila _"That's why you made it didn't you? Id say it provides better protection than a protection piercing!"_ He reached for his Rathalos helm instead and slotted it on.

His appearance was complete. When he walked outside the people stopped and looked at him in surprise and awe. Despite the heavy armour he burst into a quick sprint. One image kept going through his head, saving Sheila from the jaws of an Elder Dragon!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet and Deacon walked toward the injured Cephadrome. It was sitting upright as it slept. Deacon raised his eyebrow as he gazed upon the creature _"How the hell does it sleep like that?" he thought._

Garet raised and pointed his finger towards a small rock a few feet from the Cephadrome "It's your kill kiddo".

Deacon's face lit up as he nodded his head. His right arm was still in pain but he tried his best to pay it no mind. He drew both his swords silently and approached the slumbering giant. It wasn't that large but in Deacon's eyes it was the biggest monster he'd ever hunted.

He stopped just before it's skull and turned to face his mentor, after receiving the nod of approval he turned again to face his prey. He spun the blades above his head and impaled them into the beats skull! Blood flowed from the wounds as he pulled them free. Garet approached him and begun to clap. He placed a strong hand on Deacon's shoulder and smiled kindly. Deacon nodded his head.

Garet turned to walk back towards the base camp, but before he could walk more than a few paces he heard his pupils voice "Garet, wait a sec". Garet turned to face him with genuine curiosity on his face "What's up?"

"Thanks for everything, the swords, the hunt, basically everything. I mean no ones ever really tried to help me improve. Heck even the instructor gave up because I was difficult".

Garet's curiosity was caught as he raised an eyebrow "What's on your mind?"

The youngster began to shake offering only silence in reply. Garet sighed "The others didn't see your talent, I did. Besides the instructor lost whatever patience he had when he trained Zell and me, we caused him more problems than you guys have caused him together!"

Garet was genuinely surprised as tears began to dot the sand beneath them. Garet walked towards him and patted him on the back "Come on kid, hunters don't cry. Come on do you want the transport team to see you like this?"

Deacon surprised Garet again by throwing his arms around him. Garet smiled "Come on your gonna get me goin to!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Zell reach Sheila in time or will she meet her demise at the claws of the Kushala Daora? I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked this then please leave a review, any help or comments would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Chapter 6

Zell sat upon the slow transport. He was drumming his fingers against the wood in anger _"Please let her be alright, please. If you're up there you merciful fagot then listen to me for a change! Keep her safe or I'll bat my Greatsword across your face when I die! Please Sheila be safe, stay alive, please"._

The merchant couldn't help but be worried for the hunter he was giving a lift. In the merchants eyes he was dressed for what appeared to be war. Zell had removed his Rathalos helmet because he couldn't stand the heat the thing caused. He eyed the mountains with wide eyes as he neared his destination. He was growing more impatient with every passing second until he couldn't handle it any longer.

His hand kept reaching for his Slaughter Greatsword. He could almost feel the poison the blade was drenched with. It was made from high ranking Gypceros and Purple Gypceros materials, especially their heads which contained the most heads. All in all the weapon was a potent poison factory, and in Zell's eyes the perfect weapon to take against an Elder Dragon because things like flame and wind barriers were rendered useless when their internal organs were being targeted from the inside out.

He punched the wood so hard he actually left an indent in the shape of his fist "I'm sorry but could you please get this piece of crap moving a bit faster!?" his voice was filled with a demanding tone which made him sound like a brute.

The merchant felt scared and reluctantly made the two Aptonoth move faster. The small trade cart increased in speed as Zell looked towards the path that led to the base camp. He didn't even ask the merchant to stop as he jumped from the cart! He jarred his legs slightly but he didn't slow.

He burst into a sprint and soon passed the base camp. He didn't even lift anything from the supply box. Benkei soon caught up with him, his small katana at the ready. Zell looked at the small felyne with a face full of gratitude "Thanks Benkei. We've got an Elder Dragon to kill!"

Benkei jumped on Zell's back so he wouldn't fall behind as his master broke into a fast sprint! He easily cleared a log stretched out near the lake and jumped over the ledge and then over another. He entered the cave quickly and looked around frantically. He heard a roar and lifted his head in surprise _"Ah fuck that's a Kushala Daora! Sheila please be safe!"_

He sprinted through the ice filled caves and slipped on the cold ice and fell flat on his face! He got to his feet once again and burst into a sprint once again. Benkei was beginning to see the determination in Zell's eyes. He hadn't seen such ferocity in his companion since he fought a Tigrex two years back and Zell killed it in the space of a few minutes!

In a small amount of time he'd traversed a great amount of ground. He stopped and caught his breathe before looking up. The mouth of the cave which led out onto the summit was within eyesight. He suddenly stood tall as he heard the Kushala Daora's mighty roar once again. Anger swelled within him as he began running once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet and Deacon were helping the guild members lift the defeated Cephadrome onto a cart. They secured the mighty beast with rope and tied it securely to the side of the cart. Deacon looked at his hunt with a lot of pride. He'd never have thought he'd be hunting anything as large anytime soon. He removed his Flaming Pair Dual Blades. He ran his eye up the beautiful blades and smiled. He could see his reflection between the blotches of blood.

Deacon sheathed his weapons again and approached Garet who was sitting on the edge of the transport cart. Garet clutched his right shoulder, a fierce expression of pain crossing his face for a split second before assuming a more natural posture. He noticed Deacon approach him and flashed him a thumbs up, earning another explosion of pain from his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" came the worried comment from Deacon "Garet?" Deacon reached out with his arm and shook Garet's shoulder, earning a flicker of pain across his face.

Garet finally snapped himself out of his trance and looked at his pupil "I'll be fine; it's just an old wound". The topic obviously saddened the hunter who lowered his head at the thought _"Damn it I didn't think the Khezu shook my wound up this badly. At this rate I'll… No. No point thinking like that. The kid needs training and if I'm the only one who can provide it then so be it"._ He thought to himself before nodding at Deacon.

Deacon decided he wouldn't pursue the issue and looked at the downed Cephadrome once again _"I helped slay that thing. This is gonna make the first suit of armour I'm ever gonna use that wasn't given to me, I can't wait"_ Garet smiled and shook his head as he saw his pupils face light up _"Keep up the good work Deacon, at least you won't be begging me for armour now"._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Zell stopped in his tracks instantly. This time it wasn't a roar he heard, it was a scream! He clenched his fists in anger as he looked up the trail that would lead him to the top of the mountain. The wind was incredibly strong as he neared the top. He stopped once again and saw a large Kushala Daora blast wind through the small hole, trying it's best to blast Sheila from the mountain, her screams were like demons in Zell's head and he moved forward quickly like a man half possessed. Benkei leapt from his back and sat back to analyze the battle.

He swung his mighty sword, cutting through the air as he grazed the Elder Dragon's left hind leg. It turned quickly and released a powerful, deafening roar with enough force to knock Zell on his ass and leave him covering his ears encase they burst. He shook of the pain and moved cautiously toward the angry dragon.

He jumped back as the Kushala Daora slammed his claw into the ground before him. Zell looked at the small crater and then at the dragon. It growled menacingly revealing its top row of serrated teeth. Zell looked at the dragons teeth and shuddered _"Hate to get chomped by those things…"_ He avoided another of its claws and began to run towards the edge of the mountain.

"_What am I doing? Ah shit this is gonna hurt"_ He placed his Greatsword into the holder on his back and removed his small carving knife. He dove off the cliff just as the Kushala Daora burst into a leaping jump. He turned his body in mid-air and plunged his carving knife into the edge of the cliff, which just about supported his weight. He looked up as the dragon leapt of the edge and began to flap its large, powerful wings.

Benkei ran towards his companion and helped to pull him up. Zell reached down and pulled his carving knife free before returning it to its sheath. He gazed into the sky as the light began to reflect off the Elder Dragons steel-like skin. He removed his powerful Greatsword and assumed his ready stance. Benkei did the same and held his small katana with both paws.

Zell looked down at his comrade and nodded. Benkei removed a medium-sized rock from his item bag and tossed it into the air. Zell turned his sword so the flat edge was the one being used. He swung the weapon back and then smacked the rock towards the dragon, he knew it wouldn't phase the dragon but it would possibly anger it and make it come back.

As expected the dragon turned for another attack. Zell looked at Benkei and nodded towards the peak. Benkei nodded his small head and dropped to all fours as he ran with all speed towards the large peak which loomed over them. He stopped at the bottom and watched Zell as he calmed his body. _"Its either gonna be me or you dragon, no draws, you either kill me or I kill you"_ thought Zell as he looked upon the Kushala Daora. It released a long, loud roar but it didn't reach Zell's ears.

He gripped his sword tightly as the dragon came closer and closer! Zell suddenly turned and braced himself. He could fell the steady beat of the dragons wings get closer so he went for it. He performed an upward slash and caught the dragon in the underbelly, releasing a potent poison into its body as he did so. The dragon fell from the air and fell a few feet from Benkei who began to run towards it. He slashed it continually until it got back to its feet. The little felyne made a hasty retreat as the dragon jumped back and fired a blast of wind across the ground turning Benkei into a living Popsicle.

Zell cursed their luck as he ran forward once again. The dragon turned quickly in mid-air and whipped its tail across Zell's chest. He fell to the ground slightly winded. The dragon soon turned and fired a powerful wind blast which soon turned to ice as it picked up the snow from the ground. Zell noticed his target immediately. It was aiming up at Sheila. It flapped its mighty wings and began to rise into the sky with every steady beat.

Zell placed his Greatsword on his back and drew his small carving knife once again. He sprinted with all speed towards the dragon and leapt onto its back, plunging his knife into it in the process! He was nearly deafened by its powerful roar. He held the handle of his carving knife tightly knowing he was probably dead if he let go.

The dragon flailed in the sky furiously in a desperate attempt to remove Zell and the blade from its back. A flicker of pain continually crossed his face as his body rebounded off its metal-like skin almost like a bouncy ball. The armour didn't serve to ease his pain at all; in fact it only served to increase it. The dragon finally performed a 360 degree turn, throwing Zell from its back into the side of the peak! Everything went black as he landed in a heap. Blood covered his face and soon flowed slowly below his armour.

Sheila looked down at Zell in disbelief. Although she couldn't see the hunters face she knew it was Zell, no one else would be crazy enough to jump on an Elder Dragon, especially one with aerial capabilities matched by no other.

Benkei on the other hand was finally freed from his icy prison. He removed a small bottle of hot drink and swallowed the warm liquid bringing heat to his cold limbs. He scampered over to Zell and felt his pulse, it was present but faint. He reached for another bottle but found that the contents of the cold drink were frozen. The little felyne cursed his luck, but cursed it more as the Elder Dragon landed a few feet from them.

The small felyne tried to move Zell but to no avail, he was too weak. Instead he brandished his small katana. Although compared to a Kushala Daora the weapon resembled a toothpick rather than a weapon. He scampered to the right in an attempt to draw the dragon away from Zell, a plan which worked. But now Benkei faced another problem. He ran for his life as the dragon chased after him, powerful teeth bared.

Zell's vision was blurred as he opened his right eye. He couldn't see from his left eye at all and decided to keep it closed. He tried to get to his feet but found it exceedingly difficult _"Where am I? I feel like I got caught in the middle of a stampede. Where's my sword? Where's my comrade? Where's?"_

He suddenly remembered it all and reached slowly for his Slaughter Greatsword _"One clean hit is all I need, one clean hit. Bring him back here Benkei"_ Zell began to wish he could project his thoughts to another, but this time he could only hope his comrade saw the slight change in his position. He returned to his previous position and stretched his right hand out, with his Greatsword resting in his palm.

Benkei dove for cover but found none. He barely avoided another wind blast! He ran, tears falling down his face "Nya, I didn't sign up for this nya!" He barely avoided another claw before running straight below the dragon's legs. He looked towards his master _"Wonder if it would find me if I hid under him?"_

Benkei charged towards his master and burrowed below him. Zell sprang awake and whispered "I can be more frightening that an Elder Dragon". He said in a threatening tone. Benkei shook his head "Nya, its coming!"

Zell defied every fibre in his body and got to his feet with a jump. He brandished his powerful sword and slashed vertically, catching the charging dragon in the right shoulder, lodging his Greatsword in it's steel skin as he did so! It continued running and pinned him against the peak with its metallic body. Zell released a frightening yell as he felt his bones crack; he felt a sharp pain in his right side. He suddenly felt a small object fill his right hand, it was Benkei's sword! A wicked smile crossed his lips as Zell plunged the weapon into whatever bit of the dragon he could find.

The dragon roared weakly as the poison began to do its work. Zell plunged the small katana into the dragon continually until he lost all strength in his arm. His vision began to blur as he felt something drip down his ribs. He noticed a large wound that had managed to tear through his armour. His entire body suddenly went limp as darkness took him…

The dragon also stopped moving. Benkei managed to pull himself from the bundle and gazed upon his master. He tried his best to free his master but he wasn't strong enough to budge the dragon. Sheila suddenly slide down the slope and ran towards them, an extremely worried expression upon her face. She placed her hand on Zell's face and sighed a sigh of relieve "What's he made of? That charge would be enough to break an ordinary person clean in two!"

He suddenly awoke and coughed blood before smiling "Get…this…thing…off…me", he said in a weak voice. Sheila was now more worried, she'd never heard Zell speak in such a weak tone no matter what he was hit with. He tried to free himself by pushing its powerful wing, but in his condition it was like an ant rallying against the heavens. Sheila lifted his Greatsword and placed it between the wing and peak. She used it as a pivot and Zell soon fell to the ground. He crawled free before turning onto his back.

He looked up at Sheila and smiled "You're safe…good". Sheila knelt beside him and shook her head, tears filled her eyes as she gazed upon his beaten body "You're mad ye know that? But thank you Zell". She leaned down and kissed him for a few seconds before returning to her previous position. Zell's eyes never left her as she moved away from him "…I should save you more often…seems pretty beneficial". He began to laugh but soon clutched his sides "Ah my ribs!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deacon removed a small flute from his item bag and began to play a tune which struck a familiar cord in Garet's memory; it was the same tune his father taught him before he left for the training school. He laughed at the idea but Deacon paid him no notice and continued playing.

They were being transported back to Pokke Village. The Cephadrome was strapped down and rested in the back cart. Deacon couldn't take his eyes off his kill, he was curious to see what his new armour would look like. He ran the idea through in his head. He pictured a suit of blue armour that left his right arm bear. That was one requirement Deacon asked for when he made his armour because he wanted to show off his tattoo.

Garet looked across at him and smiled before placing his hand back on his right shoulder. He removed the entire top plate of his armour revealing a series of white bandages below. Deacon suddenly stopped and turned his attention to his mentor "Is that what the Khezu did to you?"

"Naw this is what Zell did when he used my Eager Clever to restart my heart. The Khezu helped but the wound was mainly Zell".

Deacon couldn't help but look upon Garet's right shoulder. He had a large scar which ran the whole way around his arm; it looked as if someone or something had cleaved his shoulder clean in two! Garet noticed his gaze and sighed "Wanna know how I got it?" he said in a questioning manner.

Deacon nodded his head and turned his entire body towards Garet. "We'll it happed six years ago. I was only fresh out of the training school and thought I was better than I was" his voice adopted a serious tone "I challenged a completely unknown monster the guild had amassed very little info on, to this day I still don't know what it's name is. It looked like a wolf though and attacked me in the swamp along with another of its race. It had incredibly sharp teeth and tore my shoulder in two; my shoulder was basically hanging on by a thread. If a guy called Tai hadn't scared off the beasts and carried me back to the guild I would be dead".

Deacon shook his head "What did these monsters look like?" he said with a genuine level of curiosity.

Garet shook his head and sighed "An easy description would be a Teostra, minus the wings, and the head crest, and replacing those with a large red and blonde Mohawk running down its back, and a sabre toothed wolf like face. If you ever see one I want you to run, under no circumstances do you fight one of those things, understand?"

Deacon knew they must have been either incredibly strong or incredibly fast to warrant him not hunting them, or maybe Garet was only trying to protect him from making the same mistake he did. Deacon simply nodded his head before sighing _"A large red and blonde Mohawk? Naw it couldn't be…"_ He pushed the thought to the back of his head and returned his attention to Garet "What would you do if you found it again?"

Garet's reply came quickly and without hesitation "It wouldn't be breathing long" his tone changed from a serious one to one filled with hate "If I could make that thing feel a portion of the pain it made me feel I'd be happy".

Deacon was finally beginning to understand Garet. He nodded his head "What we hunting tomorrow?" said Deacon in a lively manner, trying to change the subject, something that brought a much needed smile to Garet's face "I think it's time to introduce you to weak leviathans like Rudorosu and the alpha leader of the group, the Royaldros. Just because they're weak doesn't mean you can be sloppy".

Deacon smiled at the thought and nodded his head in agreement "So were hunting glorified fish? I thought that's what we were doing today?" said Deacon in a sarcastic tone.

"Big ass difference between leviathans and piscine wyverns" replied Garet "For one piscine wyverns swim in seas of sand, not water, do they not teach ye that in school anymore?"

"Naw they just teach us not to get our asses handed to us by Khezu's!" relied Deacon, smiling as he did so.

Garet moved towards him and placed him in a headlock "I see they didn't teach you any manners either ya little skitter! Thankfully for me I ain't an instructor which means I'm allowed to kick your ass!" Garet placed his knuckles on his head and rubbed them back forth quickly laughing loudly as he did so "Say uncle".

"Uncle, uncle!" Garet released his grip and returned to his seat opposite Deacon. Deacon rubbed the top of his head before looking at Garet "That was uncalled for ye big ape, do me favour before you do that again?" "What my young apprentice?"

"Wash your damn armpit! It smelled like my grandmothers slipper after she's walked in them for a while".

Garet raised an eyebrow "So you smell your grandmother's feet?" said Garet in a blunt manner earning a disapproving nod from Deacon. The two continued trading comments and insults as they drew closer and closer to Pokke Village…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Chapter 7

Sheila struggled to carry a gravely wounded Zell down the mountain. Benkei and Cocoa were serving as point, scouting every corner and turn they encountered encase a monster lurked around the corner. Despite his condition he was still conscious, which only served to increase the groups respect for his physical and mental strength.

He was looking around slowly. They were on the lower trail which led into the caves. Zell saw his footprints still present and grinned before an explosion of pain spread through his entire body. The pain originated from his ribs. Sheila removed the piece of cloth she had tied around it and shook her head as her eyes fell upon the open wound. It was deep, deep enough to cause her more concern.

Tears welled in her eyes once again but she fought them back because she didn't want Zell to worry more, but her attempt to hide her feelings where wasted as Zell began to speak slowly "D-Don't…worry…Sheila" he said weakly "I'm…built *cough* tough".

She smiled and began to walk forward again. She was careful where she put her own feet because she knew if she fell Zell would also. Benkei raised his small paw and inspected the mouth of the cave "Nya, it's clear" he said in a quiet tone. He drew his small, bloodstained katana. Cocoa drew her small sword also and walked after Benkei, caution governing there every move. It didn't take them long before they ran into the local monsters.

Zell had run past the majority of them and now wished he hadn't. Benkei charged towards the first Giaprey he saw like something half possessed! Before the reptile could even react to his presence he had leapt into the sky and plunged his sword straight through its chest. Before the beast fell lifeless it released a weak cry, alerting the others to the hunter's presence.

Sheila reluctantly placed Zell against a wall and drew her bow. She noticed a Giaprey sprinting up the path towards them. It leapt into the air but soon fell lifeless as Sheila pierced its skull with a well aimed arrow. Benkei looked as another Giaprey jumped towards them. He dove out of the way only for Cocoa to leap on its back and plunge her small sword into its spine. The felynes gave each other an approving nod.

Zell raised his head in horror as another Giaprey walked towards them from the mouth of the cave. Sheila and the others didn't see it coming as it lunged towards them. Zell was battered but he defied his aching ribs and rose. He reached for his Greatsword but his arm wouldn't lift. He cursed his own weakness and reached for his trusty carving knife instead. The Giaprey suddenly changed direction and ran towards Zell. _"That's it, come closer you ugly bastard"_ The Giaprey leapt into the air. Zell fell to the ground causing him more discomfort but as he fell he reached out with his carving knife and plunged it straight through the monsters heart. It fell lifeless on top of him, its claw resting a few feet from his privates. He looked at the scene with a mixture of gratitude and horror _"Damn it lads that was close!"_ he though as he pushed the beast from his battered body.

Benkei killed another Giaprey by slitting its throat. He jumped on the spot and shouted "Nobody gets at my master! Nobody" said the little felyne with a great deal of conviction. Zell heard every word _"Go on wee man, kick some reptilian ass for me"_ he thought with a smile upon his face.

Sheila felled another who attempted to devour a busy Benkei. The reptile fell lifeless at the felynes feet as he turned and yelped "Nya, that thing nearly bite my head off" he said with a hint of horror. The remaining Giaprey only numbered two and they fled towards the back caverns. Sheila looked at Zell in horror as she finally laid eyes upon the dead Giaprey "Are you alright!?" she aid with obvious worry as she dropped beside him.

He raised his right arm slowly and flashed her a thumbs up "I told…you. It'll…take more…that a…Giaprey to…finish me". Sheila couldn't help but be impressed by how well he was holding up, despite his injuries. She lifted him once again and placed his right arm around her neck and her other arm around his waist. She grasped his belt and used it as a means to keep him upright. Zell lowered his head and sighed "…Thanks". Sheila smiled as she heard his words "Don't mention it, besides you'd do the same thing for me".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet and Deacon walked through the doors to the guild. The guild master handed them their contract fee along with the reward money. Garet smiled but he didn't pocket the reward he reached it towards Deacon "That'll cover your new armour. If it doesn't tell the crafter I'll square him up". Deacon thanked him and walked away towards the crafter. Garet had told the merchants to deliver the Cephadrome there so Deacon would only have to walk in and get measured up.

Garet returned his attention to the guild master "You wouldn't know where Zell or Sheila are would you? I need to talk to them".

The guild master sighed in worry, something Garet picked up on "What happened?" he said with a concerned tone "Where are they?" He clenched his fists in anger as he awaited the guild masters reply.

"Sheila went to the mountains to collect medical herbs, Zell went after her" He purposely withheld the information about the Elder Dragon because he knew Garet would act the same way Zell would, but Garet wasn't stupid. He thought back to the letter Zell had left him a while back _"Lloyd is dead! That bastard sent us up there without telling us about the Blangonga or the Giadrome. And guess what else was spotted in the area before we were sent mountain climbing? A fucking Elder Dragon, a Kushala Daora no less! Sorry man but it looks like I'm gonna win our little bet"._

Garet drew his Eager Clever and split a nearby table straight down the middle "Are you fucking serious you old goat!? There's a Kushala Daora up there, a damn Elder Dragon! And you let Sheila go on her own!?" shouted Garet with rage burning in his eyes "How long have they been gone?" he said in a demanding tone.

Deacon ran back in after hearing the shouting "Garet?" he said as he looked at the split table and the sword in his hands "What happened man?" Garet turned to face his pupil but kept his finger pointed at the guild master "He let Sheila go to the snowy mountains despite the fact he knew a Kushala Daora is up there. Apart from that I'm fine" he said with a hint of anger and sarcasm. Deacon patted him on the back and smiled "Let's go. The merchants are still out there. They'll take us if we offer them some coin".

Garet looked at his pupil and nodded. He looked back at guild master and grunted "Idiot" he muttered below his breathe as he and Deacon ran towards the merchants who were just about to depart "Are you going past the trail that leads to the snowy mountains?" asked Garet quickly with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Our friends are in danger" added Deacon as he looked at the merchant for what seemed like a lifetime. "Get in" said the merchant as he turned the transport around.

Garet handed him a handful of coins but the merchant declined "You can't put a price on a life my friend, I require no coin". Garet nodded and returned the money to his pocket. He seated himself in the back opposite Deacon "Thanks Deacon" said Garet as he raised his head to make eye contact. Deacon simply nodded "Don't mention it Garet, what type of friend would I be if I didn't help yours when they were in trouble?"

Garet nodded, a welcome smile upon his angry face "…This is an Elder Dragon. It's not the same as fighting a sand wyvern or normal wyvern, steel yourself, otherwise you won't survive long". The words rung in Deacon's ears and he was going to heed them. He'd always respected the Elder dragons. He couldn't understand why, maybe it was how unique they were compared to wyverns or maybe he respected them out of fear, but now he was getting a chance to battle one of the many creatures he admired.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young girl with red hair who Zell saw before he climbed the mountain walked towards the guild. She possessed the Frost Ripper, a scythe that glittered like a new moon. It was a weapon infused with a water element and arguably the best Longsword to take against a Black Gravios or Red Khezu. She wore a suit of red guild armour.

She walked through the guild doors and approached a silent guild master. He was contemplating the decision he had made previously after hearing what Garet had said. He looked at the girl as she approached and smiled "Ah, Keira" he said in an almost surprised manner "What brings you to Pokke? I thought you were stationed in Jumbo?"

Keira smiled and shook her head "No I came here to inquire about Garet, Zell and Sheila. Do you know where I can locate them?" She spoke in a polite manner which the people of Pokke weren't used to. The other hunters simply turned their heads and buried them in their tankards instead.

She noticed but decided to pay them no mind "Well do you know were I can find them?" The guild master reluctantly nodded "Sheila went to the snowy mountains to gather herbs and Zell left to pursue her after he heard she'd been attacked by a Kushala Daora". She placed her right hand on her waist and sighed "And Garet? I heard he took an apprentice. Were can I find him?"

The guild master sighed "He left for the mountains not long ago, I fear you just missed them". "Pardon? What do you mean 'Them'? Is someone with him?" she said in a demanding tone, but still possessing her polite manner.

The guild master shook his head "His apprentice gave him no choice but to take him".

The women was visibly annoyed by the turn of events "I expected to come here and leave within a few hours, but those children have ruined my plans! Is there somewhere I can rest until they return?" "Yes of course" replied the guild master "I'll get someone to show you to it immediately".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila collapsed upon the snow near the bottom of the cave. They had fought back all the monsters that had tried to eat them but she was physically exhausted. Zell was heavy but she was the only one capable of carrying him. She mustered her resolve and lifted him once more. Every step caused her further tiredness until she collapsed again. Her breathing was heavy as she looked upon Zell's pain filled face.

Another bolt of pain shot through his body and it took him every once of willpower he had not to cry out in agony. Sheila placed her hand on his forehead and sighed with helplessness _"He's got a fever. What am I going to do? I can't carry him any further, but I can't leave him. I wish Garet were here, he'd know what to do"_ she thought. Zell noticed the worry in her eyes "What's wrong now?" he said quietly.

"Nothing, I just need to rest a while, is that all right?" She was trying not to worry him so she told him nothing about his fever.

She rose once again and lifted him once more. Her arms were like lead weights but she needed to persevere, for Zell's sake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't a long ride to the mountains, especially when the merchant was breaking speed records for Garet's sake. Deacon drew one of his swords and spun it in his hand continually. He began tossing it up and down, never failing to catch it once. Garet suddenly caught it and smiled "You wouldn't be so keen if you missed it" his voice had assumed it's previous liveliness.

Deacon received his weapon again and re-sheathed it. He looked as the mountains began to edge closer and closer.

They finally arrived at their destination. Garet sprinted up the trail with all speed leaving Deacon with the merchant. Deacon looked at the man who ferried them to their destination "Someone may be injured, you wouldn't be able to wait for us would you?" The merchant nodded "I'll wait, now go after your friend!"

Deacon obliged the man and sprinted with all speed towards Garet. He was faster than Garet was and soon caught up with him. Garet noticed his speed "Stay close Deacon. If there's an Elder dragon we need to stay together".

The two searched the lower areas for any sign of their companions. Deacon knew what Zell looked like because he'd seen him at the training school but Sheila was a different story _"Were in the middle of nowhere, how many girls are gonna be around here?"_ he thought as he climbed the ledge near the caves mouth.

Garet soon joined him and sprinted towards the caves mouth. He gazed inside and smiled "Sheila! Boy am I glad to see yo- Zell!?" He slid in the snow and dropped beside his friend "Hey pal, let's get you out of here".

Zell smiled before coughing blood. Garet lifted him quickly and placed him on his back with some help from Deacon "Stay with me buddy". Sheila went to get to her feet but exhaustion stopped her. She suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder, it belonged to Deacon "Sheila right? I'm Deacon, need a hand?" _"Garet you son-of-a-bitch! You didn't tell me she was so damn good looking"_ he thought. He gave her a piggy back and followed Garet.

They soon arrived at the merchant transport and laid their friends on the back. Zell grasped Garet's hand "Thanks man". Garet nodded and smiled "Anytime". Deacon knelt so Sheila could get off his back. She seated herself beside Zell and monitored his condition intensively. Garet noticed something was different between the two and smiled _"So they finally got together? Took them long enough"_ he thought as the transport began to turn.

On the way back there was silence. Garet's body was aching also but he didn't let any of his pain show because it would only worry Sheila more. Deacon couldn't take his eyes off Sheila, he had never seen a girl so beautiful before. Garet noticed and smiled. He leaned forward and whispered "She's already took man, besides Zell would kill you if he saw you looking at her in that way". Deacon gulped hard and nodded.

He turned his attention to the mountains, his face was red with embarrassment. Sheila had noticed and giggled as Garet began to laugh loudly. Deacon shook his head and sighed "Here we go" he said. Sheila was red also but she managed a reply "I'll take it as a compliment Deacon" she said in a teasing manner which only served to make Deacon blush more "Okay that's enough!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell was rushed into the medical area of the guild by several medics. Sheila tried to pursue them but the medics stopped her only for Garet to approach them. He glared at them and they reluctantly allowed her to follow. Deacon looked at his master and sighed "How do you do it?" he said in confusion "You just flex a little muscle and they follow your command, they must respect you like nothing half normal!"

Garet smiled at the comment "It's not just respect, they fear me because they know what I'm like. If someone touches my friends or causes them pain I'm more likely to go through them for a shortcut". Deacon couldn't help but smile "I guess I found a good teacher then, someone touches me you knock them spark out" he said in a comical tone "Not a bad outlook if you ask me".

Garet shook his head "Come on let's get your armour sorted". The two walked from the guild only to find Keira standing near the entrance "Garet? I need to talk to you". "It can wait till later" replied Garet as he walked from the guild hall. Keira stood speechless before finally talking "Oh the nerve!" The hunters present had to restrain their laughter as the woman gave them murderous glares.

The crafter greeted the two warmly "Garet who's your companion?" he said with a deep lively voice. Garet looked at Deacon "His name is Deacon and he's my apprentice. He's here for a suit of armour. It trust you got the Cephadrome all right?"

The crafter smiled and nodded his head eagerly "You bet I did. Those desert wyverns stand no chance against Pokke's Garet". Garet couldn't help but smile "Sorry to burst your bubble but it wasn't me who killed it, it was Deacon".

The crafter looked at Deacon with a slight amount of surprise and then a hint or respect "The armour for the kid? Come on I need to get the measurements sorted. Come on in".

The crafter removed a length of measuring tape and told Deacon to remove his armour. He checked the size of is chest, stomach, leg, thigh and arm and wrote them down as he did so "I'll leave it off at Garet's house when it's finished. It should take a few days".

Deacon re-equipped his armour and followed Garet as he walked into his home "Ah home sweet home" said Garet "You can stay here as long as you want, beats those rooms they give you in the training school that's for sure".

Deacon looked around at the room and walked into the kitchen to see a bed being set up by the felynes "Sorry about this but the kitchen will have to do. Hottest room in the house though" said Garet as he scratched his head.

Deacon placed his weapons and armour on the floor near his bed an nodded "It'll do nicely" he said "As you said it beats the things they make us sleep in at the school".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Chapter 8

3 days later…

Zell was finally allowed home by the guild medics. His ribs were heavily bandaged and his left arm was in a strap. He had broken a total of five ribs and cracked the others. The medics gave him a walking stick which he flatly refused saying "I see this as a challenge and using a cane would be cheating" which earned many nods and shakes of the head that seemed to confirm to them that he was raving mad and needed help.

The cold wind that blew through the village bit at his skin. He thought himself used to the cold but he soon found he was wrong. Today was an especially cold day, the merchants who normally dotted the snowy slopes and roads were gone, seeking refuge in the warmth of the guild hall. The only shop still open was the crafting shop because the furnace offered all the heat that was needed.

Zell decided he'd ignore the crafter and continued down towards the farm. He took the slope instead of the lift because he wanted to get as much exercise as possible. Before descending the path he looked to his right. He could see the same red haired girl he'd seen a few days ago. She wore her guild suit while standing near the crafting shop, she seemed to be enjoying the warmth it provided her with. He could see she was talking to the crafter but he wasn't good at lip reading, all he knew was that she had mentioned Pokke's hunters. _"Probably thinks were too reckless for her precious guild"_ he thought as he walked down the slope.

His ribs caused him pain with every step he took but he decided to pay them no mind. He needed to talk to Trenya who helped Treshi run the treasure guild. The farm was nestled nicely at the base of a mountain and the edge of a lake. The mountain provided safe areas for mining while the lake provided a good fishing spot. Numerous trees dotted the farm which provided insects for equipment and weaponry. Although they were weak they provided good materials, especially the Vespoid and Hornetaur whose blade-like wings were greatly sought after by rookie and experienced hunters alike.

He approached Trenya with slow steps so he wouldn't cause himself more pain "Hey Trenya" he said in a lively tone "Get those items I asked ya for?" The small felyne was incredibly resilient despite his appearance. He travelled all over and brought back souvenirs in the form of materials. Some items were easier obtained from Trenya than they were in the field because the little felyne had some good links in the hunting world.

"Oh Zell nya" he replied after looking up from his small boat "I only managed to get a hold of the document you asked for nya. Here you go".

Zell accepted the piece of paper and smiled, it was the lifetime exploits of the Hero of Jumbo. Zell wanted it because it had plans for the hero's sword on the back. Despite the fact he disliked using sword and shields he knew they were versatile weapons a hunter couldn't be without. He had come to see that some monsters were way to fast to hit with a Greatsword.

He rolled the paper up and placed it neatly into his side pocket. He managed a pathetic wave before returning to the slope. It looked to be a lot higher as he gazed upon it. He sighed loudly before beginning his climb.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet tossed and turned frantically, the sweat breaking on his forehead. He was having a nightmare. He saw his nemesis, its sabre-like teeth and wolf-like appearance threatening to devour him. He found himself wearing the pathetic suit of leather armour he had on that fateful day. He was shaking as he held an Iron Katana. The monster seemed to stalk slowly towards him before moving quickly into a leaping jump attack!

The moment its sharp teeth made contact with his skin he awoke with a loud yell. He found himself lying on his bed, he was drenched in sweat. His vision took a while to straighten. His entire body was shaking, but his shoulder was in agony, almost as if it was responding to the dream he had just awoken from _"What's wrong with me? I haven't dreamt about that thing in three years"_ he thought as he raised an eyebrow in confusion _"Oh yeah I told the kid we'd hunt a few leviathans"_ He was trying to push the dream to the back of his mind but his efforts were in vain. He slammed his fists against the wall "I will kill that thing!"

His room was a mess, clothes were scattered around the floor along with blankets and judging by the smell they needed washed. He rummaged through his equipment box and removed his Kushala Daora set but discarded his helmet because he wouldn't be needing it on the beaches of the jungle. He turned his head and noticed a small bird resting on the windowsill. It tweeted a song before flying away as the door opened revealing a painful looking Zell "Hey man" said Garet as he acknowledged his friend.

Zell flashed him a thumbs up before collapsing on his bed. He looked around at the state of the room and grunted "This is ridiculous Garet, you couldn't tidy up a bit in here could ya?" said Zell in a hypocritical tone "You wouldn't make a cripple do it would you?"

Garet nodded "You bet I would. Besides you need the exercise man, I got more important matters to attend to than making sure this place is fit for living in" said Garet as he strapped the sheath of his Eager Clever to his back and connected it at the front. He slotted the blade gently into the sheath and smiled "I'm introducing Deacon to leviathans".

Zell smiled at the thought "Remember the one that can change the colour of it's scales by sunbathing? Those things are annoying, what you call them again?"

Garet shook his head and threw him an issue of hunters life, hitting him in the face "Find out for yourself" said Garet as he opened the door and walked out. It wasn't hot by any means because the wind was blowing directly from the snowy mountains. The merchants however had opened shop. Garet shook his head as he saw the weak men set their wears on display with otherworldly caution. He glanced towards the crafter and shook his head as Keira ran towards him, her Frost Ripper matching the colour of the new snow perfectly.

Garet had to admit she was good looking but he simply couldn't stand the way she spoke. When she addressed someone she wasn't acquainted with she always called them sir or madam, a habit which pissed Garet off to no end. She stopped before him and outstretched her hand "Sir Garet I never got a chance to talk to you before, have you time now?"

Before Garet could form an excuse she moved her body to block off the trail he was about to dart down "It's important, please?" He shook his head and smiled "Can it wait until my apprentice gets here?" He was attempting to hide the amount of disdain he held for guild members, especially those who bragged about their position. He couldn't remember why he hated guild members, maybe it was the fact they believed they were better that an average hunter, he didn't know.

He glanced to the right and noticed a large stone sticking out of the ground. He motioned towards it and sat down. Keira seated herself beside him and smiled "Oh! I haven't told you my name have I?" she said in a lively tone, this time with less politeness. Garet shook his head "No you didn't, I'm Garet, although you already know that".

She giggled at him before relaxing her posture slightly. She placed her hands on her waist and turned her head so she was facing him "I'm Keira". Garet nodded and shook her hand before smiling "Here he comes now". Garet pointed to the guild doors as Deacon walked out. His new Cephadrome armour shone brightly under whatever rays of sunlight could fight their way through the barrier of clouds. He had it modified to fit his usual demand, the right arm was bare and he wore no helmet, using a protection piercing instead.

Garet glanced at his hairstyle which was wore in the same style as his own, messy, as if he didn't care what people thought. Garet shook his head at the thought before returning his attention to Keira.

He ran towards his master and smiled as his eyes met Keira's. He turned his attention towards Garet and nodded. Garet got to his feet and sighed "This is my apprentice, his name is Deacon, he may act like a total ass but he's alright" said Garet trying his best to annoy his pupil, but also make Keira feel a little more comfortable around him.

"Thanks ye fossil" replied Deacon. He looked at Keira and smiled kindly "What's your name, this clowns already introduced me". Garet raised an eyebrow before slapping him gently on the head. Keira giggled at their behaviour and replied "Keira, nice to meet you".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell flicked through the pages of the magazine. He'd never been so bored in his entire life. He preferred to be doing something rather than nothing and hunting provided him a nice distraction, but now he was village bound meaning he couldn't pursue his hobby and profession.

He looked to his right and noticed a ball lying on the floor. He reached for it, causing himself more pain in the process. He threw the ball against the roof repeatedly in a desperate attempt to keep himself amused _"This is annoying, I'm going to go mad if I don't get out for a hunt!"_ he thought as he continued to play with the ball _"The old hag didn't need to restrict me to the village, she knows how much I hate sitting on my hands doing nothing. AHH! This is fucking depressing, I wonder if Benkei's up for a game of poker, I may be able to clean his purse again"_

He wished for nothing more than to equip his armour and Greatsword and head towards the mountains _"Anything would do. A Popo, an Anteka, heck I'd even take a Kelbi at this point! I need to get out of here"_ he thought. He glanced at the framed picture he had near his bedside. It showed himself standing beside Garet, both of whom had large grins on their faces. It was the picture they had paid someone to draw when they finally graduated the training school. He picked it up and grinned, matching the grin he had in the picture. He returned it to the shelf and slowly rose to his feet.

He opened the kitchen door. He was greeted to the smell of meat cooking slowly on an open flame. The kitchen had been rearranged since he came back. The table was now against the wall, providing more room for Deacon's bed. He glanced down at the set of hunter mail lying at the foot of Deacon's bed and shook his head, he hated the particular suit.

As expected Benkei and the others were sitting at the table playing cards. It was basically an unspoken rule among all the people who inhabited the house because it provided a decent distraction and an excuse to make a quick buck, especially when you were as good as Zell was. He seated himself opposite the felynes and grinned as he reached for the deck. He shuffled it quickly and dealt the cards "Five card stud or hold em?"

Benkei glanced at his fellow felynes and nodded "Stud" he said in a lively voice "I'm gonna clean you nya".

"Bring it on" said Zell, feeling excitement for the first time in hours "Shiva" he said as he turned to face the felyne chief "What the village elder doesn't know won't hurt her, break out the beers!" he said in a defying tone. He received his tankard and drank from it "Ah that's good stuff, let's get this game started".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean were getting split up!?" shouted Garet, barely containing his surprise and anger.

Keira wasn't shaken by his words and simply remained silent until he calmed down. "…I'm sorry" said Garet with a hint of annoyance "Why are we getting split up?" His voice had now adopted a thirst for enlightenment which needed to be quenched. She remained on her rocky seat and sighed "Pokke Village already has a great deal of good hunters, no wait that's an understatement" she said quickly "Hunters like yourself and Zell are first class and the guild need to separate you so the other villages don't loose out".

Garet paced back and forth, fists clenched "That's the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard" he said quickly with venom in his words "Who decided this? The guild master? Lloyd? You?"

Deacon remained quiet because he knew if he spoke he'd only make things worse, but he did voice his opposition in his mind _"They can't separate Garet and Zell, I can't count how many times they've saved this village from destruction at the hands of monsters"_

Keira sighed "Garet you know why we need to do this, the guild master explained the situation yesterday. Or did you forget?"

"…No I didn't forget. There's been multiple sightings of powerful monsters appearing near the fortresses at Jumbo and the Guild Town, Lao Shan-Lung and Shen Gaoren if I remember correctly" he said with a certain amount of excitement that scared the female guild member "There supposed to be there in about two weeks, maybe more".

Deacon's mouth was practically dangling by his feet. He'd never heard of a time when a Lao and Gaoren were spotted at the same time "This is bad" he said in a voice that actually made Garet turn to face him "I mean a Lao is one thing, but a Shen Gaoren? It's madness!"

Garet realized his pupil was shaken by the news and placed a strong hand on his shoulder "Listen to me, this is a good thing. It gives us a goal. I've got twelve days to make you into a first class hunter so you can help me defend the fortress" he said in a strong voice "Follow me Deacon".

Keira looked at him strangely before voicing her opposition "He's only a kid Garet! The guild won't approve of this!" she shouted, never once loosing her politeness. Garet stopped in his tracks before looking at her over his own shoulder "Listen Keira I honestly don't give a fuck about the guild, you can help me or you can report me, its your choice" He held his ground, awaiting her reply.

"…Fine I'll help you train him. But why do you try so hard for this kid?" Her voice was filled with genuine confusion "He's only a kid". Garet cast her a silencing glare before relaxing his face muscles.

Garet looked at Deacon before answering "He's got brilliant potential and a great sword arm, but" He let the word hand a moment before continuing "He reminds me of myself. It's uncanny. The way he fights, the way he handles situations, the way he talks, even his attitude. It's a carbon copy of my own when I was younger".

Deacon couldn't help but smile "There could be worse things to be compared to" he said in a sarcastic voice before finally patting his master and friend on the back "Thanks man".

Garet detected the respect Deacon had in his voice and nodded his approval "Let's hit the training then, leviathans can wait until later". The three walked towards the large arena with quick steps and a new goal in mind…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila walked into the kitchen and sat beside Zell. She rested her head on his shoulder before yawning. Zell looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead "Hey you" His voice was filled with compassion. She smiled before looking up at him "Hey, how you feeling?"

Zell revealed his hand which consisted of three kings. The felynes sat, mouths open wide. Zell glanced down at Sheila "Much better than I was three days ago. How are you?" His voice had adopted a tone the felynes thought Zell would never use, and it showed as they struggled to fight back their laughs.

Zell paid them no mind as Sheila replied "I'm good, do you want to go for a walk?" Zell dropped his cards and got to his feet slowly. They left the felynes who burst into fits of laughter the minute he left the room. The two walked from the house into the snowy village. The sun was still high in the sky, but clouds blocked its warmth.

They walked hand-in-hand through the streets, earning many surprised looks from the locals. The village was a hub of activity. Merchants talked about their wares eagerly to anyone who would listen, while other people ran past in a hurry. The villagers knew Sheila held a special place in Zell's heart but they never actually expected the pair to get together. They whispered among themselves as the two walked past.

Zell felt their eyes upon him and decided he'd give them something to whisper about. He leaned forward and kissed her, much to her surprise and the villagers. She adopted a kind, loving smile as she looked at Zell "What was that for?" she said in a teasing manner.

"I just felt like it" he replied "Besides I couldn't resist, have you seen yourself lately?" She turned a deep shade of red and smiled warmly. The villagers began to clap as they observed the scene. A fellow hunter Zell knew well whistled loudly and shouted "Zell you sly dog! You had to go and steal the best looking girl in the village!"

Zell couldn't help but smile and continued walking, clasping his hand with the hunter as he walked past "You never change Nash".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deacon looked at the arena and smiled. Pokke Village possessed three arenas, one small, one medium size and the large one used by the elite to battle multiple monsters at once. He found himself in the medium sized one which he knew very well due to the fact he killed his first Yian Kut-Ku when Garet was observing him in the same area.

Garet suddenly removed his Eager Clever and rested it on his right shoulder. Garet was strong enough to wield the weapon with one hand, but often used two because he didn't like shields. Deacon knew what he was doing and drew his Flaming Pair Dual Swords. He placed his right leg out further than the left and readied himself. He moved quickly towards his master and struck the edge of his Eager Clever repeatedly, but Garet's arm didn't budge once.

Garet suddenly spun the blade in his hand quickly which created a slash in the ground as the powerful steel easily cut through the ground of the arena. He swung the blade with one hand, nearly removing Deacon's skull! He continued to deliver quick one-handed blows, never slowing once. If it hadn't been for Deacon's speed he'd be dead by now.

Deacon suddenly stopped in his tracks and crossed his swords to form an x. He raised them above his head as Garet delivered a powerful slash that actually sent a slight vibration down Deacon's swords into his hands and then up his arms. Garet began to push more and more only for Deacon to try something he wasn't expecting.

He dropped his left blade and struck with it, using the right one as his shield. Garet backed up slightly and smiled "Good your starting to understand how to fight without hesitation. Lao Shan-Lung is large and powerful, but he's slow. If you can stay away from his feet and tail you'll be able to hack away at his underbelly forever". Deacon hung on his every word and nodded his head "Another round?"

Garet shook his head and turned to face Keira "Can he use your Frost Ripper? I want to see what he's like with a Longsword". Keira walked towards deacon and reluctantly exchanged her Frost Ripper for his Flaming Pair. Deacon felt the weight of the weapon and smiled "I have been trained how to use these things by the greatest master that ever lived" said Deacon with a great amount of pride.

Garet couldn't help but ask "Was that master Tseng by any chance?" Deacon nodded and grinned broadly "Yup, he taught me everything he knew about the Longsword, let's go!"

The two moved towards each other and crossed blades. The elements infused into the weapons began to clash against the other. They clashed again. Garet easily repelled him and slashed vertically. Deacon sidestepped the blow and turned his weapon so the scythe end was showing. He swung the weapon towards Garet who brought his own sword up to block! Sparks flew as the weapons collided. The two backed up and smiled before continuing their heated battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The villagers of Pokke came to a sudden halt as a hunter walked past them drenched in blood, but it wasn't monster blood, it was human. He wore the Death Stench Armour, which actually reeked of death and decay. Maybe it was Zell's imagination but he could swear he saw something trailing behind him, it looked like a black mist, but then it vanished.

The hunter suddenly stopped and glared at Zell. His hand was placed on his Black Scythe, which was a powerful weapon made from Fatalis materials. Steam was visible as he breathed which only added to his evil appearance. The man still stared at Zell who began to walk towards him. It was a habit of his to carry his carving knife with him always. Zell couldn't understand why but the man was defiantly familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He stopped before the man and met his gaze, he gave the man the thousand yard stare "You got a problem with me?" said Zell without a hint of fear. The man began to hyperventilate as he gripped the handle of his scythe tighter and tighter. Zell noticed but remained fixed on the mysterious man. The guild elders had arrived at this point and looked at Zell in a pleading manner.

The mysterious man suddenly drew his scythe but he never got a chance to swing it as Nash delivered a powerful punch to the mans jaw! Zell glanced at his friend "Nash? I could've handled him".

The man simply breathed as he rose to his feet, the scythe was still in his hand. Zell moved in close to him and grunted "Who the hell are you?"

He hissed a moment before replying "You should know Zell" his voice was deep and mocking. He suddenly turned and walked back towards the snowy mountains.

Sheila walked towards Zell and shook her head "What is with that guy? Zell he's a-. Zell? What's wrong?"

A cold sweat broke on his forehead _"Kusaka? No it couldn't be, you were- Or was he?"_ He thought as he watched the man vanish down the slope that led to the Snowy Mountains _"Naw it couldn't be, he was killed when- This is stupid. A guy dressed like the grim reaper appears and I immediately think it's Kusaka"._

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed "…Let's go Sheila". His voice was filled with confusion. Before continuing he glanced back towards the slope. He hadn't noticed but it had begun to snow. The wind suddenly grew fiercer, which only added to Zell's confusion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who's the mysterious visitor Zell saw and what connection if any does he have with Kusaka, and what connection does he have with Zell?

I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

2 days later…

Zell still couldn't believe what he seen. Despite the fact he knew without a shadow of a doubt Kusaka was dead he couldn't shake the feeling of dread he had in his gut, and these feelings of his turned out to be right most of the time.

It was dark out at the moment with little light to guide him. Zell walked slowly through the strangely quiet village, he didn't like it, it was never this quiet, even at night. There was always someone about, a hunter on nightly patrol, a merchant pondering his next course of action or just a loved up couple. To him he was standing in a ghost town, a desolate area with empty houses devoid of warmth and life. He couldn't understand it but his heart was beating faster and faster with every step he took, maybe it was the darkness, maybe it was the fact he was alone but he defiantly didn't feel alone.

Zell knew when something was stalking him, heck he'd survived on his instincts since he became a hunter. Without thinking he stopped and took several deep breathes. The clear mountain air cleared his head slightly but he still felt uneasy. The carving knife he carried was beginning to look like a good idea right about now and he drew it silently. He didn't know why he felt this way but he knew, knew something was coming.

His posture changed from a calm one to a ready position as though he was ready to strike something. A cold chill ran up his back as he suddenly moved forward and squinted as a figure appeared in black before him which he couldn't make out. The only thing Zell could see was his outline and the steady cloud of steam that exited his mouth with every breathe he took. The figure drew closer and closer until it stood only a few feet from Zell, it was defiantly a man.

Zell still couldn't see his face, but held his ground all the same "Who are you and why are you following me?" Said Zell in a fearless tone.

The mysterious figure begun to speak revealing a deep raspy voice similar to the one he heard two days ago "You should know Zell".

A gust of wind suddenly blew and Zell was forced to cover his eyes. In that split second the man vanished, leaving only the smell of death and decay behind. Before he even realized where he went the wind died down once again. Zell was lost, he didn't know what the hell just happened and what the man wanted with him _"It couldn't be him, it just couldn't. He was killed during the avalanche three years back, or did he get away?"_ Zell soon felt a cold sweat break on his forehead _"Am I seeing things? Naw I can't be. Sheila and the other villagers saw him to, but why did he only speak to me?" _thought Zell as the cold wind began to bite at his arms, it was getting colder.

Zell pushed the thought to the back of his head and sighed before walking back towards his house. He didn't know if he would tell Sheila or not, but he needed to tell someone, otherwise he'd go mad. The door opened with a creak as the cold air creped inside. Garet stirred for a moment but soon returned to his deep sleep, but Zell needed to talk to him.

He shook him but he still wouldn't rise mumbling "Five…minutes". Zell hadn't time for this and kicked him in the ribs. Garet awoke and clutched his ribs "What the hell Zell!? You tryin to kill me?"

Garet was silenced as he glanced upon the seriousness in Zell's face "What happened?" Zell sat on the edge of his own bed and looked at Garet before speaking with a shaky voice "Two days ago Sheila and I saw this guy dressed in armour that only mummies would be seen in. He was drenched in blood" The words didn't hit Garet half as much as Zell thought they would "So?" replied Garet "Hunters generally return drenched in monster blood, its an unspoken rule man, what's so weird about it?"

"It wasn't _monster_ blood, it was _human_, the guy reeked of death and decay, you could still smell it when he left" Garet's appearance took a radical change as he flicked the sleep from his eyes. The atmosphere in the room had changed to confusion. Garet shook his head "Human blood? Who the fuck was he?" His voice had now adopted a confused tone that matched the confusion upon Zell's face.

Zell remained silent a moment and simply replied with a sad stare and a nod of the head. Garet's face suddenly dropped as he adopted a face of sheer disbelief "It couldn't be! You know he died, we recovered the body!" Zell shook his head and sighed "…Sorry Garet but it has to be. His voice was identical, the same deepness and everything" Garet detected the amount of fear Zell had in his voice, and he had it to "This is deep man, it can't be Kusaka, we identified the body, he was missing his head I'll give you that one but it was defiantly Kusaka, he had the same tattoos man in the exact same places. I know you miss him but he's gone".

Garet wanted to believe his own words but his own words just brought on more confusion "Wait a sec!" said Garet as goose bumps began to appear on his arms "Remember the guy we seen two years back in Jumbo? The guy dressed in black? Covered his face with a hood?"

Zell met his gaze and shook his head "They were roughly the same height to, pity we didn't hear him speak". The two looked at each other before shaking their heads "Naw" said Garet shaking his head "Get some sleep man. We'll find out what's what tomorrow".

Zell crawled under his blankets and sighed as he stared at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep after what he seen. He glanced over at Garet who was also staring blankly at the ceiling. Garet was visibly shaken by the news and Zell couldn't blame him. The likeliness of the stranger and Kusaka was uncanny, his voice and height matched perfectly. They both had their own individual motions and ideas running through theirs heads, all of them seeming impossible.

Garet suddenly punched the wall beside him, breaking a knuckle in the process "Were overlooking something" He said as he tried to hide the pain his hand was experiencing. "But what is it? That's the question" replied Zell slowly.

The two sprang upwards as they heard a hiss from outside, but it didn't belong to a monster or anything that lived in the village. They both rose and reached for their carving knives. After silently counting to three they opened the front door quickly but only darkness greeted them. They shook their heads before laughing, it was the wind they'd heard. They both walked down the path slightly and looked around.

Zell suddenly stopped and tapped Garet on the shoulder. He turned quickly and looked into the horizon. A black silhouette walked away slowly. They were just about to give chase when they heard a familiar voice echo from behind, it belonged to Nash "Last time I checked you guys weren't wraiths, so stop hiding in the shadows like one" he said in a sarcastic tone "What you guys up to?"

Garet turned to face his friend and walked towards him "You see anybody strange looking around here? Wore clothes like a mummy?" Garet realized how stupid the statement sounded as he said it, but Nash's face didn't show any sign of surprise "…Yeah I seen him two days ago, stopped him gutting Zell like a fish".

Garet returned his attention back towards Zell "That proves its him" said Garet as Zell avoided his gaze "You know how much he wanted to fight you, to better you". Zell shook his head and walked back towards the house "I'm going to bed".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell couldn't wait any longer, he had to know what was what. Garet and the others were still sleeping as he quietly rummaged through his equipment box. He removed his Mafumofu set and equipped it. It had only been a few hours since he spoke to Garet about Kusaka, but this time he needed to do it alone. His ribs were still bandaged but that wasn't stopping him. The sun was only beginning to rise, which means he had to slip away now or the Village Elder would catch him.

He left quickly and quietly but unbeknownst to him his actions had been seen by Benkei who stalked after him, weapons and armour at the ready. Zell realized the minute the door was closed "You coming with?"

"Nya you bet! Kusaka was my friend to nya". said the small felyne in a lively manner. "Fine let's go" replied Zell as he returned his attention to the snowy peak in the distance. The two stalked through the village quickly, the only thing betraying their presence was their own footprints in the snow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hunters in the guild were beginning to get rowdy and annoyed. They had just received more news about The Lao and Gaoren. They gazed at the guild master as he tapped his cane against the wood in an attempt to silence them "Silence, please be quiet". he said but they didn't. However they soon did as Nash shouted "Silence!" his deep voice falling on the hunters like a hammer blow.

The guild master bowed his head in thanks before clearing his throat "We have received more information about the Lao Shan-Lung and Shen Gaoren. The Lao has been seen near the fortress at Jumbo while the Shen Gaoren has been spotted heading towards the guild town.

Each member of the crowd looked at the person standing beside them, there faces were one of surprise and shock. None but a very select few were told about the incident a few days ago. Some of the hunters assembled were veterans and welcomed the news while others hated it. The majority of the veterans were either dead or in retirement. Even they had to admit the levels of monsters were increasing.

Garet was also in the crowd, his the only calm head in the room. Deacon stood beside him since he would be accompanying Garet to whatever location the guild sent him to. But half of Garet's attention wasn't on the situation at hand, it was on the subject of Zell and where he went _"He's obviously gone after that guy in black. I just hope he and Benkei are careful"_ he thought.

Garet walked towards an old hunter called Blaze, no one knew his real name and no one asked any questions, to them he was a hero who actually managed to slay an Akantor and the dreaded black dragon of legend The Fatalis, a name which was enough to scare children and hunters alike. It was a creature of death with enough strength to kill a man in a single swipe of it's powerful claw.

The old hunter had greying hair and bags below his eyes. He wore his black Fatalis mail and his Dragon Slayer Greatsword with a great amount of pride. His eyes followed Garet as he sat on the bench opposite him. Garet housed a great deal of respect for Blaze because he was the one who gave him the confidence to continue hunting after his run in with sabre tooth mouth. "You hear the news?" said Garet quietly.

"In my day those monsters wouldn't have made it up the ravine leading to the fortress". He spoke in a hearty tone before coughing into a tissue in his right hand. He had been sick for as long as Garet knew him but he never showed any signs of backing down or giving up. He readjusted himself in his seat and sighed "Ah I'm getting to old for this" he said in a disheartened tone "I've been hunting since I was a teenager, that's fifty years ago!" He looked Garet square in the eye and grinned "After we repel this Lao I'm retiring, the old bones can't hack it anymore son".

Garet was surprised by the news but also a little relieved at the same time. He didn't want to see the man he respected die at the hands of some lowly Giaprey because he fell and broke his hip and couldn't defend himself properly. Garet simply outstretched his hand and shook Blaze's "It's been an honour and a privilege to hunt at your side".

The words brought a tear to the old man's eyes as he nodded "Thank you son. Now tell me who's thing young buck? He's too old to be your son, so who is he?"

Deacon approached him and eyed his armour in awe, never had he seen such a finely crafted suit of armour before. Every scale benefited the other to create a suit that could ward off even the most ferocious attack. Deacon shook his hand and grinned "I'm Deacon, Garet's apprentice".

Blaze eyed Garet before smiling "So the delinquent named Garet took an apprentice? Very interesting indeed" His voice was filled with genuine surprise "Will you accompany me to the fortress? I leave in three days".

Garet looked at Deacon "We can finish the training at the fortress". Deacon nodded and walked back towards the house. As he worked his way through the crowd he began to wonder how such a small room could hold so many people. He finally reached the doors and stepped outside. The cold wind that blew was a welcome change to the heat of the guild room. He didn't even want to think about the smell, at least it was clear outside.

The majority of the village were in the guild hall, even the merchants because they needed to know which trade routes would be blocked due to the Lao or Gaoren. Almost no one was visible save for two men in a small alleyway. They were kneeling over something and laughing. Deacon couldn't help being curious and walked towards them. Garet had told him there was nothing wrong with being curious as long as it wasn't a wyvern nest he was investigating.

The men's sniggering laughter became more and more distinct as Deacon approached them. They wore a set of village clothes that were entirely out of place in Pokke, they were golden in colour. Deacon guessed they were rich but he didn't particularly care. His expression soon turned to disgust as he gazed at what the men were laughing at, it was a young girl, roughly sixteen, she looked no older than Deacon did.

She lay in the snow gagged as the men began to drag her to the darkness at the back. Deacon knew what would happen and didn't hesitate. He walked towards them and crossed his arms "Two guys against one girl? Wait let me rephrase that. Two ugly bastards against one girl, you call yourselves men?"

They turned and growled revealing a set of decayed teeth and fat faces. Deacon shook his head "I wasn't far off when I called you ugly bastards. You guys have faces only a mother could love".

They threw the girl to the ground, she was unconscious which only troubled and angered Deacon more. The two men were fat and short with barely any hair. Deacon finally laughed loudly "I now know why you need to knock the girls unconscious, you guys ain't exactly got much goin for ya" The taller one on the right had enough and threw a slow right hook aimed at Deacon's face! Deacon easily ducked below it and punched him hard in the chest. The man buckled and fell to the snow as he clutched his ribs, he was winded. Deacon thanked Garet in his head for the hand-to-hand fighting he taught him in the last few days.

The second was slightly faster and tried his best to land a punch on Deacon, but Deacon was to quick and simply dodged them gracefully. Deacon smiled as he caught the mans hand and threw him to the ground. The man screamed in pain as Deacon kicked him firmly in the ribs, making the man spit blood.

After realizing they could do no more Deacon approached the young girl. Her long blonder hair covered the snow, her clothes were tattered and blood stained her clothes and body. Deacon was disgusted at the sight and lifted her slowly, trying his best not to wake her. He walked past the men and kicked the first one in the ribs, spitting on them as he did so "Sick bastards" he said in a disgusted tone "Touch her again I'll pay you another visit, and next time I won't be so forgiving" He left and allowed the words to sink in, he hoped he would have no more trouble with them but he was prepared for it if need be.

People were beginning to exit the guild _"Speech must be finished"_ thought Deacon. He gazed down as the girl began to stir but she didn't awaken. People gave him weird looks as he walked into the house. The felynes looked at him and then at the girl, their mouths nearly dropping "Don't start" said Deacon as he walked into the kitchen. He laid her upon the table and looked at her before sitting on the bench opposite his bed. He allowed darkness to take him as he entered his own dream world…

-------------------------------------------------------2 hours later…--------------------------------------------------

Zell was tired and he knew it. Every step he took caused him increased pain. His felyne companion looked up at him every few seconds to make sure he hadn't dropped due to fatigue. They had reached the snowy mountains quicker than they expected because they hitched a ride with a known merchant who owed Zell a favour, he even promised to keep quiet about their presence on the mountain.

Zell had left his Greatsword at the house so he wouldn't raise any suspicion, instead opting for his Black Belt Sword, but he left the shield at home instead wearing a small buckler on his left and right arm covering no more than his wrist. They were currently walking towards the caverns that led to the summit. Zell wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, all he knew was that he needed to see for himself.

Benkei however was incredibly frightened at this particular time. He couldn't help but thinking that a terribly powerful monster would be waiting at the entrance of the caves with it's teeth or claws at the ready, he was especially scared that a Tigrex would be on the prowl. Caution governed the felynes every move as he moved forward. Zell couldn't help but grin as his little companion jumped at shadows "Why are you being like this?" he said in a surprised manner "I've taken you on far more dangerous missions than a hike up the mountain".

"That was when you weren't half dead nya" came the quiet reply from Benkei. Zell shook his head and looked at his companion. An evil smile came to his face as he drew his blade silently. He moved it closer and closer towards his back until he finally prodded him. Benkei actually jumped in the air and waved his small katana-like sword through the air "I'm to young to die nya! Take Zell he's tastier!"

Zell laughed loudly but the two soon fell silent as they heard a loud, deafening roar! It belonged to a Tigrex, or at least Zell thought as much. Currently he wouldn't be able to fight one, especially with his current armour set and his weapon. Benkei looked up at him nervously and gulped "N-Nya? That was a T-T-Tigrex!"

"Calm yourself Benkei, we aren't fighting it, were going to avoid it completely" came the calm and composed reply from Zell. Benkei looked back at him, he couldn't believe the sudden change in Zell's posture and demeanour. A minute ago he was walking slowly with a face full of agony but now? Now he was moving like the hunter he was, moving like a shadow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl finally awoke. She placed her hand on her head, everything was a blur. Even the bench on the opposite side of the room was a blur. She noticed a bandage wrapped around her head, arm, and waist. Her surroundings became more clear with every passing second, until she was able to pick out the figure sprawled out across the bench.

Deacon rose and looked at her "Good your awake" he said in a quiet voice "I'm Deacon, I helped you get away from those guys".

She smiled and nodded her head "T-Thank you, I-I'm Ellie". Deacon could tell she was shy and kept his distance a little "I've never seen you before, just moved here?" he said trying his best to be friendly.

Ellie hesitated slightly before replying "Something like that, I was a-" she stopped and shied away. Deacon noticed and decided he wouldn't pry "You had a wound on your waist, head and arm. I had to bandage them, I hope you don't mind".

She lowered her head in an attempt to hide her blush "Thank you". Deacon scratched the back of his head, he didn't know it would be this awkward "No problem, I was hardly gonna leave you there".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Monster Hunter: The Dragon Crops**

**In this chapter I'm going to reveal a little about the character Kusaka and his past reflected through Zell's dreams. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

**Although he didn't like to admit it Zell was knackered, completely beat. Every step he took only caused his ribs and body more pain. Instead of continuing up the mountain to have a look around he and Benkei returned to the base camp for some much needed rest. Benkei was more than pleased by that because the Tigrex roar still echoed frequently.**

**Zell crawled onto the bed and made himself comfortable. It would be very doubtful that any hunters would be passing through because the guild master would be trying to prepare everyone possible for the upcoming battle against Lao Shan-Lung and Shen Gaoren. Zell hated the fact he wouldn't be able to battle them, for him any battle with a Lao was a grudge match because one was responsible for killing his father ten years back.**

**Benkei curled himself up in a ball at Zell's feet and began to purr frequently as he slept. Zell soon found that he himself was tired and threw the blankets over his body. He'd drew the wooden curtains for protection and closed his heavy eyes. A wave of relieve washed over his entire body as the strain was lifted slightly. It wasn't long until he was dreaming…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A man with straight spiked black hair approached a young Zell. They were standing in the arena with a Yian Kut-Ku caged in the background, the man was Kusaka. Kusaka was probably one of the best young instructors the guild had ever seen, he was kind, strong and respected by all who meet him. He held a large Greatsword over his shoulder, it was the Steel Ice Blade, a powerful weapon crafted from Kushala Daora materials. Kusaka wore a suit of sleeveless armour that was blue in colour with a set of shoulder guards protruding from them, however he wore no tasset, save for a belt which held his whetstones and throwing knives.**

"**I'm gonna show you how you defeat a Yian Kut-Ku" he said with a deep voice "Instructor keep them all back".**

**The attendants nodded towards Kusaka and released the angry bird-wyvern which immediately charged towards him, releasing a steady stream of fiery balls from its mouth in whatever direction it pleased! Kusaka draped the Steel Ice Blade over his shoulder before finally holding it out behind him. Despite his appearance he was incredibly strong, effortlessly wielding the heavy sword with one hand. Before the Yian Kut-Ku got too close for comfort Kusaka rolled to the right. The wyvern lost its balance and fell face first upon the ground.**

**The students looked on with worried expressions upon their faces. Zell watched as Kusaka walked calmly towards the wyvern, the sunlight reflecting off the edge of his sword. The bird-wyvern regained its footing and released a shrill shriek. Nothing but a cocky smile crossed Kusaka's face as he suddenly burst into a quick sprint, closing the distance between him and the wyvern in a matter of seconds.**

**The wyvern attempted to peck him but he simply sidestepped and lobbed its beak off with a swift horizontal stroke! The monster flailed around violently before Kusaka severed its neck. The monster fell lifeless as the young students cheered loudly. Kusaka placed the Steel Ice Blade on his shoulder and smiled "When I'm done training you you'll be able to kill monsters easily, but that doesn't give you any right to be cocky. Monsters are strong and if you haven't a sharp head on your shoulders it won't be long until your making the rounds through a wyverns stomach"**

**Zell awoke for a split second after hearing the Tigrex's roar. He looked around before falling back to sleep, a broad grin on his face.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This time he saw Kusaka teaching them the proper way to use the Greatsword. He was the training schools Greatsword instructor and at the moment was training them in the medium-sized arena. A young Zell found himself there also, hanging on every word Kusaka said. He wasn't a great deal older than they were, only six years but his skill seemed to be many years beyond them. He effortlessly swung the weapon in his hand, performing a series of combos that seemed to completely ignore the weapons lack of speed. Every strike he performed was focused more on defence in case a monster surprised him.**

**He was also very patient and would repeat his instructions as many times as it took for his student to get it right. Zell placed his hands on a Bone Slasher which was a relatively weak Greatsword but still capable of killing a wyvern. Kusaka watched him eagerly and always stepped in whenever he thought he could give pointers. Kusaka shook his head without impatience and spoke calmly "When you bring the sword back to a ready position don't just bring it back. You need to place the weapon in a defensive manner so you don't get surprised" he said in a kind manner "I'll show you".**

**Zell watched as his trainer brandished his Steel Ice Blade. Kusaka slashed down vertically before swinging his large weapon horizontally. As he brought it back into a ready position he took his left hand from the handle and placed his left forearm against the flat edge of the sword "Now attack me". Zell nodded his head and smacked the Steel Ice Blade with his Bone Slasher. Just as Kusaka expected his stance wasn't broken "See? This way the blade and your forearm absorb the majority of the impact. It ain't a good tactic to use all the time because it reduces the sharpness of your sword and numbs your arm, but it can get you out of a scrape" he said as he laughed quietly "Keep practicing and you'll get it eventually".**

**Zell tried his best to get it right but he simply didn't have enough strength in his right arm to hold the weapon effectively. Every time he released his left hand his right arm shook under the weight of the weapon, but he was doing better than the other students who dropped it every time they attempted to hold it in one hand.**

**Kusaka looked at him and grinned "Good job guys your getting the hang of it! Zell" he said as he looked towards the youngster "Come with me".**

**Zell followed him without hesitation. Kusaka stopped at a large stone and pointed at it "This stone is heavier than a Bone Slasher, when you can lift it you'll be able to hold the Bone Slasher in one hand" Kusaka had a basic method of training, but it was incredibly effective and simple, another fact that made him popular among the students.**

**Zell placed the sword on the ground beside him and dropped to the ground. He started to do push-ups. Kusaka had told him push-ups and sit-ups were some of the most effective exercises a hunter could perform. Push-ups increased the strength in ones arm and push-ups helped to increase durability and defence. Kusaka was strange in the fact he wore very little armour, save for a padded suit of leather which tightly guarded his vital organs. He was probably one of the only hunters in Minegarde that relied on speed to defeat his enemies, he only had a handful of scars and those were mainly received during training.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Deacon was still watching over Ellie as she slept, he didn't want to risk leaving her alone because he knew the men who attacked her knew she was here. He didn't know why he intervened, didn't know why he sheltered her, or even why he was nursing her back to health, all he knew was that it felt like something he needed to do. Garet still wasn't back and Deacon wondered what his reaction would be when he saw Ellie recuperating in his home, he guessed he wouldn't care.**

**Sheila was more than happy to help, she knew medicine like the back of her own hand and was arguably the closest thing Pokke Village had to a herbalist specialist. Ellie had a fever and Deacon couldn't help but be worried. There was something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it, she just seemed familiar to him.**

**Sheila wasn't around either, she'd slipped away after brewing a few concoctions for Ellie's condition. Deacon thought if they tasted as bad as they smelled then he'd prefer the natural way to heal, but he remembered his mother telling him the more bitter the thing is the better it is for the body. A cold wind blew through the open window, but it was pleasant. The felynes were restless as usual, playing cards and arguing among each other. Deacon moved them into Garet and Zell's room but he could still hear them "Shut up in there will ya!?" he shouted in an angry tone "There's a girl trying to sleep in here".**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Garet stalked up the path slowly, his mind straying back and forth between different subjects. The recent increase in monsters was beginning to worry him more than it did in the past **_**"Yian Kut-Ku's and Daimyo Hermitaur are one thing, but a Lao and a Gaoren? This is getting ridiculous"**_** He thought as he dragged his feet through the melting snow. The sun had come out again and bathed the village in a warm, welcome heat. Garet stopped and looked skyward. Birds flew past in flocks, he guessed it was time for them to migrate **_**"Come to think of it the Spring Night Carp should be returning to the lake near the farm soon. I could eat those things all day"**_

**A slow wind was blowing, despite the fact the sun was high in the sky the prevailing wind from the mountain was enough to cancel it out. He squinted as the sun shone upon the large piece of Machalite ore near the village elder. He couldn't understand where such a large piece came from but decided he'd walk on. Merchants were pushing their way past him as they rushed to sell their wares.**

**Despite Pokke being a small village the merchants loved coming because it was the only region with Anteka, Popo and Blango and their skins fetched a nice price in other areas, especially from the women of the guild town. Garet found only a few uses for merchants: Ferrying him from place to place, bringing him valuable materials and the stories they told were among the useful things they done. Merchants travelled anywhere they could make a quick buck and were often the source of a hunting bill. Garet couldn't begin to count how many times hunters like himself were called upon by merchants to kill a monster who had either blocked their trade route or attacked their caravan.**

**He finally tired of walking around aimlessly and walked towards his house with long strides. Nothing would please him more than to go in and sleep but he knew rightly that he wouldn't be fit, he was too worried about Zell. The door opened with a creek.**

**Deacon turned instantly and walked towards Garet "Hey buddy" said Deacon in a suspicious manner "How you been?"**

"**Are you on drugs?" said Garet in a sarcastic manner "What do you want this time?"**

**Deacon scratched the back of his head and smiled in a comical fashion "Am I that easy to see through? Okay get this" he said trying his best to look innocent "There were these guys, well it was really a girl".**

**Garet raised an eyebrow and sighed "…Where is she?"**

**Deacon raised a single finger and waved it around "Let me finish. These guys were gonna, you know" "No I don't know Deacon, explain" retorted Garet. Deacon paced back and forth before finally pointing into the kitchen "They were trying to force themselves on her as I walked past. I did what I had to".**

**Garet walked straight past him. He suddenly clenched his fists in anger and punched the closest wall, hurting his already broken finger even more "Ellie? Who did this? Speak!"**

**Deacon was actually greatly surprised by Garet's reaction and stood speechless. He finally spoke "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting" he said as he scratched the back of his head "…Do you know her?"**

"**Know her?" replied Garet angrily, his hands clenched so tightly Deacon thought he'd draw blood "She's my fucking sister!" The words were like a hammer blow to Deacon who stood with his mouth basically dangling by his feet "Come again?"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zell lay staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to fall asleep because he knew he'd only dream about Kusaka again **_**"This is getting ridiculous. I see the grim reapers double and automatically assume it's Kusaka. This must be what its like to loose your mind"**_** he thought as he closed his eyes "I'm going to regret this". The mighty roar of the Tigrex became less distinct as Zell once again fell into his dream world.**

**This time he was in the Jungle with Kusaka. Kusaka was tasked to kill as many Yian Kut-Ku's as possible because the area had experienced a recent boom and he decided to take Zell and Garet along for the hunt. Kusaka was skilled enough to kill them himself but he saw that Zell and Garet needed first hand experience more than his lectures.**

**It was raining, but Kusaka didn't mind in the slightest, in fact he proffered it because when it was raining there was less light which helped him ambush his opponents. The rain dripped from Kusaka's shoulder guards as he walked ahead of Zell and Garet so he could easily defend them if something attacked from the front. Zell also noticed that his instincts were top notch, Kusaka was always aware of his surroundings and the people and monsters around him.**

**He suddenly stopped and looked around "Move to the right" he said in a quiet tone. The two boys moved quickly to the right seeking shelter under the leaves of a tree and a hedge at the trees base. Kusaka joined them and pointed at the spot they were standing on a few seconds ago. A Blue Yian Kut-Ku flapped its wings as it descended. Zell and Garet looked at each other in disbelief and gripped their weapons tighter and tighter.**

**Kusaka remained perfectly still, only moving once and that was to grab his Steel Ice Blade. The bird-wyvern released a quiet shriek before walking away. A broad grin crossed Kusaka's face as he walked silently towards the wyvern. As he walked into the open he suddenly broke into a sprint! The wyvern turned as though it was responding but its skull was soon split clean in two, splattering the area with wyvern blood.**

**The two youngsters looked at Kusaka and smiled, they couldn't help but admire him. He turned his back on the dead wyvern and walked back towards Zell and Garet "The biggest tip I can give you is trust your instincts, if you have a gut feeling then go with it" he said slowly before looking skyward "Get ready boys, I'm leaving this one to you".**

**Zell and Garet looked at one another with dumb looks on their faces before finally looking skyward through the small gaps in the leaves. Another Yian Kut-Ku landed, only this one was red. Kusaka flicked his head in the direction of the wyvern and pointed at it with his Greatsword "If you get in trouble I'll intervene, go get it lads" he said in an upbeat tone.**

**Kusaka walked past the youngsters and sat upon a nearby rock. The two couldn't understand why he was being so lax and decided they'd fight the wyvern. Zell drew the Bone Slasher while Garet drew the Bone Katana Dragon, weapons given to them by Kusaka himself. Zell wore an average suit of battle mail while Garet wore an average suit of hunters mail, again given to them by Kusaka.**

**They hated the Jungle. The lush green vegetation and monsoon-like weather annoyed them more than they thought. The leaves and trees made visibility poor at best while the rain dulled it more. Every step they took they found themselves standing in wet mud, a thing no one liked. It was dark currently despite it being the daytime, the rain clouds saw to that.**

**They edged closer and closer to the wyvern before it turned and spotted them. It shrieked loudly before charging towards them, pecking the earth repeatedly as it moved. Zell slashed upwards before swinging the Bone Slasher horizontally, mirroring the moves Kusaka showed him exactly. As the weapon cut through the wyverns scaly skin he brought the sword back and removed his left hand from the handle. He placed his left forearm to the flat edge of his sword and managed to block the Kut-Ku's angry peck!**

**Zell was sent skidding several meters away but his stance wasn't broken. Taking advantage of the situation Garet weaved towards the wyvern and struck its left leg, knocking it over in the process. Without hesitation he brought the weapon down and managed to lodge it halfway through the Kut-Ku's wing! Blood sprayed from the wound and stained the earth, the leaves and Garet.**

**Zell's left arm was numb but that didn't stop him, he ran forward with all speed and swung the Bone Slasher with only his right hand and lodged it in the wyverns back. The monster shrieked in agony as it rose to its feet, a red flame surrounding its beak.**

**The two backed away as the wyvern rose into the air and began to circle around them. Before they could even hit the deck the wyvern swooped down, its feet aimed for both hunters! They dove for cover barely avoiding the wyvern. Kusaka noticed immediately and mobilized quickly. He threw a sonic bomb skywards and knocked the Kut-Ku out of the air. Without hesitating he slashed the beast across the chest with a powerful blow before looking at the two "You did well, never allow a Kut-Ku to take to the skies, they either attack or flee, but it's mostly flee" said Kusaka in a kind tone "Okay there's still more we need to deal with, let's go".**

**They now walked towards the sandy shore near the base camp. The area was particularly dangerous because powerful piscine wyverns and leviathans swam in the depths of the raging water. Waves battered the shore and soaked the three hunters. Kusaka simply removed a pair of goggles from his belt and equipped them. Zell and Garet did the same. It was an easy method to stop water and improve visibility and it was working.**

**The two stopped instantly as Kusaka raised his fist into the air "Get back to the base camp" worry engulfed his usually kind voice "Go!" The boys nodded and rushed back to the camp. Zell looked at the water and then at Kusaka who was standing very still.**

**Something suddenly burst from the surface of the water, it was a Plesioth! The massive piscine wyvern landed roughly ten feet from Kusaka who turned his body to face it. Before Zell and Garet could even move to help their master he cast them a warning nod which basically said come here and I'll kill you myself.**

**The Plesioth took notice of the hunter immediately and whipped its large tail around to hit him. Kusaka ducked beneath it but the tail kept going and collided with the side of the cliff, knocking rocks and boulders onto the sand below! Kusaka backed up and breathed out in relieve as a large rock landed where he once stood.**

**Zell and Garet knew he needed help but they also knew he wouldn't want to place them in danger. They watched helplessly as the man they admired and trusted fought alone. Kusaka was sent skidding across the sand, barely blocking the hugely powerful tail of the Plesioth. His breathing became heavy as he was sent skidding again, he was being sent further and further towards the water.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zell suddenly jumped awake as he saw Kusaka hit the surface of the water! Sweat covered his forehead and body, his breathing was heavy and his ribs ached. The room was blurred but his vision soon refocused. Benkei had awoken also and sat staring at Zell with large eyes "Nya? What's wrong nya?"**

"**Nothing" said Zell in a tone that said otherwise "Just a bad dream" He rose from the bed and grabbed his small sword. "Come on Benkei, were going back. Its to dangerous up here with a Tigrex on the loose". Benkei was actually surprised at the news and followed his companion eagerly, the small katana now in his hand.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A lone hunter stood on the summit of the Snowy Mountains, the roar of the Tigrex didn't seem to affect him due to the fact he was wearing a full suit of Yian Garuga armour with the Garuga mask. He was equipped with a Tigrex lance. The wind suddenly hissed and he turned as if to check if there was something behind him. He looked relieved when there wasn't.**

"**Good day Nitro" A deep voice echoed from behind the man who turned slowly to face it "W-Who are you? What do you want?"**

**It was the mysterious stranger who wore the death stench armour. He reached for his Fatalis Scythe "What do I want? You already know Nitro, I want vengeance for what you and the guild done to me".**

**Nitro screwed his face up under his helm and backed up slightly "It couldn't be!" The mysterious suddenly ran forward and slashed once, bathing the snow of the mountain in blood… The man returned his scythe to his back and walked away. The lone hunter lay dead, a large wound spanning the entire length of his chest, the blow had easily cut through the left-hand side of the armour. Blood flowed freely staining the snow.**

**The mysterious man's face was hidden by his hood, the only part of his face visible was his mouth which moved into a sickly smile as though he was pleased by his action. A lone felyne approached him and bowed at his feet. The felyne was black in colour and wore armour mimicking its master. A small notepad with a list of names rested in his hands and he ticked of Nitro "Nya master, your revenge is almost complete".**

"**Yes Raven, but there are a few things we must take care of first" he said in a happy tone. Raven smirked "Nya, I will lure them here when he heals". The two turned their backs on Nitro's dead body and walked into the distance as the roar of the Tigrex echoed loudly…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Chapter 11

Garet was beyond angry, he was completely enraged! Every time Deacon glanced over at his friend and mentor he was sitting with a face like thunder, staring intensively at the wall. Deacon actually thought he'd bore a hole clean trough it.

Garet's muscles were tensed. Sweat covered his forehead and body as he tried to keep his temper and emotions under raps _"Why am I sitting here?"_ he thought bitterly towards himself _"Those bastards placed their hands on my sister, my family"_ Garet lifted his head from out of his hands, tears dropped from his face as he looked intensively at Deacon "…Where are they?" he said in the calmest manner he could possibly muster "And don't even try to defend them, tell me, now!"

Deacon was at a loss. By no means did he want to protect the men but he also knew Garet. If he revealed any information about the men they would probably end up either severely beaten or worse, dead. "…I don't know" replied Deacon, dropping his head as he did so "I was to busy getting Ellie out of there" he added trying to calm his mentor.

Garet clenched his fists but then at the last second relaxed himself _"Damn you Deacon!"_ he thought. Garet inhaled slowly and breathed just just as slowly. The cold mountain air which blew through the window stung his lungs but his thoughts were elsewhere "Deacon please" said Garet in a pleading manner "Tell me where they went".

For some reason Deacon couldn't help but glance out the window. His face took several expressions as his gaze fell upon the two men, this time with three others. The expressions were surprise and shock but mostly rage, complete untamed rage. The men had returned to finish the task they set out to do. Without hesitation Deacon waved his friend over and pointed them out "That's them, and by the look of it they've brought help" His words were without hesitation or fear as he glanced at Garet "Your not gong after them alone Garet, you go I go".

The scar Garet had on the left side of his face brightened under the light that shone through the window giving it the appearance of a shining claw. Deacon felt his mentors strong arm grasp his shoulder. The two friends exchanged nods before jumping from the window! The house they lived in was supported on the bottom by wooden poles giving it an elevated height. Despite the drop the two landed unaffected, maybe it was their training or maybe it was the fact they were so angry their minds blocked out any pain, all they knew was that they were currently walking with quick determined strides towards their hated enemies.

Garet didn't consider the upcoming battle as a fight, he considered it as a hunt. In his eyes the men were no different from the monsters he hunted on a daily basis and he was going to treat them as such by showing them no mercy or fear.

The two fat men Deacon dealt with earlier were accompanied by three men. The first man was incredibly tall, easily standing over six foot in height. The 2nd man was shorter, standing roughly a head below his tall friend. The 3rd however was just as fat and stumpy as the original two men who Garet had his quarrel with.

The two men pointed out Deacon and sniggered, revealing their decaying teeth and fat lips "That's the brat right there" he said as he pointed Deacon out with a shaking finger "You!" he spat as he turned his attention towards Garet "We have no quarrel with you, get lost" he ordered in a demanding tone.

Garet couldn't help but be amused by the man's utter stupidity "You have no quarrel with _me_?" said Garet in a sarcastic manner, looking to his apprentice as he shook his head "You involved me the moment you placed your filthy hand on Ellie, now are you gonna stand and take your punishment?" he said in a calm tone, although inside he was like a volcano awaiting to erupt "Or are you gonna make it difficult?"

The tall man approached Garet and looked down at him. Garet simply moved his head to the side so he could see the faces of the two fat men he wanted to punch so badly "So you've elected to make it difficult? Ah well makes it easier on me!" Before the tall man could even act Garet delivered a swift kidney punch followed up by an almighty upper cut! "Just because you're a tall guy doesn't mean you won't drop!"

The man was lifted a good foot into the air. Garet turned quickly and planted his foot firmly in the fat mans chest, knocking him to his knees in the process. He spat blood as he clutched his ribcage furiously. Garet felt no remorse for the man as he delivered a decisive blow to his skull, knocking the man out. He rolled down the slope and left a visible trail in the newly fallen snow.

Deacon moved quickly and prevented the short man from attacking Garet from behind by sweeping him from his feet. As he fell Deacon punched him hard in the chest! Deacon had spent the majority of his training working on his hand-to-hand skills as well as his weapon skills. Garet told him a hunter is only as powerful as their own body is, that weapons are useless if your body isn't strong enough to wield or use them properly.

The two soon stood back-to-back. Despite the fact they were outnumbered four to two they liked their chances. Both stood with a smile on their faces, they were enjoying teaching these monsters a lesson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the small rest he had in the base camp Zell was still tired, his wounds saw to that well. He had a feeling of dread, something had happened up the mountain. _"Ah well there was a Tigrex up there, but that wasn't a battle roar, that was a mating roar. Ah to hell with it"_ he thought as he shook his head _"I must be tired if I'm worrying about a bloody Tigrex that won't bother its backside attacking me"_.

Out of instinct he turned and drew his carving knife and buried it into the chest of a jumping Giaprey! He fell to the floor and cursed in pain as the beast fell on top of him "This is not my day" he said as he rolled the dead beast to the right "Damn that was a little too close for comfort". He tapped his backside in a comical fashion "Good I didn't shit myself".

He rose to his feet and dusted the snow from his clothes. His face took a disgusted expression as a bit of drool dropped onto his shoulder. Three Giaprey towered above him on a ledge. Zell sheathed his carving knife and drew his sword instead "That was a new shirt! Damn you!"

The Giaprey jumped from the ledge and moved to surround him, each one of them edging ever closer, snapping at the cold wind in a mocking fashion. Benkei gripped his little katana tighter as he looked at his companion "Nya why can nothing ever be easy nya?"

"Not a clue, but you love it really" replied Zell as he strafed towards the closest Giaprey, splitting the unaware monster with a mighty stroke of his sword! He suddenly fell to his knees as he felt a sharp and sudden pain in his ribs. Every muscle in his body screamed in agony as he forced himself to his feet _"Come on body don't give out on me now! Move, move"_.

The remaining Giaprey sensing Zell's weakened state converged on Benkei instead. The small felyne backed away, trying to draw the reptiles away from Zell. The 1st Giaprey lunged forward and Benkei was forced to block with his small katana, leaving him completely open as he skidded across the snow. The 2nd Giaprey shrieked and lunged!

"_MOVE!" _echoed Zell's thoughts. Benkei closed his eyes and prepared himself for his inevitable death, saying a short prayer as he did so. A shadow suddenly blotted out the sun and Benkei opened his eyes in response. Zell stood above him, the Giaprey skewered like a kebab upon his sword! Benkei felt like jumping up and kissing him but realized this wasn't the time.

Zell's face was a picture of pain, exhaustion and worry, but mostly sheer determination. Benkei knew the pain he was in and fighting anything even a Giaprey easily took its toll. The final Giaprey released a low cry before bursting into a fast sprint followed by a leaping lunge! The only thing that saved Zell's live was the fact his legs turned to jelly. He lost all feeling in his legs and dropped to the snow covered ground just in time to avoid the Giaprey's sharp, angry claw.

As the beast landed a few feet from the downed hunter Benkei jumped on its back and plunged his small katana into the beasts back, splitting its spinal cord in the process. As the monster flailed around helplessly on the floor Benkei ended its misery by stabbing it through the skull. The two glanced over at one another and smiled. They soon began to laugh at their luck.

At that moment the two heard the faint sound of domesticated animals. The two couldn't help but hope there was a merchant caravan passing through, they dared to hope their lives were saved…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila ran from the guild caravan with old man Blaze hot on her heels. She slid to a stop and cradled Zell's injured body in her arms "Why did you come here you idiot!?" she demanded in a harsh but worried voice "You worried me half to death!"

"…Yeah I'm good at doin that ain't I?" replied Zell, earning him a weak slap to the cheek "Okay I'll be the first one to admit that I needed that" he said as he held his jaw "Sorry for worrying you".

Her harshness melted away at his words and she looked up to Blaze "Some of his ribs are broken while others are cracked, I'm surprised he can even move".

Blaze knelt beside him slowly and lifted him gently to his feet "Stay still Zell, I've got you" he said in a calm voice "Easy does it, left foot first". Zell placed his left foot on the back of the transport and with help from Blaze hoisted himself into the back and onto a bed made of straw. He happily allowed sleep to take hold of him. Before fading he heard Blaze utter "Fool bastard" but he was too tired to mount an argument and simply went to sleep.

Sheila sat at his side as Blaze controlled the direction of the transport. The Popo in front were more than happy to escape as the roar of the Tigrex continued to sound, loudly at first but then quieter and quieter until it wasn't heard at all.

"There is one thing I am amazed at" uttered Blaze. "What's that?" replied Sheila with a degree of confusion. "Most men would be bedridden after wounds like that, but Zell? Zell's made of hardy stuff".

Apart from the occasional question asking how Zell was there was little communication between the party. Sheila spent the majority of her time cleaning Zell's wounds and making him more comfortable "Fuck aff" muttered Zell as he slept. Sheila rolled her eyes, she wasn't amused but decided to pay him no mind.

Blaze couldn't help but laugh at Zell's sleepy comments "What an idiot" he said as he suppressed a laugh. The trail was covered in snow from the guild to the mountain slope because no one could be bothered with the task of keeping it clear. Snow fell in droves most nights and made the task nigh on impossible.

It only took about two hours to make it back to the guild hall with a guild transport. Three guild doctors ran out with a stretcher and placed Zell on it before disappearing into the guild hall. Sheila felt a certain amount of relieve _"At least he'll get treatment now"_ she thought _"Who am I kidding? He'll leave the moment they have their backs turned"_

Zell was still sleeping when he was brought in. The doctors prodded at his ribs with all manner of instruments before wrapping them tightly in bandages. Zell uttered a few words which could only be described as gibberish. He suddenly awoke with a jump and punched the closest doctor across the face! Zell sat with a surprised, dumb look on his face "Oh shit, I did it again" he said bluntly "Let me guess, restraints?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet stood above his sister. The guild members who were present at the guild intervened and stopped him from inflicting any more damage to the men who rightly deserved a beating. Deacon had got off scoot free because Garet told him to split before they arrived knowing if he was arrested someone would be needed to look after Ellie.

Garet began to pace back and forth, awaiting his sisters awakening. To his surprise and relieve she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Garet hovered at her bedside and caught her hand "Ellie? Are you okay?" he said with a degree of worry Deacon had never heard his mentor use before.

"Garet?" she replied before jumping up and embracing him "It's really you! I'm so glad I found you!" she said as tears began to well in her clear blue eyes. Deacon turned and left, deciding he'd give the two some time to be alone. Garet was nine years older than Ellie was and in truth only his half-sister. She was the result of a drunken one-night stand between Garet's father Servi and some bar maid.

Garet deeply despised his father afterwards because not only did he refuse to care for the child but he also threw her out into the streets. That was the reason Garet became a hunter, so he could get money to look after her. But when he returned one night nine years later she was gone, his father told him she ran away but Garet always believed otherwise and now he knew, the despicable old fart sold her into slavery like someone's unwanted garbage.

She was reluctant to let him go and clung to him like a child to their mother. Garet shared her pain. They had always been close and ever since that day he searched for. Every hunting mission he took was for the sole purpose to rack up favours among the travelling merchants. In exchange for save passage through dangerous hot spots they would tell Garet any news of his sister they received on their travels.

"How did you come to be in Pokke?" asked Garet in a confused manner "I searched for as long as I can remember for any trace of you but I never found any! What happened?"

She pulled herself away and sat on the bed, shaking as she began to speak "I was forced into slavery and threatened with death should I ever try and run away. Eventually I did escape and stowed away on a merchant caravan bound for Pokke. I heard rumours that you were in Pokke and decided to seek you out. Then I awoke here".

"But that doesn't explain why you were unconscious outside a few hours ago" replied Deacon who was now standing in the doorway. "They found me again" retorted Ellie as she stared at Deacon, her blue eyes gleaming. Her gaze soon turned to Garet "Where are they now?"

"Hospital, if it wasn't for the guild members they'd be in body bags by now". Ellie was more than surprised by her brothers words and sat with her mouth wide open "…You do realize you just attacked one of the richest families in Jumbo? They will come after you". she said with a scared voice.

"Then let them. We won't let you be taken again" added Deacon. Garet couldn't help but grin "Don't worry. There's Deacon, Zell and myself. We'll protect you, I promise". Ellie secretly thanked the two and looked over at Deacon with happy eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven, the small felyne who served the man dressed in black looked at the corpses of the Giaprey that lay half-way down the slope "So he managed to escape my little trap nya. Such a strong willed man, he will make a great opponent for my master".

"I do want to fight him Raven, and I can't do that if you put him in a body bag!" replied the man. "Forgive me Master Kusaka but I needed to witness his resolve and will to live".

"Its quite alright" replied Kusaka with a raspy voice, all most as if he was struggling to speak "I'm running out of time Raven, double your efforts in future, or else".

The two walked down the path, another hunter lying at their feet, this time a woman. Her throat was torn open as if it had been slit by a knife. Her blood trickled down the slope, staining the snow it touched…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it took me so long to update this but my computer has been acting up. I only got it working again last night.

I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Chapter 12

Deacon didn't dare sleep. He surrendered his bed to Ellie without so much as a second thought but that wasn't what worried him, it was Garet. Not only were the guild members after him for causing damage to one of the richest merchant families in Jumbo but that same family said they would hunt him down, which probably meant they were after himself as well. After all he beat them up the first time and then helped the second time.

The floor was far from comfortable but it would have to do. Zell was sent back a few hours ago and it wouldn't look good to throw an injured guy outta his bed, especially with ribs like Zell's. He was given a pillow though which helped to disguise a small knife. He didn't normally sleep with a piece of cold steel under his pillow but tonight it seemed like a good idea. With Zell and Sheila back Garet urged him to sleep because they were taking Ellie with them to the fortress to repel that damn Lao. The thought finally resurfaced as his thoughts strayed from the merchant family to the large Lao which would soon shake the earth of the valley near the fortress with every slight movement of its massive limbs.

Although he didn't want to sleep tiredness finally got the best of him and he drifted off, the grip on his knife lessening…

Garet however didn't sleep as easily. The merchants knew were he lived and would probably try their hand again, but this time he vowed he'd be ready. The room was too quiet which meant Zell was awake also "Zell?"

"You can't sleep either? Can't say I blame you" replied Zell with a whisper, careful not to wake any of the others "I should have been here to help you fight those guys, sorry man".

"Don't worry about it bro" replied Garet just as quietly "I'm taking her to the fortress with me, so you can concentrate on recovering. That Kushala Daora really done a number on ya".

Although it was dark and even the most hardened vision wouldn't be able to see a hand in front of their faces Garet knew Zell was smiling "Ah well it didn't hurt at the time. I saw her in trouble and I knew what I needed to do. Every time it struck me I kept going, don't ask me how".

"I could tell ya" said Garet with a laugh on the tip of his tongue "Your stubborn as a Diablos and as thick as a Gravios, need I say more?"

"Oh ha ha!" replied Zell sarcastically "And you ain't?" A silence soon dropped over the two as they stared at the ceiling _"I'm getting pretty damn annoyed staring at ceilings"_ thought Zell. The last few hours weren't exactly the best hours of his live. The guild doctors were forced to restrain him so he wouldn't punch any more of them but then they forgot to restrain his legs and he 'accidentally' kicked one and broke his jaw _"Hey this stuff happens. He shouldn't have been poking at my feet"_

Zell was probably the most hated patient the guild doctors ever had come through their doors but they always muttered "Father like son". Zell only remembered bits and pieces about the man that was his father. He was strong, kind, sarcastic and annoying to the point he could make most grown men break down and cry. He was also a hero in many regards. He not only repelled but killed a Shen Gaoren when he was only a youngster fresh outta the training school who just happened to steal his masters weapons and armour.

What he could remember of his father was slight. He was tall with a large scar spanning the place his left eye socket used to be, caused by a Nargacuga when it whipped him across the face with its mighty spiked tail _"Didn't help his looks any_" thought Zell as he smirked in the darkness.

The remainder of the night boded the same for Zell. Unable to keep staring at the ceiling any longer he got to his feet and lifted the deck of playing cards which now served as a boredom buster as well as a money maker. He could hear movement upstairs which meant Sheila was up so he ascended the stairs and knocked on the wooden door "Yes? Who's there?" replied Sheila from within.

"It's the bogey man" replied Zell with a smirk and a strong sense of sarcasm "Its me, let me in. Downstairs is as interesting as the backend of a Popo".

"That bad huh?" she said as she opened the door. Hers was the only room that had an indoor bathtub and judging by the towel wrapped around her and the wetness of her hair she was just out of it "Can you wait in the bathroom until I get dried?"

Zell bowed to her wishes with a slight amount of reluctance and walked towards the steaminess that was Sheila's bathroom "This place is like a damn sauna! You tryin to kill me?" he shouted through the closed door.

He should have expected a smart reply, but why did he seem so surprised when he heard it? "You could wait outside in the freezing cold, or would you rather stay there?". Zell was far too annoyed to mount any argument and simply allowed her to have the last word. The bathroom was unbelievably small, holding no more than a bath, an average sized basin and a small iron stove for boiling water. Zell knew how annoying the room had been when they first moved in, after all he was the one who piped the water into in to it expecting it for himself but then Sheila batted the eyelids at him and he couldn't say no. Since then he was forced to sleep in the same room as Garet, and that was an experience in itself.

He heard the door open and he walked out, relieved to get out of the heat. He seen Sheila wearing her nightgown which barely extended past her thigh. Zell wasn't complaining but he wasn't going to blurt anything stupid out this time, that was for sure. The deck of cards were shown quickly and they sat around a small table in the corner of the room "Who deals?" he said as he placed the cards on the table.

"Your better at it" came the reply, her voice filled with an innocent truth. Zell took the cards in his hands and began to shuffle them quickly. The only skill that came any way close to matching his gambling prowess was drinking and hunting, both of which he done very well. He looked surprised as Sheila removed a few bottles of cold booze from below her bed "What's the look for? Can't a girl drink anymore?" she said with the same girlish innocence when she goaded him into giving her the best room in the house.

He eagerly accepted the bottle and looked around for a bottle opener "You have an opener, right?" Her expression was all the answer he needed "I'm gonna regret this…" Before Sheila could voice any objection Zell placed the bottle in his mouth and used his teeth to prize it open. A flicker of pain crossed his face as he repeated it on her bottle "Who needs openers when you have fangs like mine?"

As the time past he realised just how good Sheila's poker face was. She just bluffed him out of 300zeni, and then a further 200, before he was able to worm 150 out of her "You're a nightmare!" he said with a level of exasperation which made her laugh "I swear your sleeping with angels, Aces left, right and centre, you gotta teach me".

"I'm just lucky" she replied, but her face told the lie without her needing to. Zell shook his head. How come he could tell when she was lying but the moment she had a card in her hand her face became as expressionless as the most weathered stone? He didn't get it, but luckily he knew a few tricks of his own, and he called them cheating. But before he could put his plan into motion he was interrupted by a knock at the door followed by "Nya, is there room for us?" the voice belonged to both Benkei and Cocoa. "Yeah stop hogging all the fun you two!" This time it was Garet.

"Let's take this party downstairs" replied Zell quietly so the others wouldn't hear "Yeah yeah you scavengers!" he retorted this time loud enough for half of Pokke to hear him. _"It's good to have him back again, it was just to quiet without him"_ Sheila had the words on the tip of her tongue but decided against it, why would she want to blow his already oversized ego up anymore?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deacon couldn't stand all the hustle and bustle that was currently present in the kitchen. They had played bloody cards all night. Truthfully he didn't know how to play, no one ever showed him how. But one good thing that did occur throughout the game of cards was that Garet decided Zell was all the merchants would need as a deterrent. Garet said himself that Zell was like a bull, and you never want to anger a bull. Deacon knew the statement was true. Before he was took in by Garet he had been trained a few times at the school by Zell. He always had a habit of giving you the most straightforward lesson which helped more than any harsh lesson ever could.

Deacon wasn't exactly the brightest spark in the box but he knew not to cross Zell, heck none of the students ever won an argument with their 'esteemed' instructor, but Zell? With Zell the instructor couldn't get a word in edgeways at the best of times. Zell when he wanted to be was like a viper posed to strike, but he was always fair, well at least he was with the students.

It was a cold morning, but pretty warm considering their location. The cold winds from the mountain hadn't blown down this length yet which probably explained the slight amount of heat, or maybe it was the heat from the furnace in the crafting shop? Deacon didn't honestly care. The crafting shop was located just down the slope near the house he shared with the others and the shops just two minute walk, if even.

He suddenly fell face first in the snow! He couldn't understand it. Did he slip? Did he take a dizzy spell and fall on his arse? Naw that wasn't it. And why was there blood beside him, staining the cold, wet snow? All these thoughts were rushing through the youngsters head, then it suddenly dawned on him. He'd been struck, but by who and why?

Warm blood trickled down the back of his skull dying his hair a bloody red. As he tried to get to his feet he found he couldn't. He was only dressed in thin cloth because the heat of the kitchen would probably be enough to sustain a Lavasioth, so he only came out for some fresh air and a chance to cool down. His bones were getting colder by the second and the fact he felt a boot hold him to the ground and a hand cover his mouth didn't help matters.

He couldn't see his attackers but he could smell them an that was enough. They stunk of BO, Deacon couldn't understand how anyone could let themselves smell like that _"What a moron I am! Here I am getting attacked and the only thing I'm worried about is how bad my assaulters smell? Think damn you"._ He knew neither Garet nor Zell were going to jump out a window or come running through a door to safe him, but he couldn't help but hope they would.

One of the men, wearing a black mask which revealed only his piercing yellow eyes and wryly smile knelt beside him and grunted quietly "Not so nice is it youngster? Tell that friend of yours to hand over the girl or, well lets just say it would be a terrible thing if something would befall those precious twin sisters of yours". His voice was incredibly deep and upon closer inspection Deacon noticed he had a scar bridging the entire length of his nose, just below his eyes. It was jagged and white, it wasn't caused by a sharp monster talon, claw or fang, this wound was caused by a blade, or was it a scythe? Deacon didn't know.

The man's words suddenly dawned on him as if someone had struck him with a tone of bricks _"Did that bastard just threaten my sisters!?"_ Throwing self preservation out the window Deacon summoned whatever strength he could in his predicament and managed to free one of his arms. Clenching it tightly he connected the man in the side of the face.

Deacon didn't need any help from the snow to freeze in place. He felt the grip on his mouth lessen so he could speak "You couldn't do what you wanted with Ellie so your gonna do it to my sisters!? You monsters!" Deacon had increased his voice to a defiant loudness.

The men present all smiled at the other and tied a piece of cloth around their victims mouth before beating him mercilessly! Deacon felt the wind leave his body as they rained blow after blow upon him, neglecting no location. His vision blurred and he began to hear less as well. The grunts and swears of the guards dimmed as did his vision… He suddenly burst to awareness as one of the blows connected him straight between the legs! Nausea washed over him and he soon vomited into the back of the cloth that stopped him calling for help.

The men were suddenly bathed in light and one of then unsuspecting as Deacon had been was struck on the forehead by an iron pot, showering the area with pleasantly warm water. Despite his own injuries Zell appeared in the doorway, his face a mixture of emotions. The most telling emotion of all however was the great amount of pity he felt, not for Deacon but for the attackers. The men all smiled but their faces soon dropped when Zell revealed his trump card, his Red Wing Greatsword. Ignoring his own pain he slashed it through the air, barely missing the foremost thugs skull!

Possessing no bladed weapons of their won they ran. Zell looked at the one he nearly split open with the iron pot and smiled before placing his foot to the mans throat "Garet get your ass out here. NOW!"

"What in blazes is wrong Zell? Can't you take a leak without me?" Garet added the second bit to make a laugh, he knew the urgency in Zell's voice and rushed to his friend as quickly as he could, grabbing his Eager Clever as he did so "Zell what's the matter? DEACON!?"

Deacon fell limp in Garet's arms "Deacon? Deacon!?" Garet's voice was a mixture of anger, sadness and regret "Who? Who the fuck did this!?" He looked to where Zell had once stood and noticed he wasn't there.

"Over here" The voice belonged to Zell, who sounded a little to happy especially at the moment. Zell stuck his sword into the snow beside his captive and it instantly melted away under the heat of the weapons flame sac. Zell ripped the hood from the man and spat in his face before breaking his nose with an elbow strike "I'm giving you five seconds my friend, no more no less" he allowed the threat to sink in before he continued "Who were your little friends? Because believe me, when I'm through with them only their family dentist will be able to identify their bodies, now for you? Naw I'm gonna feed you to the fish". The man shook in fear at Zell's words, the exact reaction he was looking for but doubted he would get. Zell would make an excellent cop or detective because he knew exactly what to say to frighten a confession out of anyone.

Before he could do anything else Sheila arrived and planted her heeled boots straight into the mans groin! Everyone present felt a sudden tug of pity at their heart strings. But Zell? Naw he simply whistled his approval before speaking in a calm, decisive tone "And she's the one of us that ain't pissed off".

Garet took his apprentice in his arms and walked off towards the guild hall. Deacon needed medical help which he couldn't provide at home, the guild was his last chance. Blood still dripped from the wound on the back of his head. Garet felt a certain level of responsibility for what happened. Although he wasn't about to admit it aloud the lad was like the younger brother he never had, and he let him get assaulted right outside their own home. Garet looked at his right hand which was currently cradling Deacon's head and vowed: He would see those men dead…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Garet didn't like the idea of leaving the fortress needed defending and he gave old man Blaze his word he would be there. Deacon was still in hospital but at least he was conscious. Garet had made another decision and that was to leave Ellie under Zell's protection _"She'll be fine"_ he kept telling himself in some strange hope it would turn out to be true, but life wasn't that easy and Garet knew it. He was looking forward to taking Deacon on a proper hunt but there was little chance for that now, besides he'd serve as an extra set of eyes for Ellie.

Zell on the other hand was sitting at the boys bedside with Sheila and Ellie. Sheila decided she'd take Ellie shopping and let her take in all Pokke had to offer. It would also give her a chance to put some of the events of the last few hours behind her for a little while at least. Within no time at all the two boys were alone "Well that turned into a sausage fest rather quickly" said Zell with a certain level of annoyance in his voice "So what are you doin cooped up in here? You can walk can't you?"

Deacon couldn't help but smile. He certainly had to admit that Zell was a great guy "Yeah I can walk but not that far without fallen on my ass". "That complicates things" said Zell as he scratched the back of his head. He soon removed the pack of cards he now carried with him always when off-duty. Deacon couldn't help but eye the cards with a degree of annoyance before finally giving in "Zell? Could you teach me how to play cards?"

For the first time in his life Deacon saw Zell's poker face outside the table and grinned. Zell shook his head "Teach you play cards, eh? Sure but it'll be hard. Well not that hard really. What do you wanna know? I can teach you to play a fair game or I can teach you to rob your opponents blind, what's it to be?"

"I've always liked the cheating aspect of hunting, why should gambling be any different?" "That's my boy! Okay first things first. What's the most important thing when your playing at a table?"

"The hand you and your opponent has?" replied Deacon rather sheepishly.

"Close, but no. If your opponent is good you have no way of knowing what they have. So what do you do? You play the man, my dear boy" he said as he dealt out the cards, suddenly sounding old beyond his years "Learn to look for an opponents tell and you'll have them forking over coins like there's no tomorrow".

Zell continued talking about cards for the next few hours. He taught Deacon the rules, shady ways of getting the upper hand and many different games ranging from poker and 21 to Texas Hold em.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day later…

Garet and Blaze were acting as advance guard for the guild transport that would ferry the remainder of the supplies to the fortress. They were currently in a narrow valley which was well known as bandit country. The bandits target the merchants because of the chance of getting rare materials, human and monster alike.

Garet was on edge and was taking no chances. The sunlight shone off the edge of his Eager Clever as he walked with caution governing his every step. The walls of the valley were high and a perfect place for bandits to ambush a supply cart. Some of these outer villages were filled with women and children with few men about, so few of them hunted. Nine times out of ten there storerooms were empty along with their bellies.

It wouldn't surprise Garet in the least if some monsters came lurking towards them. And the very thing he was thinking happened, only they were flying above them and not lurking up the path. Garet counted six Rembora flying high above him _"What the hell are those snakes doin here?"_. He suddenly turned to face Blaze "Hey Blaze I thought the Rembora liked the Volcano and The Tower most? Where in the backside of nowhere and nowhere near those locations, so what the hell?"

Blaze looked at him and rolled his eyes "Use your head boy! The levels of monsters have increased to the point some have been forced to hunt elsewhere" As usual Blaze's voice was filled with knowledge and wisdom that seemed at least to Garet to be otherworldly. The old man always knew more than he let on and never seemed surprised when someone made a discovery, almost as if he knew about it all along. There was defiantly mystery buried deep in those kind knowledge eyes.

Garet couldn't help but think he knew something about his nemesis, Mr Sabre tooth, but every time he asked the question he got the same answer which was "Don't poke your nose in where it don't belong. You saw what happened the last time you went after it, didn't you?" and that was that. Garet knew the old man was only trying to protect him but he wasn't his bloody father! What right did he have? _"I'm far from the snotty nosed little brat who thought he could the impossible. But next time it will be different"_ The words struck hard in his memories as if someone had rubbed salt on an open wound.

Blaze knew rightly what he was thinking _"If you have a head on your shoulders you'll no to stay well away from those things Garet, Kamu Orugaron are things you don't want to lock wills with, trust me"_ The Kamu Orugaron and its partner the Nono Orugaron were not to be taken lightly, even by the most experienced hunter. They hunted in pairs of two always with great speed and dexterity. Not a nice combination when hunting.

Most hunters survived for the sole purpose they were faster than the quarry they hunted, but the two wolf-like beats? No they were killers breed. Blaze's face was a knot of concentration as his wrinkles tightened on his brow. Garet noticed and knew to keep his mouth shut. The man had taught almost everything he knew about the Longsword and knew when he needed his peace, but the Rembora weren't so courteous. One swooped down low, intrigued that live prey was passing so slowly below.

Garet happily brandished his Eager Clever and told the rest of his caravan to back up so he could concentrate on keeping the others safe. Blaze was quick to retreat. With his experience he knew the Rembora would attack the caravan just for a chance to get fresh meat. They were quick little buggers who could also easily dodge Blaze's heavy but powerful Dragonslayer Greatsword. Nash was also present with a powerful Gunlance in his right hand and massive shield on his left forearm. It was built around a bone design with Silver Rathalos scales and webbing around it, making it exceptionally powerful.

Nash left the caravan to stand away from it more since his weapon had more firepower, literally. Out of instinct alone Garet stepped to the side and severed the unfortunate Rembora's wing! The creature flopped uselessly on the ground unable to fly with one wing. Feeling a slight level of sadness for the beast Garet killed it quickly, ending its pain.

As he returned himself to the small skirmish he heard a screech as one collided with a solid surface _"Did the fly into a wall? Naw they ain't that stupid"_ Garet soon found his answer. Nash had saved him from a nasty lunge by allowing his shield to take the brunt of the impact. Another sound echoed, this time it was several shells from Nash's Gunlance followed by the Rembora falling lifeless.

Although the other Rembora hungry as they were soon realised there was no food to be found here and flew off. Garet had to admire the creatures intelligence, or where they just moving on instinct to? He would never know. After they recollected themselves they started off towards the fortress, and towards the Lao…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Sorry about the delay, I've been busy with homework (sadly on my part) and reading The Wheel of Time series by Robert Jordan which are just amazing. Before I even realized it I was through a good one hundred pages. Oh yeah sorry about the typos in the last chapter, my Beta reader had an off day, so did I. Ah well back to the fic, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 13

Garet and Blaze pushed through the whole night with the party of merchants and guild officers, hunters all, except the merchants who couldn't tell one end of the sword from another. The merchants were more than displeased to be heading to the guild because they wouldn't be allowed to leave because the area had more problems than a single Lao.

Despite its beneficial location which offered great views of the local area and great defence from monsters large and small, the area was prone to attacks from small but nimble Loprey and Rembora which came down from the warmer parts of the mountains to pick their prey when food was scarce, and it was scarce at the moment.

Garet and Blaze had to cut through a line of Rembora and Loprey just to get the supply carts through the fortress gates. The monsters were attracted to the carts for the soul reason they had food in them, ranging from meat to vegetables to rations. Despite the small amount of the foodstuffs they were greatly welcomed by the members who had been fighting off wave after wave of hungry Loprey and Rembora. The Rembora with their powerful wings could fly above most of the lower fortifications and fly straight into the building while the Loprey swarmed the lower levels, especially the small walkway leading to and from the ultimate weapon, The Dragonator.

Although the area was as secure as it could be, with the ballista positioned around the Lao's route and boulders ready to be dropped at any moment, many of the hunters knew it wouldn't be enough. There were also bowmen and light and heavy bowgun users at the ready on the higher slopes and bridges which overlooked the Lao's route. Even with all that Garet couldn't help but feel apprehensive, the Lao was a formidable enemy and wouldn't stop for anything.

As he looked around the main hall of the fortress which held the supply boxes, extra ballista arrows ands cannon balls every hunter stood with grim faces which told their despair easily. They knew how dangerous the Lao was and how easily the front gate could be breached. Although the fortress hadn't fallen in the history of the guild it had come close more than a few occasions. The last time a large monster passed through it was a Shen Gaoren which nearly levelled the entire structure! With that in mind Garet could understand their feelings, but he would much prefer Mr Sabre Tooth instead. Nothing would please him more than to tear that thing limb from limb. His right shoulder still ached which seemed to burn with his own anger, every slight movement caused him untold levels of pain and discomfort but today he was seen as one of the few hunters present who actually fought a Lao.

Garet couldn't help but notice that the rookie hunters clung to older hunters like a vine does to a tree, it was the only way they could survive. He was happy he found a student that could stand on his own and fight with a level head on his shoulders. A cold shiver ran up his back as he thought of Deacon _"He got attacked because he helped my sister, if I didn't have this damn contract with the guild I wouldn't even be here, besides Blaze needs me"._ As he glanced over at Blaze he soon realized he was glad the old veteran was present. There was an authoritarian like sound to his voice as he spoke, but it wasn't demanding, it was calm and understanding. The younger members didn't realize how lucky they were, after all Blaze had fought and killed a Fatalis, something very few people could claim to have done.

Hunters and merchants barged past in a desperate attempt to prepare the fortress for the coming assault. The scouts seen that the Lao was in fact Ashen, which didn't bode well for the younger members who had little or no experience with a Lao outside the occasional storyteller and the few articles in hunters life which dealt with them. _"This is gonna' end badly"_ thought Garet as he glanced at the blank faces on his comrades. Some were no older than Deacon and a hell of a lot less prepared. They fell over one another wearing a mixture of incomplete sets in a vain attempt to improve their defences with whatever materials they had. The strangest combination had to be the youngster who stood a few feet from where Garet was. He wore a Blangonga helm, a suit of Rathian mail, a set of Tigrex gloves, a Centaur tasset and Rathalos greaves. Even Blaze had to suppress a laugh as he gazed upon them.

The youngster made him self known to Garet as Blank and outstretched his hand to shake Garet's "It's a great comfort to know someone as skilled as you will be here helping. Sir" The last word struck Garet like a hammer blow and he replied quicker than he wanted venom in his words "For a start stop calling me _sir_!" He didn't even realize he was shouting "Sir makes me feel old, call me Garet" he lowered his voice to normal levels once again.

The young man nodded his head and scurried off almost as if he was in fear of something. Although he didn't mean to be so curt what was done was done "Blaze?" he said as he turned to the veteran "How can we repel this thing with so inexperienced hunters?" he allowed the question to sink in and when he received no reply he continued "We might as well send the merchants out with spears and see how they do".

Blaze didn't normally tolerate sarcasm but Garet was the only one he allowed to get away with it "And waste our suppliers" replied the veteran "No we need to find out quickly what these people are made of. There's more to hunting a Lao than swinging a sword at it or poking it with a spear" As usual his calmness in the face of danger calmed Garet right down.

"Like what? They don't look strong enough the push the boulders to the edge of the cliff and then aim it and what about the ballista? Or the cannons? I wouldn't trust those guys to cover my ass". Blaze knew Garet wasn't trying to undermine the youngsters but they had to face facts, there were only a handful of experienced hunters in the fortress mainly because the monster levels had increased everywhere and hunters were in scarce supply.

However a welcome smile came to Garet's face as his vision fell upon a girl with red hair. Almost immediately he walked away from Blaze and tapped the girl on the shoulder "Keira?"

She turned and smiled before hugging him tightly "Garet? It's good to see you! How have you been?" Her voice possessed the same friendly tone it always possessed when she spoke to him. He nodded feeling more than a little uncomfortable. Normally he was extremely comfortable around woman but there was something about her which knocked him for six, maybe that's why he liked her?

"I'm good, just here to kick a Lao about the place". He glanced around at the youngsters once again and shook his head in a pleading manner as if he was addressing some unknown deity to intervene and grant them more hunters "But it'll be nothing short of a miracle if we hold out, what with these hunters. Did you see some of the armour? If Zell seen me like that I'd never live it down".

She gave him a nod and sighed in the same way he had. They were thinking the same thing currently and spoke their conversation with nods, flicks of the head and shakes of the head. "It will be hard, but we'll manage". She placed a comforting hand on his arm and smiled. Garet hadn't realized before but she was short compared to him, easily sitting a full head below him. Her head rested on his shoulder and that was when she noticed "Your arm?" she said in a worried voice "What happened?"

Although he was wearing his suit of Kushala Daora mail he removed his right shoulder guard to allow the air to get at his wound, now he wished he hadn't "It's a wound that's hung over me from the moment I became a full-fledged hunter. An easy description for the thing would be a Teostra, minus the wings and the head crest, replacing them with a large red and blonde Mohawk running down its back and a saber toothed wolf like face only condensed into the size of a wolf. But damn was that thing strong!" As he recalled his nemesis he suddenly forgot that anything else existed, for him it was only the monster that failed to kill him and he failed to kill. Somehow he knew it wasn't dead, it couldn't be.

He was pulled back to reality by a giggle from Keira "You'll get vengeance some time you know, all you have to do is wait" again her voice was kind and gentle and before Garet knew it he was smiling "You want to know something?" he replied as he stared down at her "I'm glad you're here".

Zell on the other hand was hard at work despite his injuries. He held a medium-sized axe in his hands and continually chopped small cylindrical blocks of wood. There was a continual rhythm as he chopped. He brought the axe down quickly and split the wood before stacking it against the wall of the house. Before he realized the day had wore into night. He didn't even bother wearing his coat because the heat from the work was sufficient enough and there was no real bite to the cold air. As he rose and whipped the sweat from his brow he noticed his clothes were soaking, especially his back and chest. The pain in his ribs had mostly gone, he guessed they weren't as bad as everyone thought they were.

"_Since I'm on the mend I guess its time for a hunt. Otherwise I'll die of boredom"_ he thought but then remembered the Village Chief hired mercenaries to keep him from hunting. Reluctantly he pushed the idea out of his head, but then he had a brainwave _"The old fossil said I couldn't _hunt_, she said nothing about training sessions with the students. Ha-Ha, I'm so smart!"_

Just as he was about to put his plan in motion he was stopped by a voice sounding from behind. Zell slouched as he walked forward but soon straightened as he recognized the voice "Where are you going Zell?" The voice belonged to Sheila and Zell seemed to stand still after hearing it "I've seen that posture before" she continued, this time sounding a little more understanding "so where are you going?"

Zell didn't realize the question was aimed at him until he was pointing at himself in a comical fashion "Me?" he said trying his best to sound, and look innocent, but somehow he knew it just wouldn't wash. With a sigh he continued "I'm not even gonna' bother lyin' to ya Sheila. I'm goin' to the trainin' school to get in a bit of hunting".

She seemed to stiffen but then fell calm one again "…Oh alright, but your taking Ellie and me with you!" she said in a tone he dared not argue with "You made a promise to Garet that you'd look after his sister, or is hunting more important than a friendship?"

Although she didn't realize the words hurt more than a talon rending across his face. Of course he valued his friendship with Garet more than a hunt, heck the two were like brothers since they were in diapers! Everywhere one went the other wasn't far behind, cracking jokes and causing mayhem. He remembered the way they used to carry slings with them and use them to knock over barrels, on one occasion they even hit the old guild master, earning them more than one lecture.

With that in his mind he continued their conversation with a sigh of regret "You certainly know how to hit a guy where it hurts. But you're right. I won't go hunting until Garet gets back, happy?" Although he couldn't see her face very clearly he knew she was smiling "Well?" He said in a revitalized manner "What's for dinner? I haven't had your homemade food in a while".

"Oh you'll see" she said playfully "It's a surprise". She whispered, again playfully. Zell nearly tripped on the snow as he ran towards her "I like surprises" he said calmly, although truthfully. He leaned forward and kissed her before the two walked back to the house.

The guild medics could do no more for Deacon and sent him back home where he was now being treated to a warm bowl of soup made by Ellie. He had to admit she was a darn sight better at cooking than Garet was. On more than a few occasions he had to suffer through her brothers attempts at cooking, which often left him with either cramps or a sore head.

He straightened in his bed and looked around the kitchen, which was spotless for a change. Sheila had come in earlier and roused the felynes for some spring cleaning. The cupboards were whipped, the table sparkled under the light, the floor was nicely swept and the stove in the back was spotless. He had to admit the felynes did a cracking good job.

Ellie sat at the bottom of his kitchen bed and smiled kindly as he ate. He didn't normally like people watch him eat but she was more than welcome. She wore hear hair in a long ponytail. Color had returned to her cheeks and now that she looked well again Deacon saw how beautiful she was. He was glad she didn't look like Garet. For a second he pictured a woman's body with Garet's head, nearly choking in the process!

"_That was a bad thought. Keep those out of your head ye moron! I don't __want to see his face in my dreams"._ "Is everything all right?" Ellie's words cut into his thoughts like a knife and he smiled kindly "Its great, when you've sampled your brothers cooking you'd be happy to eat the raw meat off a Tigrex carcass, but this food? This is great".

She smiled and lowered her head shyly at his compliment "Thanks" she said quietly "I've had more than enough experience cooking". Deacon couldn't help but grin "Maybe you could teach me sometime? I mean I can cook a piece of meat over a spit but there isn't a lot of kitchen with me. If it wasn't for Sheila cooking for us we wouldn't get anything but meat and a handful of lettuce".

The two continued talking the night away. But unbeknownst to them they were being watched by two men…

"Hey boss?" A small rat-faced man who seemed to be slouched spoke "When do we make our move, eh? My family don't feed themselves, ya know!"

"Hush" replied the taller man "The reward for the girl is massive and the boy is no different, but they've got others to help them" He spoke in a calm, composed voice as though he were planning five or six steps ahead at a single moment "If we move to early we loose them, but if we move to late we loose them also. Timing is everything my little friend. When we do get them we'll have more gold than we can carry".

The little man sniggered as he looked over the hills into the house now occupied by Zell, Sheila, Deacon and Ellie "I'll be back my pretty".

Garet and Keira were standing outside the fortresses main gate. No one else was with them but the ground shook more and more as they gazed across the horizon. A grey mountain seemed to move slowly and Garet knew immediately that the Lao had arrived. "Finally" he said as he cracked his neck muscles and knuckles "I've been training for this but somehow it doesn't seem to prepare you for it".

Keira finally noticed what was missing "Where's the kid?" she murmured "I thought he wanted to fight the Lao?"

Garet stiffened as though he'd just been struck in the back "He helped me protect my sister and got beat up afterwards. Not a word to the guild about this okay? I'd be in more trouble if they knew what I'm going to do".

"Revenge?" she said in a quiet voice "I understand, but please think this through Garet. I'd say you won't stop until they're dead, then where are you? Up a well known creek without a paddle, that's where" He knew she was trying to help and he welcomed it "We'll talk about it after we deal with that" He pointed out the Lao and gripped the handle of his Eager Clever tighter. The battle was nearly upon them…

I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Chapter 14

The ground continued to shake as the Ashen Lao drew closer and closer. It wasn't moving quickly but its large frame caused a small tremor as it lifted its great leg and dropped it. It was large, even by Lao standards. It easily filled the wide valley path forged by nature and man. The large pathways were dug out by guild hunters countless years ago to aid in the defence of the fortress. The wooden towers that dotted the valley where a new development, made quickly for archers and gunners so they could get a higher position, but they were easily destroyed. Garet remembered an unfortunate hunter named Al who got skewered by a Gaoren claw while standing on one.

The hunters stationed by the boulders on the cliff froze as the great elder dragon approached. They weren't sure if they should fight or flee, some fled, some decided to fight. Garet watched and shook his head. Some looked back and returned, redeeming themselves while others ran and never looked back. In the space of a few seconds seventeen hunters fled, reducing the already dwindling garrison even more. The men and women behind him stood with their heads held high, they managed to control their fear, for now at least.

The only sound next to the Lao was the clinking of armour, which was only intensified by the narrow tunnels throughout the fortress. Garet knew they only had one chance, and that was to hit hard and fast. They needed to do as much damage as possible so the dragonator could finish the job. There were only a small number of melee fighters present, the bulk of the force were gunners and bowmen, followed by the boulder guys.

Leading his group of three hunters including himself, Garet set out after the Lao. At his right was Keira, her red hair didn't suit the grey and dark colour of the valley, but it was welcome. She carried herself as a normal hunter would, ready to spring into action at any moment. The second was the young hunter named Blank who wore the different pieces of armour. He was scared and wasn't ashamed to show it. His shoulders were heavy, nearly as if he was struggling against some unknown weight. His armour was dirty now from the grime and dirt that fell from the Cliffside. The third member wore a full suit of Gravios mail, his stone-like suit easily matching the stone of the valley. Garet found himself having to look twice just to pick him out. He was known by a few hunters as 'Rick the basher' due to the spiked hammer he carried with him always and the wild style in which he used it. He relied mainly on full-power swings, relying on his power to carry him through. Garet hoped he would change his view for this fight because no one would outmatch a Lao for strength, it was like a plant swearing off sunlight, it just wasn't gonna happen.

The Lao looked angry, it sounded angry and its tail swished behind it angrily. It eyed the hunters warily, almost as if it expected a fight. Scars and breakages were visible along its massive body, it had defiantly seen more than a few battles in its time. But what really hit Garet was the fact that the majority of the wounds were larger than any sword could cause, it must have been attacked by another monster just as large or powerful and Garet could only think of one, a Fatalis.

A cold shiver ran up his back as he stopped in the middle of the valley, his Eager Clever drawn. He heard weapons leave their holsters and he knew they would be willing to die for the cause, or at least he hoped they would "Be careful Keira" he reminded. She replied by placing her hand on his arm, whispering "I will" gently. Smoke spewed from the monsters mouth, it was defiantly angry! It suddenly increased its speed and the mass of strength, ashen coloured scales and muscle charged towards them, easily covering the distance which separated monster from hunter.

The time had come to test steel against fang… Taking a deep breathe Garet turned to his team-mates "Get ready!" he shouted, trying to make his voice fill the valley and succeeding "We will not falter" he said, dropping his voice to nearly a whisper, but everyone behind him heard clearly "For the guild!"

"For the guild!" added Blank, swallowing his fear to draw his Lao lance. Garet had heard from Blaze that the kids father was a hero in his village who wielded nothing but weapons made from Lao materials. He hoped he knew how to use it as well as his father could, that would be welcome.

Garet ran forward, his sword trailing through the ground, its sharpness cutting any stone imbedded in the earth below, releasing a small discharge of electricity as he went. Keira looked at the sight in awe, the lightning made him appear more than just a hunter, he resembled a charging Kirin. The Lao lowered its head and Garet struck its chin with a swift, powerful stroke, more lightning showering the beast! Almost as fast as it lowered its head its raised it again with a mighty roar echoing throughout the valley "That's it, c'mon Lao. Lets go!" As Garet darted forward toward its hind legs it rose high into the sky, standing on its mighty hind legs. Almost as though he were expecting it Garet smiled within himself, keeping his face as expressionless as a stone as his sword grazed the thick scales protecting the Lao's right-hind leg. It was so thick you could hardly call it scales, it was harder than any wyvern scale and carapace he'd ever cut through before, but he cut through all the others before and he'd do the same now.

Keira, Blank and Rick dropped to their knees and clutched their ears desperately as the Lao roared once again. Only Garet kept moving, driven by some unknown force he had no control over. His arms moved of their own free will as he repeatedly struck the thick scales guarding its legs, he just kept striking, drawing more and more blood as he did so. Eventually the massive monster dropped and sent a huge shockwave through the ground, knocking every hunter present on their backs.

Rick wasn't as lucky as the others however and was sent flying with a single swipe of the dragons claws! He struck one of the wooden towers roughly sixty feet down the path. Even at that distance Garet could hear his bones crack over the splintering and cracking of wood, even the Lao's roar paled in comparison to the sound of human bone cracking and breaking.

Blank looked over his shoulder, his face was pale as the hide of a Khezu, his eyes were filled with tears. They weren't ones of pity or remorse, but ones of fear and relieve, relieve it wasn't him who got crushed like a twig. His tightly shut jaw slackened for a second and his voice wavered as though he'd just seen his entire family killed before his eyes "W-W-W were gonna die!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, hands shaking as he held his weapon tightly, his knuckles turning white "It'll kill us all" he said in a whisper as he fell to his knees, dropping his weapon at his side. He punched the ground continually before he was brought back to reality by a harsh slap from Keira! His tear filled eyes met her anger filled ones, but there was something kind in them "Blank move or you will die" she said in a tone that said 'don't disobey me boy'.

He felt a strong hand lift him to his feet and another close his hand around his weapon. Blank stared as Blaze towered above him, his powerful Dragon Slayer in his hand, his Fatalis armour, although coloured black as night seemed to shine menacingly with the beats strength "Are you a man? Then stand on your own feet and prove it. Save yourself some pride at least boy!" He made his voice harsh, but his face was expressionless, save for a single line of worry on his brow. But it quickly vanished into a smile as he looked at Garet.

After the shockwave he was sent flying into the valley wall. A small pool of blood was visible where he lay and it soon became obvious why, his right shoulder wound had opened once more, accompanied with a wound on the left side of his face. Without thinking he remembered one of the lessons Blaze taught him when he was younger _"Seek the flame within"_. As he rose all pain seemed to leave his face. He concentrated all his pain, anger and hatred into a single flame in his mind and allowed it to flare, small at first but then larger and larger until it became a roaring blaze!

The Lao turned its large neck so it looked him straight in the eye. Its large maw opened wide and from its throat came a steady stream of flame, strong enough to put that of three or four Gravios to shame. Garet jumped to the side, a flicker of pain crossing his face before it vanished, becoming one with the flame in his mind _"That's it. Feed the flame"_. The steady stream of flame was hot as the lave that ran through the volcano, and enough to burn the skin from your bones and reduce the bones to ash afterwards.

Blaze nodded his head, allowing his aged face to give way to a proud smile, as though he were a father congratulating a son on their first hunt. Turning back to the youngster standing shaking beside him his face turned grave once more. Blank's face was pale, as though he'd looked into a mirror and saw deaths rooting face staring back. It was a sight Blaze remembered all to well, every hunter went through it at some time, but none as young as Blank was. By normal protocol the kid shouldn't even have been there, but he was and there was little he could do to comfort the child except tell him to sack up and fight like a man he wasn't old enough to be.

The Lao turned in the only part of the valley which would allow it and swung its massive tail towards Garet. He avoided it, and cut clean through the tip, spraying the ground of the valley path with new blood. The dragon raised its large head and released yet anther mighty roar! Only two hunters withstood it, Garet and Blaze and now both were on the move. He was one with his sword and moved like he truly was.

As the tip of the tail fell limp on the floor Garet moved over it striking the monsters hind legs once more, this time bouncing off completely! Cursing he stopped and moved away towards the front. He knew he wouldn't survive another shockwave, especially if he was sent flying into the wall again. He darted through a small tunnel, Blaze and Keira following behind him quickly. Blank however didn't move. It was as though he had become a tree and was rooted to the earth. Every time he tried to move he found he couldn't, even when the Lao dropped softly to the ground and moved toward him, teeth as sharp as any sword bared widely, almost as if the monster was smiling at him.

But the smile didn't last as it jerked its maw forward and severed him from the waist up! Blood spurted from his lower half before falling to the ground with a thump. Despite the armour Blank wore the Lao easily chewed through it and swallowed regardless. Before moving on it took the time to swallow the rest of him.

More anger filled the flame in Garet's mind as he saw that only Blaze and Keira followed him "Where's the kid!?" he demanded, although the anger wasn't present in his voice "He wasn't far behind us, was he?"

Keira turned to go after him but Blaze stopped her abruptly, shaking his head slowly. She looked at Garet, seeking help but he turned his head away and sighed, dropping his shoulders as he did so "…Keira" he said but she cut in before he could finish "Don't even try to apologize! He was your team-mate…and you don't even care!"

He dropped his Eager Clever as she pushed her way past him, tears filling her eyes. Garet stood still, shaking with disbelief "Am I to blame? Blaze I-"

"Don't continue down that path son, it only leads to madness and there's enough of that in this world as it is. Come on we can catch it further up the path. It should be passing by the gunners by now" Garet turned to face the veteran hunter and nodded, a false smile on his face, fists clenched tightly "She'll do something stupid, I can feel it".

* * *

The gunners fired continually. The continual cycle of fire, reloading and fire again became the only sound apart from the roar of the Lao or the sound of a mighty claw touching earth. Leon was another hunter who found himself called upon to fight. He had no problem with that, for him hunts were fun and the larger the quarry the funner it became, at least for him.

Most considered him mad, sometimes he believed it himself. His hair was long, touching his lower back easily. He wore a smile upon his dirty face, yellow eyes all but camouflaged beside the dirt, but still revealing a small glint. He was tall, roughly six foot high with a small scimitar shaped sword hanging from his waist on a black chain.

He released arrow after arrow, the Nargacuga bracers he wore meant he avoided any injury to his wrist or forearm. He grinned happily as he slung three arrows at once and pulled the string straight back to his chin. It was probably the tightest string the crafter in Kokota Village had ever strung. Even the strongest man would have struggled to pull _that_ bow back. His weapon and armour were made from the blight of the Great Forest, The Nargacuga, the embodiment of darkness.

The bow seemed to hiss with the monsters strength and roar as he released the three arrows, the fletching tickling his face as it passed by before sticking straight into the thick scales of the Lao. It didn't take any notice and if it had it had been only for a slip second, if even. He looked at the Lao fiercely before turning to the bowmen behind him "Concentrate the fire on its face!" he bellowed "Take out its eyes".

Before he even finished speaking the volley began, countless arrows filled the sky despite the fact only ten people stood behind him. They were standing on one of the bridges spanning the length of the valley, each member stood apart so the other could move when the Lao attacked. It didn't take long for the Rembora to join the battle, but they were near the actual gate of the fortress. Strapping the bow to his back he drew the scimitar, a long curved piece of steel, a dragon design embroidering the crossgaurd.

As the Lao drew closer he took several steps back until he was standing at the edge of the ridge. After three deep breathes he sprang forward, leaping through the air, scimitar rose high into the sky before he brought it down, straight into the monsters eye! Leon was jerked into the sky, his grip tightening on his scimitar, a broad grin on his face. He could hear the mutterings of the others on the ridge "…he is mad…" was one while another was "…crazy bastard…".

The comments however just drove him more. Placing his foot on the Lao's face he pulled his sword free and ran his blade straight down its chest. It was a pity it wasn't a bigger weapon or we would have killed it. The dirt on his face mixed with the Lao's blood as he quickly slid down the massive creature, his yellow eyes carried more of a golden glint than ever, he was enjoying himself and that scared his allies more than the Lao ever could.

He jumped from the Lao as he neared the bottom and vaulted through the air, landing very softly despite the height of the drop. As he glanced over his shoulder he noticed his bowmen were firing once again. Before he could go any further a broad shouldered man with no hair, save for a single ponytail on the top of his skull caught his wrist with an iron grip "Get back Leon" he said, his voice was harsh and strong and Leon suddenly knew he wasn't going to disobey. Reluctantly he rose, a dissatisfied look upon his face, which soon turned to pride when he saw the wounds he'd caused the Lao "Think I could do that again captain? Most people-" he was cut off abruptly by a fist in the gut! He buckled over and fell limp on the man's arms a single word on his tongue as he did so and that was "Damn…you…"

* * *

Garet noticed the near-bald man bring in a young man with long hair who wore Nargacuga mail, bow and a steel scimitar drenched in blood "Please tell that ain't his blood" said Garet looking at the man who was covered in more blood than not. There had been more than enough brash and hasty youths who were driven by some desire for glory, or fear itself to try their hand against the Lao, only to end up battered or dead.

He'd seen some horror in his time as a hunter but the worst displays were when they defended the fortress or Castle Schrade from a Fatalis. The young man suddenly awoke and shook Garet's outstretched hand and smiled "You have a different aura from others" he said in a creepy manner which caused more than a few upraised eyebrows.

"Say what?" replied Garet, not knowing to take the comment as a complement or an insult "What's that about…my 'aura'?"

"You've seen death and by the feel of it more than once" replied Leon in a drear manner, as though he'd got the wind knocked from him "I can feel people's auras. Don't ask me how, I just can".

"Yeah well your startin' to creep me out a little kid, so later". As Garet walked away he shook his head _"Damn kid. He's ravin' mad!"_

But Leon's madness didn't even register among the guild. The Lao had broken through the first two areas and now only one more trail of valley and hunters separated it and the fortress gate, and in turn their homes beyond. That was something they weren't gonna give up without a fight.

Thoughts of his family filled his weary mind. His mother with her gentle smile which now passed to Ellie was a welcome thought indeed. His mother was small and weak but she had a fierceness rivalled only by that of a Tigrex, her yellow eyes pierced and glistened with a spark not of this world and when she gave you an order you followed it, otherwise you got a slipper up across the jaw.

His thoughts however were interrupted by a small merchant, sweating with fatigue. His robes were a mess, one arm was uncovered in his haste "Sir Garet! Sir Garet!" he shouted continually. "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"It's Keira!" he said, loud enough for the entire fortress to hear "She's went out alone to face the Lao, and sir, its angry".

For the first time since coming to the fortress he felt true fear. As he darted towards the nearest exit he nearly knocked the merchant on his ass! He didn't care who he barged past as he ran, not even Blaze could stop him, the old veteran steeping quickly to avoid the youngster "That stupid bitch!" he said in a voice that wasn't breathless from exhaustion or exertion, but one of fear and worry "Please be alright!"

He knocked more than few people on their backsides, even openly punching one who didn't move! He was driven by the sole desire to protect, and no one was gonna get in his way. His eyes widened as he glimpsed light at the end of the corridor…

* * *

Keira's Frost Ripper shook in her hands, fear gripped her as the massive Lao stared at her from that one fiery jewel of an eye. It looked as deep as any pit with a deep flame in its middle, smoke from the creatures maw obscuring it slightly.

Every hunter present had ran, nearly thirty men and women ran. Keira had no patience for cowards _"Even Garet isn't here!"_ she thought bitterly, her fear turning to anger at the thought _"Why am I thinking about him anyway? He just abandoned his comrades, what's to say he wont do the same to me? I'm better off without him"_

She jumped to the left, steeping quickly to avoid the large lumbering foot of the dragon, a small shockwave rising as it did so. She grimaced before turning the scythe end of her weapon towards the dragon and plunging the point straight into its left front claw, blood dripping slowly to the ground.

The colour of blood was a welcome change from the continual grey and black of the valley walls and Ashen Lao. Moving more like a crafty fox she moved towards the beasts face and struck, barely missing its chin. Due to the force she put behind the swing she found herself toppling over, the Lao lunging its powerful teeth straight towards her! Fear gripped her and held her in place. Every second felt like a lifetime passing, even the grey blur who threw himself at her moved slowly.

A hundred questions were running through her mind _"Am I alive? Why aren't I dead? Who saved me?" _Before her vision could readjust a man's voice broke her concentration, his words cutting her to the bone "Are you trying to get yourself killed you wool headed idiot!?"

A look of surprise crossed her face, which soon turned to a smile "What are you doing here?" she said, trying to hide the overwhelming amount of joy she was feeling at the moment.

"Why did I come to save your ass? Let me think about that" replied the man as he looked over his shoulder, a goofy smile reflecting off the edge of his Eager Clever draped over his right shoulder, blood still stained his dirt covered Kushala Daora mail "Because I never leave my comrades…or my friends, got that?".

"You big goof" replied Keira, punching him gently on the arm. Garet stood tall above her, his goofy smile soon turned to one of complete rage "We will retreat for now and hit it with the dragonator. It's the only hope left to us now". He didn't believe his own words for a second, in truth he only wanted a reason to get Keira out of there, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

As she rose to her feet she fell back down again, touching her ankle "I twisted my ankle!" she said in a worried voice which only angered Garet all the more. Turning away from the dragon lunging at them once again, he lifted her, a flicker of pain crossing his face before it became one with the flame in his mind "I hope I'm the one that kills that burly bastard!" He avoided the creatures mouth and darted toward the nearest opening in the wall, freedom!

* * *

People dashed around the centre of the village, not caring who they bumped into to or why, they only cared about getting away from the horror in the middle of the town. Merchants who were normally manning their stalls and carts ran just as quickly as the townspeople. Zell looked at them with confusion in his eyes. Everyone ignored his need for answers, even when he asked them.

Deacon and Ellie weren't present. They were busy playing games with the felynes and left Zell to his own devices, which was fine by him, a man could only play so much poker before it got more than a little annoying. As he reached the centre of the town some people were still present, all huddled together in a wide circle. As he pushed his way through the final person his eyes fell upon old veteran Retto lying face first in the snow, a large gash down his back. It was defiantly caused by a weapon wrought by human hands, no monster could cut that cleanly, but how did he come to be here? Zell had questions, to many questions "What happened him?" he asked to everyone present.

They all shied away from his as though he were diseased and they were scared he'd pass it on "What happened!?" he repeated in desperation, his patience was beginning to thin. Retto lay dead on a small slope, his blood flowing into the snow, dying it a lighter colour of red. The old man was always so full of life, it was only three months ago Zell fought alongside him to repel a Tigrex from the mountains.

As he thought about the murders, because this could be called nothing else and the disappearances something finally clicked. He was sure if he could see his own face he'd be pale as a Khezu hide. "Kusaka" he murmured. He didn't say it loud but people began to whisper, only adding to his hate of his old master. Turning quickly he gazed into the mountains looming large in the distance "I know your up there" he whispered, this time minding the others around.

As he marched through the people another thought crossed his mind _"He's killin' off the ones who abandoned him! Ah I'm a stupid bore with no sense! Why didn't I see it sooner? Nitro. The woman. And now Retto. There are only two others who were there, me and Garet. So that's his little game, revenge eh? I thought you were above all that Kusaka"_ thoughts of how Zell were gonna kill him slipped into his mind "No. I'll face him alone…"

* * *

"That was reckless my master". The little black felyne stood at his masters shin, a small wooden toothpick in his paw, which he used to poke his teeth vigorously.

Kusaka simply laughed as he whipped the blood from his Fatalis Scythe "If Zell can't put two and two together now there is no hope for him. I need to face him now, I'm running out of time, Raven".

"I know master, I know. Leave everything to me and rest. Leave everything to your faithful servant" _For I'll soon make my own move…my master"_

A faked smile crossed Kusaka's face "Pray you succeed Raven, or else". The two shadowy figures vanished into the depths of the snowy mountains, nearly ready to leave Pokke behind for good…

* * *

I'm sorry about the delay, I'm up to my back teeth in ICT work (again) so thanks for bearing with me.

I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Because of the immense size of the Lao I'll be able to do things in the fight which can't be done in the game. There's no point resigning all the attacks to the front like you do in the game. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

The people of the guild town weren't strangers to large dangerous monsters targeting their area, but a Shen Gaoren was always enough to cause worry. Like all large guild areas the town's outer wall was built tall and thick, capable of withstanding a good few hits from even the most powerful claw, talon or fireball. The top was dotted with ballista and cannons for extra protection and offensive capability against large monsters. At the top there were also tall, sharp stone spires designed to pierce any monster fool enough to try and climb over, like a Lao had done a few times in the past.

A few hunters were spread weakly across the wall; the only thing supporting them was their weapons, more than one young man slept upright with their chin rested on the base of a spear or hammer, some even sat between the gaps of the stone spires atop the wall. It wasn't comfortable by any stretch, but they were keeping a lookout for the Shen Gaoren. The advance guard tower had been swarmed with Rembora and other small monsters driven from the swamps and mountains, leaving the guild town with little or no advance eyes or guard. All the monsters at this time left everyone on edge. Just a few hours ago they repelled more Rembora seeking to feast on the people below.

Lloyd stood among the people as they calmly prepared for the beast slowly approaching their walls. The merchants had stocked up well in advance, because they were normally the first civilians told so they knew what trade routes to avoid and how many guards they would need for the other routes. Monsters weren't the only danger for a merchant, bandits covered the land like a plague, even rich families found themselves hiring more guards for the few times they left their houses.

Lloyd wasn't the only guild member present, others stood among the crowd. They all wore ceremonial rapiers at their waist and brightly adorned armour of red and gold. He was no exception, only better dressed still. His breastplate was adorned with a golden lion with two large wings spread wide, a small stream of fire exiting its mouth, a Teostra. They were there for the soul reason to keep order and ensure people stayed calm, but they were rarely headed. The civilian populace found more comfort in the presence of an armour clad hunter with a massive sword on his back or a sharp talon-like sword at his waist, even if they were half asleep from exhaustion repelling the Rembora. For the civilians the guild members looked good, and that was it.

Lloyd wasn't at all happy about that image but it meant he didn't have to do much fighting, better to leave that to those who were professionals after all, he preferred to let other people do the hard work. After all he was taken into The Dragon Corp because of his analytical ability and leadership ability outside a battle. The majority of the people were researchers with little hunting ability, if any, that's why Garet and Zell were sent for, to add a more attacking and threatening manner and to toughen the others up a bit, that's what he thought anyway, why call for idiots who only knew how to slaughter?

The sense of fear in the town wasn't as much as people in the fortress were feeling. There were many experienced veterans who would happily come out of retirement to feel the thrill of the hunt one more time. Master Shen and his six apprentices were known throughout the land as masterful hunters in their own right, a legendary gunner called Arvis also resided in the town with his son, an equally skilled hunter and Ruby whose skill with a blade was otherworldly! All wouldn't pass up a chance to fight again, especially Ruby. That women had a temper as fiery as the colour of her hair, before he moved away to Pokke she trained Zell a while, the only thing he couldn't talk about without nearly crying.

Although he came from the guild town Lloyd wasn't well loved, in fact he was hated more than loved because of his cowardice, snide comments when people weren't present and polite tongue which annoyed more than one person throughout the years, but he didn't dare say anything to anyone's face. Zell wasn't the only hunter who smacked him about the place. The man who was there to protect the peace ended up the cause when it was broken. He would hit on a cute girl and get knocked down a peg by their male friends.

"_There laughing at me now, but you'll see who has the last laugh!" _He thought as he walked away from the spiteful crowds towards a quieter place, the guild hall. The guild hall in the town was bustling with hunters and merchants. The men and women fitted easily into the room which would have been the size of Pokke's town centre. A large table designed for a dining room sat against a wall in the far corner, four men and three women spread around it, drinking and playing cards. It was more like a tavern than a guild. People approached the hunting board and examined the bills eagerly before taking them down and walking towards the bar. After signing the contract they headed out, as many had done before them.

"Lloyd?" said a small man who greatly resembled the guild master of Pokke and Kokoto, maybe they were all related. Every guild was run separately by its own master. Lloyd shifted his stance so he could face the small, greying man and bowed deeply, a fake smile upon his sour face "Yes it's me. I was dispatched here by Pokke guild"

"I know that you buffoon!" replied the guild master, he wasn't too happy to see Lloyd either "Zell was gonna kill you so we needed to get you away from Pokke" _Pity he didn't bloody-well succeed!"_ thought the master bitterly _"Because he didn't we have to listen to you here. Zell normally does a good job to"_. They continued talking, well Lloyd talked and the guild master pretended to listen, a trained expression that showed he was listening but really wasn't.

* * *

"I've only got one question" said Garet as he carried Keira through the corridors; her ankle was still giving her too much trouble for her to walk, not that he cared, she was pretty light compared to some of the other girls he'd carried in his lifetime. She remained silent, her head sunken as though she were ashamed to meet his eye. Garet sighed before stopping abruptly "You can be as angry as you want with me about Blank, but there was nothing I could do. Believe me if I could've saved him I would've, but I couldn't and neither could you".

"Its not that you couldn't save him, its just…you wouldn't understand" New tears filled her eyes and Garet wiped them away with his middle finger "Try me" his voice was filled with something more than kindness.

She met his eyes for the first time and sighed before beginning "…He was my little brother".

"…I'm sorry" he said. His grip around her tightened "But I understand your pain. If someone tried to hurt my sister I'd-" he paused as the memories of the previous days coursed through his mind, slowly at first then so intense he grasped his head "Well just lets say they wouldn't be breathing long" _If those bastards touch her again I'll kill every single one of them and string them on the wall for all to see"_ The evilness of his imagination surprised him, but he kept walking suppressing the thoughts as he went.

After walking through a series of tunnels designed for defence he set her down gently on one of the empty beds. One of the rooms had quickly been transformed into a medical wing, with beds taking up the majority of the space, a single fire burning in a hearth at the far end of the room. The fire was welcome, filling the room with a dim glow. In the middle of the room was a circular table with phials and medical herbs arranged quickly, but neatly on its shiny surface.

The room reminded Garet of the rooms Zell and he got at the training school, a lot bigger but the same design. Beds arranged tightly against the walls, large circular table for studying, or playing cards or dice and a single lamp in the middle to provide light, or a fire place if you were lucky.

Garet was no medic but his time as a hunter had taught him to patch himself – and others – when needed. It normally involved a crude splint and a tight bandage, or the occasional suture kit being applied depending on the severity. Thankfully her ankle was fine, save for a small bit of bruising on her shin and ankle bone "You'll be fine" he said in a low voice. No one else was present in the room but he kept his voice low regardless.

Keira breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks". He sat on the edge of the bed and studied her for a second. She didn't feel uncomfortable in the least and she normally did when boys looked at her. Garet finally broke the silence "I can't figure you out. Most people I can gauge in a single look, but you? You're different".

"In a good way I hope" she said in a teasing voice. The two moved closer to one another. Garet smiled widely as he kissed but the two pulled away as the door burst open, revealing the bald man standing shaking, and his face as pale as death "Garet we've got a problem!" His voice was one of urgency, sweat covering his forehead as he spoke "The Lao has quickened and killed nearly every hunter in the final stretch of the valley! It'll be upon the gate soon if we don't do something".

Before Garet fully processed everything the man said he cast him a murderous glare before reacting "What!?" demanded Garet, jumping to his feet, he dropped the glare and exchanged it for a surprised, probing look "What the bloody hell where they doin!? Did they run off and take a dump at the same time, or somethin'? Tell the merchants to get the cannon balls and ballista to the main gate as quickly as possible. GO!"

Keira gave him a look of complete terror; she normally kept her face expressionless when something bad happened, especially when other hunters might see. Rising from the bed quickly Garet grasped up his Eager Cleaver and fixed all his armour in position. He now had a reason to fight the Lao, revenge. It burned within him like a flame. As he stepped out Keira was with him, limping nonetheless. He didn't say anything, but he did give her a face of defiance which soon softened into a smile. He didn't need to say it; she knew he wanted her to be careful.

Elevating himself standing on a stool, Garet looked at the faces of his fellow hunters and merchants, each one looked like they wanted to break down and cry, all besides Blaze who kept his expression under control "Listen!" he bellowed. Suddenly every eye was on him, measuring him and calculating "You've all heard the news" he said loudly, but not without respect "We won't let those men and women die in vain. Sharpen your blades; today steel and bone meet scale and claw".

For a while there was silence save for the occasional mumble among some. But then the murmurs grew louder and louder until they were beating their feet on the ground and hands on their chests. The crowd echoed Garet's words, every one moving with all speed towards the main gate.

Blaze followed, only stopping to give Garet a proud nod. Garet and Keira followed him. Garet followed quickly and soon stood atop the gate. As he stared out across the green plain before the gate he saw the massive bulk of the Lao approaching. It appeared to be half-running-half-crawling. He felt a flicker of wind pass over his head, the volley of arrows had begun, led by Leon himself "Try not to get owned, eh boss?"

Garet slapped him hard on the back and descended the nearest ladder "Blaze! You know what to do". With that he was gone; dropping the last few feet so he could stand in front of the gate before the Lao arrived. He spread his legs and unsheathed his Eager Cleaver. It was a beautifully crafted blade which used hard-to-find materials. Keira dropped elegantly from the ladder "My ankle is fine, really." For all the time it would take to order her back he didn't bother, he'd have a better chance looking after her if she was there with him. He nodded after looking at her "Okay. But be careful" _Or I'll box you across the ears afterwards"._

Leon, with his long length of steel in the shape of a scimitar stood at his immediate left, a happy grin across his face. That proved it. He was insane, completely mad, but he could handle himself at least. Time to dance the swords was all he said. _Where have I heard that before?_ Garet happily pushed the thought away and looked at the Lao approaching, its jaws wide open, and its teeth like small, pointed ridges.

The sound of steel and bone leaving sheaths drowned the monsters roar for all but a second "By our blades" he muttered and then was gone, leading the small line of about thirty melee hunters close to the Lao!

Leon darted ahead, moving nearly as fast as the creature which covered his body from head to toe. Keira was the same, only she was slightly behind. _At least she has the sense to stay back_. As they moved he brandished the Eager Clever and let it trail behind him, releasing a potent charge of electricity as it trailed in the earth, leaving upturned earth as it went. Jumping to the right along with Keira, they dodged the mighty claw which slammed into the earth just where they were standing!

It was injured, blood dripping freely from the large gash Leon left in his last frenzy. Living up to his reputation Leon leapt on the claw, driving the curved steel of the scimitar home! The dragon roared loudly, but never rising. Garet moved closer; rending a large gash near the one Leon delivered. This time the dragon did rise and that was when the real attack began!

The beats roars were drowned out as the cannons fired, exploding as they struck against the monsters chest, claws, legs and head. Leon still clung tightly to the hilt of his sword, laughing loud enough to drown out even the loudest cannon. Time seemed to stand still for him, pleasing him all the more! His knuckles were white though, sweat beading his forehead, he would loose all strength before the monster fell.

Rising the height of the fortress and more the monster edged closer to the gates, trampling three hunters slashing at its back legs. All that was left was a bloody mess of broken bones and faces when it raised its leg. Anger engulfed Garet. Filling the flame with all his anger, hate and spite he charged forward with his sword sheathed, climbing the Lao's tail like a ladder. It took nearly all his strength just to hold onto the scales.

Blood soon trickled his hands, already wet with sweat. Eyeing Leon being rose into the air, he nodded and shouted, anything to draw the others attention. Finally Leon noticed, smile never fading. Pulling the scimitar free he balanced on the claw before leaping. _The crazy bastard jumped! He's insane!"_

Leaping from the scale to another, Garet flung one of his hands out and caught a free hand "Don't let go! You're crazy; here I am risking my ass for you." Leon simply nodded "Trust me, I don't intend to!" Both had to shout to be heard. "On three". Garet looked at him and nodded "One…two…THREE!" Swinging on the scale by one hand he flung Leon to another, barely gripping with his other. Both laughed like children at a stupid joke as they hung there. As the Lao lowered they soon found themselves able to run along its back, the fortress wall looked like a good idea about now.

Both ran side-by-side, clearing scales the size of rocks, and some just as sharp. They ran for what seemed like a lifetime. The cannon and ballista fire stopped and the Dragonator was readied. Looking at each other they lost whatever pieces of equipment they could afford, anything to lighten themselves. Leon removed his helmet and gauntlets and hurled them for all he was worth, Garet mirroring him with his shoulder guards, gauntlets and helmet. Each pair cleared the wall of the fortress and landed in a heap near Blaze.

The Dragonator was drew back, the hunters ready to plunge it straight into the Lao for what would certainly be as killing blow. With less weight to worry about they ran faster, moving like wolves. They reached the dragons long neck and continued running, now in single file. Leon was faster so he took the lead, shouting words of encouragement for Garet who trailed behind "Leon I'm gonna kill you if I don't die!"

The hunters below who could see stood with awe struck faces; they couldn't believe what their own eyes showed them. Garet and Leon were running up the Lao's back. Keira looked not with awe, but fear. _They're not gonna make it. Move damn you. Move you wool-headed lummox!!"_

They both reached the monsters nose as it slowly began to rise, it was now or never! Leon was the first to jump, barely grasping the top of the fortress wall, dangling dangerously near the Dragonator. Garet jumped next.

Horrified gasps came from below; he was going to come up short! With his free hand Leon tied a piece of slender rope around the hilt of his scimitar and allowed himself to freefall, hurling the sword over the wall. The hunters above caught the weapon quickly and held it there, using all their strength to hold it.

Leon swung on the rope in his hand and moved toward the falling Garet, stretching his free hand out to the helpless hunter. A strong hand clasped his and the two dangled in the centre of the hole which held the powerful Dragonator "Hope you can climb Garet. We ain't in the clear yet!" Nodding his agreement Garet climbed up Leon and grasped the rope tightly, sweat beading his forehead and hands. Blood stained the rope from the climb over the Lao's back. The only thing that stopped him howling in pain was the flame he continually fed. It was now a roaring blaze. Determination burning in his eyes he climbed climbed and climbed quicker than he ever climbed before.

Leon did the same, eyeing the Dragonator twisting a few feet from them; it wouldn't be long now until it burst through the gap and pierced the dragon and them like a pin puncturing a balloon. For the first time Leon's smile faded "Climb! Faster! C'mon, climb!" he shouted after Garet.

_We won't make it…unless!_ "Leon I need you to trust me!" Leon replied with a nod "Do what ya need to; just get us outta the fryin' pan!"

Garet nodded and swung, the small ledge which stuck out for the archers was their only hope. Using all the momentum they could muster the two swung and threw themselves toward it just as the Dragonator burst from the hole, taking the Lao in the chest, twisting quickly, drawing untold amounts of blood! The monsters roar fell lower and lower with each second past until it fell limp on the large drill-like weapon.

Raising his head slightly Garet looked at the monster skewered on the Dragonator. His gaze fixed on Leon who lay just to his right. The two clasped hands and laughed, laughed! They both looked insane. The two got to their feet before collapsing again, they were beat, spent, absolutely exhausted. Looking at one another sprawled on the ground they closed they lay there, staring at the sky above them "…I don't believe we made it…" said Garet in sheer disbelief. Leon echoed his tone exactly "I know man. I guess that's the third, or maybe the fourth time you've nearly died, eh Garet?"

Garet simply didn't have the energy to make a half coherent reply, mumbling "What…ever". Both slumped uselessly on the floor and let go a long sigh of relief, they won, they'd defended the fortress.

Cheers rose from the defending hunters, but they didn't hear. The two were sleeping on the stone they landed on. Keira hastily climbed the ladder and knelt beside them, sighing loudly after she felt their pulse. _Reckless isn't the word for you two. You're lucky you're alive…Garet_.

* * *

Zell stalked up the path leading to the snowy mountains. He didn't like running off without telling Sheila. But he did tell Deacon. He'd look after both of the girls, or at least he hoped he would. He was already up and about so fighting would come quick.

Hefting the weight of two weapons on his back wasn't easy but he endured. One was his own Red Wing while the other was the Steel Ice Blade he and Garet found on the mountains when they looked for Kusaka's body, that was all they found and Zell took it as his own, restored it and kept it as a reminder. _I'm gonna tear that man's heart out!_ He wore a thin suit of interlinked Rathalos scales beneath his Mafumofu set for added protection, and not just against the cold. He went to kill.

Monsters had tried to bar his way as he approached the mountain. They must have been raised by the man if they followed his orders like a scared puppy, but not anymore. Most lay dead on the lower passes. He'd bore more than one cut from those vicious jaws. One nearly tore open his back if not for the blades protecting it; another nearly tore open his throat in an effort to silence him. They were defiantly more vicious than any Giaprey he'd fought before.

Approaching no less cautiously he finally reached the base camp. The mountain glimmered brightly in the light of the sun, but it offered little warmth. This land was unforgiving. A shrill wind was blowing, one that seemed to carry the smell of death and decay down from the mountain. _I'm coming for you Kusaka. You want to end it"_ he looked at the Steel Ice Blade on his back, visible just over his shoulder _"I got your end right here!"_

* * *

I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked this then please leave a review. Any comments or help is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Chapter 16

A cold, brisk wind touched Zell's face before blowing further into the caves. A harsh storm was blowing outside, one that prevented him from leaving these caverns. The outer wall would be far to treacherous to climb in this storm, so his only choice was to sit back and wait it out. That was the one problem, he didn't have any time, but Kusaka would be in the same predicament he was in, trapped on the mountain by winds that kicked up snow and ice from everywhere. _Just hope it ain't a damn Kushala Daora._

He didn't fell the cold, well except on his face. The Mafumofu suit he wore didn't offer much in the way of defence - he didn't expect Anteka and Blango hide to do so - but it eliminated the cold, besides he had a suit of armour on below for added protection.

The narrow tunnel looked like it had never thawed in all the time it was here. Small carvings, one that appeared like a man fighting off a larger figure with a thin spear. A warm thought crossed his mind as he gazed at that particular scene, he and Garet had drawn it when Kusaka took them on their very first hunt, the same hunt which gave the two friends matching scars down their cheeks, received when the other protected the other from the sharp claw of a Giadrome. The small figures where supposed to be them and the larger one a Blangonga. Sitting so he could look right at it without much trouble he sighed, steam obscuring his view before it cleared. _So long ago now… Now that I think back on it, Kusaka wasn't always as bad as he is now. Why, is the only question I want to ask him, why?_

The thought was gone just as quickly as it arrived. He didn't want to dwell on old memories, not now and especially not here. It was too painful, more so than even the worst claw wrenching through your skin. His stomach growling dragged him back to reality. In his haste to be after Kusaka he'd forgotten to eat, in fact he hadn't done so since yesterday evening when he played cards with Sheila and the others.

"Where the bloody hell are those mushrooms? I know they grew around here somewhere. Ah! There we go." Mumbling to himself about which ones were harmful and which were not he shook his head. _Ah what the hell._ Closing his eyes he bite into one. After realizing they weren't foul he continued eating, thanking that luck was on his side, for once. He'd probably have to test luck again before the day was out.

The BBQ spit unfolded easily and he set it for nothing more than a warm flame. The flame cast a dim light around the cave and the icy walls reflected much making it seem more light was given off than there really was. Backing against the wall he removed a thin flute from his item pouch - he always carried his flute with him because it was a gift from his father for completing his first mission - and began to play. It was a low melody, one that was played to honour dead hunters, or soon-to-be-dead hunters.

It wasn't long before sleep took him, not that he was tired, anything was better than staring at a wall waiting for a storm to cease with nothing to interest you except a flute and maybe some drawing on a wall. It didn't take him long to realize he was dreaming because Sheila stood opposite him, fists placed firmly on her hips, an angry expression on her beautiful face. In an instant she was gone and there again, this time looking down at something below, weeping uncontrollably on Garet's shoulder. Garet looked…wrong, it wasn't sadness that covered his face and it wasn't anger either, it was nothing. It was like looking at a pond that never rippled.

He was half-awake and half-asleep, he could feel his grip tighten on the icy ground, but at the same time it seemed a thousand miles away. This time it wasn't Garet or Sheila. There was a young boy staring at him looking at two headstones, no names on either. The child wore a blue shirt with a red ribbon tied around his right arm. Zell knew he was looking down on the boy but he didn't seem to notice. Pulling back the sleeve of the robe he wore he noticed the same ribbon on his own arm. _What the hell? I'm dreaming, that I know for sure, but…why's is seem so real?_

He awoke with a jolt, almost as if someone had lashed a bucket of water at him. He felt as if he did, sweat soaked his clothes and his hands trembled. It took his vision a while to centre on his shaking hands. The room was largely unchanged, save for a single sliver of light that led to the outer wall. _What happened the storm? How long was I out? Ah, well time to go._

Hoisting the two Greatswords onto his back he began the short climb up the wall so he could reach the upper ledge. As soon as he reached the top he froze. _Was that footsteps I just heard?_ Removing the Greatswords on his back he lowered them quietly to the ground and lay flat on his stomach, silently drawing his carving knife. For some reason he felt more comfortable with it than he did with the Greatswords, maybe it was the amount of time he found himself using it when he lost a grip on his sword? Maybe it was just more versatile. Not many hunters could say they faced an Elder Dragon with a carving knife and won.

Peering into the cave where he lay not two minutes ago he glanced a shadow, a small shadow. Was it a monster, or had one of Kusaka's followers found him? Breathe caught in his throat as he poised himself to strike. He didn't believe in any flame teaching that Blaze muttered about, for him he just blocked out everything. He found he concentrated more when there was nothing to worry about beyond the target, himself and the weapon in his hands.

The figure came into the clear, a small felyne who wore a suit of Mafumofu mail downsized to fit a felyne. He allowed the breathe to escape before rising "Are you tryin' to scare me shitless!?"

The felyne gave a jump and raised a small katana-like sword that appeared more like toothpick "Don't kill me nya! It's me Zell! It's Benkei, nya, nya."

Scurrying up the wall took the nimble felyne nothing more than a few seconds "Sheila got worried about you and decided to come help you. But I was the only one who went through the storm to meet you. Deacon's got a message for ya "You can't do everythin' on your own, nya. I'm here to help whether you like it or not. Oh yeah, Sheila's pissed! Just thought I'd give you the heads up, nya."

"I bet he didn't say "nya" at the end of every sentence. I told him to keep them in Pokke, that I'd be back soon."

Benkei sighed loudly before climbing onto Zell's back, nestling his katana into its sheath on his back "He was trained by Garet, did you really find this surprising, nya? C'mon, we might as well gain a bit of ground on Kusaka, nya, nya! After all no one has left this Mountain by the pass since we came."

Nodding, Zell said no more. Trailing the Greatswords through the snow behind him. Silently he strapped the Steel Ice Blade just beside Benkei and held the Red Wing ready in his right hand. He wore an expression of sheer determination and defiance, he wasn't going to let Kusaka have his way any longer, even if he had to go through every monster the Mountain was home to.

* * *

Deacon, Sheila, Ellie and Cocoa were climbing the slope near the ice caves, caution governing the young man's every step. He wanted to leave the girls behind, especially Ellie - something told him he needed to protect her though and it wasn't his promise to Garet - but she wouldn't hear of it. The words were still fresh in his mind. _I've got as much right to be here as you have! Sure, I may not be able to wield a sword, or a lance, or a hammer, but I want to help Zell to! I'm fed up sitting here when you and my brother protect me, I can look after myself!_

He backed down so easily because she sounded so much like her brother, and that tone sounded strange coming from a woman. She hadn't said much more since, not after Deacon had taken charge and told her to follow his and Sheila's lead. He took the point because Sheila wielded a bow, while he used dual blades, weapons given to him by Garet.

Climbing onto the first ledge that led into the cave he looked around. The only sign there had been a storm was the dark clouds dying down and vanishing to the south and the abundance of snow this far down the Mountain. Extending his hand to help the girls up he smiled. Sheila accepted his hand with thanks but Ellie simply ignored it and hoisted herself up on her own, creating a small tear in the fabric of her Mafumofu suit.

Deacon simply shook his head. He didn't know why she was acting like such a child. Looking up towards the peak of the Mountain he felt odd, as if something was looking down at you; there probably was, countless monsters roamed free around the summit and peak, especially where the temperatures plummet to something very few except a Blangonga could survive through.

Walking through the caves were as dull as ever. The walls never changed, save for an icicle which grew more of a point every few years. Taking the path that branched off to the right, Deacon scrambled up the small ledge and looked as the girls followed. Giving them a hand up this time again he then boosted them up the second, even Ellie accepted his help this time, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. That was a pit of vipers he didn't want to disturb unless he had no choice.

Taking the point again he looked around, a cautious gleam in his eyes. _Something's wrong. It's never this quiet. _Raising a fist to slow the others he knelt down on one knee and drew one of his Flaming Pair Dualswords. The finely worked red steel with bone and claw worked upon its edge, glistened under the light, reflecting a faint glow onto the walls nearby. Glancing at the floor he froze as he ran his eye over the reflective surface of the sword. _Oh crap. Stay calm, Deacon. Back up and keep quiet._

He backed up slowly, careful not to rouse the Khezu which sat glued to the roof of the cavern. It was either sleeping or just plain stupid. Deacon seriously hoped it would be his first thought, he didn't feel like facing a Khezu right now.

Once clear a sufficient pace he caught the girls and motioned them down the other pathway. As the Khezu disappeared from view he finally released the breathe he had been holding. A cold sweat broke on his forehead before whipping it away with the back of his fur covered hand. "What _was_ that…_thing_?" Ellie asked in a whisper.

"A Khezu" Deacon replied just as quietly "They hunt using smell, not eyesight, but be careful nonetheless. For the first time he realized Ellie had no weapon. Removing the other Flaming Pair from his back he handed it to her and smiled kindly "Here. Be careful, its sharp enough-". He was cut off by the deafening roar of the Khezu! Cupping their ears in agony was all they could. The girls fell to their knees and screamed loudly and Deacon wasn't far behind them. _Curses! My head feels like its getting pierced by a thousand needles at once! AAAAGH._

* * *

Turning quickly Zell froze in his tracks, a look of dread crossing his face as he turned to look at Benkei "Was that a-"

"Yup!"

Darting off back towards the caves took no hesitation at all. The cave entrance came into view and he smiled. As he approached he skidded to a halt abruptly and looked at the black clad figure barring the entrance, a Fatalis Scythe clutched in one hand, an evil, maddening grin splitting his face "…Good day, Zell".

Gritting his teeth soon became a snarl "Benkei. Take these earplugs and take them to the others. Don't argue! Just go. Go now"

"Nya" Benkei reluctantly took the handful of earplugs and sighed "On one condition, nya? Take - him - out!" He placed special emphasize on each word and threw his paws around his masters neck, nearly as if it would be the last time they would speak.

"I'm counting on you, Benkei" Zell turned his attention to Kusaka and hefted his Red Wing "I've got one question. Why? Answer me that and I'll give you the fight you want" There wasn't the slightest hint of fear in his words or actions "Or we can settle it right now. I don't think I could bear to hear the ramblings of a lunatic".

"Oh, my dear Zell" Kusaka chuckled as he hefted his Scythe, the blade black as death and armour no different. Kusaka's red sash which dangled at the back of his waist fluttered in the cold win, but Zell didn't feel it. He was a mask of calmness and concentration.

"I did it for revenge, power and because…I could!" The cold tone Kusaka took finally succeeded in prompting a reaction from the hunter standing a few feet from him. Running forward, steel colliding in a fierce clang drowned out the howling of the wind "Because you could!? You've pushed it, Kusaka!"

A look of sheer surprise crossed Kusaka's face as Zell began to push him back further and further until his back was against the wall near the caverns mouth "Good. You fight well, boy".

The look Zell gave him was one of spite and defiance. Diverting the weapons to the right Zell lunged himself at his old mentor and struck him across the jaw with a firmly clenched fist, but Kusaka tripped him as he fell and the two landed in a heap on the snow covered floor.

Reaching for his sword Kusaka was the first to regain himself and swung quickly and powerfully, Zell barely rolling out of the way. Getting back to his feet and ducking below the horizontal stoke was all he could do to avoid having his head on the list of the others Kusaka had already claimed. As the thought ran through his head he drew the small carving knife at his waist and blocked the next stoke, the vibration jarring his arm fiercely. It was as though he'd been struck by the creature the weapon had been carved from!

Backing away he sheathed the carving knife with a grimace as he glanced at the broken blade. The scythe had almost broken the blade in two, he was thankful it hadn't, it was what had kept him alive. Realizing his Red Wing lay on the opposite side of Kusaka he reached for the other Greatsword on his back and drew it quickly, the Steel Ice Blade was a large blade, almost as tall as Zell himself.

Kusaka's heart missed a beat as he gazed upon the cold steel - it actually was because of the ice element infused within - a tinge of fear gripped him. "Like it, eh, Kusaka? This is the weapon I'm," Zell pointed at himself and fixed his face in a promising manner "gonna plunge through your chest. I don't think it'll find much in the way of a heart though".

For the first time since Zell laid eyes on the man, clad in black death mail, the other man shivered "Here I come, Kusaka. I ain't holdin' back. This time…you're not getting' away. Count on it. This is a blood promise". He sliced his upper arm slightly and allowed the blood to drip down his arm "Prepare yourself!" Another roar erupted from the cave behind Kusaka, one that only lent more anger to Zell's cause…

* * *

Deacon dodged nimbly and struck the Khezu's left wing, but to no avail "Sheila, watch the lightning! Ellie! Ellie?" He glanced around frantically but he couldn't see her "Where the hell-AAAAGH!!" He slammed against the wall of the cavern, the breathe in his body driven out in a split second. Pain was all he felt, all he knew. _Great. Garet told me never to space out, now I know why._

Getting to his feet was more difficult than he thought it would be. He was sent hurtling again by the Khezu, this time the tail struck him just below the ribs on his right-hand side. Luckily a heap of snow cushioned his fall and done enough to throw the Khezu off for a much needed breather. He could feel warm liquid dripping down inside his clothes, but nothing was broken - how'd he'd managed that he couldn't begin to fathom - but nothing was and he rose slowly, careful not to strain anything that might not like being strained.

Thankfully the Khezu rounded the next corner, but then again he could hear more than just the Khezu. Glancing to his right he saw two figures on the summit clashing. One was clad in white clothes very similar to his own while the other was clad in mail darker than night. Glancing to his left he saw the Khezu raise its great maw and discharge three powerful balls of electricity. He was torn, he recognized the other man as Zell, but who should he go to? He was frozen.

"What are you gawking at, Deacon!? Save the goddamn girls!" Zell might as well have roared the words, but they were enough to send Deacon toward the Khezu at a near run. "WAIT! Take this!"

It was then that Zell repelled the man against the nearest wall and picked up his Red Wing Greatsword. Hurling it with all his might made it land in a heap just a few paces from Deacon "They're weakest to flames. I don't care what happens. Just look after Sheila and Ellie. Under-" He was cut off as Kusaka rose again and kicked him in the back. Deacon hoisted the Greatsword and returned the single Flaming Pair he had and darted towards the girls.

Sheila was almost pinned against a wall as Deacon rounded the corner, Ellie was cowering behind her. All her stubbornness from earlier had vanished and she now cowered like a frightened child. The Khezu raised its head, lightning forming in its mouth.

Sheila loosed arrow after arrow but soon grasped nothing but air, she'd ran out of arrows! Lowering her bow for the first time since firing, she looked straight into the Khezu's mouth. Those serrated teeth, set in a circular fashion could easily pick the head from her body and everything else for that matter. A cold sweat broke on her entire body as she trembled. Sheila was an archer, she wasn't used to getting this close to the monster she intended to hunt and Deacon could see it.

The Khezu seemed to move ever so slowly in her eyes, Ellie was no different. Sheila could feel the young girl trembling against her arm, an expression of sheer fear covered her beautiful face. Tears welled in her eyes, they were prepared.

"GO!" The next sight that meet her eyes was Deacon hacking at its back right leg with Zell's Red Wing. Needing no more encouragement she caught Ellie and dove to the side as the Khezu projected the lightning at the wall! Small clouds of smoke rose from the Khezu's leg as Deacon hacked away with more momentum than skill "Will you just fall already!"

Backing up gave him the room he needed to swing the heavy weapon above his head a few times. With each rotation his swing gained momentum. Anger clouded his face as the Khezu turned and lunged its elongated neck straight at him! The weapon ended up in his left hand with a reverse grip as he sidestepped. Retaliating instantly and aiming for the finer flesh on its neck he slashed up vertically!

For a time the girls simply stared at him and then the Khezu. The beast staggered back, and even that seemed to take an effort. Blood spewed from the open wound on its neck running from the side of its head the whole way to its shoulder. The Khezu fell to the side and Deacon heaved a sigh of relieve. Turning to the girls he smiled "You okay? Ellie?" He walked towards her and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder "I should never have brought you. I'm sorry you had to face this, but we need to keep going. Can you walk?" He wasn't being pushy, he spoke in a calm tone. Turning to face Sheila he nodded "Are you okay? I saw Zell. He's fighting Kusaka".

She nearly knocked him on his ass as she barged past him, stopping only to retrieve a handful of arrows from the motionless Khezu. Notching an arrow on her Prominence Bow, she darted toward the summit. The clang of steel-on-steel echoed loudly…

* * *

The defenders of the Guild Town watched through heavy, sleep-filled eyes that showed their weariness. They had defended the town steady from Rembora and Loprey and now a Shen Gaoren approached as quickly as the others. Its long, powerful legs left indents behind in the ground as it approached.

Arrows were already being loosed from heavy, weary arms, but they still found their mark. Word had been sent to other areas, especially the Fortress now that the Lao had been dealt with, but any help arriving would arrive to late and the defending hunters knew that all to well. Hefting his guild rapier in its sheath, Lloyd walked along the streets as though nothing was happening. The crowd looked at him as if to say "Why aren't you with the others?" he could tell by their sour expressions. Climbing a flight of stairs quickly he looked onto the open plain that stretched out before the Guild Town. The wooden ruins of the watch posts that once dotted its path the whole way to the valley on the far side lay in broken wrecks, the bodies of hunters sprawled atop them. Lloyd has no remorse for them, even though he recognized more than one. _Useless fools! Can't even stop a simple Rembora and Loprey attack. He won't be pleased with this. These fools are holding on better than I - we - anticipated._

He wasn't going to help and simply walked away, allowing the red cape he wore to fall to the ground and catch in the wind. He barged a young man out of the way and continued on his path towards the rear entrance.

The young man was a fiery red-haired young man no older than 14 or 15. A young girl of the same years looked at the man leaving and shook her head. She muttered something under her breathe but the boy pretended he didn't hear "Fox? What are we going to do?" She spoke politely for one her age, but she was clearly frightened "What if daddy doesn't come back?"

That brought a flicker of pain to the young man's dirty face. He wore nothing more than training garb, the type that consisted of a sleeveless kimono that hung past his waist. He possessed a Rookie Knife at his waist and a Spear on his back made from finely sharpened steel. He was short, but possessed broad shoulders and a muscular body from his time in a blacksmith forge. He didn't like wasting time when he could either be working or training.

Sighing he knelt beside the young girl and ruffled her hair "Go home sis. Find Nan and stay there. I've got something I need to do first. Don't worry, I'll find dad and bring him home to you". _I can't sit here and watch as men refuse to fight. They need all the help they can get!"_

Fox was alerted to a scream further down the street and drew his Rookie Knife. He was only a novice hunter but he could fight to. "Go, sis." He darted down the street, toward the origin of the scream and stopped when he saw a snake-like monster with wings flying about spitting a purple substance from its mouth. Two bodies rested at his feet and one grasped his ankle "Fox? Fox is that *cough* *cough* you? Beware…their…poison…ugh".

Fox shook the man, tears coming to his yellow-coloured eyes "Gramps? Gramps!" Looking at the Rembora he lost himself in anger and rushed forward. Thankfully the monster was too focused chasing another to notice him before it was too late. Fox plunged the weapon straight through its chest and watched as it sprawled helplessly on the floor. Standing over it as it attempted to snap at him he lowered the Rookie Knife and finished it. _A Rookie no longer. But I've still got a long way to go yet!"_

A gray-coloured leg appeared over the wall and then dropped, scattering hunters, stone and wood all over the place! Fox barely dodged an incoming piece of wood that probably would have skewered him to the closest wall! Darting up the nearest flight of stairs three at a time he stopped and gazed upon the _massive _crab outside the walls. The top parts of the walls were cracked and some even broken off to fall to the plain below.

A large drill-like weapon burst from the wall and took the crab in the legs. Blood trickled down to the ground but the blow was shallow and it simply regained balance a few minutes after. A tall hunter Fox recognized as Old Man Zero. He bellowed orders at just about anyone "Get that Dragonator wound up again! You! Stop sleeping and get more cannonballs, and for the love of good don't drop them this time! Stand straight men, here it comes!"

Fox rolled halfway down the stairs he just climbed to avoid being crushed. As he raised his head to look around a good portion of the floor had been torn out, six hunters with it. Zero turned to face him and looked him up and down, something that seemed to take more than a split second "Good you have a bit o' live in ya at least. I don't care how kid, but I want this thing killed! Get the wounded out of here!"

Fox watched as the claw dropped again, this time missing the wall completely. Heaving another caught breathe he looked at the weapon he held in his right hand and the spear in his left. _I can do this. One. Two. Three!_

Sheathing his sword as he ran he grasped his spear tightly. _This always looked easy when I saw the old acrobat do it._ Placing the hilt of the spear on the very edge of the brick floor he used it as a pole and lifted himself high into the sky and then down toward the crab. Light reflected off the tip of the spear as he slammed it straight into the roof of the crabs skull! The beast rocked back and forth but nothing that hindered it much. Grasping the shaft of the spear with one hand and keeping his feet as steady as he could he drew the Rookie Knife and hacked away the monsters skull with all his might and speed. Every slash cut deeper into the thing's skull and would eventually dig into its brain, if he got that long.

Crashing against the wall of the fortress jarred him. He was level with the wall when he abandoned his spear and leapt toward the edge. A strong hand kept him falling after it. Zero hauled him up and looked him up and down again a smile breaking his old battle-worn face "Don't see things like that very often nowadays kid! What's your name?"

"Fox. Pleased to metcha. Did I do good?" He was half panting half laughing as he spoke.

"You did good kid. Just don't break your head open and you'll do fine. Now that won't finish it, go help with the cannonballs and ballista bolts. We can finish this when the Dragonator is prepared. Go, hoop to it young un!"

* * *

I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Chapter 17

For the purposes of this chapter there will be a type of alpha Rembora, similar to a Giadrome. Enjoy!

* * *

Although there was a massive crab right out front - Fox still chuckled at the thought of a large crab laying siege to anything - but there it was, outside and angry. He'd played a small part in that, well not exactly small, large, you couldn't call a hunter stabbing a beast in the skull and then hacking away like a madman small. But all thought went from his head as he was sent hurtling down a flight of stairs, the ballista bolts rattling on stone as they dropped, one near skewering him like a kebab on that sharpened point of steel.

Looking up, dazed more than anything else, he came face-to-face with a Loprey, its reptilian mouth parting no release a low growl and revealing sharpened teeth. Why did he expect to be afraid? The thing was only an overgrown lizard with poison that could kill you in minutes if you weren't prepared, and he was far from prepared, so why wasn't he scared? Dodging its sharp, poison-filled teeth as it lunged its powerful neck toward him, he bolted up the stairs and reached for the thin, but sharp, length of spear which he carried on his back. Zero had given it to him after he left his old one lodged in the skull of the Gaoren. _If this thing can pierce the crabs shell, I'd like to think it could skewer a reptile much smaller! Please let it be so…_

Acting on impulse more than skill - he was only fifteen or so and far from qualified to be here - he leaped from the stairs, spear point driven home by the momentum he gained from his descent. His teachers and instructors always told him he had a level head on his shoulders and that was as keen a weapon as any sword or lance or bow. But he knew anyone at a height had an advantage, that was common sense, momentum was magnified on a downward thrust and amplified all the more when you put your own body weight behind it to boot.

An explosion sounded above him loudly, the cannonballs where being fired. That was his cue, he needed to get more ballista bolts, but how could he leave the citizens to die at the hands of more Loprey and Rembora. _What should I do? The men keeping the Gaoren at bay can barely stand, and the citizens aren't much better. Shit! Think, Fox, think. _"Hey, kid!" The voice belonged to an older man, obviously just out of retirement, but he wielded that spear and gauntleted fist with expert skill, you'd have thought the man was born with the thing and kept it near as he slept. "You can still stand, can't you!?" It wasn't a question, but more of a demand. "Go defend the folk that can't defend themselves. Well? What the 'ell ya waitin' for? Hoop to it!" Was it just him or was everyone treating him like a brainless child ever since he showed his face?

A smile split Fox's face in two as he turned, but the smile soon vanished as he seen an elderly women ripped clean in two by a Loprey, a Rembora in the background of the massacre spewing deadly poison. Gazing at the weapons he carried he growled, a low sound in his throat that actually sounded like a wolf. His yellow eyes flashed as he drive the spear home, taking the Loprey in the neck and ramming it through! Blood splattered the sleeveless training kimono he wore, but he didn't care in the least, the fabric was already dyed with blood. Bodies of hunters lay sprawled on the ground, some barely moving while others simply lay still, no indication if they were alive or not. A weak hand grasped his ankle, it was the hand of a child, no older than nine or ten, but that didn't mean a thing to the monsters. The boy fell lifeless at Fox's feet, what was once big dark eyes filled with all manner of dreams glazed over. Fox memorized his face and promised he'd find out the boys name, none would be forgotten, not when he still breathed. The Rembora was still there and went down to an unseen projectile knocking it straight to the ground.

Merchants who had never wielded a weapon before swung wild halberds around in a wide arc to ward off Rembora but they were slow and their style full of holes, but it done the job, if barely. Women and children cowered behind three such men, all weeping, the children clutching their mothers skirts close, hoping for someone, anyone to help. Their faces were weary, but above all they were frightened. No child should have to see this. The alleyway they were backed into had an arched roof and the three men defended the mouth with all their might, weary arms swinging madly, cutting anything, be it grounded reptile or flying reptile made no difference.

Anger welled within Fox once more and he galloped at a dead run towards the closest group of civilians, jumping over broken stalls and upturned wagons, darting down alleyways, hacking like a madman with a length of steel which ran red with monster blood. The spear in his left hand was light and shorter than most, just as tall as he was and he used it within the thin confines of the alleyways easily, maybe more easily than the sword. The Loprey fell to the sword while the Rembora fell to the spear which gave him the means to reach them. Each was an extension of his own arm, hunters were never allowed to leave the training school unless they could handle the weapons they wielded to some degree.

He ducked amongst the merchants and joined their ranks, stabbing out strategically with the spear and using the sword as a last ditched defence to turn aside talon and teeth alike. The merchants breathed swift thanks as the tallest man on Fox's right split a Loprey's skull with his crude halberd made of rigid steel and serrated monster bone, the thing was designed for this even if the man wasn't. The short merchant on his left had a large cut down the left side of his face, a hole where his eye should have been glistened with new blood and old as he hacked mercilessly with his halberd, the same design as the other mans. The hood he wore was torn as well but he never slowed, but his breathing increased rapidly. These men were desperate, Fox was desperate, heck everyone was desperate.

At least the weeping from the frightened children stopped when the monsters dwindled. The third merchant, a tall man only a few years older than Fox, extended a blood-soaked hand and inclined his head in a curtsy of respect. "We owe you our lives young master. My family and friends thank you from the bottom of our hearts, know you will be well treated by my family in the future. My name is Tam, this is Scall and Kaz." Tam motioned to the women and children cowering behind him, one of them coming closer to hug him. "This is my wife, Rose. Rose, this is…"

"Fox, pleased to met you." The women came closer and kissed him lightly on each cheek and then on the forehead before hugging him tightly. "Thank you young man." Fox felt the heat in his cheeks rise and spots of colour appeared, it was the first time he'd ever been kissed, even on the cheek by anyone outside his own family.

"W-well, I just couldn't leave you. Ha-ha." It was a forced laugh followed by a fake smile - he'd read somewhere that the best way to get out of a difficult or uncomfortable situation was to smile. After a few moments more merchants rounded the corner, followed by a string of citizens, young and old, all kept in a tight circle by merchants and merchant guards. Fox rounded on them and grinned. "Tam." The man raised his eyebrows in anticipation of a command he would fulfil no matter what. "I was wondering if you could keep these people safe. There should be a building somewhere with a solid roof, find it and defend it. Keep the women and children alive."

Tam smiled before grasping Fox's arm. "What about you? You can't expect to survive that gauntlet alone. Scall!" The tallest of the three merchants stood head and shoulders above Fox nodded and hefted his blood soaked halberd. "Follow him and make sure you defend anyone who needs it. I'll keep them safe, Fox, let those beats try and stop me."

Before continuing Fox inclined his head and breathed a sigh of relieve. "Could you do me one more favour?" After Tam nodded his head, no impatience at all in the gesture, Fox continued breathlessly. "I have a sister and my Nan. Her name is Linda and my Nan is called Amelia. If you find them, please look after them!" With that he left, hefting spear and sword as he rounded the next corner to dart down the open street that was once the main site of both merchants and local traders, it was nothing but ruin now, with wooden remains of stalls and boxes scattered throughout the wide street, ragged remains of clothes and rugs piled atop it.

Scall followed him, he was one of the merchants who had a more refined fighting-style, probably a merchant guard instead. They both scanned the area like a leopard before moving on, their eyes missing nothing and taking in everything, the dead, the wounded who had no chance of survival and the broken bodies of children who should have died old in their beds, anywhere but here. The dying who asked for help almost wrenched the heart from Fox's chest, he couldn't bear leaving them, but he couldn't save them either. And because of that he forced himself to watch, until Scall stood in front of his view and shook his head. He towered head and shoulders above Fox and easily blocked the view. "No one watches a death they don't need to, kid. That only leads to madness. Instead, do what you can for the ones still alive, mourn them later, remember them later, but for now? Stay alive yourself. That's all we can do. Come on, times a wastin'." Fox followed reluctantly, but he didn't look back and it hurt him all the more.

They continued to move at a slow run so they wouldn't be taken by surprise by any monsters, but only death awaited them around every twist and turn the street took. A roar that was small and quiet when compared to the Gaoren echoed. Both stopped and looked at one another. As Scall turned back to look up the street, his curly hair swinging with his head, he froze. Fox looked also and gasped in surprise before pointing his spear at the sight. "W-what the blazes! That's the biggest damn Rembora I've ever seen! Look at it, I mean, its huge." Scall nodded his agreement and sighed deeply as he hoisted his crudely forged halberd, hands spaced apart on the shaft of wood. It had two handles carved into it for that purpose and a red tassel dangling in the wind just below the blades length, probably just for decoration.

The Rembora noticed them immediately and turned its vicious jaws toward them, blood dripping from its teeth. Moving closer it revealed the corpse it was busy feeding on and Fox felt the blood drain from his face. The body was disfigured but the face was still and peaceful. The sight of the leathery-faced old woman who basically raised him lay lifeless on the stone floor, body torn open at the waist, brought him to tears. The other people had wrenched the heart from his chest, but this tore it out and stabbed it for good measure. Everything was gone, he felt numb inside, tears falling freely down his dirty face. Struggling with the tears was all he could do.

Scall wore a face as unreadable as stone, but his eyes told a different story, they were filled with condolence and strangely enough, anger. Why would he feel anger for a women he never knew, but then again he felt the same for some of the people he saw in the other streets. Fox clenched the weapons in a white-knuckled grip, tears still falling down his face. "You! I, *sniff*, won't forgive you, *sniff*. That was my Nan, no my mother, *sniff*. DIE!"

He moved in an instant, screaming louder than any bestial roar! The spear hut home, and as he pulled it out for another thrust, blood covered him. But he felt nothing, only anger, rage and the will to kill. He stabbed again and again, before Scall hurled himself at him to knock him out of the way of the creatures maw, those serrated teeth meeting the crudely forged steel and bone of the merchant guards halberd! Scall struggled in a battle for live and death, his large muscles quivering from the effort to stop the thing from devouring him also. Again Scall pushed back, only to be pushed back himself and that was how it continued, back and forth, back and forth, but the Rembora would win eventually.

Fox lifted his arm without really thinking and rammed the spear head straight through the Rembora's long, black, scaly neck! Drawing the Rookie Knife - he certainly wasn't a rookie anymore - he slashed and slashed, hacking deeper into the fine muscles that controlled the beasts movements. Finally Scall was able to break free from his struggle and slashed the oversized Rembora straight across the mouth, splitting its lower jaw clan in two.

Moving from its neck, Fox pulled the spear free and rammed it into its underbelly. The monster had tried to fly away but it couldn't find the strength, instead it flailed around in a desperate attempt to free itself from its attackers. Fox snarled deeply and growled, yellow eyes flashing murderous intentions as he hacked away, one scale at a time if need be. The only thing he was certain of was that that _thing_ wouldn't live to kill again. When the Rembora finally fell lifeless, Fox didn't stop. He hacked away at its body and neck, slashing and piercing equally, hands and legs trembling when he finally stopped.

Scall dropped the halberd beside the youngster and sighed deeply and loudly. "Kid? Kid?" Fox simply stared absently at the creature he killed before rounding on the lifeless body of the woman who raised him and his sister. Kneeling at here side - it was more of collapsing that kneeling - he gripped her old, wrinkly hand tightly. "Nan? C'mon, Nan. Open your eyes. You can't leave us, you just can't. No, no, no." He clenched his fists and began smashing the top of the stone floor, covering his hands in new blood, his own blood. Before he could break his hands completely, Scall caught him and hugged his tightly. "There son, let it all out." Fox unclenched his hands and cried, cried for his Nan and all the others. _I will remember them. I will… Oh, Nan, what will happen to us now?_

* * *

Deacon watched from his snowy perch a few feet from where Zell and Kusaka fought. The two had abandoned their heavy weapons and opted instead for their carving knives, although Deacon had to throw his to Zell because his own was cracked from an earlier attack. Before the fight was a matter of who could hit the hardest and recover the fastest afterward. But now, it was a battle of frightening speed and lethality. Zell sported another cut across his face that mirrored the scar on the other side and another across his chest, the armour below saved him from the worst, but the weapon still left a slight cut that would probably scar also.

Steel met steel once more and then again and again just as quickly. The two moved their sword arm quickly and dodged just as much as they blocked. Deacon followed it easily but he was torn for what to do. If he helped Zell would win, but he'd damage the mans pride and possibly their friendship. But if he sat back and done nothing that friendship may be lost anyway. He started to wish Garet were here, he always knew what to do, but that wish was a foolish one. Garet was busy dealing with a Lao and would have no chance of getting here before the final blow was dealt.

Sheila on the other hand watched the battle, worry marring her beautiful face. Every time Zell was slashed across the face or chest she gasped before seeing he was alright. It was obvious she was going through the same ordeal he himself was going through, but her feelings for Zell was the exact reason she didn't interfere. If she did it would give Kusaka too many openings, too many ways to hurt Zell. And she knew it as much as he.

Zell dodged again and slashed his opponent across the chest, blood spurting onto the snow below, dying it a pink colour that didn't exist naturally. A smile split his face as he slashed him again, this time across the left arm. "C'mon, Kusaka! I thought you were gonna kill me!? Huh!? You're nothing. This is for everyone you've used, everyone you've killed." Zell grasped the knife in both hands and struck down hard, knocking Kusaka to his knees in the process, the other man barely lifting his knife to defend himself!

Zell had that look in his eyes, the I've-had-enough-time-to-die look he got when he was truly pissed off and would kill whatever he was fighting, even if he lamed himself in the process. He'd proven it before when he fought a Kushala Daora and won and he was proving it again now.

In that one instant Kusaka done what he'd done so many times already, he turned into a sneaky little worm in order to survive. Clutching snow in his free hand he threw it directly into Zell's eyes and then planted his foot firmly between his legs! Zell buckled, his knees giving way, knife dropping beside him as he clutched his groin with one hand and his eyes with the other.

Kusaka's booming laughter drowned out the cold, harsh wind for a few seconds before he impaled Zell in the shoulder! Blood flowed freely from the wound as Kusaka twisted it around and then poked his fingers in and twisted again. Zell twisted and turned on the floor, his screams echoing down the mountain. His eyes were bloodshot from the snow, or was it anger? Deacon couldn't tell, but he had to help. He moved forward to help but Sheila stopped him with a hand and a shake of the head, tears rolling down her face. "Don't." Her voice quivered and wavered, but her resolve wouldn't.

"But-!" She cut him off with an upraised finger. "This is his fight, Deacon! Please, don't interfere." Deacon looked past her and then at Ellie for help, but he found none, Ellie studying the snow, she probably couldn't bear to watch what was happening to Zell.. He allowed his fists to relax. "Fine…you win." The words tore him in two, but the alternative would mean him knocking her out to get past and he wasn't prepared to do that. "Zell! Get up you worthless excuse for a man! He said he'd kill Sheila, right? I thought you loved her!?"

Kusaka raised his head at the outburst and grinned. "Oh, yes. I forgot about the girl." Bending so only Zell could hear he continued. "No, I think I'll keep her alive. She'll make a good…personal attendant!" Zell's screams echoed louder this time as Kusaka thumped the open wound around the length of the knife which was still lodged in his shoulder. "Ha-ha! Enjoying the show?" The words were directed at Deacon and the others, but more directly at Sheila. "Don't worry your pretty little head, girl. He'll die quickly when I'm done with him!" Before he could say anymore Zell smashed him across the side of the face with a clump of ice! As he rose to his feet, pain was evident in his face. Grasping the handle of the knife he tugged it three times before ripping it out.

"If you can fight dirty you snake, so can I! Besides I'll make you swallow those words, Kusaka!" Zell stood as straight as he could, blood trickling from the open wound on his left shoulder. Tearing what was left of the sleeve from his arm he tied it around the wound before Kusaka got back to his feet. Lifting the knife he stared down at his opponent and clenched his left hand tightly. The two ran forward and steel collided with steel once more!

Deacon had to admit, he was surprised Zell would stand after that last attack. "He had a knife, a knife!- plunged into his shoulder and had it twisted like a key in a lock and he still fights on! What the hell is he!? Who is he? I mean, c'mon!"

Sheila simply smiled, the tears stopping for the first time in a long time. As she turned pride filled her eyes instead. "He's Zell. The most stubborn, toughest hunter in Pokke. Besides I think he sacrifices brain power for his stubbornness. Men are like that, you know." He simply looked at her and sighed. "And women are like the sun. No matter how much you see it, you'll never understand it."

Zell dodged another attack and kicked snow into the other mans face before punching him in the gut with his sword hilt. Kusaka backed up instantly and looked at Zell with eyes that showed all his hatred and resentment. Again Zell kicked snow in his face and then swept him from his feet with a single kick. Lying on the broad of his back as Zell towered over him, Kusaka grinned. "You've improved, boy. I'll give you that you path-". Zell silenced him by placing his boot to his throat and pressing down, all colour leaving his opponents face, fear reflected in his eyes.

"Shut it, Kusaka, or I will slit your throat. Don't think that I won't." Zell knelt beside him and replaced his foot with his hand, a slow grin breaking his face as he done so. "Now, your gonna tell me who the hell's pullin' your strings. Don't bullshit me, you had to have taken orders from someone and I have a fairly good idea who. Speak!"

Kusaka simply laughed before speaking. "Your more perceptive than I thought, Zell. Tell me who you think controls me and I'll either laugh or grunt. One of the two."

"And if you do either I'll smash your teeth in, how's that for you? You don't work alone, but I'm guessing its someone in the guild who hates me just as much as you do. How else would you know all the other peoples locations?" The others surrounded him now, waiting intently on the answer just as much as Zell was.

A smile crossed the other man's face as Zell spoke. "And what would his name be?" Zell nodded and bit back a laugh. "So it is a man then? I never told you that, Kusaka. Thanks, I know who he is now."

A look of shock and surprise covered Kusaka's face and then was gone, replaced by a mask of calmness he certainly didn't feel but he couldn't hide the fear reflected in his eyes no matter how hard he tried. Zell increased his grip until Kusaka could barely breathe. "Give me an answer you old relic! …Fine. Have it your way!" Kusaka grunted in pain as Zell knocked out several of his teeth with two punches aimed directly at his mouth. "Speak, or you'll get it again."

Spluttering on blood, saliva and his own teeth, Kusaka finally nodded. "Lloyd will crack like a nut under a hammer if you confront him. Now kill me."

Zell simply raised an eyebrow before he reached for his own carving knife. "You still haven't told me why. I don't buy that bullshit you tried to fed me about "because you could and for power". So why, Kusaka? Tell me. What happened that drove you to such extremes?"

Kusaka simply sighed and for the first time since their battle began he looked like his old self, the eyes betrayed him more than he could ever know, they were filled with resentment, not hatred as Zell first thought. "You win, Zell. The man you seek hates you more than anyone, and you know him well enough to hate him back. Do I even have to utter his name? You've crossed him once already, something about a certain mission you undertook recently. Don't trust the guild."

Zell nodded his agreement. Memories of all the times Kusaka warned them about the guild flooded back as though someone had just released the gate barring their way and the torrent engulfed him. After every mission he completed the guild always looked at him sideways as though they were scared, or perhaps jealous. "You were never against us, were you?" That came out in a low voice, filled with respect for his mentor once more, or fake respect at least. Zell didn't a buy a word of it.

Kusaka glared at him and then relaxed his posture. "The guild wished me dead and they nearly succeeded. They didn't like the fact I had more 'power' than they had. The people, Zell. They follow the one they believe in the most and that was me. People didn't bother going to the guild, they just came to me and my pupils. You and Garet. I disguised all your missions as training sessions. The herb gathering, the egg stealing, the gathering of materials. All of it pissed the guild off to no end. If I had of resurfaced before now the guild would have probably killed you two as well, mainly because you carried on my teachings and my ways. That I've seen. More than one of the boys at the school are my agents, remember that."

Zell sighed and released his grip on the mans throat and then pulled him to his feet, but he still gripped the knife tightly. He wasn't that gullible to think the man changed so quickly, no one did, so he kept himself on edge and Deacon did the same. "You will tell me _every_thing. I need to know. How many more of the guild members remember you? Better remember that you killed off a fair number and probably more I don't know about. Hold on! Why did you kill them? Sure they betrayed you, but why now?"

"They left me on the mountain to die, Zell. They ran me through and then left. I only managed to kill one of them and that was the body you and Garet found. I had to 'remodel' it a bit, but it worked. The fools thought me dead, the only one that wasn't fooled was you and Garet."

"You dropped more than a few hints, Kusaka. The words, the way you spoke. Don't think I've forgotten all that in just six or seven years. I'm smarter than I look. Now how many remember you? In the guild I mean. Hurry up!" The respect was gone in an instant as Kusaka turned and a small knife, no longer than his hand popped into his hand!

Zell's face went from one of anger to complete outrage as he sidestepped the sudden lunge and planted his knife firmly between the mans chest, warm blood dripping down the length of steel and onto his hand. "I knew it. You really are lost, you old fool. Did you honestly think I'd be that stupid to drop my guard just because you reverted back to your old self? You killed to many of my friends, Kusaka to warrant my forgiveness. Not to mention that you drew your scythe on me in the middle of the village when I was injured. Small things like that stick you moron!" Pulling the blade and kicking him to the floor, Zell spat on him for good measure, feeling no remorse or regret when he raised the blade again.

Kusaka began to laugh as he coughed up blood. "Do you think *cough, cough* I wouldn't come prepared? You really are a fool…"

"One more insult. I dare you." Zell dropped the knife in his hand and stood over his mentors bleeding body and flashed a grin that Kusaka himself couldn't have matched for maliciousness. "You idiotic, wool headed, excuse for a-!"

Zell cut him off with a single punch and then booted him strongly in the side of the head. "This time you won't come back, I promise." Reaching for the carving knife Deacon held out before him he grasped the handle in a white-knuckled grip. Kusaka watched helplessly as the cold length of sharpened steel plunged straight through his heart! Zell left the weapon lie and felt the mans pulse, nothing. He'd like to think it was over, but it wasn't. There was some truth in the mans words before.

Turning on his heel he walked towards his Greatswords resting against the wall. Deacon had recovered them during the battle to make sure Kusaka couldn't use them. Staring at the Steel Ice Blade before him he slammed it into the ground before the mountain and inclined his head. "It'll remain here. The blade has found its true master. The elements or the monsters will claim him eventually. Fitting end if you ask me. Let him become a part of what he was, a monster, C'mon. Time to go." The small party left the summit for the caves below and then to home. No one talked and silence lingered.

* * *

The room was dimly lit by a small fire burning in the corner, the flames providing a nice heat for the coldness of the room. Sitting up in his bed caused every muscle to ache, especially the old wound on his right shoulder, that always ached, but never this bad. Bandages covered his hands and only then did the memories rush back, he'd defended the fortress in the most insane way possible, he'd climbed up the back of the Lao and saved a man he knew for no longer than a few minutes.

Looking around, Garet realized he was alone. The room was dark, and the bed lumpy. A single bedside table with a vase of flowers and a candle on the far side sat beside his bed. Where the hell was he? The room was small, cold and damp, or maybe that was him that was soaked through with sweat and blood? He didn't know, didn't care either. He was happy to be alive at all.

Getting out of bed proved a challenge, his legs wobbled and his head hurt, making his vision go blurry. Refocusing himself took only a moment, most hunters could do it for a while at least. He was dressed in a thin white kimono and covered from head to toe in bandages, especially his right shoulder, hands and chest. He didn't remember taking so many wounds. The door opened and a sliver of light creped inside, a figure blocking only a little, a thin figure by the look of it. "Who's there?" He said in a horse voice. _Damn I hope I don't look as bad as I sound. Is that Keira?_ It was.

She closed the door behind her gently and walked towards him quickly. Even he was taken aback when she threw her arms around him and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breath. Releasing her bear-like grip she simply looked at him, eyes filled with an emotion he hadn't seen in her before. Was it worry? No, it was something else.

Then she planted her fists on her hips and exploded in a furious assault of demands, ranging from "You had me worried sick!" or "How dare you worry me like that!". He was sure he even heard the occasional comment he wished he hadn't, mainly things like "Idiot" and "Wool-headed buffoon" and those were the cleaner remarks. He let the torrent wash over him until she was struggling to find more to lash at him. "You finished? Or have you found another way to call me an idiot?"

The smile returned to her face and then she did find more insults and comments about how idiotic he was. _Damn she can go on all right. Now, how do I get her to shut up!? Her mouth is moving like something half-possessed. I just hope this works!_ Leaning forward he grasped her shoulders and kissed her. The surprise in her eyes was magnificent, but then she collapsed onto his chest, his arms the only thing keeping her from falling. "Am I still an idiot? Or is it going to be buffoon, this time?" She smiled up at him and he kissed her again.

Just like before a messenger burst in, the same bald-headed man who burst in the last time. Had the man never heard of knocking? He delivered his message that their would be a celebration tonight for Garet's honour or some such nonsense. Hefting the vase of flowers, Garet looked at the man and then at the vase again, a mischievous grin crossing his face. Hurling the vase with what strength he had, it split on top of the man's skull, nearly knocking him on his backside in the process. "Is that It!? Every time I'm alone with her you barge in, without knocking, and disturb us. Get out before I wring your neck!" The man jumped and darted from the door, a hand on his head and the other closing the door with a mighty bang.

Keira looked up at him and shook her head. "Was that necessary?" He flashed that grin again and moved closer to her. "Yup. Now, where was I?"

* * *

I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

Chapter 18

Scall, the merchant guard who accompanied Fox through the guild towns many streets and alleys, looked sideways at the fiery red headed boy walking beside him in silence, tears still falling down the youngsters face. One question remained however, how did the Loprey get inside – the Rembora he could understand – but Loprey weren't smart enough to open wooden doors reinforced with metal, at least they weren't last time he checked. That could wait for later though, Fox wouldn't. "Kid, you gonna be okay?" Silence answered him once again and more silence as they walked.

The monster attacks had dwindled for a while now but small numbers still popped up here and there only to be cut down by the weary defenders and merchants. They were all still threats though and Scall moved with the air of a hunter, maybe Fox was wrong in his thinking he was a merchant guard. Fox was still silent, much like the silence that hung throughout the broken streets they passed through, some of the bodies' long dead while others still clung on, some by a hairsbreadth if even.

Still silence from his young companion, at least he was still breathing and moving; at least he wasn't giving up. Scall could relate to his current situation, he'd watched many a friend die and could do little if nothing to help or prevent it. Placing his large hand – it was more like a miniature shovel – on Fox's shoulder, he spoke gently. "You okay, kid?" He wasn't great at this comforting thing.

Fox just shook his head absently, mind obviously elsewhere. Sulking as he moved he finally whipped the tears from his eyes with a dirty hand, other grasped tightly around the shaft of his spear, hand clenched in a grip which left his knuckles white and arms quivering. But the anger was understandable. He'd just lost the only mother-figure he had. "…Linda…" The word came out in a breathless rasp which Scall just caught. Delighted at some talk at last he looked down on the youngster and began to speak.

"Linda?" He questioned, one eyebrow raised to emphasise the question, the other resting in a near frown as he scanned the area. "Who's Linda? I bet she's your sweetheart!" Scall smirked and stifled a laugh with his left hand, spots of colour grew in Fox's face, but it wasn't embarrassment. Rounding another corner, back towards the other merchants, Tam walked towards them, a little more blood, sweat and dirt covering his weary face. Maybe he had been a merchant guard at some point in his life, like Scall had.

Scall noticed Fox's pained eyes meet with Tam's before Fox finally spoke in a soft voice that still managed to sound raspy. "My sister?" he said and Scall felt his heart quicken, it felt like it was going to burst. Of course! Who could he be so dense? Linda was the name he'd given for his sister. No wonder he was being so quiet. For a time Tam studied him with a merchant's eye that took in every part of him before finally speaking. "You look like hell, kid."

"Is she all right!? Can I see her?" The words came out so fast the two men barely caught them. Leading Fox through the doorway of the large house, nestled between a narrow street and a small hill which it was built into, people sat on bottoms, knees and hands, faces looking taken aback. They still didn't know how the Loprey had managed to get in, the Rembora were understandable, walking lizard with teeth to match the size of their claws were different altogether.

Fox still mumbled to himself, most of the words Scall couldn't make out at all, but some did slip through in the youngster's anger and became a little eligible. "…I'll…her" and "Now…we gonna do…" The rest was too low to hear. Rounding before Tam could say anything else, Scall took him to the side, all the while wondering what he would tell Fox if his sister wasn't here. "Please tell me you found her?" He asked almost breathlessly. _Please, Tam. Tell me she's alright. Fox has been through enough already without losing his sister as well._

Tam looked at him, confusion creasing his forehead as he raised a single eyebrow. "Speak sense man!" He replied, his eyes never left him though. "Found who?" Scall told him everything from how Fox found his Nan and then how he went stalking off looking for Linda. After finishing, Tam dropped to the floor raising his hands to the heavens, releasing one sigh after another. Scall felt his own knees give way and he landed beside Tam, the two men looking sideways at one another. Silence enveloped them for what seemed like a lifetime, even though it was only a few minutes. Scall finally found the courage to say what was on the other man's mind. "Did anybody find a girl who even remotely resembles him? He's been through enough." Tam began turning a small belt knife in his large hands, over and over the blade turned before nicking himself on the palm. Muttering a curse he finally sighed. "…We didn't."

The two men were interrupted by Tam's wife. Rose swept toward them gracefully despite the scene around her, appearing more like royalty or at least a lord, not at all like a merchant's wife. Her dirty blonde hair hung loosely on her head, but it mostly hung straight down her back. She was a short thin woman who filled her woollen dress nicely, with big blue eyes that appeared like small sapphires. She was young as well, maybe early to late twenties. She even looked graceful when she placed her hands on her hips and eyed the two men quizzically. Finally she spoke, her warm voice sweeping over them. "What's wrong with you two? You look as though each of ya have seen a Fatalis. Well you haven't, and the girls need help patching up wounds. Tam," He followed her with his eyes, not really seeing anything else. She was truly beautiful. "What's wrong?" She asked again and judging by her tone she wasn't going to ask again.

"Remember Fox?" The man hesitated. How could he say he hadn't found the boys sister and that she was probably dead or dying in some alleyway somewhere. "He saw his Nan get chewed to bits by a large Rembora and is now looking for his sister. The same girl he asked us to look for." The last sentence hurt more than anyone could know. He'd failed.

Rose stood with them no longer, sweeping off toward Fox. She stopped just in front of him and took his hands in hers. He didn't even resist. It was as if he were as weak as a new born lamb. He simply muttered something about Linda and how he was sorry. "Fox," She said gently. He lifted his bloodshot eyes that would have put the brightest ruby to shame to meet her sapphire blue ones. He was biting his lip hard by the look of it. She whispered a few words in his ears and he collapsed in her arms and cried loudly. People looked at what appeared to be a young boy weeping loudly, but Scall waved them on anyway. "Nosy bastards," He didn't normally curse, only when he was incredibly pissed off.

Hefting his halberd once more, Scall turned and went back into the street. He would find this young woman. Disappearing into the crowd and then slipping through the arched doorway took only moments. He looked at Fox's back before leaving. He would find her.

Fox trembled as he wept into Rose's chest. "She…can't be." He didn't even try to fight back the tears anymore. The thought was just too painful. All he could fell was a sharp pain in his chest: as if someone had plunged a knife in his heart and twisted it without stopping. The tears left his vision blurred but he didn't care. The only thing he was truly conscious of was Rose whispering in his ear. "Let it all out, Fox" and "We'll look after you. It'll be alright" She would never know how much a comfort she was being right now. So he did as he was told and wept, wept for the sister he couldn't protect and the countless other people he forced himself to remember.

* * *

"What!?" Garet's voice echoed through the corridors of the fortress. The music that had been playing cheerily in the background stopped, the people playing tilting their heads and standing on tiptoes to see what he was shouting about. The man in black chain mail armour with a worried expression upon his weary, battle-worn face held a piece of paper and a pigeon out before him, dirt from his hands smudging the corner of the paper he held in a tight grip. Garet snatched up the paper hastily and skimmed over it just as fast as he'd snatched it. "Oh shit." He muttered, more for his own ears than anyone else. He felt his arm getting squeezed tighter.

Keira stood beside him. They had been enjoying a dance when the chain mail wearing hunter approached and whispered in Garet's ear. Everyone watched him, including her, maybe Keira most of all. Waving them back to their celebration in an attempt to keep them calm, she moved closer to Garet and inspected the letter over his shoulder, standing on tiptoes to get the extra height. She wasn't very tall, reaching only Garet's chest. Her eyes widened in surprise as she glimpsed a few of the words written on the thin, scroll-like piece of paper. "URGENT" was written in big bold letters with "The Guild Town is struggling to fend off the Shen Gaoren." They were struggling? The blood hadn't drained from Garet's face, but she was certain hers had. She thought they'd repel it for sure!

Crumpling the paper in his tight grip he rounded on the messenger. "I don't care if you have to crawl to Pokke, but you get this message to a man called Zell and tell him to get his ass over to the guild town. I need this done today, not tomorrow! Go," He turned to Keira and sighed. "You read that, huh? Okay, I want you to get ready to leave ASAP. Suppose you wouldn't know how to get from here to there in little less than an hour or two?" He chuckled, not really expecting an answer. _One can hope for a miracle._ He thought sourly.

She looked at him carefully for a second, considering what to say next. "It's a long shot and you could only bring four with you. Remember the Rembora? We managed to capture five of them without injury."

Garet simply raised an eyebrow. "I don't see where you're going with this." He said slowly, trying his best not to sound too stupid. Which he did because she looked at him with an all-knowing look which women seemed to use all the time when they spoke to him and anyone he knew. "You can't mean?" He breathed, a smile forming on his face. A glow of anticipation entered his eyes as he considered the idea himself. "Just to see if I got this right. We've got five Rembora, right so far?" She nodded and he continued. "Without a single injury," He sighed. ", okay, you win. Get me a saddle and a piece of rope. I get the feeling I'm gonna have to break it in a little."

He walked off with Keira leading him. "Whoa a second." He called after her. "I need four – three- more people. I'm taking Leon, so that leaves two. Any ideas, Keira,"

She lowered her head in thought, she always did that when thinking and even managed to look beautiful doing it. "The people in the guild town will almost certainly be injured. We should bring some medics with us. I'll go get them now. Oh," She looked him up and down and then ran a finger up his chest. "You may want to travel light or the Rembora won't get off the ground." She looked at the face he directed her way and reworded her sentence. "In other words, drop the armour. There should be some light material somewhere. Okay, I'll grab that for you too. Sheesh, men!" She shouted as she left. Just for that he slapped her on the bottom.

He found himself in one of the lower corridors which were originally used for barracks. They now held supply carts and food stuffs, and five poison spewing wyverns which he intended to fly. Fly! No one had ever flown a monster into battle before. He would be the first.

Opening the door to his right he stepped into the room one of the Rembora were being held in. It was larger than most, nearly three, maybe three and a half metres in length from head to tail. It was chained to a metal pipe running the length of the wall, tugging the chain fiercely in an attempt to free itself. Eyeing it cautiously, he soon found a small crowd had gathered around the door. Keira obviously couldn't keep her mouth shut. Whispers rose about Garet being the first hunter to ride into battle on anything that had wings. "Garet Rembora Master" and "Garet Strongwing" were just some of the murmurs that passed through the crowd behind him. They seemed to have planned his entire future as "Leader of the Winged Hunters" already.

Keira finally hustled her way past them with a rope in one hand and a bundle of lightweight brown armour with a slight hint of red and white through it in another. He didn't like the idea of leaving the Kushala Daora mail behind, but what could he do? Reluctantly he slipped into the brown mail and sighed. It really was light. More murmurs rose as he took the rope in his left hand and his carving knife in the other. The room was wide and open with a gap in the wall that led outside, no doubt the door they'd used to bring the Rembora inside in the first place. With a single stroke he severed the flying-wyverns chain and backed up, twirling a circle above his head with the rope.

The Rembora actually eyed him as if to say "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be killing me?" He sheathed the knife slowly and gripped the rope loosely in both hands. "Let's dance." He tested by moving forward and then back quickly. The Rembora shied back and then its powerful head shot forward, teeth barred and ready for tearing flesh! Backing up himself, Garet eyed the creature as it withdrew and then twirled the rope in a circle at his side. Timing was everything. Timing would keep him alive. Time was something the guild town didn't have.

Moving quickly to avoid another forward lunge, one he barely dodged. He needed to adjust to this before he attempted anything. Dodging two or three more times he took his chance. Garet twirled the rope around its mouth and jumped onto its back, wrapping his legs around its neck and clamping his hands firmly on the rope that bound its mouth shut. The Rembora struggled below him, flailing its neck and body in an attempt to dismount him! He would break it. Removing one of his legs without getting knocked off was difficult but he did it and kicked the small mountain of muscle he was perched upon continually until his foot went numb, even then he didn't stop.

Bucking like a Kirin about to charge, the Rembora smashed itself against the wall, trying everything to dismount the hunter perched atop its back. Garet held on for dear life! His arms quivered with exhaustion and his legs were numb but he held on.

The crowd at the door had grown and they cheered loudly as the Rembora slowly but surely lowered itself to the ground, its quivering and flailing slowing as it lowered. Breathing loudly and deeply, Garet patted the creature gently on the neck and rubbed the area he had been kicking it. A low murmur sounded in the creatures' throat. "Close the door." He asked quietly, but fiercely enough that they obeyed him without question. Even when the door closed behind them they remained quiet. That he was grateful for.

Rising slowly, he removed the rope. Slowly and then more quickly. Once free the he expected the Rembora to clench its teeth in a snarl and take a bite out of him, but it didn't. If anything it looked at him more curiously than it had the first time. Its red eyes met his for what seemed like a lifetime before it finally lowered its neck. Patting its long neck once again, Garet climbed onto its back and lowered himself on its back.

Flapping its large wings, it hovered out the door and then flew into the sky, Garet holding on for dear life. He wouldn't fall or let go. When he finally opened his eyes he was flying high above the fortress, the archers on the exterior raising bows before lowering them when they saw he was on its back. It was magnificent. The ground was still visible but the horizon was a different story, it was all so clear. Directing the Rembora with his knees and body weight, he banked hard to the right and then again to the left. Laughing and patting the Rembora's neck as they flew was one of the most exhilarating moments of his life to date. Everything paled in comparison when you flew. The small wyvern followed his commands reluctantly at first but after a few minutes it became more relaxed and followed him more easily. "You gotta have a name." He said. "I know, nice to meet ha ya, Hyperion!"

* * *

I'll have the next chapter posted soon, any help or comments given will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

The Dragon Corps

In future chapters I'm gonna be making slight references to the One-shots I write. It'll be nothing major, so don't worry if you haven't read it yet. Thanks to all the people who've read and reviewed so far, it really means a lot to know people enjoy my story.

For my One-shot I'll be taking requests. So far I've started one about Kusaka's past and in the planning stages for one about Garet's main nemesis and how he received his shoulder injury. If you've any ideas about a possible one-shot and it ties in with the main story, then fire away and send me a message.

Anyways, I've gone on enough. Enjoy!

Chapter 19

The calming effect of the wind could do little to temper the storm of emotions Zell was experiencing right now. The expressionless mask he wore stopped people from looking at him oddly, but even if they did ask him what was up, could he bring himself to talk about how he had killed his mentor and previous friend without hesitation and remorse? The thought scared him to no end, was he becoming like Kusaka? Starting down the same dark road his mentor walked down and eventually died upon? He couldn't help but ask the questions, but he didn't want to know the answers.

He was currently sitting outside a small way-station roughly two miles walk from Pokke Village. The three story building wasn't wide, just tall, with wooden doors, tables and chairs being the only furniture. The bar was nestled against the farthest wall of the first downstairs room to make as much room for benches and tables as possible, while at the same time offering a fair amount of walking space for the bar maids and cleaners who darted about behind the rowdy customers, one or two jumping and giggling from unexpected pinches on the bottom. The place had a friendly atmosphere, which was felt as soon as you walked through the door. It reminded Zell of the amount of time he had spent here during his early years as a hunter with Garet, Sheila and Kusaka. _It always comes back to him. To hell with this, I don't have the patience._

Zell buried his face in his tankard of ale and drank deeply. He was in the mood for nothing more than kicking back and relaxing, but his thoughts ran wild through his skull and they offered little to no chance of respite for the weary hunter. Images of his knife covered in blood - Kusaka's blood - flashed through his head so many times he thought he could have drew every detail of the knife blindfolded, even though he sucked at anything related to the arts, with music being the one exception. His fingers drumming on the wooden table in the middle of the room attracted many eyes that averted their gaze seconds after. They knew who he was and judging by his face, he wanted to be alone.

Swallowing sweet gasps of air in an attempt for some kind of calm, Zell closed off his mind and pictured green meadows, a gentle, warm breeze and a lake shining brightly due to the reflection of a high, burning sun. But no sooner than the image was secure in his thoughts a knife appeared, blood dripping from its cracked length of steel. The meadow ran red.

Zell clenched his fists, nails digging into his flesh, he felt like he was a thousand miles away. Pain hovered on the outskirts of his thoughts, but they never reached him. Forcing the images away, Zell rose, set a few coins on the table for the drink and food and walked outside. Tall trees met him, branches swaying slightly in the wind as he set off down the beaten track before him. The sun was overhead still, signalling a few more hours of daylight before the moon would replace it. He took another mouthful of ale before dropping the tankard, hoisting his Greatsword, and walking away toward the village. He walked over three small hills without really noticing, his mind wandered easily ever since he came back from the Mountains.

Staring into the horizon, Zell could swear he saw something on wings approach. _Is that, a wyvern?_ Squinting, Zell began to pick out the creature. It was serpentine in appearance with no legs, two small claw-like arms out in-front, and medium-sized wings flapping steadily as it came closer. A...man was perched atop, wind sweeping through his shoulder-length brown hair.

_What in the name of? Are my eyes lying to me, or do I see Garet riding a Rembora? I really am going mad!_ Zell blinked his eyes purposefully, hoping he was dreaming and that he would wake up any second. But the Rembora came closer and closer, Garet's face becoming clearer in the process. _Okay_. He thought with a shake of his head. _I've gone mad. I'm seeing Rembora's with Garet on top. Somethin' about this doesn't seem right._

The Rembora stopped before him, Zell easing his Red Wing into his right hand. Normally when he saw a monster he stuck it like a pig on feast day, but he wasn't sure what to do. Kill it, or let it life? He eyed the creature warily, its red, jewel-like eye meeting his for the longest time. It looked ready to snap his head off and he looked ready to split its skull in two. Two more Rembora appeared, one without a rider. It _was_ Garet who sat perched atop the Rembora, seated on what appeared to be a hastily built leather saddle that strapped tightly around the Rembora's belly and his waist.

"Good to see ya again, Zell. You'll be happy to know we repelled the Lao." A wry grin crossed Garet's face, the scar that mirrored Zell's own seemed to glow as the sun struck it. "You look like hell, man. Why aren't you in the village? No matter, I need you to come with me, the Guild Town's a little worse for wear."

Zell stroked the stubble on his chin; he hadn't shaved in a good four or five days. Laughing slightly, he pointed at the Rembora Garet was perched on. "You're gonna love this, no really, you are." Zell continued on in an uncertain tone that matched the look on his face. "I see a Rembora below you and it isn't tryin' to bite the head off ya, tell me something ain't right with this picture? By all rights you two should be takin' chunks outta one another! Have I finally gone senile? Is this what it's like to lose your mind?"

Garet simply laughed. "Naw, you ain't mad yet, Zell, close, but not yet. You'll be glad to know I brought one for you." Garet pointed to the larger Rembora in the background. Its neck was a good metre in length and its tail was long and thin near the end. It had a scar across its cheek that brought another smile from Zell. It mirrored his nearly perfectly. It moved its head around warily, examining the weird surroundings it now found itself in. Rembora's never came near the Mountains or Pokke for that matter.

Zell raised his head, the beginnings of a smile creeping across his face. Garet stared straight into his eyes and seemed to search for something. The wyvern riding hunter spoke quietly. "What the hell happened? You look like hell."

Zell simply shrugged and walked off towards the unmanned Rembora. "Tell me you wouldn't feel like shit if you buried your mentor, even if the bastard did need it." Garet fell silent, nodding his head.

The strangely large Rembora stretched its neck forward, opened its mouth and tried to take a chunk out of blonde-haired hunter who approached! Zell dodged instinctively and struck it across the face with a clenched fist. He was very happy for his gauntleted fist right about now. "I ain't in the mood you Rembora son-of-a-bitch!"

The Rembora hissed at the blow, mouth quivering with rage. In one fluid motion, Zell leaped into the leather saddle atop its back, strapping the leather belt around his waist and fastening it shut. The belt was lopped through the leather to prevent a flier falling off while performing aerial manoeuvres. Or at least that was what he hoped it was for. _Okay, let's do this!_

The Rembora flailed around in the air wildly, attempting to knock him off. Zell simply held onto the leather saddle, knees dug into the wyvern's flanks to steady him. Zell removed the near-broken carving knife on his back and smashed the hilt off its neck a few times, the Rembora replying with a hiss and a shriek and with flailing more wild than previous!

Zell cursed and kicked the wyvern in the flanks! It replied by soaring into the sky, performing twists and turns that would have equalled the aerial capabilities of a Kushala Daora. The only thing that kept Zell in the saddle was the belt lopped through the leather and the white-knuckled grip he kept on the saddle itself. He lowered himself on its back and shouted. "As much as I'd love to break you, I don't have time, not to mention the patience, right now! You want to play rough, fine! I can play rough!"

Zell re-sheathed the carving knife and drew his Red Wing Greatsword. Holding it as if he were using it as a club, he smacked it across the neck with the blunt, flat side of the sword! The Rembora shrieked before tumbling into a downward spiral. "How do ya control this thing!?" He bellowed, eyes watering furiously from the descent. "C'mon, pull up, pull up!" He cried, knees and legs working furiously in what Zell hoped was the signal for the crazy, suicidal wyvern to rise.

The ground came very close very quickly. 300ft. 200ft. 100ft! Zell muttered a curse and was suddenly jerked to the right as the Rembora levelled itself out, the creature's underbelly hovering just above the grassy plain below. At least it had stopped flailing like a madman. He re-sheathed his Greatsword and controlled the thing with his knees, sighing loudly in the process. During his first flight with the wyvern he had to punch it three more time for trying to take a chunk out of him mid-flight. "That'll teach ya to try and bite me!" He shouted at the thing below him. "And don't think you won't get it again!"

Almost in response the Rembora flicked him across the back of the head with its tail, but it lacked any amount of force. It felt almost...friendly. If Zell was shocked before, he was completely out of it now. Garet and the other rider, a black haired youth who wore a full set of Naruga Mail and a bow made from the same animal, flew to met him and his strange mount. Garet spoke, he sounded happy and his smile proved it. He was enjoying watching Zell get flailed around like a rag doll!

"You can learn to control him on the way to the Guild Town. They need whatever hunters we can get over there as quickly as possible."

"And this is what you came up with?" Zell sounded as surprised as he looked. "You really are mad! Please tell me these things can go quicker than what that thing had me at? And how come he keeps tryin' to eat me!?"

"You thumped it in the face, Zell. Besides, I don't care if its bites ya in the asshole, just as long as it gets us to the Guild Town before the Gaoren ploughs over the top of it!"

Zell rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, you win. What are ya waiting for? Let's go!" Zell dug his feet into his mounts flanks once again and sped off towards the Guild Town, wind blowing in his face. The feeling was magnificent! "You need a name." He declared, leaning on the creatures back and whispering, right hand rubbing the area he smacked with his Greatsword. "Welcome to the team, Umbrial. Up, up and away!"

"Is he always like this?" The black-haired youth asked. "He's got a good energy I'll give him that, but he strikes me as the type to leap before he looks. Not to mention one that doesn't think about thinks much."

"You talkin' to me, asshole," Zell slowed down and eyed the man dangerously. Garet flew between the two quickly, casting a warning glare at the black-haired man and an exasperated one at Zell. "We really don't need you two killin' each other before we even get there! Zell, calm down, Leon, shut the hell up. There, done and dusted."

The two on either side of Garet grunted, both speaking together. "That idiot started it." Garet rolled his eyes and continued flying. If they killed one another, he'd have nothing to do with it. They eyed each other for a second before smiling. Maybe they'd get along after all.

* * *

Deacon washed himself in a basin of cold water before walking down to the first floor of the way-station. Sheila and Ellie were nowhere to be seen and neither was Zell for that matter. Easing into a wooden chair near the bar, Deacon asked the closest barmaid for a drink. She didn't bat so much as an eyelid at his age and moments later, returned with the drink he asked for.

He pressed a few coins into her palm and examined the people in the room. Six people, four men and two women, sat at the far end of the room, talking loudly about how "Dusty came close that time" and how "That ol' Gravios was no match for a bit o' Wyvern Fire." They looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Deacon sighed in spite of the sight. It seemed forever since he and Garet had last been on a hunt together. What with the Lao and everything, then the Gaoren, Deacon found himself being able to spend less and less time with his mentor and friend. They were supposed to hunt Leviathans before the news of the Lao and Gaoren hit them like a clap of thunder.

Deacon missed those times. Things just seemed to get so hectic since he returned from his first fight against a Cephalos. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he turned to see who walked in, kind of hoping it would be Zell, or Ellie. It was neither. A tall, balding man with a fat belly entered and searched the crowd before walking towards Deacon.

"You Deacon by any chance, Garet's apprentice," That caught his attention. Deacon replied with a nod and raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what of it," Why his hand slowly reached for his belt knife, he'd never know. The man struck him as, mysterious to say the least. Or maybe he had enough of conspiracies. The fat man handed him a letter and then left without as much as a word more, not once even noticing Deacon's hand rested on the hilt of his belt knife.

Deacon broke the seal on the envelope and scanned the letter in his hand.

"Sorry Deacon but I've got one more mission to take care of before I can come back. Zell left for the Guild Town to help bolster its defences. I promise things will be back to normal in no time at all. You'll get fighting your glorified fish in no time, it's a promise!"

Garet. P.S. No scrounging ya little shit!

Deacon smiled at the letter and tucked it into a pocket on the inside of his armour, another slight modification he asked for. It was roomy and could hold a few small bombs easily. It never hurt to be too prepared.

"You look happy." A voice said to his right. Deacon recognised it instantly and turned to regard the blonde-haired beauty that knelt beside him, a warm, welcoming smile upon her face. She looked truly radiant.

"Ellie." He said, motioning her to sit down. "How are you feeling? Do you want something to drink?"

He became very hot under the collar very suddenly. Maybe it was her smile, or her eyes, or the way her hips wiggled when she moved. _Stop thinking like that!_ A small voice said in his head. _Garet would kill ya._ She nodded to both questions and looked around the room, plainly excited about being in such a lively place.

"Would you believe that this is my first time in a tavern like this?" Her voice had an innocent, truthful note to it that captivated the young hunter sitting opposite her. Her blue eyes shone like sapphires that would rival any of the gems jutting out of the walls of the Jungle Caves.

Deacon snapped out of his trance and smiled reassuringly. "And you'll see many others I'm sure." Then an idea came to him. _I doubt she's ever been at a festival… _"Hey, did you hear about the festival in a few weeks? There's one held every year around this time to celebrate another good year of hunting and good crops. Would you like to see that?"

If her eyes were like sapphires before, they shone like stars now. She beamed a bright smile and walked towards him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Deacon, oh thank you! I would love that. What's it like? How many people go? Oh, what are the goods like? I bet there to die for!"

He answered her questions happily and then told her about the performers, Ellie hanging on his every word with an excited look upon her face. "They have performers who swallow fire, jump through hoops and perform other cool tricks. I've been twice myself. Its great fun, but I've always had to go myself, so it wasn't really all that good."

"Maybe if you had someone to share it with," She said gently. He placed his hand on hers and the two looked at one another for what seemed like a lifetime before she withdrew hers and giggled, lowering her head to hide her reddening face.

Deacon scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. Wanna go for a walk? There are some great views around here." _What are you playing at?_ Said the little voice once again. She nodded and the two left to look at the landscape around the way station.

* * *

Lloyd sat at a small table surrounded by hundreds just like it scattered around the room. The Rising Sun Tavern was a well known tavern between the Guild Town and Kokoto Village. A small, pitch black felyne was with him, watching the other members around the table warily.

A well dressed man with a large round belly, decaying teeth showing through his fake smile, spoke in a raspy voice. "Are you certain of this, Lloyd? You heard it from the felyne yourself?" The fat man's Guild Suit shone brightly in the lamplight.

Lloyd nodded at the small felyne and sighed. "Yes, he did. Although this sets us back slightly, it won't affect us in the long run. Tell me, what do we do about the girl? She's overhead more than a few of our meetings and will probably spill the beans shortly. I thought her capture was imminent?" The question was directed at the fat man, but a slim, stick-like man who also wore a red Guild Suit spoke instead.

"Now, now, Lloyd. What I want to know is this. Why those 'two'" He didn't need to say who they were, the group surrounding him nodded. "Are still allowed to roam free is beyond me. They need only ask the right questions to the right person and it puts them right back on our trail again. That fool Kusaka, do you think he said anything?"

A familiar voice replied, fingering the hood that covered his face. The man eyed Lloyd with intent, fiery eyes. "Kusaka doesn't matter. He played his role well, despite what he may have told Zell. But," He regarded them all intently, lingering longer on Lloyd. "We can't play our hand yet. We need to wait and look things over more. That is all for now." They all rose and departed in their separate directions...

* * *

A storm of emotions raged harsher than any storm could, and Fox was struggling to keep them in check. The youngster wore a permanent look of anger, hate and his eyes thirsted for revenge. He had left the comfort of Rose roughly three hours ago to continue the battle against the Gaoren.

Any monster he found along the way, he cut down without remorse and told any survivors to go find shelter in as curt a manner as he could accomplish. He also took more and more unnecessary risks when a second or two to think would reap the same result. He hurled himself from a higher walkway straight onto the back of a Loprey, blade tearing through its spinal column as momentum from the fall carried it through.

Another he jumped at without hesitation and kicked it square in the mouth, before ramming his spear clean through it and pinning it to the wall in the process. Maybe he was trying to join those he'd lost; maybe he was just venting his anger. His younger sister's smile flashed in his skull and then the comforting frown and face of his Nan who basically raised him. Then her disfigured body entered those thoughts and he lost himself in a blind rage, hacking at the nearest Rembora. Anger wasn't strong enough to describe his current mood.

The road before him had buildings on either side and for once no monsters were present. Less and less were showing up. Long, thin towers with a spiral stairwell along its rounded exterior led to the top wall were the hunters were busy with the Gaoren. Sprinting up the steps two or three at a time, Fox soon reached the top. The burst of energy didn't seem to bother him in the least.

Three towers lay crumbling, broken by the massive, club-like leg the Gaoren tore through them. Its leg possessed a red hue and bubbles frothed from its mouth. Its attacks came much more quickly and with greater force than before. If the Guild Town survived this attack, it would take a long time to rebuild.

The crab was currently near the wall Fox was stationed at, its large, destructive leg raised into the sky. Suddenly it fell, two front legs pierced by the Dragonator! The large, twisting drill came away bloody. Fox watched as the Gaoren lay on the floor below the walls, legs scrambling desperately in different directions.

That's when the rain started, water falling in sheets within seconds. Fox looked out over the wall, soaked hair dangling over his eyes. His eyes scanned the scene, the weak looking Gaoren and the damage of the wall. The next thing his gaze fell upon was the dwindling supply of powder stone cannonballs and hunters themselves.

"Okay, first things first," He declared loudly, every hunter within ear shot turned to look at him. "We've seen that the cannonballs aren't working, so just stop it. Think of other ways to attack it." He stopped talking immediately and thought back to his instructor.

His Instructors voice boomed in his mind. "Ha, bombs can't be used while it's raining, my young students. When the clouds come out and the rain begins to fall, you use one of these. A Lightning Rod,"

Fox looked down at the Gaoren and caught glimpse of the wound he'd caused it earlier on the top of its skull. _I nearly cut into the things brain. Wait its raining. There isn't much time left._ A mischievous grin crossed his face as he turned to the other hunters. "You want this thing dead? Then get me a few lightning rods! I'm gonna give this thing a shock it ain't gonna forget soon!"

The other hunters bounded off, looking desperately for any lightning rods. There had been no rain before so there had been little or no need for a device that attracts lightning. Fox prayed they would hurry. The rain could let up at any moment…

* * *

I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!

Oh, yeah, if you've any ideas about my one-shot then tell me them. I'm currently working on Garet's battle against the Wolf and one about Kusaka's history. Until next time!


	20. Chapter 20

The Dragon Corps

_Thanks to everyone who's sent me messages regarding the One-shots, it's much appreciated and I'll get them pounded out as soon as I can find the time. I'm prioritising the main story more than the One-shots at the minute. Thanks to all the new reviewers that have been dropping comments and the old ones who've been commenting throughout, it means a lot to be getting feedback from my readers. Don't be scared to tell me what's wrong with my fic, whether it be too many exclamation marks or my spelling, because I know it ain't perfect._

_I've decided to do Kusaka's one-shot in 2 parts, revealing two different, but important parts in his history. Because there are two missions, the full story will be told in two parts. I might post one and then the other later, or just post both at the same time._

_Anyway, on to chapter 20, Enjoy!_

Chapter 20

Thankfully the rain didn't look like it was for stopping, at least not for a while at least. Fox looked at the rising Gaoren, a mixture of shook and worry creasing his forehead. The rain fell in sheets, soaking the powderstone cannonballs until they would be practically useless. Fox wanted to groan. Not only had they lost an impact weapon - it seemed about the only thing it did do apart from angering the colossus further - but the Gaoren seemed to move better in the rain. It was just a massive crab after all, so watery terrains would be its speciality. Fox felt like bashing his skull off the nearest wall.

A very small group of Lightning Rods had been found – three in total – but it wouldn't be nearly enough to barbecue the scales and shell of a Shen Gaoren. There was barely enough to singe a Kut-Ku. "Try and find more!" He bellowed, eyes darting every which way encase one happened to be lying about. There were none to be seen among the damaged stone and falling rain. Fox uttered a string of curses that would have put even the most filthy-mouthed drunkard to shame.

The Gaoren roared and raised its massive, club-like claw over its head! Fox could do nothing but watch as the claw tore through the wall, straight to the ground roughly twenty metres from where he stood! The other hunters struggled to keep their footing as the aftershock of the attack rattled through the massive stone structure. Fox only kept his footing by stabbing his lance into the stone floor and using it as a brace. "Get back" he heard someone bellow, but then the voice fell silent...

Eight hunters were standing were the Gaoren crushed the wall, and the Lightning rods activated, causing lightning to crash onto the stone wall! Four more hunters were electrified and sent flying over the edge due to the power of the bolt! Fox watched with horror, jumping to the right, barely avoiding the final clap of lightning. His bones jarred on the stone floor, clothes soaking up the water. As he rose, he breathed out happily, surprised he was still moving, let alone breathing and with no injuries worth noting. Luck, nothing but blind luck had saved him that time.

Others weren't so fortunate. Three lay cursing over broken bones and dislocated joints, caused when they themselves leaped to safety. At least they were still breathing. How many had been injured? Or killed since this long battle began?

"Get the injured outta here and bring up the reserves if we have any!" His voice was a rasp. "Hop to it, damn it," _This isn't looking good. The bloody Lightning Rods were the only thing I could think off without committing suicide! We need a bloody miracle now. No. I can't think like that. Calm down, Fox, calm down._

He looked around desperately for anything that would spark a plan in his skull. He couldn't rely on the others for a plan; they were barely standing due to fatigue. How could they be expected to formulate anything that would work? _A desperate, cornered beast is more dangerous than a free one._ His Nan had told him that when he first entered the Training School. _That's it! This'll either work, or...Well if it doesn't were all dead._

His grip on the spear shaft tightened considerably. The Rookie Knife left the sheath at his waist quickly. _There were only two bolts of lightning fell. There must still be a Lightning Rod around here somewhere. Ones better than none, that's for sure._

Looking desperately, he moved towards the edge of the broken wall and looked down the gaping hole in the wall. Small stone ledges that might hold his weight jutted out here and there along its length. And roughly a quarter of the way down lay the Lightning Rod he sought, inactivated and ready to be used. "I need rope!"

Another vibration was sent through the wall as the Gaoren caved in another segment down the line some eighty metres. The shockwave nearly knocked Fox off the edge. _Screw the damn rope, I ain't got time!_

The young hunter didn't give his mind time to register what he was about to do, just encase he stopped himself before hand. With two steps back, he moved quickly and dropped clean off the edge. Surprised gasps came from above, along with a "Is the damn kid mad, or just completely stupid!?" As he fell he sheathed the Rookie knife, he would need one free hand.

Fox paid the comments no mind as he fell. The lance was still clutched tightly in his palm, he wasn't about to let that go. Arching his body as he fell, Fox used the momentum from the fall to plunge his lance directly into the stone of the vertical wall. Luck was with him. A small, stable looking piece of masonry jutted out from the destroyed wall and would make a good footrest. Thankfully, the stone didn't give way when he dropped onto it, it did move slightly, but he was still standing atop it so it hadn't gave way, yet. He now stood dangerously close to the edge, and death, but was only two to three metres away from the last remaining Lightning Rod. Did he dare to hope?

There was no time for thinking. No time for anything else except grabbing the item and scaling the wall. How he was gonna scale it again was beyond him. Very few bricks or stone jutted out from the vertical wall of stone to provide good hand and footholds where he now rested. _That rope might be a good idea right about now._ He mused.

The Lightning Rod was still just out of reach though. Easing himself onto his belly, legs dangling precariously over the edge and arms reaching frantically, the stone began to move ever so slightly from the amount of weight he was pressing onto it. Fox stopped all movement and tried to control his breathing, hoping that would help lighten him. A foolish thought, the stone would give way eventually even if he wasn't there. The rain didn't help matters either. The water was seeping into the back of the stone and would help dislodge it all the quicker. _I thought I'd only have to fight one battle against time today._

His thoughts were interrupted by a small thud on his back. "Grab that ya crazy son-of-a-bitch!" The owner of the voice was one of the older hunters, silver hairs thinning on top of his skull. His Silver Rathalos armour nearly matched the colour of his hair. Fox raised his belly slightly and tied the rope around his waist. "Lower me! I need that Lightning Rod!"

If Fox could see the man clearly, he was sure he'd be rolling his eyes and shaking his head furiously, but, lowered him the man did. With a single outstretched hand, Fox grasped the Lightning Rod and tugged the rope three times. Slowly but surely, the youngster was pulled up the remaining distance.

The old hunter was accompanied by three others who helped pull him up. Each one shook their head and clasped his hand and smacked the youngsters shoulder when he was clear of the edge and safely back on the wall. Now there was the problem of setting the Lightning Rod off directly inside the wound he had made earlier. _This little device should fry that things brain nicely. I just hope one does the job. _Turning to the four hunters assembled before him, he smiled confidently. "Who's up for some fried carapaceon brain?"

Their sudden glances at the Lightning Rod brought unexpected grins to those old, battle-worn faces. They were finally on the same wavelength that he was. Now all that remained was to detonate the bloody thing. That was the main problem. _Let's hope that one Lightning Rod can deliver the goods. The Gaoren has absorbed some punishment already._

* * *

"C'mon, Umbrial, my Grandmother could move faster than this and she's got a broken hip and only one leg left! Flap those wings ya glorified snake, we ain't got all year!" Screamed Zell from atop his flying perch, a broad smile on his face, words echoing as he flew along. He sounded happy though, at least Garet thought so.

Zell screamed and lowered his head just before Umbrial snapped his jaws shut! Zell replied with a gauntleted hand which smacked the Rembora below the chin. "We've been through this! No takin' chunks outta your rider, especially if it's me!"

Garet simply rolled his eyes and looked away, trying his best not to laugh. Leon just clutched his ribs and laughed loudly, as did the girls trailing behind.

It truly was a magnificent day, well all except the sudden downpour. But who wouldn't think a view this spectacular wasn't worth a few drops of rain? Garet could see for miles in every direction. The looming peak of the Volcanic Belt lay just off to his right while the lush, green Forest lay off to his left. And the Guild Town only lay a few miles away. He could see one or two of the towers and judging by the look of 'em, they needed repaired. So the Gaoren still hadn't been repelled?

The other two Rembora riders had joined the group just a little ways outside Pokke Village. Keira and another dark-haired medic named Anna or something like that flew just behind Garet and Zell. Garet had never spoken to her and had only heard her name in passing. Hyperion – his Rembora – tilted to the right, letting the wind take hold of his large wings. Garet simply held onto the leather saddle and allowed the wyvern to lead. It flew all the time after all.

Zell was now flying circles with Umbrial, twisting every which way, roaring happily and surprisingly, in unison with his wyvern which flicked his ear playfully with its tail every now and then. Hard to believe Umbrial had taken the most time to break, taking both Garet and Leon to achieve what Zell had done so easily. Zell just seemed born for anything that included monsters, whether it be hunting them, cooking them or flying them.

Keira flew her wyvern gracefully, almost as if she had been riding wyverns her entire life. Not once did her wyvern, which was female, disobey her attempts to lead it. The slightly smaller creature simply obeyed her directions and soared all the quicker because of it. Garet couldn't help but grin with pride.

Anna looked as though she were in the worst possible place she could possibly find herself. Since leaving the Fortress she had hurled three times and fainted in the saddle twice. If it wasn't for the hastily made leather saddle and the belt holding her on, she would've fell off easily. _Definitely not one to take on another flight, or anywhere for that matter,_ Garet thought hesitantly. The young girl didn't talk much anyway. She was the most uncomfortable person Garet had ever seen, walking, flying or socialising.

Garet whipped his head around as Zell slowed, mouth hanging open in surprise. Three holes the entire height of the wall came into view, then the destroyed defence towers, bodies lying over the wood and below pieces of stone. Anna hurled again, but not from the flight. Something smelled...off.

Garet and Zell's eyes met and they spoke together. "Monsters," They both sounded as angry as they looked.

Zell and Umbrial were like one, shooting off quickly towards the crab towering over the walls, claw raised for another crushing blow!

Garet turned his head to look at Leon, Keira and Anna. "Keira, Anna, take care of the wounded. I don't care if you have to land in the middle of the Town, just get the women and children to safety." Why it hadn't been done yet was beyond him. _Are they all fools!? The women and children should've taken priority!_

"Leon, you're with me! We'll harry the thing from the skies and attack directly if we can. Support Zell and watch your ass. I can't afford to lose any of you now. Hyperion, fly!" He didn't expect the thing to answer to its new name; he just thought it sounded cool. _Great, I'm starting to sound like those fools back at the Fortress._

Garet wasn't long in following Zell's example. Digging his knees into Hyperion's flanks, the wyvern darted forward, shrieking loudly as it flew closer and closer to the crab causing all the damage. Surprised veterans who thought they had seen everything, stared with gaping mouths and pointing fingers as Garet, Zell and Leon began their attack from atop the wyvern's backs.

Leon loosed arrow after arrow, flying past the crab's claw and plucking three wooden shafts free before firing them again. Garet had never seen arrows fired so quickly in his life! Zell's battle style wasn't as graceful. It involved Umbrial flying close enough for Zell to smack the Gaoren with whatever bit of the sword he could, blunt side, sweet point of the blade, the tip, it made no difference to Zell. Small explosions of fire sprouted from the Red Wing Greatsword with every strike Zell landed.

Arrows were flying from the walls now, barely missing Garet and the others! "Zell, Leon, circle to its back to avoid those arrows! The stupid bastards think were the enemy!"

Zell broke away, however reluctantly and circled to the Gaoren's back. Umbrial barely avoided the things massive claw which sent it into a downward spiral! Leon kept his distance, arrows leaving his bow quickly enough for the hunter to fall into a nice rhythm. He only ever moved in closer to retrieve a few arrows. Zell abrely recovered in time to avoid the ground.

Garet looked to the sky, the rain clouds were darkening. Thunder or lightning couldn't be too far off judging by those clouds. If the lightning arrived, they were doomed. Their swords, especially his own would act like giant magnets for the bolts that would be loosed. "Zell," He cried. "We've got a problem! Lightning doesn't look to far off, watch your ass, you to Leon!"

The three hunters broke away as one and headed back towards the wall farthest from the Gaoren. Zell didn't like the plan, but had no choice but to comply, however reluctantly the hunter and Umbrial moved away. Why did Garet feel the wyvern's personality was similar to Zell's own? The rain intensified and thunder boomed loudly overhead. The three hunters finally landed on the wall, looking at the Gaoren and then at each other. They were at a loss. They had absolutely no idea what to do next.

Hyperion shrieked below Garet, neck flailing every so often in any number of different directions. Maybe the creatures could feel their riders own apprehension? He began rubbing the lizard's scaly neck, whispering in its ear as though it were a child needing comfort. Umbrial didn't need comforting, he needed caged. The wyvern matched the look of anger upon its riders face and snapped at anyone who attempted to edge to close for the things liking. Zell just sat with an amused look on his face, for once he wasn't the target of the wyvern's jaws.

Garet's eyes left his wyvern and scanned the wall where he was currently resting his Rembora. The things lay on their bellies when not in the air. Hunters never really got to see how the things slept; they mostly kept to the air when they thought their territory was being intruded upon and would attack with poison from the air.

Garet sighed deeply. Nothing stood out at him. Nothing sparked an idea in his head. For the first time since he received his shoulder injury at the hands of old wolf-face he was completely uncertain about what to do or how to proceed. Blaze's keen intellect and five decades of hunting experience would be incredibly welcome right about now.

* * *

Fox couldn't believe his eyes! He could have sworn he'd just seen five hunters _fly_ into combat with the Gaoren, mounted on a single Rembora apiece. It was the most incredible sight he'd ever seen in his entire life. And judging by the dumb looks on the older hunters faces, they hadn't seen anything like it either. None had seen the Rembora's until they were practically on top of the Gaoren, their skin blended that well with the bleakness of the plain.

The young hunter was practically praying for something to fall from the sky and be able to deliver the one remaining Lightning Rod, but he didn't mean it _literally_! Before he knew what he was doing, Fox bounded off towards the now resting riders, Lightning Rod in hand. The hole the Gaoren had made was cleared easily when he used the lance as a means for a pole vault. His knees and ankles jarred from the landing and he nearly fell backwards, only being stopped by a young hunter's outstretched hand.

Continuing on at a dead run when he reached the other side safely, Fox thought what he was going to say to the strange hunters. He didn't know if he could trust the Rembora though, he hated the sight of the things even more than he had before today's events. Heck, could he even trust the riders? _They did fly in on the things. Ah to hell with it! Only one way to find out..._

The hunter in the lead, a brown haired man who handled the beast below him well, turned his head to look directly at Fox. An almost white scar sat out on his left cheek along with the hilt of an Eager Clever Longsword poking out just over his right shoulder. Fox didn't give himself time to breathe before speaking, words coming in an excited, breathless rasp. "You got to take this Lightning Rod and,"

The man who sat behind the first man had blonde hair that was spiked at the front. He shook his finger at Fox and smiled. "Calm yourself, and then speak. Take a few deep breathes and compose yourself. You ain't much use to us if you can't even do that. Stop movin' ya damn overgrown lizard, or I'll bat ya in the mouth!" With that the man struck the Rembora on the top of the skull with his gauntleted hand, earning him a vicious hiss and a flick from the creature's tail.

Fox was lost for words. He never expected anyone, not even a complete madman to smack a wyvern with anything short of a well sharpened sword or spear, but heck, he'd just seen people _flying_ the things, so why not? The youngster caught his breathe before continuing. "I exposed a bit of the Gaoren's skull with an earlier attack. In this weather, a Lightning Rod could be used to singe the things brain. But I have no way of deploying the thing, give me a hand? Give the Town a hand?" He couldn't keep the pleading sound from his voice.

"My names Zell," The Blonde –haired hunter said with a grin. "Get on. I'll fly you there and you'll deploy the thing. You'll only have a few seconds, so please don't fall and crack your skull open." Was it just Fox, or did the man sound a little too happy to be flying _toward_ the Gaoren?

"Hold it, Zell!" Said the brown-haired man. He removed the Eager Clever from its sheath and threw it towards Zell. "Use that. Remember how you saved me with the thing? Need I say more?" If Zell had a mischevious grin before, it was now completely develish.

Fox obliged the man – Did he say Zell was his name? – And walked towards the wyvern. Every step he took drew him closer to the things jaws. Zell was watching the thing warily; he looked like a leopard ready to pounce. His wyvern had the same deadly look only it was bigger.

Fox closed his eyes and scrambled onto the wyverns back, trying to ignore the things hissing and sudden snapping of jaws. Zell silenced it with another smack from his gauntleted fist. "Calm yourself, ya fool wyvern! Fox," He said gruffly. "Keep a tight grip of that saddle. Umbrial can be a little wild." Did he just call the wyvern below him by name? What kind of madmen did he just group himself with?

With the warning still sounding in his ears, Fox barely had time to wrap his arms 'round Zell's waist before the wyvern flapped its mighty wings to begin its climb. Slowly but surely the two rose into the sky and moved closer and closer to the Shen Gaoren. Fox felt like crying. He was jostled continually, nearly falling off twice and hitting the front of his head off the back of Zell's. Zell turned his head and stared daggers over his shoulder. If the mans hands hadn't been gripping the saddle, they'd surely be around Fox's throat.

"Get ready, and for God's sake keep that head to yourself! Things are bad enough when I need to dodge my own wyvern's maw _and_ a damn Gaoren claw! Besides, ya might KO yourself. And me." Why did the man sound as if he was enjoying himself?

Fox couldn't help but smile. Before rising into the sky, Fox had thought the man was mad. Zell seemed to act like a complete idiot at the worst possible time. But he looked in complete control. Fox sighed in disgust, more at himself than at Zell.

Zell shook his head and groaned in reply. "Tell me what happened after, okay? For now, block it out. Keep the pain hidden and focus on completing the mission at hand. May not seem healthy now, but trust me. Let bad thoughts creep in when you're on the hunt leads to death more times than not. Mourn your loss afterwards, otherwise you won't be much use to anyone, got it?" The older man paused, removed one hand from the saddle and patted Fox on the shoulder. "Good." Zell sounded… well, sympathetic. Maybe this man had been through something very similar to what he himself was experiencing. Fox followed his instructions and filled his mind with thoughts of the Gaoren instead of images of his family.

Zell returned his attention to the Gaoren and began his final descent. Fox eased himself up and gripped the Lightning Rod close to his heart. "We have only one chance at this, okay? Concentrate, kid. And remember what I said. Block it all out. Mourn later." Fox readied himself for the jump, spear gripped tightly in his right hand…

* * *

Will the two manage to kill the Gaoren, or is the Town doomed?

I'll have the next chapter posted soon; any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

The Dragon Corps

_I finally got the first one-shot of Kusaka's history posted. I'll have the second part up as soon as I muck about with the plot, make a few changes and fix some spellings. Thanks to everyone who left me a review, it's much appreciated._

_Anyways, onto chapter 21, Enjoy!_

Chapter 21

His mouth was dry and his arms were shaking. He could feel the continual, _thump-thump_, in his chest, like a small drum beating continually. Everything rested on this one moment, one twist of fate and one small, round, yellow-coloured object that could call Lightning from the sky to blast anything in its near vicinity. _Thump-thump,_ again his heart pounded in his chest, faster than it had ever done before. This man named Zell had dropped this weight on his shoulders and he wasn't even sure if he could pull it off. His face couldn't mask the sheer weight this task was applying. Fox wanted to groan, or cry out at the very least. _Help…me…_

Fox's hands were laced with sweat, fingers slowly losing the grip on the metal shaft of spear he held as tightly as he could. The young hunter became aware of his chattering teeth and beating heart all the more. It wasn't cold; not really, he was just frightened.

Blood pounded in his ears, slowly at first, then faster, faster until he felt like screaming out! Nothing would please the youngster more than throwing the spear away and leaving this monumental task to the more experienced man who eyed him sideways, a look of sadness and strangely, understanding creasing a line on his forehead, twisting the almost white scar on his face. It was the look of an older brother showing concern for a younger sibling.

"Focus," Zell said gently. "Take a few deep breathes and calm down. The Town has lasted this long, it'll last a few more minutes." The brotherly look disappeared, replaced by a goofier, fun-loving face that one would probably use to try and make children laugh. Fox did laugh and the strange thing was that it was genuine. He hadn't laughed since before this whole ordeal started. "What's the laugh for?" Zell asked quickly. "Take your time, okay?" The guy's face changed more times than a Chameleos hiding in the background.

Then all feelings of doubt vanished when Zell placed his strong hand on Fox's shoulder, a broad grin spreading across his face that easily touched his eyes. "…Here, give it to me. All you have to do it keep Umbrial from flying off and fallin' on your ass. I'll take care of it, if you want." He held his hand out, still smiling. Fox sat behind him and watched the man's outstretched hand for what seemed like a lifetime. His mind screamed at him to accept the offer. The words Fox's father spoke to him before he died echoed in his head.

"_Whatever you do, son, push your limits. Hunters are defined by the tasks they can perform, the harder the better. But don't be too prideful, eh? Pride can be a dangerous thing, especially if you're inexperienced. I know you'll do well, Fox. Farewell…my son…_

"…No," He finally managed with a raspy voice. God did his throat feel dry, like a piece of bone that sat in the Desert heat too long. Now he knew what a piece of dried jerky felt like. The youngster longed for a drink of anything that would remove the parched feeling in his throat, ale, booze, heck he'd even settle for Khezu saliva right about now. "I'll manage, but thanks anyway. This is something I need to do. I need to see what my limits are and how I can push myself beyond them; otherwise I won't be much good if the Town gets attacked again."

"Well use this then." Zell brandished the Eager Clever he received from the brown-haired man called Garet and held the beautiful weapon out toward Fox, steel reflecting the sudden flashes of lightning that fell all around them now. "Stab the thing with this instead of your lance. Trust me, that thing will light up like a bonfire at feast day. Just make sure your outta the way, if you value your ass at all." The last bit he said with a broad grin. Maybe the guy really _was_ mad. He certainly seemed it.

Fox readied himself to jump, hand holding the Eager Clever tightly. The wind buffeted him until he nearly staggered; only stopped by an outstretched hand from Zell that grasped his belt in a vice-like grip. "Wow, there kiddo! Can't have you crackin' your head open or anythin'," Again, his voice sounded calm, and jolly. He _was_ enjoying this!

Zell took control of Umbrial and darted high into the sky, straight toward the lightning and straight to what could easily be the pair's death. Those lightning bolts fell a little too close for comfort in Fox's eyes. "I'm gonna descend quickly," Shouted Zell, voice almost lost to the rumbling bolts and rushing wind. "And you're gonna jump when I say jump. On three, one...,"

Umbrial fell with a sudden twist and plummeted toward the Gaoren, its massive claws and legs colliding with the stone wall and crushing hunter and civilian alike. Garet and another man mounted on a wyvern bounded from the wall and headed off towards the Gaoren. Garet held a curved steel scimitar in his right hand, while the other, raven-haired man carried his black-as-death bow, arrows notched and fletching tickling his face before they were released with a twang that sounded all too much like a monster roaring. "Two..."

"Now," Bellowed Zell, face no longer fun loving or even happy. He was angry. "Jump and remember what I told you. Use the Eager Clever."

Fox found himself squatting on Umbrial's back, hands rested on Zell's shoulders to stop himself toppling over. Umbrial was closing on the Gaoren's skull, too quickly for Fox's liking, but he readied himself and prepared to jump. But his legs wouldn't move. He was frozen, unable to move from fear alone. What if he missed with both the sword and the Lightning Rod? Could they actually kill the Gaoren without this plan? Was it possible? _I can do this. C'mon body, move. Move, damn it! Is this my limit, all I can do-._

Fox opened his eyes and noticed the Gaoren's skull come closer. How the hell? He was perched on Umbrial's back a few moments ago and was now falling like a madman toward the Gaoren, feet resting on wind alone. _How the hell? Zell,_ The man had pushed him. _Pushed!_ He was mad! The guy was seven types of crazy and every one as bad as the other.

"Stop gaping like a Springnight Carp and stab the fucking thing!" It wasn't Zell who barked that order, it was the other brown-haired hunter who had provided Zell with the Eager Clever. Fox obliged and reached the Longsword out before him, hoping it would be enough to stop him and lodge inside the Gaoren's hard-as-rock skull.

The blade found its mark, a few centimetres away from the injury he had caused it previously. The crab rocked and flailed its arms madly, froth flying from its mouth in a show of anger! Stone from the crumbling sections of wall gave way from a hard slap and hunters fell from the shockwaves, some toppling clean over the edge to their deaths. Lightning still clapped loudly overhead, a bright display that might have been beautiful if seen at a distance.

Fox reached frantically for the Lightning Rod he had in an inside pocket of his training garb. The round, yellow trap that could call Lightning was surprisingly light for its size, which was about the size of a grown man's hand and about 3 inches wide. Fox removed his Rookie Knife and stabbed that into the Gaoren for good measure, just to serve as a place he could place his foot without slipping and falling from the rain that left the Gaoren's skin as slippery as the ice in the Snowy Mountains.

He could practically feel everyone's eyes on him, willing him, hoping he could get the job done. "This is for my family and friends you overgrown son-of-a-bitch!" He slammed the Lightning Rid into the creature's skull, directly into the wound he had caused earlier and activated the device by hitting the small, concealed switch on the side and then twisting it. Seconds were all that remained...And he had roughly five to grab his Rookie Knife and jump to safety...

Fox sprang into the sky, leaving the Eager Clever lodged in the creature's skull. Zell said the thing would light up like a bonfire at feats day. Fox couldn't help but chuckle at the though. How many seconds now? Two, three at the most? Less, even?

Then the heavens opened, lightning falling in the largest bolt of flashing light Fox had ever seen! The Lightning struck the Eager Clever, the steel of the blade and handle acting as a massive lightning conductor that redirected the blast straight through the Gaoren's body. Zell was right; the thing looked like massive oil lamp light after being lit.

The intensity of the bolt caused some of the creature to burst into flames! The lumbering giant swayed and then fell backwards onto the rolling plains behind, followed by a massive thud which echoed loudly on the ground below!

Garet swooped quickly, hand outstretched as Hyperion flew towards the ground, chasing Fox as he fell. Fox reached frantically, determination fading to fear with every millisecond he fell through the sky to his inevitable death.

Garet unhooked himself from the saddle by removing the belt wrapped around his waist and wrapped it around his hand several times. Throwing himself off the saddle and nearly knocking Hyperion into a downward spiral, he reached out with his free hand and grasped Fox by his training garb! All rested with Hyperion now. If the wyvern couldn't pull up, they were both dead. The ground came up very quickly…

SWOOSH! Fox could fell the force of the wind buffeting him and then he wasn't falling, but flying. The youngster looked around through half-closed eyes, wondering how the hell he'd lived.

"Don't tell me you thought I'd let you fall? C'mon, I'm better than that, kid." Zell's voice cut into his ears just as sharply as the wind. Zell's hand grasped the youngster's collar tightly as he hoisted him onto the saddle in front. "You still in one piece, head still attached?"

"Never better," That was a lie. He felt like he'd just been trampled underfoot by a stampede of Diablos in mating season. "Get me back to my Town…"

Garet appeared beside them, mounted on Hyperion. _Why were these two guys smiling? Do they enjoy this, or do they just have a death wish?_

The defenders on the wall cheered loudly as their heroes landed, eager to offer handshakes of respect and back slaps for a job well done. Fox stood with a dumb look on his face. He never expected anything like this was going to happen when he took arms in the street. Zell grasped his shoulder tightly, the brotherly look back upon his face. "You did well, kid. You did well."

-----------------------------------------------------2 days later-----------------------------------------------------------------

Deacon walked around the Village of Pokke without a care in the world. He knew Garet was a tough nut to crack and he and Zell were working together so there would be little or no problem for them. Or at least he figured there wouldn't. Monsters were unpredictable at the worst possible times.

Deacon looked over his shoulder toward the looming peaks of the Snowy Mountains. He had taken his first ever hunt on those snowy slopes and hopefully would participate in more to come. A cold wind blew down from the peaks, chilling the normally cold resistant residents more than usual. Merchants wrapped cloaks tightly 'round themselves and people walked with renewed speed, hoping to find a warm fire and meal waiting for them when they got home.

Deacon walked toward the Guild building, quickly at first, but he slowed as he neared the average-sized building. The young hunter wasn't looking forward to the news the Guild Master was about to unveil. No one had heard anything from the Guild Town regarding the Gaoren. Apparently the Guild Members sent to monitor those exact details hadn't sent in a report since they left. That spelt out two possible fates: Death or desertion.

The double doors opened before him as he leaned his hand against the reinforced wood. Blank faces regarded him as he walked toward a small gap in the small crowd of about fifteen men and women. A stern faced fellow with two scars on his battle worn face shouted his experience. One was situated where his left eye should have been and the other ran across his cheek and over the bridge of his nose. Deacon fell in beside him without speaking.

The man turned his head to regard the youngster. "You Deacon, ain't ya?" The man wore nothing but the training garb of the Training School, only his kimono was black as the darkest night.

"Yeah, that's me. Who're you?"

"Names Dean," The fellow's voice was cheerful and full of life, stark contrast to the gloomy and hopeless air that enveloped everyone else. "I know your mentor. Helped train the little shit in the ways of the Longsword. Not that I can call him little anymore, big shit'll have to do 'em."

"When where on the subject of Garet, have you heard anything from the Guild Town? Did he and Zell make it?" Deacon couldn't keep the eagerness from his voice, but his body shook with apprehension. He'd come to think of Garet as a kind of older brother, not just a hurdle to overcome.

Dean's face darkened and the large man sighed loudly. "No word yet," His voice was low, but gained in strength as he continued. "But those two buffoons are built like shit brick houses!" The nearby hunters who were within earshot laughed in reply and nodded their agreement. "If anyone can make it out alive, it's those two. Besides, there way too stubborn to die."

Every head turned to the Guild desk near the door. The little Guild Master seated himself on the top of the wooden table and took a deep breathe. Deacon's fists clenched. _C'mon, speak already you old fool! I need to know what happened._

"The Gaoren has been defeated. Apparently, Garet and Zell arrived on the scene flying Rembora wyverns and with the help of a young trainee hunter named Fox, they managed to defeat it. However,"

Deacons breathe caught. _But what? C'mon, stop keeping me in suspense!_

Murmurs rose among the hunters. "Crazy bastards" and "Rembora? Those guys ain't sane" Could be heard from the other hunters. Wasn't hard to imagine who "they" were.

"The town suffered heavy damage and casualties. In response to this, relieve squads are being sent from every major hunting village. The restoration will take time, but it's something we can all work together to achieve. Oh and Garet and Zell both survived, along with the young trainee."

_Sure, just throw it in as an afterthought why don't ya? Ah well, at least their okay. Guess I won't have to be the bearer of bad news after all._

Dean chuckled and clenched his fist in triumph. "HA! What I tell ya!? They may be seven types of crazy, but damn do they get the job done. Rembora eh, HA! Zell's ol' man would be laughing in his grave, may he rest in peace. There Deacon, ye can relax. They both all right." He slapped Deacon on the back with his large hand and grinned happily. "Yo everyone," His voce filled the entire room easily. "This here's Deacon, Garet's apprentice! Show him the same respect you show his mentor. What ya drinkin' kid?"

Deacon obliged and buried his face in his tankard…

* * *

Zell hoisted some stone onto his right shoulder and walked off towards the nearest building site. The wall was extremely important and no time could be wasted erecting something, even a wooden door to bridge the gaps left by the Gaoren. Monsters could squirm through a hole and cause another panic. That had to be avoided. Besides, he wasn't any good at all that medical stuff.

The Gaoren had been salvaged and the money the creature's parts made was donated to fund the restoration of the town. That had taken little or no time with a group of merchants and any hunter left who could still stand working through the night. After they were done nothing but a few remnants of badly charred carapace and bone remained.

Zell was right. The thing had gone up like a bonfire at feast day. _Come to think of it, the festival will be on in about a week or so. Give me an excuse to dance, I suppose. Sheila might not like that though. Ah well, guess I gotta be discreet about it. No pinching._ The thought brought back memories of his own childhood, when he chased women about as much as monsters.

He dropped the stone gently on the ground and returned for the large lengths of wood that rested on the ground near his current position. Fox was crouching at the far end of the wood, eyeing the area absently. Zell sighed when he crouched down beside him. "You need to move on, kid. I know it's difficult, but you'll only go mad this way."

Fox looked up instantly, eyes bloodshot with tears. "Move on!? How the hell can I move on! Everywhere I look I'm reminded about the past. I used to lose myself in these streets with my sister, everyone of 'em. I can't look anywhere without being reminded!" His hands trembled intensely.

Zell placed his hand on the youngsters shoulder. "If everything reminds you about your past, then leave and live somewhere else. If you can't face it now, face it later. When you've had time to process everything and come to terms with it all. There are a few good places you could choose. There's Kokoto, Jumbo or even Pokke. Not to mention the Volcano town of Akamaaya, sure it's hot, but it's a great location. The Hot Springs are a great thing to. What ya think?"

Fox sighed with exasperation. "…I don't know. I don't know anybody in either of those places you named. Besides, I'm only a trainee. I can't strike out on my own without a mentor to tutor me. That's the rules." His expression showed how much he thought of that rule. _He's reckless. Just like myself at that age…_

Zell tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the closest end of the wood. "Give us a hand will ya?" The two hoisted the wood and walked it toward the gap in the stone wall. "You said you don't know anyone? You know me and Garet. And the problem with a mentor isn't exactly massive. If you're stuck, I'd do it. Garet's got Deacon so it wouldn't be just you, there would be another guy to test your own skills against. Think about it, got it?"

Fox stopped moving and stared straight at Zell, hope burning in his eyes. "…I guess I make my own choices now, eh? There's nothing left for me here, so why not? You've saved my life once already, guess I need to repay the favour. When do you leave?" _Well that was fast. On the spot decisions? This kid is starting to scare me a little. I'm basically looking at my copy._

Zell's smile broadened, easily touching his eyes. "Good decision. I leave in two days, so try and stay focused until then. Tell me, how much experience you've actually had fighting monsters, aside from the Gaoren."

"I've slayed a few Kut-Ku, Cephalos and the occasional Congalala. Why?"

Zell replied enthusiastically and nearly toppled the wood resting on their shoulders. "Because I need to see what level of monster I'm gonna start you at. How 'bout a challenge, nothin' too hard now," Zell scratched his chin with his free hand, pondering the situation. _I need to see what his reflexes are like under pressure, not to mention how he handles other difficult situations._

"I've heard a few rumours on merchant lips that a "shadowy beast" has killed all their livestock when they stopped in the Great Forest. I've got about five thousand gold that says that this "shadowy beast" is a Naruga. Ever heard of the Forest Blight?" _Still, rumours are normally that, just myth that changes with every telling. Knowing my luck, this thing's nothing more than an oversized Bulldrome._

A look of anticipation crossed the youngsters face and he nearly tripped over his own feet. "A Naruga? Seriously! Ha, this is gonna be good!" Zell smirked as they set the piece of wood down beside the stone. _So the kid thinks it's a good idea to face a Naruga? Good, he's just like I am…_

* * *

_There, they managed to kill the Gaoren and Zell got himself a student as part of the deal. I was originally gonna kill of Fox during the battle, but I came to like his character a lot. He's fun to write about, kinda like Zell and Garet. The next chapter or two will be set at a slower pace, before I introduce the next main part in the story. They'll be recovering from their battles and settling back into a normal hunting life again._

_I'm very sorry for the long delay in uploading this chapter. Every time I went to sit at the computer it was late and I was tired. I had a psychology module to sit and that kept me pretty busy, not to mention my friends stories taking up my time needing to be skimmed over. I'll try to update faster this time._

_Anyways, thanks for reading. Any help or comments will be greatly appreciated._


	22. Chapter 22

The Dragon Corps

_I finally managed to punch out the One-shot about Garet's failed hunt against the wolf creature, so give it a read over if you have the time. This chapter will be at a slower pace, mainly to give the characters time for a little R&R. C'mon, Garet just beat back a Lao and a Gaoren, you'd be tired to, while Zell fought his mentor and the same Gaoren. They deserve a break, don't they?_

_In this chapter I'm gonna reveal bits and pieces about Zell's past that wasn't shown in the One-shot's or the story. It won't be anything major; it's just to fill in his character a bit more. I think I haven't shown what he and Garet got up to in the Training School enough. Sure they pissed off to fight monsters, but I'm talkin' about the mischievous pranks that pissed their teachers of to no end._

_I'm also gonna start using things from the Monster Hunter Orage comic, mainly because I think the comic was well written and drawn. That's where I got the idea for the Volcano Town that I mentioned in the last chapter._

_Anyways, I've blathered on enough. Onto chapter 21, Enjoy!_

Chapter 22

Sounds of hammer blows beating nails into place could be heard throughout the remnants of the Guild Town. One of the walls had been patched roughly halfway up with wood took from broken houses and the downed watch posts that once dotted the plain leading up to town gate. Zell hammered at the nails as he hung from a rope. He was roughly halfway up the wall at present and if he fell, well he'd probably crack his skull open at best.

Fox was beside him. The kid was practically shadowing his every movement since Zell decided to take him on as a student. The conversation he'd already had with Fox's previous Instructor was still fresh in the older hunter's memory…

"_You wanna what!?" The Instructor who was in charge of Fox was a hulking man with massive muscles and a large frame. He had grey in his hair and a multitude of scars that told both failures and successes in the world of Monster Hunting. "I can't release such a valuable student! You saw what he did to that Gaoren because of my training. Think about what that'll do to this Schools reputation, the students will be flocking in!"_

_Zell sighed and allowed his displeasure to be shown when he effortlessly blasted the older man's teeth out with a well aimed punch that left the Instructor sprawling on the ground. Two white teeth landed by Zell's boot. "Now, I ain't in the best of moods. The kid can't face living here anymore! For God sake, his entire family was wiped out! Show a little compassion you selfish old goat. He wants to leave and I'm the only hunter that isn't staying more than a two or three days. He's coming, with or without your consent." Zell turned on his heel and left._

"…_Fine, but the Guild will be hearing about this." The Instructor was hissing, like a coiled viper ready to strike._

_Zell stopped in his tracks, the beginnings of a smile crossing his face. "You go right ahead. You think I honestly give two flyin' fucks what you say about me, or to whom? You're supposed to be an Instructor right? Aren't Instructors supposed to think about what's best for the students under their care?" The Instructor got back to his feet, a contemplating look on his face. "Right now, the best thing you could do for the kid is let him leave. There are too many memories here that bring back too much pain. I know how he feels. When you're left with nothing in this life but the clothes on your back and the weapon in your hand, you feel blessed when you get a new shot at life. This is Fox's. A new slate and a new village, new friends and a new family, that's what the kid needs. Are you gonna take that chance away from him, who the hell are you to decide that for him?" Zell's voice was laced thick with anger, sheer untamed rage._

_The Instructor sighed loudly, pacing back and forth before he finally spoke in a near whisper. "…You are correct. Take him with you, but promise me you'll look after him. Make sure he gets his new life. What's your name, youngster?"_

"_Zell, Hunter of Pokke Village and acting Instructor for the Training School there. I promise I'll look after him. It's not as if I'm going to take him there and then leave him. I'm his mentor now and that means I've gotta teach him stuff about this world and make sure he's ready for the big bad world of hunting." His voice changed from anger to civil conversation. The guy was a likely a bloody chameleon._

"Zell, Zell you awake?" Zell snapped out of his trance and nodded his head, turning his attention to Fox who also hung on a rope to his right hand side.

"Yeah, I'm awake. When we finish this up, we'll leave first thing in the morning. Umbrial can have us in Pokke Village in no time. You'll like Pokke. There are a lot of skilled hunters, so you'll have plenty of opportunities to test your metal. Tell me, what weapons do you prefer to use? Judging from your battle with the Gaoren the other day, I'm guessing Sword with no shield and a Lance for long-range strikes." Zell smiled as Fox nodded his head in acceptance. "Ha, I got it spot on, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. But I'm thinkin' about a Gunlance. I've seen some blueprints from the local blacksmith and the weapon looks deadly. Wyvern fire sounds like a good thing to have, doesn't it?" The last bit showed his overall inexperience with weapons, at least in Zell's eyes.

"Tell ya what. Garet and I have a tonne of old bone weapons back at the house. I'll see how you handle each weapon and we'll come to a decision about it then. No point goin' into a hunt without knowin' the weapon you're usin'. And I'll fork over the materials and money for your first weapon, how's that sound? I can't have ya goin' into battle with a Naruga only half-prepared. Looks bad on my report if my pupils die under my tutelage, catch my drift." Fox's face lit up. Zell stopped talking, his face growing dark. _That's what Kusaka said to me and Garet…_

But he hid his pain behind a mask of cheeriness for now and continued speaking. "So for now, just stick to what ya know. After all, I'm brilliant with a Greatsword, but I ain't to shabby with a set of Dual Blades or a Hammer either." Because his attention was on talking, Zell brought the wooden hammer down onto the nail he was hammering, missed it and thumped himself on the top of the thumb!

"I thought you were good with hammers? Ha!" Fox dropped the few nails he was holding to grip his sides. "Yeah, real good there Zell,"

"I'm good at makin' a fool outta myself. Hey, you should've seen me six years back at the training school. How many students can say they broke the Guild Master's leg because he tried to balance on a rolling barrel? Garet and I got into hot water for that one. We got strapped for starters and set to work in the Farm. It was a punishment, but we learned how to harvest materials better and I met my good friend Trenya. So, what stories you got from the Training School?"

A broad grin spread across Fox's face as he began to speak. "Okay, one day there was an Inspector in to evaluate the student's performance, real cocky guy who singled out everyone and was overly critical, really little evil guy."

Zell stopped him with a raised hand. "Little stumpy guy with a face like a rat? Tuffs of hair stickin' outta his ears by any chance,"

Fox nodded before continuing. "I and a few others decided to drop wyvern dung on him. We only thought he smelled bad before, but God was that funny! We were given one hell of a tongue lashin' though and strapped for good measure. Well worth it, though."

Zell shook his head and smiled. "What? That's nothin'! That guy actually refused to return to our school after Garet, Nash and I was done with him!" Zell nodded to the ground, a Guild Member passing by below. "You know how a few Guild Members stop by every now and then to help with trainin'? Just let's say the lock guarding the Rathian's cage came "loose" and the "so called Guild elite" ran for their lives like a bunch of scared kittens! It was priceless, but the punishment was bad. The Guild Members decided to get their own back and organised a "field trip" to the Jungle. What Garet and I didn't know was that the place was off limits because of an explosion of crabs. I got pinched on the backside and couldn't sit for a week! I knew how the girls felt after that one. Okay, your turn."

Fox dabbed at his eyes with his sleeve. "Okay, there was this girl I used to like. Oh shut up and stop smilin'!" Of course that comment just made Zell laugh all the more. Fox couldn't help his colouring cheeks. "Well we all felt bad afterwards. We decided it'd be a good idea to put some itchin' powder on her clothes while out on a trainin' session in the Jungle. Of course she got the itches and fell off the cliff! Suspended on a branch for about an hour before we got her down and she used that as an excuse to knee me in the balls."

"I've got some advice, not as your mentor, as a fellow male. Don't piss off girls, they hold grudges forever. And you turn out to be the one that gets it more times than not, believe me. The same goes for makin' them worry. If you make 'em worry, most take it as an insult because you don't realise they were worried and then they get to slap ya. My cheek still throbs from time to time since Sheila slapped me after my first "unofficial hunt" The sarcasm had returned to his voice.

Zell looked at the wooden planks covering the gap in the wall. "Okay, let's go grab somethin' to eat, kid. I'm famished, any o' that Khezu stake lyin' around? The beast itself may look like a massive blob of bleached white shit but the meat tastes good. Ye know my mate Garet hates those things. He got knocked off the cliffs at the Snowy Mountains by one three years back, bruised his back something awful. The amount of bitchin' he done afterwards was hilarious." The two repelled down the wall and landed lightly on the ground before turning off to get something to eat…

* * *

Construction moved at a near crawl, especially since people were still getting' in some extra hours of sleep after their frantic defence of their homeland. More than a few could be seen sleeping up right or stretched out atop a bench. Garet was one of the hunters who wished he had had more time to sleep. They were in the middle of their celebratory party when they were called upon to help the Town after the Lao was repelled from the Fortress.

Garet spread his arms wide and yawned tiredly, putting his arm back around Keira's shoulder. Keira sat beside him with a troubled look on her face. Like him, she'd pulled an all nighter patching people's wounds and easing their fears, while reuniting people with their relatives. Every couple of seconds her head dropped onto his shoulder before she was able to open her eyes again.

"Okay, I'm takin' you somewhere to sleep." He declared through another yawn. "You're sittin' there and you're practically sleepin' anyway." _I guess that goes for me to._

Keira's head dropped on to his shoulder again and he felt a small jolt of pain shoot through his entire body. The never-healing wound on his right shoulder was especially painful today. _Guess that's what I get when I face off against a Lao and a Gaoren without restin'._ He lifted her in both arms and walked off towards the nearest tavern, trying to keep the pain from showing.

"No, I can keep goin'. There are people…who need my help…" She sounded as tired as she looked. Her normally lively personality and fiery temper was doused with the effect of three days without sleep.

Garet shook his head slightly and sighed. He kissed her gently on the forehead and spoke quietly. "Yeah, but those people don't need you fallin' asleep on top of 'em when you're supposed to be patchin' 'em up. Some might like that, but the majority wont. You're gonna go get some shut eye, and you ain't gonna argue about it. You need to be refreshed or you won't be able to help anyone."

She nestled up closer to him and murmured something that Garet didn't even catch. He simply smiled as he walked through the tavern door and straight up the stairs. The room they shared with Zell and the youngster Fox was the last room at the end of a long, thin corridor with two or three paintings showing the Desert, Snowy Mountains and Jungle. Garet had no eye for art and walked past them without a second glance. Besides, they were pretty awful when compared to the real thing which he experienced on a weekly basis.

Garet opened the door and set Keira on the first bed he seen. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was sleeping peacefully. He pulled the blanket over her. The room had four beds spaced evenly around the room that left an average amount of floor space that was taken up by three stools and a small table. Zell and Fox sat at the table with a plate of stew apiece and judging by the smell, ale as well.

"How long have you guys been back?" He said in a whisper as he took the stool beside Fox. He slapped the youngster on the back and lifted the deck of cards sitting off to the side and shuffled the deck. "Up for a game, anyone,"

Zell slid the remainder of the stew over to Garet and motioned for the cards. At least he had the decency to whisper. "If I know you, you haven't eaten yet. I've already had my fill of the stuff. Benkei could 'round up a better stew and he's more likely to poison ya." Zell shuffled the cards quickly and set five in front of each person. "Stud or turnover, your call,"

"Stud." Replied Fox enthusiastically. "I haven't played a game of cards in ages. One-eyed Jacks wild, I'm guessing?" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"I think you'll get on just fine with us, kid." Zell glanced over at Garet as he said it. "There's always somebody playing cards in our house. Think of it as an unspoken rule."

Garet swallowed the foul tasting stew with reluctance. After three mouthfuls he pushed the bowl aside and lifted his cards. He didn't know what was worst, his cards, or the bowl of meat someone called stew. Two nines, a Queen, a King and a four were what his hand consisted of. _Just my luck,_ Garet mused._ Rubbish. _He tossed the four and lifted another card from the deck. _Perfect, another King, that ain't a bad hand._

He looked over at Zell and as usual when playing cards, the guys face was as expressionless as a still pond, not a ripple to give anything away. But his eye twitched suddenly and briefly and in that moment Garet knew he had was playing on luck, which meant he was either going for the Straight, or a Flush. Or maybe Three-of-a-Kind, only time would tell.

Of course, Zell knew Garet's own tells and would probably be looking for the single coin he flicked around his fingers and how quickly it was turning...

Garet glanced over at Fox outta the corner of his eye and was surprised to see that the kid had a pretty good poker face. Not the best he'd ever seen, but enough to give nothing away. If Zell's was a still pond, Fox's had only two or three ripples. Poker was all about playing the other guy and Garet and Zell had plenty of practice working out each other's tells and bluffs. They had never seen Fox play before and that was dangerous, but there was no money on the table, so why not go for it?

Each person showed their hands. Garet showed his two nines and two Kings, a half-smile on his face. It was a weak hand. Fox had three sixes which beat Garet's own. All feel to Zell. Fox looked confident though. _Stupid mistake, kid,_ Garet thought happily._ If you think Zell's out you're badly mistaken. Zell dealt that time, which means he's gonna win. He's more crooked than the head of Sheppard's crook. Fine, I can play that way to._

"Sorry Garet, you must've thought I was goin' on luck." Zell set the cards on the table and revealed four aces and a one-eyed Jack. "The king wins again. Read 'em and weep, boys. The old Five-of-a-Kind! Another hand," He asked with a cheeky grin. "Your turn to deal Fox,"

Garet smiled and nodded. "Wonder where ya pulled that one from." But the comment had no venom behind it and earned a shrug of the shoulders from a Zell and an innocent look that should have belonged on a child. "Give it here, Fox. I'll deal this time." _And I'll make sure you don't win ya cheating bastard. _The three continued with that for the next couple of hours, trading stories of successful hunts and old pranks pulled...

* * *

It was just another day in Pokke Village. Quiet and tranquil with the peaceful sound of birds chirping carried by the cold nightly breeze. Deacon let the wind pass over him as he gazed at the lake near the Farm. Ellie stood beside him, looking straight into the horizon. _God is she beautiful._ He thought as he turned his attention from the view to her face. _But Garet would kill me, wouldn't he? No, it's the guy's sister. I couldn't do that to him._

Ellie moved in closer and leaned her head on his chest and exhaled slowly. "Beautiful, isn't it."

"Yeah you ar-"He stopped himself just in time. "Y-Yeah, it is. I used to look at that when I was a kid along with my sisters." _Whew, dodged that one._ Without thinking he placed his arm around her. His entire body froze. _Deacon, catch yourself on you great tit! But, I can't take my arm away now without looking like an idiot. What should I do? Besides, she didn't move away or anything. Oh boy, I've got some explaining to do._

"You've got sisters? Tell me about them." She looked up at him with those beautiful, clear blue eyes and he felt his heart beat faster. The sun was nearly completely set, but a small sliver of light caught her blonde hair and seemed to set it alight. She truly was beautiful.

Deacon took a few deep breathes, while trying to look like he wasn't. "Well, where do I start? They're both twins and look like their mother, thank God for that. If they looked like my Da, I'd pity them greatly. I haven't seen them in two years, but the last time I saw them they had the longest, black hair I've ever seen. They just look at me and I have to give in. I ain't ashamed to admit that they've got their big bro wrapped 'round their little fingers. My Da wasn't a prize and my ma died shortly after they were born, so I was always with them."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." She mumbled as she snuggled up closer, trying to comfort him he hoped. Garet really would kill him if he could see them now.

He stopped and breathed in the refreshing air before continuing. "There both out by Kokoto at the moment staying with their aunt. I send 'em money and presents whenever I can, but because of my training I haven't been able to get out for a visit." He wasn't happy about that. He missed his little sisters like mad. "Listen to me. Usin' trainin' as an excuse,"

Ellie nodded and smiled happily as she continued to stare into his eyes. "That's not true." She replied quickly. "You send them those things, right? That shows you haven't forgotten. Besides, brothers never forget and I bet they know that to. Garet wouldn't mind you know. He'd probably go with you to get away from here for a while."

"I know he would. But I can do more for them here. If I can become a first-class hunter I can send 'em more money can't I?" _Ah to hell with it! I'll speak to Garet when he comes back, just hope he doesn't skin me._ He relaxed his posture and stared into the horizon with a smile on his face. "You know," He began slowly. "They moved up the date of the festival because both the Fortress and Town were successfully defended."

Ellie's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Oh really," She was as enthusiastic as a kid at Christmas. "You can show me everything. I can't wait to see those performers you told me so much about!"

"There are more than just performers you know. There's a whole array of different goods on offer and a few animals that work together with the performers. I know you'll just love it."

"Yeah and you have to show me it all! I can't wait for this. Maybe I can get myself a few souvenirs."

"You can get whatever you want, and I'm buyin'. No arguments!" He didn't think her smile could have deepened any further.

"I'll hold you to that, ya know." She teased. "Something big, that costs a good amount."

Deacon smiled back at her and realised he probably made a huge mistake. "So my purse is gonna be a hell of a lot lighter. Ah well, what can ya do? Can't take it back now, can I?" She shook her head in an approving way. "C'mon, Sheila will be pretty pissed off if we're late for dinner again." They turned from the view and walked back towards the village…

* * *

_As promised, I got this one posted faster to make up for the long delay last time. If you've any hints or advice to give then please tell me in a review. Any and all help is greatly appreciated. Well thanks for reading. I'll have the next chapter posted soon._


	23. Chapter 23

The Dragon Corps

_Thanks to all the people who've reviewed or gave me advice through PM's, it really means a lot, so thanks! All I can ask is that you continue to help me improve and review my story. Again, I'm sorry about how long it's taken to update, but I've had to do revision of some kind for my AS exams._

_This is gonna be another R&R chapter that will have a little more character development, especially a few of the main characters who've taken a kind of third seat to Garet and Zell lately like Sheila and Deacon. I've only mentioned little bits about Deacon in the last two or three chapters and Sheila has only been mentioned in passing the last three or four chapters._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. On to chapter 23!_

Chapter 23

The previous night in Pokke Village was one of snow and cold with an air that would've frozen the skin from your bones. But despite all that, the sun was shining and the new fallen snow from the nightly blizzard shone like a sea of dazzling diamonds. People were out on their roofs dressed in their warmest furs shovelling snow to the ground and talking among each other loudly. A passing kid got an unexpected shower as he walked close to one of the houses. Some of the louder citizens were carrying conversations with their friends who were busy working on a roof across the street. The preparations for the upcoming festival were coming along nicely considering the date had been moved forward and no one had prepared anything before today, and with the snow fall and all, anything at all could be considered progress.

Multicoloured streamers in the seven colours of the rainbow wavered lazily in the wind high above the villager's heads, held by pieces of cord attached from roof to roof. Sheila didn't want to think what animal the cords came from, she hated fish. Stalls were being erected despite the pile of snow that was up to most grown men's ankles at either side of the main path that ran through the village with even more off to the sides. Most people whose homes were built off from the road were only cleared of piled snow recently and that had taken a good three to four hours. Those people had been mostly stranded unless they had a door leading to the roof or a balcony they could lower themselves down from, or just do what Zell and Garet were accustomed to when the snow was piled this high; jump.

Sheila actually had to climb out the kitchen window because her door was blocked and hoped Zell wasn't there to witness it, that she'd never live down. She looked around the busy little village happily. Pokke was small when compared to other Hunting Villages, but that smallness gave the place a sort of family feel. Everyone knew everybody and children were raised in one big family and taught all sorts of things by the elders of the village, especially if one stepped out of line or did something overly stupid, like breaking the Guild Master's leg with a rolling barrel. Judging by the sun overhead it was about 1 o'clock. Children and the young people at the Training School were out in droves enjoying the snow. Some were building snowmen off to the side and out of the way of the Festival preparations while others darted 'round the merchants who were erecting the stalls, all the while throwing snowballs at their friends who returned the favour eagerly and happily.

Deacon was there as well getting tackled by four other young boys who proceeded to bury him in the snow up to his neck! All had happy faces and most wore smiles as they took part in various games. The merchants paid little or no mind, with only the occasional man or women joining in on the fun. Deacon had escaped from his cold prison and was chasing after the four boys with a happy expression on his face and a handful of snow in his hand.

Sheila herself was dressed in her warmest Mafumofu Suit, but she kept the hood down. Despite the coldness of the snow, the sun was high in the sky and the light hitting the snow made it glitter like a massive gemstone. A small child darted past her and shouted his apologies before smacking Deacon square in the face with a snowball! _That actually looks pretty fun._ Sheila thought evilly.

"Hey Deacon, turn 'round." She called. When he did so several balls of powdery snow hit him and he whipped it away before returning the favour. Sheila ducked into an alleyway and prepared another ball. She enjoyed the snow. It reminded her of the times she had in the Mountains with Garet and Zell when they were kids before they joined the Training School.

The three would lose themselves in the craggy peaks and icy slopes, completely unafraid of the perilous drop that waited for them if one of them happened to make a mistake. They'd build snowmen, make snow angels and have long, drawn out snowball fights that Zell always lost because she and Garet would gang up on him. She could still remember the time they buried Zell so deep in the snow he couldn't get out without being dug out and ended up having to be wrapped in a blanket for the better part of three or four hours! Then there was the time they buried the Guild Master, who was overseeing their hunting practice, up to his neck as he slept. They all got in hot water for that one, considering the Guild Master caught a cold as a result and couldn't instruct for a while.

A snowball from Deacon brought her back to the present and she returned another volley. That was one of the best things about Pokke Village. There was always snow to some degree and the children always had something to do whether it was something to do with the Training School or just enjoying the snow. It also provided retired hunters with the chance to keep themselves active by shovelling snow from their roofs and doorsteps.

After a good game herself, Sheila walked off towards the Guild. Once through the double doors she shook the snow from her clothes and watched as the first group of hunters stationed at the Fortress walked through the rear door. They all looked tired, battered and devoid of sleep, but there was an air around them now that said they were victorious.

The hunters allowed themselves a seat, some lowering themselves and breathing a sigh of relieve as they did so, others literally collapsing, their legs turning to jelly beneath them. Old Blaze was there as well, his powerful and experienced presence easily filling the room. He patted a few shoulders as he worked his way to a seat by the log fire burning brightly in the hearth, muttering a few words about how glorious the fire was. Sheila walked off towards him and sat in front of him on the opposite side of the square table. Two candles were burning brightly in the centre of the table and hot dishes of tasty looking stew were soon placed in front of the returning hunters. They were soon joined by others with tankards in their hands and hungry looks upon their faces. A bald man with broad shoulders handed Blaze a tankard and asked if Sheila wanted one. She refused the offer and returned her attention to the old veteran hunter. It wasn't long before the smell of ale, beer and stew was floating through the air.

"It's good to see you got back safely, Blaze. Judging by the feel of the air, I see it was a success?" Sheila eyed the veteran expectantly. She enjoyed the old man's company. Unlike some older men she knew, he never looked at her in a strange way or spoke out of hand. He was like the grandfather she never knew, or had.

Blaze only chuckled before taking a brief slug of his ale. He whipped his mouth with the back of his hand before speaking. "Yeah, it was a success. But we lost a serious amount of people. There was this young lad in particular, named Blank. Shouldn't even have been there, Sheila. The youngster was still a complete greenhorn with barely any knowledge of the world let alone monsters he shouldn't have been fighting for another few years yet." The old man's voice grew more sympathetic as he spoke the words. He hated anyone dying, especially the young. "Hope his family are doing okay…"

Sheila placed a comforting hand over Blaze's and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure they'll do just fine, Blaze, but you shouldn't be beating yourself up over it either, should you? There's nothing anybody could've done, especially against a Lao. So, cheer up, keep your chin up and your chest out, okay?"

"Garet managed to do something, even if it was against a Lao. He seems to have a knack for making the impossible possible. He managed to save a young girl named Keira. But that's just Garet all over again. Thanks, our conversations always cheer me up, Sheila. Did you hear anything from the Guild Town? We've spoken to a few merchants on our way back, but you know what merchants are like. Information changes hands quickly with a different telling for each hand. You couldn't tell what one is rumour and what ones truth." He took another slug of his ale and leaned back in his chair, waiting what he hoped was news of a successful defence.

"Well, you'll be happy to know the Town was defended successfully, but I'm afraid it's the same story as with the Fortress, a lot of casualties, a lot of which were civilians. Zell sent me a letter by pigeon telling me everything. Rembora flew over the walls from the mountains and the Loprey got in through the back door. How they managed it I won't ever know, unless Loprey have learned to open barricaded doors with locks on them." Sheila gave him a look that confirmed exactly what she was implying.

Blaze's head whipped 'round from his warm meal and he looked Sheila right in the eyes. "Then you'd be implying someone let them in?" Blaze kept his voice low and for that Sheila was happy. The Guild members looked after the doors in any fortified town, so you had to tread carefully when accusing them of anything, especially letting monsters in one purpose. But too many Guild Officers walked around as though they had been crowned King or Queen.

Sheila sighed and looked around quickly before speaking. "There was a young man with Zell named Fox, which reminds me. Zell took him on as an apprentice. He said he saw someone leaving by the direction of the back gate. You know what Zell's like, jumping at the slightest little thing."

Blaze nodded his agreement yet again before forming a reply, taking the time to enjoy a few mouthfuls of his stew. "Yeah, but he has a habit of seeing the truth of the situation. Garet's the same way. Those two could spot a criminal with both eyes closed in a black room filled with hundreds. We'll speak about this when they return. You say Zell took the kid – Fox was it? - as an apprentice," The old man chuckled again and nearly choked on the piece of meat he was chewing. "So, both troublemakers of the Training School have got apprentices, eh? Garet has Deacon and Zell has Fox. The cycle starts again."

Sheila looked at Blaze in confusion. "The cycle, what do you mean?"

"Oh, pay me no mind. What has Zell been doing with himself lately anyway? I seen you four – Zell, Deacon, that young sister of Garet's and yourself – all heading towards the mountains, even though you hadn't taken any missions there, and you come back looking like you've been dragged through the stomach of a wyvern backwards. No one goes armed to the teeth without a reason, even one as addicted to hunting as Zell." Although Garet and Zell could see the truth of most situations, old Blaze was just as crafty. He may talk about rumours being only that, but the old man filed away every detail and came up with a correct answer more times than not. He was also perceptive and very good at observing things and that pissed Zell and Garet off to no end when they were rookies causing havoc in the Training School.

"I'm sure Zell will tell you something when he comes back. He's had a lot on his mind lately." Her voice took a sombre tone. Everyone knew now that the two were together so Blaze cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

"So, tell me." He began, more loudly than before. "What about yourself? You're the only one who hasn't taken yourself an apprentice yet. Sure Deacon and Fox may be good hunters, but they've got the two most blockheaded, thick-hided, prideful teachers they could ever ask for. Take Garet. He's been fighting on with that shoulder wound for ages and he's just as opinionated as Zell and just as thick. Sure he's got a good head on his shoulders, but it'll end up in the stomach of a wyvern if he ain't careful. Then there's Zell. Well, need I say anything about that one? I believe you know exactly what he's like." Blaze adopted a jolly tone. He didn't mean any of the things he said anyway.

"Yeah, Zell's a good hunter, but damn, he could think things through a bit more. Remember the time he went hunting the Bulldrome in the Mountains?" The bald man with the broad shoulders broke in happily. He smiled broadly as he spoke. "I think the boar chased Zell halfway down the mountain before Zell-" Blaze nodded agreement, amusement plain on his face.

"Hey, ya big mouthed oaf! If you're gonna talk about a guy make sure ya have the decency to say it to his face!" Zell slapped the man on the back and took the unoccupied seat next to Blaze. Everyone had a puzzled look on their face. None knew about the Rembora he flew home on yet, but that was a matter for another day. Most considered Zell mad without adding more fuel to the fire. "Yo barkeep, give everyone a 'round, would ya?" Cheers rose throughout the room.

"Now, now, calm yourselves down people." He shouted back before slapping Blaze weakly on the shoulder. "I've got someone I wanna introduce to ya. He's new to the village and helped a hell of a lot repelling the Gaoren from the Town, so treat him like ya do everyone else. This is Fox, my apprentice, who just so happened to be the one that made sure we get to eat fried Gaoren meat tonight, so dig in boys and girls!" Zell dropped a large bag of meat onto the table and grinned broadly as he gave a two-fingered salute to a young lad standing beside him. The young lad standing beside Zell looked at the floor as his cheeks began to colour.

Fox wore his average training Kimono with a fur coat draped over his shoulder for warmth and a pair of brown fur trousers, given to him by Zell judging by the red line sown up the right-hand side. Both had been playing in the snow by the look of 'em, because they were covered in it, Zell more than Fox. _Why does that come as a surprise to me?_

Stunned silence covered the room. Startled faces and looks passed between friends, comrades in arms and family members as they regarded the youngster standing beside Zell with his head down. "Let's get this straight." One man started near the back of the room. "You, _the_ Zell of Pokke took an apprentice? Did I hear him right? HA! That's a good one, Zell! The day you take an apprentice is the day I eat my own shoe!"

Fox looked up with an eyebrow raised. "Then I guess you better get eatin' your shoe." Zell and Fox spoke at the same time and more startled expressions passed among the crowd assembled. Both simply smiled and turned the exact same look back at the crowd, arms folded and right eyebrow rose. _Oh my God, he's just a younger version of Zell!_ The man who spoke actually looked ready to faint. One man actually fell off his stool!

"They act the same." Said one man in the front while another woman said one Zell was bad enough. But that only lasted a few minutes. In no time at all, Fox was surrounded by fellow hunters and old men and women looking to tell their grandchildren a good bed-time story. The young women at the counter were walking towards him to. Fox took it all in good heart and cracked jokes along with the others. It was as if he'd lived there his entire life!

"So this is the young man, eh? I'm proud of you." Sheila leaned over the table and kissed Zell on the forehead. She had heard the full story about what happened to Fox's family. They never found his sister. The people around them whistled and started their jibes, but that only made Zell worse. "Okay!" He declared loudly. "I call all who wanna try to beat me in a drinkin' contest to bring their best game. Line up the shots, nothing weak now. If I remember today tomorrow morning I'm holding the barkeep responsible! Know now I will not be responsible for anything I do in a drunken stupor, ya hear that girls? Blame this old timer right here." Sheila simply rolled her eyes.

Zell backed up just in time to avoid a playful smack from Blaze. "I'll show you a thing or two, young 'un! Line 'em up people, I'm still young enough to out drink this youngster." Two chairs and a separate table were set up in the centre of the room. Sheila looked on with a smile on her face. This wasn't exactly never down before; in fact it happened most nights among the fellow hunters in the Guild.

* * *

Instead of the hustle and bustle of the Guild, Garet had spent the majority of his time catching up with Deacon as they enjoyed a game of cards in their kitchen. Benkei, Cocoa and Shiva were all there as well talking among one another as usual. Some things never changed. Ellie however said she was tired and went to the room she now shared with Sheila.

Benkei was complaining because Cocoa bluffed her way through another hand and took one hundred gold coins as a result. Cocoa was simply laughing as she collected her winnings, tapping Benkei playfully with her paw in the process, which of course angered Benkei all the more. Shiva was busying herself with cooking while Garet and Deacon were arm wrestling off to the right side of the table away from the bickering felynes.

Garet slammed Deacon's arm on the table top and laughed before downing what little remained of his whiskey bottle. "Make ya a deal Deacon. Three hundred coins say Zell comes home completely plastered." _C'mon take the bet, Deacon. Take the bet._

Deacon scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'll take that bet. Let's make it more interesting, eh? An extra two hundred coins say Sheila kicks him out so he can sober up." _I know she will because she done it to me and I wasn't even tipsy._

"Oh, come on, Sheila ain't that bad." _I'm gonna lose this one because she's done that before._ Garet stopped before speaking anymore and sighed. "I'm gonna loose this one, but whatever. I'll take the bet." The two shook hands before changing the subject.

Deacon breathed out deeply and considered how he was going to go about asking Garet if he could go with the guy's sister. "Uh…Garet," He wasn't sure how Garet was going to take the news that he was looking to go out with the guy's sister, but only time would tell. The youngster sincerely hoped Ellie was right in thinking Garet would be okay with it. Maybe she'd already spoken to him about it already, or maybe he was gonna get his jaw broken. Again, only time would tell. _As Zell says, time to roll the dice, or play the cards._

Garet shook his head and sighed. "When you say something and manage to sound that terrified and preoccupied as you just sounded, it means you've got something you wanna get off your chest. Am I right?" Deacon's smile told Garet he was spot on. "Go ahead and shoot then, kiddo. The news can't be that bad."

"Promise you won't kill me?" After Garet's nod and sudden smile, Deacon continued. _He's smiling! He knows fine rightly the old bastard! She could've told me she'd already spoke to him. And he's enjoying this!_ "Well, you know Ellie. Stupid question, of course you know her. I was just wondering if, well if you'd…let me go, you know."

"Yes, you can take my sister to the Festival. And yes you can go with her afterwards if you wanna. Anything else you wanna get off your chest while you're here?" Garet slapped him gently on the arm and smiled. "But," His face suddenly grew dark. "I've gotta give you the big-bro speech, so bear with me, okay? You know how it goes-"

Deacon nodded and finished. "Break her heart you break my legs, right? Cheers, man. Okay, now that that's outta the way, I can sleep easy. You any idea how scared I was to ask you that? Jesus, man, I thought you were gonna kill me, or break my jaw at the least. I still remember what you did to those guy's the merchants of Jumbo sent after her." Deacon laughed after he finished and returned to his seat.

A genuine smile broke on Garet's face. "Last time I checked you were with me knockin' shit outta them. Now, c'mon, were hittin' the bar! If I know Zell, he'll be sittin' at a table with some unfortunate lout getting drunk under the table." _And If I really wanted to be evil I'd put a bet on with the youngster saying that Blaze is the unfortunate lout._

* * *

"Thanks, I didn't think I'd like this village, but I guess I was wrong. Question, does that guy ever stop drinkin'? He's like a goddamn sponge!" Fox downed half his tankard and looked over at Zell and Blaze. Three others had joined them at the table and one of them had passed out and fell on his arse.

"Listen, kid, Zell is a special case, in more ways than one. Sure, he's a great friend and all, you'd know that if you seen him during his Training School days, but he has a tendency to leap before he looks, especially with alcohol in his system. So, tell us a bit about yourself, Fox. We heard you were out at the Guild Town. See any action before the Gaoren?" Nash spoke calmly and quietly. He had been telling Fox about his days in the Training School and how he knew Zell since they joined.

Fox nodded his head and smiled. He really didn't think the people would accept him so easily. It was just as Zell had told him; Pokke was like one massive family. _So this is my new slate, eh? Can't say I can complain._ He thought happily.

"Hmm, let's see Nash, I've spent roughly seven to eight years practicing at the Training School, been there since I was eight years old, I've fought my fair share of monsters, the hardest bein' that damn Gaoren. Let's see, I've fought a Yian Kut-Ku, a Congalala, a few Bulldrome's and a wyvern or two, the hardest bein' a Rathian. I hate the way the things do that damn back flip! Son-of-a-bitch near took my head off!"

Nash nodded agreement and handed Fox another tankard. "Sorry, kid, but they gave ya ale. Yeah, Rathian's are annoying as a hangover on a hunting day. So, you've had a fair bit of experience, not as much as some I know, but a descent amount. You've got about the same level as Garet's apprentice Deacon. You met Deacon yet? He's about your age and has promise. If you're staying with Zell, you'll meet him in no time, probably tonight if Garet can tear himself away from his whiskey bottle. You two will get on like a house on fire, trust me. Sorry kid but I gotta go here and teach Zell how to drink!" Nash slapped Fox on the arm and walked off towards the table Zell, Blaze and two others were downing shots one after another. The third man fell to the floor and was lifted away by a few members in the crowd before their attention turned to the newest member to sit at the table.

"Hey, that's Garet ain't it? Who's the guy standing behind him?"

The barkeeper looked over a few heads and nodded. "That be Deacon, lad. Go on over and talk to him. If I know Garet or Zell, those two will take ya on some dangerous quests, so ya better get to know the guy you're gonna be trustin' to guard your back. If anything, he'll make a good rival for ya."

"I might just do that. Thanks, barkeep." Fox emptied what remained of his tankard and lifted his other before walking off towards Deacon. The Guild Hall was fairly bunged with people ranging from teenagers to old timers with no hair on their heads and little or no teeth behind their lips. Fox was surprised such a little place could hold so many people. The tables had been arranged in such a way to leave a good deal of space, both for punters and staff serving drinks.

The table manned by Zell, Garet, an old man named Blaze; another aged man with grey offsetting the slight amount of black his hair still possessed and Nash was by far the loudest bit of the entire hall. A crowd had encircled the table and were throwing gold into a cooking pot set in the centre of the table. With a flick of his arm Zell emptied another glass and set it beside the others lined in front of him, bringing his total to nine.

Garet matched him by downing two and looked him square in the eyes with sheer defiance, his totalling nine. "You ain't winnin' this time *hic*."

More coins filled the pot before Fox made his way through the growing crowd of men and women laughing, joking and having an all 'round good time. Fox outstretched his hand and nodded. "I'm Fox, I heard your Garet's apprentice?"

Deacon tore his attention from the table and nodded as he shook the person's hand. "That's me. The names Deacon, you must be Fox. Garet's already told me about you. Heard ya did a good job against that Gaoren, wish I could've been there, but I had another job. C'mon, stand and talk a while pal. You ever seen these two in a drinking contest? It's supposed to be legendary 'round here." Deacon clapped with the crowd as Blaze downed two more shots to take the lead, bringing his total to eleven.

"By the sound of it," Began Fox eagerly. Garet and Zell had told him a lot about Deacon, especially how skilled he was considering his age. It was probably one of the reasons he considered coming to Pokke with Zell in the first place. "You ain't from around here originally. I'm guessing you came from the Guild Town at some point, or maybe out by Kokoto?"

Deacon nodded agreement and took another swallow of his beer. "Yeah, I did, moved when my mother passed. Don't make the sorry face, you didn't know." Deacon's expression turned sad for a second though, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. "I came to the Training School here a few years back and met Garet a few weeks ago. What about you, why become Zell's apprentice, considering the Town is miles away."

Fox sighed deeply before emptying half his tankard. "My family were killed when the Gaoren attacked. Right back at ya, don't show the sad face Deacon, you didn't know. Zell gave me the chance to get away from things for awhile and I took it, and I'm sure as hell happy I did. Since our Instructors are best mates, let's be friends ourselves, eh? I heard you're a good hunter? I need someone skilled like you to keep myself sharp, what ya say, Deacon?"

Deacon nodded and took Fox's outstretched hand again. "I think I like the sounds of that, Fox! Keep you sharp, eh? Guess you gotta do the same for me then? C'mon, I'll show ya 'round the village. Knowin' those two drunks they came right here to introduce ya to the majority of the drinkin' ring." Fox nodded with a broad smile. "Thought so, Garet, we'll catch ya later, okay?" A sound that could only be described as drunken gibberish was his reply...

* * *

_For the slowness of my updates lately, all I can say is that I'm sorry. Ain't easy juggling school, revision and fanfiction at the same time, but I'll let you take a stab in the dark to which one I prefer. The R&R chapters if you will are finished and I'll get back into the main story starting next chapter, so thanks for bearing with that._

_As usual__, thanks for reading. Any help or comments given will be greatly appreciated._


	24. Chapter 24

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

_Now that I've got the R&R chapters out of the way, I can finally get started back into the main story. Blaze is gonna be playing an important part in the next two or three chapters, so he'll be getting a little more coverage along with a few other minor characters like Nash. I'll also be introducing a few friends of Nash's, can't expect the guy to hunt everything on his own, can we?_

_Anyways, on to chapter 24 when Garet finally manages to introduce Deacon to leviathans and Zell even introduces Fox to the Blight of the Forest that is Naruga. I hope you enjoy chapter 24!_

Chapter 24

"Okay, okay, I'll tell them everything. You're just like your mother, you know that?" Blaze whipped sweat from his brow before taking a drink from his glass of ice cold water. Like many others his head was thumping from the night before.

Sheila flashed a mischievous grin that would've put even the likes of Zell and Garet to shame. Blaze had come to her with a story to tell, saying he'd kept it bottled up for long enough and considering all that was happening with the disappearances of Guild Members and all, now was the time to come clean. She was really surprised and a little chuffed that he actually had chosen her to speak to. At first glance the old man spent more time and had a much closer relationship with the two hunters he helped train before passing them over to Kusaka.

"That's good," She replied with a nod. "Don't worry; I'll be here when you tell them. They deserve to know, Blaze. Kusaka was like their brother, they need to know the truth about what happened and the full circumstances behind it. Sure, they may be hurt at the beginning, but they'll respect you for telling it to them straight."

Blaze heaved a huge sigh and nodded his head rather pathetically. "Garet won't be pleased and Zell's more apt to knife me for being the one to tell him, but you're right, Sheila. My only fear is that those two will try something stupid. This could cause a massive problem, not only for the Guild, but a certain organisation if it ever got out."

Sheila joined him at the table and nodded her head apologetically. "Yeah, but something needs to be done. You and Kusaka have known that for a long time, right? Maybe you just lacked something the last time, mainly those two. Only one way to find out," She added the last part in a whisper. She didn't look forward to telling Zell or Garet about this. Well, Garet maybe because he at least stopped to think with his head. Zell on the other hand, well he was a different matter completely. Once that man got an idea in his head he was as stubborn as a mule, only worse.

Blaze rested his hand on hers and smiled. "Thank you for everything, Sheila. You've helped me a lot over the years. You're like the daughter I never had. Thank you." Sheila's face went bright red.

"What ya keep whinging for? Were in the Great Forest, what the hell ya expectin'? Flowing rivers and a magical path through the woods?" Barked Zell as he and Fox hacked away at vines and overgrown vegetation with their carving knives. This particular area of the Great Forest was hardly ever used by anything, even the monsters. His hangover had left him more than a little irritable, but c'mon, it didn't mean Fox had to winge like a little bitch.

Zell was dressed in his full armoured suit of proper Rathalos Mail as he called it, all excepting the helmet. Sure, Sheila told him to wear the thing ever since he fought the Blangonga in the Mountains, but he preferred the feel of the wind through his hair to the stuffy feeling of a helmet. Besides, the things always messed up his hair, which took him too long to get perfect, or the semblance of something he could be seen with. He had a reputation to think about.

Fox was dressed in the thinly, interlocked Rathalos scales Zell had worn when he travelled to the Mountains to confront Kusaka along with a helmet that resembled the headgear any average Instructor worth their salt wore. Those were all a gift from Zell, including the medical supplies the youngster carried attached to his belt. The Rookie Knife and Steel Lance were a memento from his time in the Guild Town and had pride of place at the young hunter's waist and back respectively.

"Hey, just because you've got a bangin' sore head doesn't mean ya take it out on me, ya big lug! I only said we could've avoided the lower areas completely by climbing the cliffs, then you go all "stop whinging Fox" on me. If you wanna vent your anger, vent it on the bloody trees that seem to be growin' from every spare bit of ground." The two weren't really angry with each other, not really. Zell just didn't want to admit he was hung-over and took the wrong route. The older hunter did look over his shoulder with a happy grin on his face though. Maybe he just enjoyed a good argument.

The two hacked away at the vines and thin branches until they finally came into a clearing with towering trees on either side that winded together to form wooden paths suspended in midair. Say what you will about the Great Forest, it was a beautiful area with some great scenery, if a little strange and hard to scale. But, for that one reason Zell hated it. Sheila had a nasty habit of goggling at the flowers instead of the monsters she was supposed to be hunting, which meant more work for him and of course, more wounds. Everybody just loved that part.

Zell suddenly stopped and returned the carving knife to its sheath strapped horizontally to his back. It was fully repaired from when it cracked battling Kusaka. The usual happy-go-lucky air to the more experienced hunter vanished and was replaced with an air that radiated readiness. He scanned the area like a predator eyeing their prey and his hand moved to the large, azure coloured Greatsword on his back. Apparently, the blacksmith in Pokke had been working to upgrade his old Red Wing since Zell returned from the Guild Town. The weapon had a new shine and the air actually seemed to shimmer around the blades edge from the high grade Rathalos materials needed to craft it. He found the materials when he decided to "red out his closet". Who in their right bloody mind kept high grade Rathalos materials in their closet!

"Fox, the Naruga likes to pounce on its prey from the trees above us. But thankfully, the annoying bastard comes to the ground to hunt smaller prey like Bullfango and Kelbi. Don't ask me how the thing gets its fill from a Kelbi, even I don't." He always had a happy comment to end on, even in what seemed a hopeless situation. Fox had seen that at the Guild Town. "Stand ready, listen to your surroundings and stay calm. A level head saves lives, kiddo." For once, Fox actually picked up on wisdom. _Wisdom!_ Fox thought the day that Zell spoke sense was a long way off, a very long way off. Or maybe he was just different when it came to hunting? Only time would tell in Fox's eyes. Now he had the chance to watch how a real hunter acted on a normal mission.

"Okay, Zell, I'll try my best." Fox drew his Rookie Knife, which had been strengthened a good deal by the Pokke Blacksmith for free. He said because it was his first time there and because he was Zell's apprentice he'd get the first one for free. Who could argue with a deal like that? _Okay, calm down and stay focused. There are no sounds that would betray- Oh shit!_

"Zell, there's no birds or anything 'round here. What gives?" Fox whispered the words. He sincerely hoped what he was thinking wasn't about to come true. No birds in an area where there should have been nests upon nests of them meant something had them spooked. The area seemed strangely, almost eerily quiet. Like a graveyard at night. Sure, the dead won't ever do you any harm, but people didn't die in graveyards, not normally. They did out here though.

Zell allowed himself a moment to laugh. His eyes never left the surrounding area as he spoke though. "So you did manage to notice it then. Not bad. Get ready kid. We've got company, and I've got a hunch it's our pal the Naruga." Zell sounded a little too calm at this moment in time. "Remember what I said. Stay calm, don't drop you guard and stay focused. This is one enemy that isn't to be taken lightly!"

A roar echoed through the trees, but only two were in the general vicinity to feel the full effects. Sure, birds scattered from trees farther away, but Fox only had eyes or ears for the large, red-eyed panther-like monster that slowly floated down to the ground before them. It's long, black as night tail matched the rest of the creature's scales and its teeth were sharp and deadly looking. They were definitely meant for rending flesh and snapping bone at a moment's notice. _So this is the Naruga? I've only ever heard stories about it. It's supposed to be one of the strongest monsters the Guild has ever discovered apart from Elder Dragons and completely badass. Am I really ready for this? Can I actually do this? I'm not so sure after seeing the thing up close for myself. Those claws and teeth look deadly and the things muscled fairly well. Oh boy, this is gonna go badly!_

Fox was suddenly brought back to reality when he was thrown to the ground, Zell rolling back to his feet just to his right. "I told you to stay focused! Don't space out like that Fox; unless you wanna lose your head!" Zell turned his head back to regard the Naruga, a slight cut on his right cheek, caused by the creatures wing-webbing as it lunged past them seconds earlier. Fox didn't even see the thing moving.

Zell brandished his new Blue Wing and adopted a happy, but confident expression. "Get to your feet, Fox. I've seen you fight at the Guild Town and you were better than this. Take your time and adjust, but don't get sloppy. Let's go, c'mon Naruga!"

He charged ahead and swung the heavy Greatsword in one hand, placing his forearm on the blades reverse side in order to block the monsters tail flick! Zell skidded back a few paces and lowered his guard. "I'll go straight in! Take the sides and exploit the openings." He wiggled his arm a little, probably working a little feeling back into it. Using the blade to block in that fashion had to be sore on the arm. _What is that crazy bastard made of? He did that so quickly, it's almost as if he's practised!_

"You got it, Zell," Shouted Fox enthusiastically. Placing the Rookie Knife in a reverse grip, he joined his new mentor in battle for the first time, well at least on the ground. His sword met the razor-like wing webbing and when he brought the sword back for another strike, blood dripped from its edge! _Maybe I can do this after all. Thanks Zell!_

Garet yawned and shook his head in a vain attempt to shake the headache he was currently experiencing. Booze on an empty stomach definitely didn't go down well, for the stomach and the head.

He wore his Kushala Daora mail which Blaze kindly brought back from the Fortress with him when he left for Pokke. His new Devil Slicer rested on his back, made from the charred remnants of his old Eager Clever he retrieved from the burned out carcass of the Shen Gaoren. Thankfully, a mixture of Trenya and Keira provided him with the necessary materials needed for the weapons construction. Luckily, the Eager Clever wasn't _too_ badly damaged and enough of the blade remained to serve as the base for the new replacement.

Deacon wore the Cephalos Mail he received when he killed his first Cephalos in the Desert with Garet. The thing would serve well against Leviathans, considering it had solid water resistant materials. His Flaming Pair Dual Swords rested on his back, crossed over one another in the shape of an X. Apparently, Deacon treasured the weapons more than any other piece of equipment he'd received or crafted; probably because the things were given to him by Garet, the man he considered an older brother.

"Hey Garet," He whispered, mindful of Garet's headache. "These leviathans, I'm guessing they're underwater, right? Or do they wander 'round the beach?" Deacon was genuinely curious. All the students learned to hold their breath for long periods of time during their training and they all learned how to swim on the surface and fight underwater. But any leviathans he'd read about could perform well on land and water, similar in many ways to Piscine Wyverns like Plesioth or Cephalos.

The pair was currently travelling on the boat that would take them to the Jungle. A few species of leviathan and other water dwelling creatures inhabited the area which Deacon had little experience with aside from stories and the occasional issue of Hunter's Life which specifically dealt with them. It was a warm day without a cloud to offer any shade and a refreshingly warm breeze was blowing. White birds also chirped happily in the sky above the water.

Garet massaged his head a little before sighing. "It depends completely on what type of leviathan you're huntin', Deacon. Suppose I should tell you a little about them, eh? There's Ludroth, which happen to be a territorial, aggressive female that's a little too protective of their male mate. Find one Ludroth you generally find more."

Deacon raised an eyebrow. "They hunt in packs then?" He asked quizzically. He was a good learner, especially when it came to explanations. Something about reading about the monsters didn't feel right, almost as if something was missing.

Garet shook his head and grinned. "Naw, they shag in packs." He declared bluntly, but truthfully. Deacon nearly choked in surprise! "The females create a kinda harem 'round the male, a Royal Ludroth, and are extremely aggressive. Make sure you fight 'em outta the water, unless you wanna be Ludroth feed. The things could kill an herbivore no sweat." _But then again, who couldn't?_

He flexed his never-healing-always-aching right shoulder before moving the discussion onto another leviathan. "The Royal Ludroth is essentially the equivalent of a Giadrome or Gendrome, acting as the alpha male of the group and the target of all the female Ludroth. He's got a sponge 'round his neck that deflates. That's when he's weak and desperate, so strike him then."

Deacon nodded and looked over the edge of the boat. A single fin appeared over the water's edge before disappearing into the depths once again. "I just saw a fin. Is it some kind of water wyvern; or something else entirely?" _It looks like a bloody fish fin, but it's a pretty big fish._

Garet looked over the edge himself and reached for a single harpoon sitting on the floor of the boat. After a few seconds he stuck the point straight into the water at an angle and pulled an average sized fish from the water. "This dear pupil is a baby Shark. Annoying little bastards, that's what these guys are. They generally serve as food for large leviathans and hunters who could be bothered catching them. Any other questions before we arrive?" Garet examined the fish before throwing the dead carcass back into the water.

"Yeah, I've got one actually. I've heard a story about one leviathan in particular. One that sunbathes, or so I've heard," Garet's smile was broad and mocking. "Don't look at me all stupid, I know how idiotic it sounds. Any truth to it,"

Garet exhaled slowly and took to sharpening his already razor-like carving knife. "That's a Lagiacrus you're talkin' about, Deacon. I'm smiling because I'm surprised you've heard of one. Been reading my old magazines I see." Deacon couldn't have looked any more innocent than he was now. "They're bigger than a Rathalos and pack more electricity than three or four Khezu. I've heard of no one beating those things in the water. Water is a conductor of electricity and that means death, or a hell of a lotta pain. If we were attacked by one right now, we'll we'd be dead, or close enough that it wouldn't matter. So yeah, there is truth to your story. They come onto the beaches to sunbathe and enter the water again afterwards. Luckily, we won't find any in the waters around here." _Deacon ain't ready for a fight like that yet. Sure the kid's skilled but I ain't as irresponsible as Zell. Takin' Fox to fight a bloody Naruga, is he half wise? Wonder how those two are gettin' on..._

...The answer wasn't great. Zell and Fox were holed up in a small cave under a hill with a _very_ angry Naruga trying to force its mouth and neck through the entrance! What pissed the thing off was easy. Zell like the madman he is, dodged its tail slam, shouted "You slow, spike extending piece of shit" and lobbed its bloody tail off!

"You told me not to anger it, and then you go and lob the fucking things tail off! Kinda hypocritical, Zell, don't ya think," Shouted Fox, barely dodging the sharp teeth that burst through the caves entrance. "This is entirely your fault!"

"Aw c'mon," Yelled Zell, who was busy standing on the opposite side of the blackened cave, dodging teeth, claws and covering his ears when the angry, black beast outside roared. The area was that small it could barely be called a cave. "You're the one that stabbed it in the eye. Might that have something to do with it, my dear pupil?" Both had to scream to be heard.

"That was ten minutes ago! We've only been trapped in here for two." Although the two were yelling at one another, they were enjoying the exchange, even though the two were about ready to crap their pants out of fear of being eaten.

"Okay, we'll call it even. We'll put it down to...let's see here, bottled up anger. Now, watch as we get out of here." Zell removed a single Sonic Bomb from his item pouch and lobbed it out the entrance. After seconds the Naruga pulled its head back and the two hunters darted free, weapons at the ready.

"Why didn't ya do that sooner! I near shit myself in there," Replied Fox, who swept around to the beasts exposed legs.

"Because it has a nasty habit of makin' them even angrier, that's why! Picture a Royal Ludroth getting interrupted while the Ludroth are around." It would help if Fox knew what a "Ludroth" was.

If anything, Fox looked even more confused. "What the hell's a Ludroth? You say I need to focus?" Another strike was landed to the Naruga's hind leg and the roar it replied with was loud and filled with anger. The beast retaliated and struck Fox in the chest with the stump of its tail, the remaining spikes coming away bloodied! It even whipped its tail 'round to fire three spikes toward the young hunter, which barely missed his face, glancing past him and lodging in the wood of the tree the youngster smashed into.

"FOX, oh hell no, Naruga!" Zell didn't even have to think about it, his body just moved. Fox's Rookie Knife lay by the Naruga's feet and Zell used his Greatsword as a platform so he could leap over the black-as-night beast. "Nothing and I mean nothing kills my pupil!" He screamed as he plunged his carving knife straight into the beats back as he jumped over.

He landed by the creature's hind leg and picked up Fox's Rookie Knife. "You ain't getting past me." Zell readied himself for a full on charge. He'd survived a full body charge from a bloody angry Kushala Daora even when he was pinned against a mountain, so why couldn't he survive one from a Naruga? That was his reasoning anyway. _Maybe this is the reason people think I'm mad. Oh well._

The Naruga, instead of charging straight ahead, performed an impressive back step, followed by the lunge. The first lunge was nowhere near him and Zell used the opportunity to recover his Blue Wing. The second closed the distance, until about nothing but a few feet separated man from beast. And the third...!

Zell jumped to the side and the second his feet hit the ground, he swung with every ounce of strength he could muster! The weapon, despite its weight was like a feather in his hands, one that moved with the force and precision one could only gain through intense training and experience. He was one with the sword; the sword was an extension of his body. He was the sword. Old Master Shen always said _"Never show fear, because when you do, that is all that is reflected in your attacks. Go for broke. And if you get broken, you simply didn't train enough." _Zell certainly had no fear that was for sure. Maybe he wasn't intelligent enough to actually _feel_ afraid.

His blade cut through the black scales of the Naruga like a hot knife through butter and blood sprayed from the gaping wound in the monsters right-hand side as he side-stepped and dragged the Blue Wing through the Naruga's body. Its front right leg was badly cut, along with the hind leg and ribs. It collapsed under its own weight and Zell raised his Blue Wing once again...

...However, before he could make the final blow, Fox appeared by his mentors side, hand gripping the metal shaft of his Steel Lance. "Go to hell." He rammed the point clean through the Naruga's skull and spat on it after the deed was done. The kid was a mess. His chest was bloodied, barely saved by the thinly interlocked Rathalos scales and three cuts, caused by the projectiles covered his right cheek. They weren't deep and the wounds on his chest were far from life threatening, but the kid had been slammed into a tree. He was certainly made of hardy stuff. Zell couldn't help but be impressed.

"Got to him before I could, eh?" Zell muttered, returning the Blue Wing to his back. "You did a good job, kid. C'mere, kid to I see these wounds." Fox removed the top section of armour and gulped as Zell began to examine the cuts. "Hmm, the diagnosis you say? You're a lucky bastard. The scales absorbed the most of it. But the ones on your face will probably scar. There, more like your old teacher every day, eh? C'mon, the Guild transporters will be through here shortly to pick up the carcass. We'll get our materials before they arrive. Better get carving."

Both knelt by the creature's carcass and began to peel off scales, wing webbing, claws, teeth and even some Brainstems. How Naruga brainstems were valuable, Zell couldn't begin to comprehend.

"...Zell? Thanks. I heard everything you said to the Naruga, even the entire "Nothing and I mean nothing kills my pupil" speech. I guess you really were serious when you said you'd be my mentor." Fox spoke with genuine truthfulness. He didn't think Zell would try so hard to save him.

Zell heaved a sigh, and then began to laugh! "Listen kid, you're my responsibility now. I hafta make sure you're healthy, uninjured and more importantly, alive to receive your pay check, which is handsome by the way." Again with the subject changing comment at the end, but it brought a smile to Fox's face and that was the entire point of it. He continued in a more serious tone. "My mentor Kusaka, there were more by the way, told me this when I first met him. _Starting tomorrow, you're under my tutelage, which means you follow my rules. Here they are: Enjoy yourself, train hard, and eat well but above all. Avoid death. Looks bad on my report if I say my pupils are making the rounds through a wyvern's innards._

Zell placed his hands on Fox's shoulders and grinned after seeing a tear fall down the youngsters face. "You'll go far, kid. I'll make sure of that, so stop gettin' all emotional on me, got it? Let me ask you something. Why do you reckon I took you to fight a Naruga for your first hunt?"

Fox whipped his tears and shrugged his shoulders. He guessed Zell did it more as a challenge to himself.

"That's what I thought. I've killed these things countless times. They ain't a challenge to me anymore, I know all their moves and how they execute them. But, it's the perfect exercise to build trust. A teacher and student need to trust one another, otherwise there's no point. That's what the whole idea of this hunt was about. Sorry 'bout that, but it was needed."

Fox smiled as he nodded his head. "I understand. Well, what's the next one then? A Rathalos or maybe even an Elder Dragon,"

"Slow down, kiddo, I ain't that lax. First, we're gonna head back and have ourselves a little celebration. You know, boast and all. Wait to you see the guys faces when I tell 'em you slayed a Naruga. The ladies will be goggling over ya like nothin' have normal! I'd join ya with the women, but Sheila would throw the biggest hissy fit you ever thought possible. Oh yeah, 'bout you cryin' and all and me saying shit about Sheila. That's guy talk, teacher to student..." Fox interrupted. "...So my lips are sealed?" Fox finished. "I can live with that."

"There we go lad and lady, problem solved and disaster averted!" Nash declared loudly as he stood triumphantly over the dead carcass of a Rathalos and a Rathian piled atop one another. The Forest and Hills were home to such wyverns and missions to hunt both King of the Sky and Queen of the Land came in every now and then.

A nice breeze was blowing and the sun was still high in the sky, signalling a few more hours of light yet before darkness covered the land for another night.

"Yeah, make sure you don't get to big for your britches there, Nash." Viola was a short, purple-haired female hunter whose wit was as venomous as the Rapier she wore at her waist. She wore an incredibly tight suit of interlocked pink Rathian mail that protected the vitals quite well and attracted eyes like magnets. "Your head gets any bigger it won't fit through the front door."

"Aw c'mon, Viola cut the poor kid 'ere 'ome lack." Norman was a massively tall man, easily standing seven foot in height and covered in thick, powerful muscle that left him quite wide as well. If he had wanted to, he could've carried both Nash and Viola in one arm and still fight. But, he couldn't pronounce his S's very well, making him sound a little stupid. But a better, friendlier giant you'd never find. His height and weight were only amplified by the suit of White Diablos mail he wore along with a lance made from the same material.

The three had been pals for as long as they could remember, but had only recently gotten together for a hunt. Nash had been stationed in Pokke for the last two years with Viola travelling the world to gather more information about monsters and other villages. Norman on the other hand had spent his time in Loc Lac City and had become quite skilled at hunting leviathans. Probably because he hated water and wanted to be more of a help to the team.

However, the three couldn't enjoy their reunion and victory. Four people completely clad in black armour walked towards them, weapons drew and at the ready. Nash jumped down instantly and drew his own Gunlance and prepared to blow them off the face of the earth with Wyvern Fire. It wasn't the first time he'd run into these louts. The last time was 'round the time a guy who reeked of death tried to start something with Zell.

Viola obviously shared his thoughts and drew her own Rapier followed by her carving knife. When she drew the carving knife, you knew to run. She wouldn't think twice about skinning more than a monster carcass with that thing if pushed.

Norman looked at his companions and finally decided to join them by moving his massive hand to the shaft of his Monoblos Lance. "Who are they, Viola?" Norman asked innocently. Nash flashed a grin. _Good, that means their reach doesn't extend to Loc Lac City. Just what do these bastards want? I've already told 'em I want nothin' to do with them._

"How many times do I have to tell you fags no before you finally get the picture? This is the third time, unless I've gone senile since our last meeting. Who's pulling your strings?"

"Trust me, Nash. These guys are trouble." Viola warned taking a descent sized back-step. Viola never backed away from anything. "But it looks like you already know that. Who'd have thought they would approach a waster like you?"

"Hey, I try, shrimp." Suddenly, the man in the lead with a large black Greatsword ran forward and brought the weapon down on Nash! Nash couldn't react! He never expected these guys to actually start something. He tried to bring up his Gunlance to defend, but his fingers wouldn't move. Luckily for him, Norman intervened and sent the man back a few feet with a single palm thrust! "I deny know ye, but ye ain't attackin' my friend and gettin' away we it."

For once, Viola didn't have a smart-assed comment to make. She looked as amazed as Nash did. Norman was known as a pacifist, only fighting monsters. Outside the hunt, someone could pound the face off him for hours and he'd never lift a finger to defend himself. Sure he was strong, but that was exactly why he didn't fight. He'd once crushed a baby bird because he didn't know his own strength.

The third member of the black clad group moved toward Norman, a small dagger as black as her garb drew. In an outfit that tight and revealing, Nash couldn't help but think where she drew the bloody knife from in the first place. Nash was sure as hell that he wasn't going to hesitate this time and he released the Wyvern Fire without a second though. The woman landed in a burning heap just opposite her friends. "Fuck aff, ya morons! Viola, let's go, there's only three of 'em now."

Viola jumped into action and stabbed a still surprised boy in the ribs. Shock, blood-lose and poison from her blade would soon do him in, so she moved away and targeted the next one. Nash side-stepped a pointed lance and released a single shell followed by an upward slice from his Gunlance, catching the man with the Greatsword on the chin and splitting it in two.

The final member looked at them, screamed and then ran for it. Nash made shape to follow, but Norman caught both him and Viola with a hand apiece and stopped them rather easily. "They may be more," He said worriedly. "Le the wyvern pair and head back te the village. Please, ne mere killin'"

Nash reluctantly agreed and returned his Gunlance to his back. "You got it, Norman. Viola, you've see those guys somewhere before, right? I wanna hear everything when we get back. I'll fill you in on everything there as well Norman. By the way, thanks big man. Ya really saved my bacon that time."

Norman scratched the back of his happily and lifted both Nash and Viola and set both on his forearms as though they were children. "It been a while, ain't it?" The guy was as strong as a Diablos. Out of all the people who came and went, Norman was the only one Zell never beat at arm wrestling...

_There, Zell and Fox beat a Naruga and Nash got attacked. If you've got any advice you can give me about this story, then please fire away! It's the only way to improve. Anyways, thanks for reading, any and all comments are greatly appreciated._

_I'm sorry about the delay (again). I had a nasty cold and my eyes were doing that much watering I could barely look at the screen of my DS let alone my computer screen. But, I'm all better now and can finally get back to writing. Oh yeah, I've got good news for a change. I'm on study leave! I feel like singing if I could actually carry a tune. Which means more time for me to punch out chapters now that I'm free from the denomic nightmare that is school! Sadly I ain't free from revision, but we can't win 'em all, can we? Anyways, until next chapter! Thanks for reading._


	25. Chapter 25

The Dragon Corps

_I don't know what happened in the last chapter, but when I posted the thing, the dividers between parts wasn't included, even after I went and added them again in the Document Manager. Sorry 'bout that, but it was beyond my control._

_Okay, I got my ICT exam out of the way and I had to say that it was pretty damn easy considering I didn't do a lick of revision for that particular exam. Guess I'm just lucky, eh? Anyways, I don't need to be back in school until the 7__th__ of June, meaning more free time for Mr. Me and my stories. I'm gonna be trying my damndest to keep up with my updates and get 'em out on time and a little faster than I've been managing lately. Thanks for bearing with me though. _

_I was doin' some research and I found that Monster Hunter Frontier is comin' to the Xbox 360 and a new Monster Hunter for the PSP is in development. The one bad thing is that they are for Japan. I'm gonna be makin' reference to the new town in the PSP game called Yukumo Village. The story picks up 8 hours after the individual hunts, meaning everyone's back in Pokke and they couldn't be happier. I've blathered on enough for now, onto chapter 25!_

Chapter 25

In Sheila's book the kitchen that now doubled as a room for Deacon and the newest additive to their little family Fox, wasn't exactly the best place to have this conversation, especially since the felynes were there as well! Not to mention Nash, Viola and the giant of a man called Norman who took up at least two seats by himself. But the worst thing wasn't the cramped room, it was the bloody heat caused by so many people being in the cramped room!

Thankfully, Sheila's own felyne Cocoa had the sense to douse the flame burning in the stove. The window was open and that oh so beautifully glorious cold wind that blew through it wasn't really enough to take the heat from the air. But, it would have to do. After all, the kitchen was the warmest room in house and with close to ten people and four felynes, the place was nothing short of the saunas and hot springs found in Yukumo Village.

Zell and Garet were seated on the window sill and as usual were managing to annoy Sheila just by being there. The place was too warm without those two lugs blocking the only avenue the wind had to enter. Sometimes she regretted the good job both men had done plugging the leaky roof two years back. They both wore an average dark blue kimono with no undershirt and a belt made from the wing webbing of an Azure Rathalos along with their carving knives which hung from a thin white sash tied around their waists with a thin piece of red string. Both looked as though they expected a knock on the door like last time and had an air of calm readiness. Deacon had ended up in a medical bed after that event. Every now and then they laughed and joked like they always did. They even had those blasted cards out as well, but didn't look too enthralled in their game.

Deacon was dressed in a sky blue shirt with no sleeves and a pair of knee-length shorts with his hair hanging loosely about his shoulders. To look at him you though he _was_ in Yukumo Village! Ellie was hanging on his arm and as usual she looked simply divine. Hard to believe she was related to Garet, but even he had his good points. Her long blonde hair was worn in two thick braids with two red ribbons in each and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled like stars at night. Fox wore the old training garb he wore when he arrived in Pokke, only minus the fur coat Zell had given him. It had two holes on the breast and he wore it open, showing his surprisingly well toned stomach. Zell had more old clothes than any three charity shops and both Deacon and Fox were making use of the selection. Well, more Deacon than Fox.

Viola was sitting at the table, Zell's felyne Benkei resting on her lap as she tickled his chin. The beautiful floral dress she was wearing was covered in Benkei's fur but she didn't seem to care much. Viola always liked flowers. It gladdened Sheila to see her friend hadn't changed too much. They always used to be close, especially at the Training School when Zell caused them more than enough trouble. Despite what she may say, Viola had a soft spot for animals, especially animals that talked. And it didn't help matters when she dotted on Benkei like some lost kitten! She'd actually asked Zell if she could have him, which of course he refused, probably for no other reason than to see the dismayed look on the felynes face afterwards. The little felyne was curled up and purring away as though he were in seventh heaven! If he was anything like his owner – it seemed everything Zell touched nowadays became like him – he would be dreaming something completely inappropriate right now. He was even drooling! _Yup, like his master alright._

Norman was sitting opposite her, with his back turned towards the window. He wore his normal rock coloured T-shirt that had a few tears and rips here and there. He was talking quietly with Nash. Nash, well he was the same as always. He had a tankard in his hand and was busy speaking with Norman, while casting the occasional smile over Viola's way. He wore an old, grey vest that had seen better days. Even his hair was messy, but he did hunt a Rathalos and a Rathian no more than a few hours ago, so she couldn't really say anything to him.

All had gathered here because Blaze had something of great importance to tell them all. Sheila was the only one that actually knew what he was for saying and she expected raised eyebrows and maybe a flying fist or two. The fists would probably come from Zell or Garet, or maybe both. Deacon had the sense to keep his cool, and hopefully Fox was the same. But, if it came to that, Nash and Norman would hopefully interfere.

All that remained now was waiting for Blaze. Apparently he had business with the Guild Council before he swung by. So, Sheila walked to the back of the room and began speaking with Ellie and Deacon.

Zell put his head to Fox's ear. "See Viola over there? She hates my guts something serious. I "accidentally" fell on top of her and cupped a feel back at the Training School." He even put emphasis on the accidentally, telling his own lie. "She never quite forgave me. And I never quite forgave her." He said the last with a grimace, as if the thought brought physical pain.

"What she do?" He asked casually.

Garet shook his head and sighed. "Kicked him square in the family jewels and slapped him twice." He said it with a perfect level of annoyance, but looked over his shoulder to check she wasn't listening in on them. Thankfully she was too enthralled with dotting on Benkei to notice their conversation.

Deacon turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Why'd she slap ya twice?"

"Because I dodged the first," Zell replied bluntly. "But it ain't half as bad as what she did to me when we went mountain climbing. She kicked me on the top of the head, nearly sent me down the cliff face." He looked at both youngsters and nodded. "There's a point to this story. Don't piss her off. Not ever."

* * *

Blaze walked into the kitchen accompanied by Keira and whatever conversations being carried out ended there. She wore a beautiful blue dress, looking nothing like the skilled hunter that she was along with a _very_ nice polished Machalite necklace. In fact, she looked like royalty, or at least someone of importance. She left and went to stand beside Garet, whose eyes looked ready to fall out. She smiled warmly at him before resting her head on his chest. Garet kissed her on the forehead while Zell sat with his mouth hanging open in outright surprise! _Damn is she hot! Garet, you lucky bastard,_ He thought before looking over at Sheila. _Ah, but I've got Sheila._

But Blaze walked until he was leaning against the cold stove at the back of the kitchen, his face wore in a permanent scowl. "Thanks for coming," He began in dark tones that indicated exactly what kind of mood he was in. To hell with how he sounded, he looked like a coiled viper ready to strike. Silence fell over the group. Zell and Garet even stopped playing their card game, going as far to put the cards away along with the coin they were for betting with.

"There's an important matter I have to share with you all. The Guild, mainly the other Council Members don't really want me sharing this with you, probably because it fears what certain individuals will do." He stopped to take a few deep breathes before continuing. It wasn't hard to know who the "certain individuals" were. Everyone present, all except Blaze however looked towards the window sill which of course held Zell and Garet. Both adopted a face of childhood innocence that came a little too easily for both.

Zell raised an eyebrow and moved his head to Garet's ear. "This isn't like him. He's never this slow to spit something out. It can't be that bad, could it?" He adjusted the dark red wristbands on his wrists, something he only ever done when anxious or annoyed.

Garet whispered back just as quietly. "The Guild may have found out about Kusaka, or even what caused the Loprey to enter the Town. Let's see what he has to say, eh?" Both nodded and returned to a still silent Blaze, but that didn't stop Garet tossing a single gold coin in the air or flicking it around his fingers. Another sign he too was anxious.

"I'm going to start with a man you should all be familiar with, even if you didn't meet him directly. Kusaka, once Instructor to the youth of Pokke Training School." _He couldn't bloody well know!_ The blood froze in Zell's body and he only managed to keep his mouth shut with an effort. Garet's sudden surprised look told Zell all he needed to know. _This isn't gonna go well..._

Blaze continued on in the same dark tones he had previously. "About seven years ago now, he was asked by a group of black-clad hunters to help them with something. He declined, but they came back a few days later and sadly, death came with them." Blaze stopped to let the comment sink in, but everyone just looked at him with either blank or expectant faces.

So he continued with a sigh. "Guild Members began disappearing, some were found dead." Zell stood and immediately wished he hadn't.

He began in a quietly confident voice regardless. There was absolutely no point letting anyone see he was actually afraid for once. "I found a few Guild Members dead over the last two or three weeks. Nash, remember the guy we found in the middle of the village? He wasn't the first. I found another on one of my trips to the mountains." Everyone raised eyebrows in surprise, all except those Zell had told at the time. Fox was beginning to look more and more confused.

"The one in the mountains was a girl who was there when Kusaka went missing six years ago. Her wounds shouted murder and not the kind of wounds a monster causes. It was a scythe that dealt the death blow." There he'd said it without stuttering once and for that he was actually proud. He just hoped they moved away from the topic of Kusaka quickly. The man was dead, but most thought him killed six years ago, not a few days back.

Blaze nodded in acknowledgement, almost as if he'd known all along and Zell's tale had just backed up what he originally thought. _The old goat!_ He probably knew everything that was going on with everybody. "Yes, killed by Kusaka no less." That brought stunned silence from everyone except Zell, Garet, Sheila and Deacon. But it didn't stop Garet dropping the coin that had been in his hands. Nash was scratching his chin and Viola was busy looking from one face to another. Norman however simply sat as though he were carved from stone.

Finally the silence was broken by Nash. "But Kusaka died six years ago, right? That's what the Guild told us. For Christ's sake, Blaze, Garet and Zell found the body! It was missing a head I'll give you that, but it was definitely him." He didn't sound very convinced though.

Zell shook his head and looked at Garet. With a nod from his friend, Zell spoke. "Nash, remember the guy who took a swipe at me in the village?" Nash pondered the question before finally nodding, eyes widening in disbelief. "That was Kusaka. Don't ask me why, but he joined up with those black-clad bastards and killed countless-"

For once, it wasn't anger that creased Blaze's face, it was confusion and he interrupted before Zell was finished. Which was another thing he never usually done. "Zell, what do you mean by "he joined with them"? That's impossible. He was the one the Guild sent to hunt them." Zell swivelled to face Blaze so quickly, Garet thought he was gonna fall on his ass. Or even draw his carving knife. That movement looked a little too much like a drawing manoeuvre and strangely enough, his right hand landed on the hilt of his knife. Maybe it was just coincidence?

"Say what? He was hunting them? Complete bullshit, my friend. He tried to kill me, twice! He told me from his own bloody mouth that he was doing all that killin' because he could and for power!" Zell was shouting, but didn't lower his voice or change his venomous tone. "How the hell could he have been hunting them, eh, when he was busy killin' off Guild Members! Tell me that, you old goat!" He turned and spat out the window before attempting to control his temper.

"Zell, calm down," Garet urged in a near whisper, but Zell simply told him to shut it. Sheila knew the man before her wasn't going to be calmed easily. So she was right. This was going to come to blows.

Blaze stopped all argument by banging his hand on the table top! "Zell," He began, eyes bulging in what could only be called outright fury. "What did you do? Speak, boy, unless you want to see me angry!" His chin was quivering with rage and his hands were trembling on the tabletop.

Zell stood tall; trying for every inch of height he could and adopted what could only be called a madman's psychotic grin. He could handle Blaze in a fight, but he liked the old man too much to strike him in anger. "You wanna know what I done, eh? Fine, I'll tell you ya old goat. I killed him, happy?" He had managed to say all that in deathly dark tones while keeping the psychotic grin. He looked the madman some people thought he was. Silence greeted his response. Blaze's mouth was hanging open and his eyes held their own killing intent. His own hand moved to the carving knife strapped across his back...

"You stupid, foolish child," He barked through gritted teeth. His fists were clenched at his waist, reluctantly moved from the carving knife and he looked ready to use them. _That wouldn't be a good idea, Blaze._ "Did you even stop to think? The ones he killed were the members of the bloody Dragon Corps!" He scanned the area with his eyes and for once Sheila was surprised. He had told her nothing of this earlier. Blaze growled and sighed. He didn't normally let anything slip, even when angry. That told everyone how far on his temper was.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Blaze." Garet stepped between the older hunter and Zell before things escalated any further. "You said the Dragon Corps, right? What part do they play in all this? Don't tell me there-" Garet was never one to frighten easily, or even show fear, but his hands were trembling now and his voice was wavering. _Oh shit!_ Said a voice in the back of his head, _this ain't gonna end well._

Blaze smiled and relaxed his posture, but his eyes still held Zell with the same intensity a Tigrex possessed on the charge, or when it eyed its prey. "The zeni has finally dropped," He breathed in exasperation. "The black clad group and the Dragon Corps are one and the same. They asked you two to join them because it would help keep you out of the way. The Dragon Corps front is gathering information on and hunting Elder Dragons. No doubt they'd hand those assignment to you two so they could concentrate on their real goal." The older man seemed to relax a little, as though some weight had been lifted from his shoulders. A pity he wouldn't relax his eyes a little. If this kept up, Zell would really have to settle this with fists.

Zell stood in silence before retreating back to the window sill. Garet wasn't any better. Both Sheila and Keira were with them, whispering sweet nothing in their ear. But it didn't help to calm the sheer look of hatred both hunters cast toward one another before turning it on Blaze. They spoke in unison and in those deathly tones, Blaze actually backed up. "You knew this from the start, didn't you?" Nash, Deacon, Fox and Norman had rose and moved between both hunters and Blaze to stop them going for his throat.

"Yes, I knew. But I had nothing to go on until Kusaka contacted me a few days ago by way of letter. Contrary to what he said or what he did, Kusaka wasn't the bad guy. The Dragon Corp has been a thorn in the Guilds side since they were founded alongside the Guild. Despite appearances, they're a completely aloof organisation, working with the Guild only when they need to. They challenge everything the Guild does, going as far as assassination and sabotage to get their point across. A few cut throats here and a blade in the ribs there don't even qualify as "work" to that lot."

Zell had drawn his carving knife and was busying himself testing the blades razor-like edge with his thumb. Garet's hand was rested on the hilt of his, Keira's hand pressed to his to stop him drawing it. Zell finally snapped and plunged the blade into the tabletop. "Be thankful that wasn't your skull, Blaze. So, Kusaka was hunting these people? And that's why he faked his death?" He kept his face as calm as possible, but it would do nothing to quell the storm brewing inside. Despite appearances, Zell was close to losing his barely reigned in temper.

Blaze nodded and slumped down into a chair. "And now the only man the Dragon Corps feared is dead," He whispered that, but Zell managed to catch it anyway. "These are dangerous people, Zell, Garet. And you've crossed them more than once in the last two or three weeks. The people sent to attack Deacon were members. Those who tried to take Ellie were probably associated with them as well. On both accounts, suspicious characters were spotted and reported by your neighbours to the Guild." He sighed and began dry washing his hands.

Laughter broke the lingering silence after Blaze had spoken. Everyone looked at Zell as though he'd finally gone mad. He smiled in a way that could only be called challenging and the look he gave Garet over his shoulder made the others shake their heads in disbelief. It was the look the two used so often when planning some prank in the Training School. "Garet, I think it's time we paid Lloyd a little...unofficial...visit. Blaze, you said Kusaka was the only person the Dragon Corps feared? Then why would they try to ship us off on missions to keep us out of the way when they could silence us as easily as you said?" There was more than a challenge in his words.

Garet nodded agreement with a smile on his face and fists clenched. "I agree with Zell. If that ain't fear then I don't know what is. The last place Lloyd was seen was the Guild Town. And he hasn't been showing up here at all lately. Gonna be hard to find, Zell. Listen guys, keep your ear to the cobblestone and watch your backs." That wasn't a suggestion and Deacon nodded as his teacher spoke, determination laced thick with controlled anger.

"Yeah, no one hunts alone from now on," Blaze echoed, giving Zell and Garet a single nod. "Stay in groups and listen carefully. Zell, the best bet would be to carry on like you always do and wait for the Dragon Corps to contact you. They still haven't decided if they want you in their ranks and since none of us are members, they don't know that you know them for what they really are." He smiled so deceptively it made one think he'd planned this from the start.

"...Guys, do me a favour and leave me alone with Blaze for a minute. I promise I won't do anything stupid," He added when everyone moved back between them. After everyone cleared out, Zell looked at Blaze with hardly a shred of emotion. "So, instead of Kusaka being the hunting hound, I'm your dog now, that it? Know that I won't be a puppet dancing on Guild strings and neither will the others. Now, you'll show me this letter Kusaka sent."

Blaze smiled and removed a single piece of scrollwork from his inside pocket. "Then we are forgiven. The top bits basically what I've just told you. Read the bottom, Zell. It's a message for you." Blaze patted him on the shoulder before walking out.

Zell skimmed over the first part of the letter. It basically was what Blaze had just said, with mention of areas the Dragon Corps influence extended to. He moved to the final part and began to read the familiar handwriting.

_Zell, for starters, I'm sorry for everything. Know that I did this not of my own choice, but because I had no choice. If I'm still alive when this letter finds you, know that I'm looking forward to the next time I can share a drink with my students. But there's a good chance I won't be able to. If that's the case, you need to take up the sword and continue what I couldn't finish. There are six people who lead the Dragon Corps and without them to drive things, the wheels won't turn. I trust you know what needs to be done and I trust you'll be able to handle it. The only leaders I know of are: Duke Barrington of Loc Lac City and the Village Elder of Yukumo Village. I also have my suspicions of Lloyd, but no evidence. Goodbye and farewell my friend and thank you._

Zell allowed the letter to fall to the ground. He clenched his fists so tightly blood trickled down his fingers. "You bastard," He breathed in a tight voice. "Why did you make me kill you? If you were hunting them we could've worked together damn it!" Tears rolled down his cheeks and his arms and shoulders began to tremble. In a fit of rage, sadness and hopelessness he lashed out and smashed his tightly clenched fists off the hard wood wall until his knuckles bleed. He fell to his knees and rested his forehead on the floor, tears dripping onto the wood. He yelled loudly and thumped the floor continually in an effort to empty himself of anger and frustration.

The small group could hear him outside. Sheila moved towards the door but Garet stood firmly in her way, looking over his shoulder at his friend and brother. "Don't," He said, voice strained and fists trembling. "He needs to let it out, not keep it bottled up. The floor and walls can be fixed, but if he goes anywhere like that, the first guy he sees will get their face pounded in. All he needs is time..." _Kusaka,_ The thought was filled with anger, but no hate. _What the hell do we do now, eh? Hunt them in your place? Yeah, that sounds bloody wonderful._

* * *

Garet sat upon a stone on the outskirts of the village staring up at the starry sky. It was a perfectly clear night with no clouds visible for miles in any direction. He was alone at present, but his new Devil Slicer was sitting un-sheathed beside him and his carving knife rested in his hands reflecting the pale moonlight.

His head whipped 'round when he heard soft footsteps approaching. A woman in a floral dress walked slowly up to him and sat quietly beside him. "They're wondering where you got off to. Blaze is practically shitting himself." Keira rested her head on his shoulder, mindful not to cause his aching wound any pain.

"...Yeah well, it ain't Blaze that concerns me. How is everyone doin' anyway? I imagine Zell's knuckles are pretty much bust by now."

She shifted her body to gain comfort on the stone before answering. "He's actually not bad now. Pretty snappy, but you can't really blame him. Why's he taking this so hard? I know Zell killed him, but there's more to it, isn't there?"

Garet looked to the moon and basked in its light for what seemed like a lifetime. Pity he just couldn't sprout wings and fly away. "We were like brothers the three of us. Kusaka looked out for us our entire hunting career and trained us the way he himself was trained. But it wasn't just how to fight. He taught us about the world, about people and what they could do. And to cheat at poker," He laughed at the last then raised his head to the heavens with a sigh. "He was our friend, our role model and our big brother. That's why Zell's – no, were taking it so hard. When he's pissed off he beats things up. I prefer to calm down by going somewhere quiet and peaceful. Like here."

He pointed to the crescent-shaped moon shining a pale white light across the sky. "When I look at that, my anger washes away. I bet I sound really stupid, but it beats knockin' my knuckles off or beating someone's face in. Get what I'm saying?"

Keira nodded slowly and kissed him. "Yeah, but you can't beat yourself up over it, neither can Zell. You just have to keep at it."

"Your right, ye know. Thanks Keira, I needed that. You ready to head back? There's still some of the night left and I might as well try and find out where a certain snake has slithered off to." The two rose and headed back to the Village and the comfort of their beds for another night...

_There, chapter 25 done and dusted! This was a difficult chapter for me to write, mainly because I didn't want to give too much away and because I wanted to reveal Kusaka's true intentions to Zell, but that was difficult with the guy bein' dead and all. But, I think it turned out well and I hope you all think the same._

_Thanks for reading, folks, means a lot to me when people actually take the time to read what I post. Any help or comments you can give are greatly appreciated as always because I still want to develop my writing. Thanks for reading!_


	26. Chapter 26

The Dragon Corps

_Okay, I'm gonna focus a lot more on Deacon and Fox in this chapter and in the upcoming ones, along with another section devoted to Nash, Viola and Norman. Garet and Zell will play a small part in this chapter and only make minor or even no appearances in the next two or three chapters, so the focus of the story will fall upon Deacon and Fox until they make their return. They won't be out for long and besides, it gives me a hell of a good chance to develop the other characters that've fell of the radar a little._

_Since I got that whole business with the Dragon Corps and Kusaka revealed, I'll finally be able to go ahead with the 2__nd__ part of Kusaka's history in the One-shots because I don't need to worry about ruining the story if I do anymore. That one should be posted soon, but I won't make any promises. Anyways, I'm gonna keep this brief. The chapter picks up two days after the conversation with Blaze, so onto chapter 26! Hope you enjoy. R&R if you'd be so kind._

Chapter 26

"You don't think those two are gonna do what I think they're gonna do, do you?" Fox ducked beneath the quick, glancing strike from Deacon and retaliated with an upward slash from his lance before the words had fully left his lips. The weapon struck Deacon's second Lao Shang Lung wrought blade and was deflected with a metallic cling. Both backed off before launching themselves into another exchange of lance and sword, metallic sounds echoing as sword met lance. They were moving quickly, their battle appearing more like the steps of a complicated dance than an actual training session.

"I don't know what to think," Deacon replied truthfully, pivoting on the balls of his left foot so he could position himself for another strike and dodging the forward pierce Fox threw his way from his Rookie Knife in the process. "You can't predict what those two idiots will do." Fox read his movements well and put him off balance with a downward thrust from that accursedly long lance, forcing Deacon to step back and defend against the strangely sharper than usual Rookie Knife by crossing his own Dual Blades in an X shape. Steel met steel and both smiled broadly in recognition of the others skill and talent.

"Good block and recovery, Deacon." Fox acknowledged truthfully with a smirk while Deacon smiled broadly and dropped to all fours, sweeping Fox from his feet before finally he managed to lunge his right-handed blade downward toward his friend's skull! Fox rolled to safety and jumped up quickly, throwing his lance like a javelin, the point barely missing as Deacon bent his neck to dodge. He felt the thing whisk past as it lodged in the ground after dipping in the air. "Okay, that right there. That was a little too close for comfort." He imitated Zell and patted his backside comically. "Whew, thought I'd shit myself there."

Fox heaved a sigh of the purest relieve. He actually though he'd killed him! He whistled through his teeth before chuckling. "Good thing you dodged that, otherwise you'd be a shish kebab right about now."

Deacon ran his finger along his cheek, expecting to find a cut but thankfully, none greeted him. "Mine was a good recovery? You near ran me through, ye bore!" Both adopted a more relaxed posture before walking forward and shaking hands. Deacon raised his hand and clipped his friend 'round the ear. "I think ya deserved that one." Fox made shape to retaliate but then thought better of it and lowered his hand.

Since the youngsters were apprenticed to teachers who lived in the same house, the two decided to train together as often as they did with their mentors. Besides, Zell and Garet had enough on their plate at present without having Deacon and Fox to worry about. Garet had Ellie and Keira while Zell had his own conscience and Sheila to deal with, not to mention other problems he was probably keeping bottled up.

Deacon whipped the sweat from his brow and dusted his clothes down before drinking deeply from the water skin he brought with him, downing at least half of the things contents. The liquid was warm from sitting in the sun, but it was wet and helped remove the dry, clammy feeling in the back of his throat. "You think the one you need to watch is Zell, but you couldn't be more wrong." He handed Fox the water skin and lifted the towel he had draped over his shoulders. "It's easy to read what Zell's gonna do normally, but Garet?" Deacon added quizzically, using the towel to dry his face of sweet. "That guys as unpredictable as the ocean is deadly." He sheathed both blades before turning to walk back towards the Village, tossing the towel backwards.

"Yeah," Fox replied quickly, running to catch up after placing his weapons in their individual holders and plucking the towel from the air. "And the two of 'em are gonna work together on this? The first and only time I've seen those two working together was when they helped me barbecue a Shen Gaoren." Both shuddered at the thought and knowing either hunter, they probably had done it without the single shred of remorse or hesitation, the only emotions being shared enjoyment and individual thrill.

The two exited the medium-sized, circular Training Arena and walked off towards the Guild Hall, while Fox whipped his own sweat from his brow and chest. The sun was high in the sky and for once a pleasantly warm wind was blowing, hopefully a sign of better weather to come. The snow that lay scattered on every road and beside every house glistened like a frozen sea of gemstones as it began to melt away. The main road running through the village was probably the only area apart from the Training Arenas that were devoid of snow, mainly because they were trodden that much snow never got the chance to cover it.

Despite the early hour, the Guild was packed with hunters, men and women both. Some were examining the Hunter Bills on the board near the back exit while others stood at the counter to accept their meagre winnings. A hard faced veteran of many years with a full head of grey hair gave both youngsters an acknowledging nod before walking out the back door, two equally hard faced allies leaving just behind him.

A young woman was stammering over her words as she handed a tall, muscular man and an equally muscular women a bagful of coins. "T-thank you v-very much, h-have a nice d-day," She wore a tight fitting, light red outfit with dark leather trousers and her long, dirty blonde hair was tied in a ponytail with two free strands dangling between her nose. A red scarf-like piece ran down her back and wavered in the breeze blowing through the back exit. She was looking quickly, as though trying to pick someone out from the crowd.

The man snatched the coins away and grunted, causing the young woman to shy away. He and his companion stalked away with a look that would have sent a Rathalos runnin'. Fox walked up to her and smiled, actually feeling a little sorry for her. "Your first day, ain't it?" He said politely and slowly, running his fingers through his sweat slicken hair.

She looked at him and gave a start. "Oh, I'm so sorry! You surprised me," She said quickly, nearly stammering over her words again. "No, I'm nervous because I need to go to Yukumo Village, but my escort hasn't arrived yet. They were supposed to be here hours ago." She was looking 'round quickly, standing on a small footstool to gain extra height.

"Well, I hope they show up. My names Fox by the way, what's yours?" He leaned on the counter between him and her and smiled as warmly as he could. She was good looking and had an ample sized bosom.

She turned to face him and raised an eyebrow, placing both fists on her hips. Her legs were long and she had a slim waist. "Why, Mr. Fox, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to hit on me." Her voice adopted those teasing tones so many of the girls back in the Guild Town used to use when he tried his luck with any of them. But they were different, more 'refined' as they said. This girl was different. She wasn't raised in the Guild Town, or any city for that matter.

Fox breathed out and shook his head. "Guess you saw through me, eh? Ah well, could I help it? You're just too gorgeous." _Oh crap. She's gone bright red! If she's angry, maybe it's time to bolt._

She turned after someone shouted a name and bowed before moving away. She looked back once and then smiled the redness on her face gone. Her loght blue eyes fell upon Fox as she spoke. "My name is Ellice. It was good talking with you, Fox. We'll have to it again some time." She giggled before waving and running toward a group of female hunters near the front entrance.

"I think that went well," Fox said turning his attention to Deacon. "I think I made a friend. Hey man, what you lookin' at?" Deacon was staring at a table with a lone occupier. Fox nodded and began to walk towards him.

Zell sat alone by the fire, studying the contents of his tankard but not actually drinking any of it. After noticing the two youngsters he waved them over and smiled the fakest smile either had ever seen on the man's face. "How you been guys? I heard you two leavin' at the crack of bloody dawn this mornin'." He looked at the young girl named Elice as she left and then at Fox. "And judgin' by what my eyes are showin' me, I ain't suprised. How long have you been here, Fox? And you're already tryin' your hand with the local talent." His face became serious gain however and he removed a hunting bill from his inside pocket. "You guys are either gonna love me or hate me for this, but I've already got the go-ahead for you two to handle a difficult mission, just the two of you. Believe me; you don't want to be here in about another hour or so. We've finally got ourselves a lead," He set the tankard on the nearby table with a thud and grunted loudly. "I ain't even thirsty. Taste that shit, would you drink it?" Fox took the drink and swallowed, nearly gagging as the foul liquid ran down his throat.

Deacon took the drink and spat it back into the tankard. "It's gone bad. What the hell you drinkin' ale for anyway? I thought you hated the stuff?"

Zell rolled his eyebrows and sighed. "When it's the only thing in stock, you'll drink it, trust me. Remember the night Garet and I came home pole-axed? That was caused because they ran out of the good stuff and we hit the ale, but enough about that. I've even taken care of the contract fee. Here's the mission...and watch your backs." With that he left, taking the tankard in his hand and throwing it over the barman. He then went on without a backward glance, meeting Garet at the back exit, both wearing scowls. They were talking and by the sound of Garet's raised voice and Zell's angry reply, it wasn't something you wanted to be caught up in.

Fox sighed and shook his head. "Is it just me or do those guys want us out of the way?" The look Deacon returned just proved what Fox was thinking. He was sure it was something similar to the look he himself possessed. "Well? What's the huntin' delight then?" _No point worryin' about it, not now. Those two can handle themselves._

Deacon took a breather and began reading in a quiet voice that no one but Fox would hear, unless one of these drunken catcalls with their faces buried in their tankards possessed hearing as sensitive as a Kut-Ku. "A request for the virtuous hunters of Pokke Village," He read with an upraised eyebrow and a mockingly imitated voice befitting the Guild Master. "This is from the Village Elder of Kokoto Village." He handed the bill to Fox and scratched his chin. Deacon definitely needed a shave anytime soon.

Fox took the piece of paper and continued where Deacon had left off. "A Diablos has been terrorizing the Sandy Plains area near Yukumo Village." The two cast excited glances at one another before Fox read on. "The majority of their hunters were either at the Fortress or the Guild Town during the incident with the Lao Shang Lung and the Shen Gaoren and any reserves have been injured or killed by this Diablos. This one in particular has caused problems. Look for the beast with a single horn." Fox finished and tapped his money pouch. "I'm a little light of coin. What ya say?"

Deacon exhaled and stroked one of the Lao Shang Lung swords at his side. "We ain't got much of a choice 'ave we? Zell's already taken care o' the bleedin' contract fee, meaning where signed up for the quest no matter what we ourselves say. Besides, look at the bottom." Deacon's words possessed barely contained anger.

"Non-refundable and cannot be cancelled once accepted," Fox said, a sudden grin spreading across his face. "Guess we're headin' to Yukumo then. Don't that Village have hot springs?"

"Yeah, it does. Great, we can kill two birds with one stone. We take out Mr. One-horn here and get a relaxing dip in the springs to boot. But I can't help but think those two planned this. Look, see the star ratin'? This quest is for an experienced Hunter, at least at the top of the Higher Rank missions. Only Garet or Zell could get us on one of them."

"...So they want us to be in Yukumo Village for something then?" Fox added, cracking his knuckles and neck loudly. "Look, it says here we collect the reward from the Yukumo Village Elder. That'll take us into the Village, and if I know my geography, the Sandy Plains is roughly a day's walk from the Village. Give or take an hour here and there."

"...Ah well, whatever, I've always wanted to fight a Diablos. C'mon, we should get ready to go. Those people sound like they need help now. We'll hire us a Guild Transport and head once were both ready. Didn't Zell say something about old armour the other day that didn't fit him anymore?" The two walked quickly towards their house, eager and excited. This would prove they could handle the harder missions and also boost their own reputation. But, they had to best the thing first, or they'd be remembered solely for being killed by it...

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea, Zell?" Garet urged for about the fiftieth time since setting out. They were walking towards the Way-Station between Pokke and the Snowy Mountains. The sun was still overhead and the snow was beginning to melt here as well. It was hard to believe considering they weren't really that far from the Mountains themselves. "I know they're both skilled and quick to boot, but this is one of the Highest Ranked missions you could've picked for 'em." Garet pondered the notion for a while, the wind blowing his shoulder-length hair in all directions. "If this is the same Diablos I think it is, then there gonna have a hell of a time. We only managed to knock one of the bastard's horns off and that took us two bloody days!"

"I know that, man. I ain't stupid. I told you the names on that list Kusaka left, right? One of the leaders is the Elder of Yukumo Village. He thinks were the ones goin' there, because I put the bill in our names, not Fox's and not Deacon's. Ours. You know that the Guild send word in advance to other Elders about important things like that." He said that in the most condescending way possible and Garet simply rolled his eyes. Zell had been like this since Blaze spoke to them all about Kusaka and his real goal. He'd even gotten into an argument with Sheila, but that didn't end well for Zell. She clipped him 'round the ear and then soaked him from head to toe in Popo piss.

"Yeah, you've told me all this already. What you haven't told me is where the hell we're goin'." Garet looked at the frigid conditions and for once wished he was elsewhere. "This road takes us to one of two places. The Snowy Mountains or the Way-Station and since the Mountains 'ave been calm for a while, that leaves the Way-Station. Tell me I'm right?" The only male that could probably hold an argument with Zell when he was in a mood like this was Garet. He was the only one Zell wouldn't plug in the jaw bone without gettin' plugged back.

Zell looked around and finally uttered a name and that was Loc Lac City. Garet was confused before, but now he smiled evilly and nodded his agreement. "You are evil my friend. Did I ever tell you that? You're usin' those two as decoys _and_ boostin' there Hunting career at the same time?" Garet shook his head and laughed. "And that's why our bill was put down in Deacon and Fox's name, right? You're basically lettin' everyone who could follow the trail think were in two places at once."

Zell looked back and flashed an innocent grin. "It wasn't me who came up we the plan." He admitted truthfully. "I'm just carrying out the instructions Sheila gave. She's the devious one here. She's gonna stay in Pokke and help Ellie and Blaze track down a few more leads. How many times have we been to Yukumo Village? Twice, and not long enough for anyone to remember our faces. If they think those two are us, then job done."

"We'll, trust Sheila. So, what is our real mission anyway? Talkin' to the Duke, or we gonna thrash him 'round a bit first? I'd rather go with the talkin' bit, but thrashin' works to, last time I checked." Garet smiled deviously and cracked his knuckles for effect. He knew the only method was the trashing and he welcomed it happily.

"We'll see how...ah screw it! We're gonna rough him up a little and send them a proper message. We ain't gonna slink about in the shadows, emerging to strike like some wraith from some kid's nightmare. If we're gonna take these guys down, then we need to be direct. My da used to say something about shaking a tree long enough and the fruit falls off. Same idea ain't it?" For once Zell managed a true smile.

"Oh yeah, you're old man was full o' them ol' sayings." Garet suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, eyes open as wide as they'd go. "No way, it can't be! Zell, take a look." Garet's voice was quivering and Zell soon found out why.

A tall man with an eye patch covering his left eye walked toward them, setting a quick pace. He wore a long red coat that stopped at his ankles with a red outline at the bottom. Bandages covered whatever exposed torso he had and he kept his left arm in a sling-like position, even though it worked just fine. A large, broad bladed katana stood out on his back, worked with a red dragon on both sides and he had a slim piece of wood set between his lips. Another, much smaller blade rested on his right leg, just within reach. He was tall, probably standing only a hand below Norman and his wide shoulders shouted he was either a Hunter or a very busy blacksmith. However, he was known to both hunters and he had an air of readiness despite his slouched posture and was renowned for being one of the greatest hunters of his generation, or any in this generation for that matter. This guy's record made Blaze look like a beginner in every aspect!

When he spoke Zell's mouth near hit the floor. _This can't be bloody possible! The old goat was supposed to be in a casket! We were at his goddamned funeral!_ "Good to see you squirts again." His mouth split in a smile and he instinctively caught the piece of wood with his un-slung arm as it dropped. "What is it?" He added quizzically and somewhat mockingly with an upraised eyebrow. "You both look like you've seen a ghost."

* * *

"So, we're supposed to wait here like a pack o' morons until Zell and Garet get here? Bah, this plan sucks!" Nash began huffing in the corner and Viola brought him back to reality with a resounding slap that left him with a red mark in the shape of her open palm labelled across his right cheek. "Ouch, that hurt ya crazy bitch! What the fuck was that for, eh!" He was on his feet, hand rubbing his cheek furiously and the other was clenched in a tight fist.

She got right up into his face, the point of their noses touching. "I'm about fed up with you bleating on about the "waiting around like morons" crap you've been spoutin' since we got here three hours ago! Jeez, you're like a bloody kid." The strange part was that she imitated him pretty damn good.

Nash made the motion to bite her on the nose and immediately wished he hadn't. Within seconds he was on the floor clutching his family jewels. He basically cried the words. "That wasn't needed." He even looked ready to hurl. "How'd you like it if I booted you in the fork of your legs, eh? Women will never know this pain." The tears flowed, although the tears were crocodile.

"Ah, grow up ya big goof. I barely even touched ya." She said, taking her seat again without looking at him. Not a shred of emotion in her entire body, that one. The people in the Way-Station returned to their drinks with sympathetic faces and the occasional smile. Norman, as usual just sat with a face and frame craved from stone.

The giant finally stirred and that was to help Nash to his feet and hand him an ice pack he'd prepared in advance. "Viola, you deserve a drink for that. I'll be back in a second." The look of girlish innocence she directed towards Nash was priceless! Resting the icepack on his aching privates, Nash directed a murderous gaze towards his female partner, his right eye twitching as he stared her down.

* * *

"He didn't mean it, not really. You shouldn't 'ave been tryin' to feed him then, should ya," Said a young man with raven black hair and striking yellow eyes that seemed to pierce through to your soul and beyond. He wore a suit of Naruga mail accompanied by a Steel Scimitar and a Naruga bow. "That's what ya get."

"This has happened so many times, Leon that we've grown entirely fed up with it." The short, long bearded man before Leon was referring to the Rembora snarling in the background. "Either you get rid of that thing, or we will. You should never have brought it back with you." The other villagers present voiced their agreement and moved closer to the wyvern, hate burning in their eyes.

"Listen you old fart. Ol' Zieg here doesn't go anywhere without me." He stroked the wyvern's long neck and it licked him on the arm. "He goes, I go. So, guess I'll be seein' you fossils later."

The old man was completely shocked and it showed in his reaction! Saliva and spit flew in every direction as he swung his head from one villager to another. Leon was one of only four hunters protecting this small village nestled high upon a craggy mountain side near the Volcanic Belt. "You _can't_ just up and _leave_!" He exclaimed in utter bewilderment.

"Watch me," Leon said, climbing into the now well made saddle that wrapped 'round Zieg's underbelly and front claws in a tight-fitting manner that wouldn't slip or move during flight. Fastening the sturdy leather straps around his body and legs, Leon urged the beast to climb. The Rembora raised its mighty neck and hissed, beating its large wings to take to the air. "Guess I'll be seein' you loners later then. I've already got all I need with me on Zieg, so feel free to give my excuse of a house to whoever needs it." _Besides, the energy in this place is shit._

The smoke rose from the various volcanoes scattered throughout the Belt and beasts like Rembora and the very occasional Elder Dragon like Lunastra or Teostra ruled the skies and ground from their cloudy thrones. This was the life alright. Soaring high in the sky, taking whatever life threw at ya while livin' off the land. It was a life Leon had been living since he returned to the very small Village recently constructed upon the craggy slopes to mine the valuable ore found within the Volcanic Belt. The place seemed to grow even more gloomy and depressing when he returned from the Guild Town.

_Mining, eh? What a waste of time for a hunter. Zieg and I haven't had a hunt worth a damn since we left those two madmen Garet and Zell. And they call me mad! HA! They should look a little farther afield before they call me mad._ "Anyways, let's go Zieg!" The Rembora roared loudly before sweeping down through the smoke, twisting and turning spectacularly. Flying upon a wyvern was great, perhaps the greatest experience of Leon's life to date. When descending, the wind hit you so hard that it hurt and the rush afterwards was unbelievable. When in the sky, it was easy just to forget about everything that troubled you. There was only you and the moment.

Setting his sights on the far off horizon, Leon dug his heels in and sent Zieg on at a reasonable speed. He took his Naruga bow in hand and slotted a single arrow. "Get ready boy," He said quietly and almost as if responding, Zieg opened its mouth. The arrow left the string quickly and an average sized bird fell in a downward spiral, stopped by Zieg's mighty fangs. Moving its mouth, Leon took the bird and removed the shaft, returning the arrow to his quiver and the bird to Zieg's open maw. "Happy eatin', Zieg, happy eatin'."

The peak of a large snowy mountain range was visible in the distance and Leon sent the Rembora towards it, Zieg's mighty wings beating through the air loudly and steadily...

* * *

Fox looked at the armour Sheila picked out for him. It was made using fish scales mainly, with the occasional Plesioth scale or webbing used to add extra strength or to bind it all together. It was coloured like the ocean with a hint of purple to it. "Uh, are you being serious?" _It looks like something you'd wear if you wanted people to know you were crazy and had no fashion sense._

Sheila shook her head and threw him the second set of incredibly battered and dented Bone Mail that seemed to have been repaired and reinforced and repaired again a little more times than it really needed. It should've been threw in the bin years ago, or crushed down into useful component parts. Besides, the thing gave no warmth down below. "Uh, I'll pass." He said, scratching the back of his head. Deacon nodded his agreement quickly.

Deacon was leaning against the doorframe, a suit of thinly interlocked red Rathalos scales covering his entire mid-section, arms and legs that hugged his body tightly to protect vital areas while allowing ease of movement. Instead of a helmet he went bareheaded. The suit had a few scrapes here and there, but apart from that it was a strong suit of armour that, according to Garet, had been reinforced with armour stones until it rivalled some Higher Rank suits. He also wore a belt made of Rathalos Wing Webbing with one Lao Shang Lung sword at his waist and the other on his back. The belt held all his medical supplies along with a section for hand-thrown bombs. He was shaking his head and had a sympathetic look on his face. After all, he still remembered when he had to go through this with Sheila when he first arrived.

The third set Sheila took out actually brought a smile to her lips. "See this suit?" Fox looked at the yellow and blue colours the suit had and was immediately transfixed by the sheer brutal look the armour possessed. The gloves had what appeared to be claws extending from the back of the forearm past the elbows and the greaves had a claw apiece pointing away from the body at the knee. The shoulder guards were thick and had more claws and fangs adorning them than Fox thought possible. But the best part was the helmet, which actually looked more like a headband than an average helmet.

"Is this what I think it is?" Fox said, taking the amour in individual pieces and turning them in his hands, careful not to catch the still razor-like points the claws and fangs possessed. "This is a suit of Tigrex Mail! Why the hell isn't he using this?"

Sheila smiled and took a small letter from her pocket. "That suit belonged to Zell's Grandfather and hasn't been worn since his death. Here, read this." Fox broke the seal and scanned the contents of the letter that was written in Zell's messy hand.

_If you're readin' this, then you've found the old Tigrex Suit among my collection. Sorry about the hassle Sheila gave ya, Fox, but she's the only one that knows where the bloody thing was at. I want you to have it, okay? No arguments! Now, go and get that Diablos. Garet and I need you two in Yukumo otherwise our plan won't work. Sorry about the entire hullabaloo lately, kid. We'll get back to a more normal huntin' career when all this crap about Kusaka and the Dragon Corps dies down. Do me one more favour, eh? Burn this letter. See ya when I get back, kiddo._

Fox handed the letter to Deacon, a massive grin on his face that was filled with anticipation and excitement. "Burn that, would ya Deacon. Read it if you want. Sheila, would you mind giving me a hand gettin' into this thing?"

When Deacon walked back into the room, he nodded his head, a stupid grin on his face. "Now _that_ looks cool, man! Damn, the thing fits you perfectly. It's like it was tailor made for ya, Fox, ye lucky son-of-a bachelor!"

Fox stood in the armour of the ferocious Tigrex and grinned. Strange, but he thought he could still feel the creatures strength coursing through the scales and bone used to make the strong suit of armour. "This is unbelievable! This is mine, Deacon. I can't believe it. I owe that guy a pint when I get back, maybe three. So," He attached the leather belt to his waist that held his own medical supplies and hand bombs before walking towards the door, Deacon following closely behind "will we go then?"

Sheila followed them out and smiled happily. "Fox, not without these, you won't." She tossed him his Lance and Rookie Knife which was now held in a sheath matching the colour of his armour. "That's a present from me. Look after each other, you two. If things get rough, then back away and make a new plan. Garet and Zell won't be there to pull you out of the fire this time. Good luck!" She spoke the simple truth and in those angelic tones, the two boys couldn't help but smile and nod.

Fox hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sheila, you are a diamond! Guess I owe you a drink as well. Well, I'll see you when I get back, okay? Thanks for everything." Fox was fond of Sheila. She was like the big sister he never had growing up.

As they walked down the street people stopped to look at them. They recognised the suits the two young hunters wore and nodded their heads in recognition. "Show them how skilled the young people trained 'round here are, boys. Do the Village and your mentors proud." That was Blaze and he stood beside the Forging Shop with a medium-sized black sword in his right hand.

"Yeah," The Forger added with an upraised fist. "Go show them monsters whose boss. Nice armour, by the way."

Deacon shook his head and turned to face the Forger. "You've certainly got a big head on ya. You just complimented your own work."

With that, the two headed towards the Guild Hall and purchased themselves a transport that would set them off on their most difficult quest yet. In many ways, this was going to be even tougher than the battle fought at the Guild Town...

* * *

_That was one of my longer chapters and in my opinion, one of my favourites to date. There was so much going on, that I couldn't stop writing. Well, now that I've finally got the curse that is psychology at AS level out of the way, I can spend the time I spent revising on something else, like writing my story. Yee-haa!_

_I was supposed to post this two days ago, but I got caught up in the character bios for another fic I've got in the works and I'm afraid It slipped my mind completely. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you can think of any ways that I can improve this and make my overall writing skills better, then by all means tell me in a review. Until the next chapter, when the action picks up again. R&R if you'd be so kind._


	27. Chapter 27

Monster Hunter: The Dragon Corps

_Okay, the focus of the story is gonna shift to Deacon and Fox mainly in the next two to three chapters and how they deal with things without their mentors goggling over their shoulders or to pull them from the fire. I think this is gonna be good because I can show how those two can operate on a professional level and as a team in an actual hunt. So far, I've only shown them in training sessions and the like._

_Garet and Zell, being my two favourite characters will return, but they won't be making an appearance until the focus shifts from Deacon and Fox. They'll only be mentioned in passing. I hope that doesn't cause any problems. Anyways, it's time to move onto chapter 27. Hope you enjoy, folks._

Chapter 27

The wheels of the solid wooden Guild Transport turned slowly and continually as the Popo out front walked, setting a slow pace for the merchant carts following behind. It was simple wood, with no colours save for a coat of pitch (tar) that protected the transports from water damage. The sun was casting long shadows and a nice breeze was blowing which ruffled Fox's fiery red hair. He smiled and allowed the calmness of the wind to pass over him and offered a short prayer for the souls of his dearly departed. The process he went through daily, although saddening, wasn't as bad as it used to be, not by half. Sure, he still carried the scars from the loss deep in his heart, and was bound to carry on that battle of regret at not being able to save them for a long time to come, but, he'd found new friends and a new family in Zell and his friends and it brought him peace and some kind of solace that hadn't been there prior to him meeting everybody. Strange, considering he'd spent little or no time with any of them save Zell, Deacon and Sheila.

The transport was small in size and only required one Popo to pull it, the domesticated beast moving at a steady pace and was easily reined in by the Guild driver whenever necessary. The transport appeared like a horse-drawn carriage. The merchant wagons were carrying all sorts of merchandise from finely ornate tables with golden gilding and chairs, to local spices and herbs that would probably set your tongue a blazin' with one mouthful. Apparently, Yukumo Village were famous for their forestry industry, and was the main suppliers of quality wood to many cities, especially the Guild Town and Loc Lac City. They also liked foreign design and foreign goods, some of which cost near an arm and a leg.

Fox looked at the local terrain around the small, slow-moving caravan of travellers and merchants with a calculating eye that probably made the others shy away from him. Hills which barely deserved the name rose frequently before the ground sloped downwards and levelled out just as quickly before it sloped upwards once again. The lower areas of the Forest and Hills were stunning when you actually took the time to view them in their entirety and especially when you didn't have a fire breathing wyvern the size of a decent house ready to fly up your jacksy. A large river was off to the left and people were running from the merchant wagons to refill water skins and play in the water. The children were having water fights near the water's edge, jumping up and down and cheering loudly, with stern faced guardsmen standing by encase one was attacked by a Ludroth, or came into difficulty because they ventured out to far. Some even took part; acting as though they themselves were only children.

They were only three days out of Pokke Village and the snow was already gone completely from these areas, showing how far they had come in the last few days. They'd be passing close to the Forest zone if they continued on this road. Knowing these merchants though, the caravan would halt to water the Popo and erect camp soon. That was the one fault Fox could pick with travelling in a group this big. It took longer than one would expect to get everything ready to move on again after stopping. The animals all needed to be hocked up to the wagons again and the merchant's who had removed their tents for the night, or simply to shield themselves from the sun, had to store the stuff away again before the caravan could trundle on. It was all one massive waste of time that neither he nor Deacon had.

They'd already stopped four times since they left Pokke. At first, they were alone and set a decently fast pace that the Popo could maintain for quite some time without needing rested. But then they just had to hit those bloody cross roads that would lead one down past a cluster of small houses and an important trade route. After that, the merchants flocked in and created the caravan of at least fifteen transports and even smaller merchant wagons that had their own escort. Each wagon was painted its own colour, some completely in either red or blue while others had more bold colourations, ranging from the rainbow itself to the several different shades that all blended together. If anything, they were certainly eye-catching. Fox couldn't begin to count how many times his gaze rested on one when he was originally looking at something else entirely.

The guards on duty either wore crude halberds made from sharpened monster bone, or a small club called a cudgel, while the others played at dice or cards in the back of their employer's carriage. Those with halberds would deal with any monster threats, especially if the merchant in question was carrying meat while the cudgels would deal with bandits looking to make a quick buck. Monsters had sensitive noses and could smell a potential meal. They all wore the same leather jerkin sewed with iron rings for protection and the same helmet that covered their head and the sides for protection and warmth on a chilly night.

"We're never gonna make Yukumo at this pace, Deacon," Fox said after climbing back into his seat beside Deacon. He'd removed his Tigrex Mail earlier because the heat was something fierce, opting instead for the clothes he'd purchased from the merchants after they joined the caravans. The thing also scared the people, the children even running scared to hide behind their mothers. His clothes consisted of a pair of loosely fitting dark blue breeches with pockets on each side and a sleeveless black shirt that had a V-neck that exposed some of his chest. Some of the girls in the caravan eyed him from a distance and then ran off giggling or blushing so fiercely they could barely met his eye afterwards. He had been talking with a few of the merchants and guards, mainly about where they were headed and why they had to stop so frequently when one of the braver girls caught him by the hand and started dancing with him as her friend played a merry tune on a horn. "The drivers are whispering about stopping again near the Forest." He said that in a low voice with tones shouting anger. "Not that I'm complaining. The girls here are great."

Deacon had opted to change his own clothes as well, saying something about the Rathalos suit itchin' in all the wrong places. He wore a pair of three-quarter length trousers made from dark leather and his dulled red shirt was ragged from use and had more than one small hole in it. He said the clothes were draftee and that's why he preferred them. "That sounds about right." He sighed and looked around and then at the sky above. "You think they'd stop in a better place than this. It's way to open." Deacon was taking all the stopping and restarting in good spirits so far, but every time they stopped his temper would fray a little more. Fox was wondering how long he'd last before he snapped. Fox didn't exactly want to be around when Deacon's temper snapped. Those with good tempers generally done the most damage when they eventually lost them, or at least that's what his Nan used to say.

"You're worryin' over nothin', Deacon." Fox said with a dismissive gesture. "The only things we've got to worry about are Velociprey and maybe a Rathalos and that's a big maybe." Fox dropped down beside his friend and took to sharpening the point and sides of his Lance, even though the thing was sharp enough to make a good attempt at cleaving the horn off a Fatalis. The whetstone made a constant clink as he struck it against the weapons side. "So, what you think about this Diablos, then? It's as obvious as shit on your shoe that it's gonna be a chore takin' that one down." He kept his focus on the task at hand though. Sharpening ones weapon was a very important business and you had to know how to do it right or your weapon didn't last you long.

The sudden change in topic brought a smile to Deacon's face. They'd spoke at length about the mission since leaving Pokke and how they could deal with a monster seasoned hunters from Yukumo couldn't. They'd discussed their own attack patterns and defences and how those could be used to their advantage and also the ones the Diablos possessed. So far, the two came up with a hit and run strategy that targeted the things sides so they'd avoid the front and the creature's powerful horn. "We're gonna need to avoid bein' hit for starters. That thing gets us even once, it could be over. What you think?" He was poking at the sides of the transport with a small, wooden belt knife. He was probably writing his initials into the wood. "You can get hit of you want, but I prefer keepin' my hide intact."

"How good the things meat will taste afterwards. I'm joking, I'm joking!" He added in a laughing voice after Deacon shook his head and grunted. "Naw, I agree with ya. We avoid the bloody thing and strike like madmen. You've got Dual Swords, so hack away. If I could get above him, I could run him through with a downward strike from my lance. It worked on a Shen Gaoren, so why not a Diablos?" _Well, I won't have a bloody wall to leap from this time to gain the momentum needed. Ah, we'll work somethin' out._

"I can hack-" Deacon began in sarcastic tones that matched the goofy expression on his face, but the two turned their heads to look at the rest of the caravan trailing behind after shouting rose among the merchants and their guards. And this wasn't the normal shouting that arouse before a stop either. This was more...surprised and fearful, edging on bickering. After looking at one another the two bounded from their transport and ran towards the commotion. Their driver shouted after them that they should leave it well alone, and he was probably right, but they were holding up everything. The entire caravan had ground to a halt due to the commotion. Deacon pushed his way through the assembled crowd and stopped dead. Two burly men without a single hair apiece on their scarred skulls surrounded a much smaller man, probably a merchant by the look of the expensive clothes he wore and the bright cape dangling in the wind nearby. The large man had his arm drew back and was ready to strike the small, cowering man.

"You can't take my merchandise," The little merchant pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. He had long, thick bushy moustaches that were greying. He was a man of middle years who time just hadn't been kind to, looking more like an old man. "How am I supposed to feed my family?" He didn't even acknowledge the closed fist flying toward his skull.

"You didn't pay your dues, so we take your merchandise to make up for it." The fist connected, but the assaulter didn't strike him in the face. He hit him in the arm instead and by the look of it, it lacked power. The merchant barely even grunted in response. "I think that sounds fair, now hand it over!" The man turned his attention towards Deacon whose hand now gripped his arm tightly. "Who the 'ell are you, son? I'd take your hand off me, unless ya wanta lose it." He basically barked venom. His mouth could've been filled with venom judging by the reek Deacon got a whiff of. The assembled crowd breathed out. By the way their mouths dropped, they weren't used to people standing up to these two, which meant they were known among the merchants. Great, just what they needed. Silently minding their own and then this happens. Great, just bloody wonderful!

Well, there was no backing out now. The crowd eyed him as much as the bulky man whose are he held. "I don't think so. You're a debt collector, ain't ya? C'mon, give him another chance to get the money together, all right? You and your pal there are holdin' up the whole caravan. Unlike you guys, we've got places to be." Fox nodded agreement instantly and Deacon directed his gaze past the man and focused it on the cowering merchant. The large man still had the merchant by his shirt though. "How much do you owe him anyway? Must be a good bit for him to be doin' this in front of so many people."

The merchant, although surprised, soon resorted to begging. "I owe him five hundred coins, gold. But I lost most of my fortune when my home was destroyed by that Shen Gaoren! Oh please, you have to believe me!" The large man released his grip and the merchant fell on all fours, adopting a praying position.

"Away!" Deacon exchanged shocked looks with Fox. "You're gettin' this abuse for five hundred bloody coins!" The young hunter replied, taken aback and it showed visibly. This kind of physical abuse for five hundred gold was laughable! Five thousand and Deacon would understand, but never for five hundred. Fox was laughing outright and Deacon couldn't blame him. Deacon pushed himself between the man and the merchant and inquired further. "So, what's so important that you need to chase up five hundred gold coins?" Fox laughed louder at that, clutching his sides from the effort and Deacon soon found a smile creeping across his own face. A child could come across five hundred coins doing chores and saving and no question would be asked. It wasn't a great amount of money to be chasing anyone for.

The man grunted and when he did so his gapless sneer soon showed. The man didn't have a single tooth in his mouth or a hair on his head and his nose looked broken more times than once, as did his friend. His knuckles were disfigured and hollowed, also showing that they were broken numerous times and his muscles were big, almost as thick as Deacon's thigh. "I don't think it's the business o' any 'unter to be gettin' involved in." The words were said more like a snarl, but Deacon was far from impressed. Sure he had large muscles, but his nose wouldn't have been broken so many times if he was a good fighter. Deacon found the less scars a person had the better they were at avoiding their opponent. Besides, he was pretty confident in his speed.

"You see, you made it my business when you attacked my friend here. You see, I know this fellow, ran into him only recently after not seein' him for a while. Ain't that right?" Deacon hadn't met the fellow in his life, but he might as well dig him out of a hole while he was here. Besides, whatever goods his transport did hold looked like the foreign design favoured by those in Yukumo Village. The gilded tables strapped to the roof of the wagon and the small crates that were labelled spices were all the proof Deacon needed. Maybe this particular merchant could be convinced to get them there a little quicker than the Guild transport.

"Y-yes," The little merchant basically sang the words. "This young fellow was one of my guards a few months back." It wasn't a bad cover story actually. "Let him go to pursue a career in hunting I did. Yes I did." So, the old coot was a quick thinker to. He was nodding quickly, eyes to the floor, trying his best to look meek. But the man had a glint in his eye, one that said he wouldn't normally stand for this behaviour. Either that was just the way he was, or the man was a good actor, Deacon didn't know. Fox seemed to notice as well but he had sense enough not to bring it up here.

Fox rolled his eyes behind the large mans back and even started to pull funny faces to boot! When the guy turned 'round, Fox looked all boyish innocence, adopting a stupid grin that shouted he was far from innocent. "Is there something on my face? No? Then stop gawking at me." He began twirling a small belt knife in his hands while poking at his left ear with his other hand. Amazing what a little ignorance, flamboyance and cheek could do for you.

The larger man grunted sourly again and turned on his heel and left, the other man following him closely like some sort of lapdog. After they were beyond sight and earshot, Deacon dragged the merchant to his feet and introduced himself. "I'm Deacon and this is my friend Fox. Judging by those goods of yours, I'd say you're heading to Yukumo Village."

The merchants face lit up considerably as he looked firstly at his goods, then at Deacon and Fox. He probably thought they were interested in buying his merchandise. "Deacon and Fox, you say? Where have I heard those names before?" He scratched his chin and actually looked to be in deep thought. "AH! It was in Pokke Village. Someone was speaking about people by those names, saying they were two up and coming hunters with great potential. My name young master is Luca, and my next destination is indeed Yukumo Village." When not cowering for fear of his merchandise, Luca spoke with a slightly lower pitched voice and made grand flourishes with his hand and cape. His black curls were swept back and he wore an expensive coat of silk that had a slight amount of embroidery on the front running up the middle. The coat had a few stains on it, though, that removed from the overall effect of his introduction. Maybe his story about losing his fortune had some truth to it, judging by the coat.

"Good," Fox replied quickly, gaze still directed in the direction the two men that had stalked off in anger, faces like thunderheads. The belt knife was no longer visible and Deacon couldn't actually see where it went. Where the blazes did he put it! The sleeves were too short and the belt held no weapons. "If you're headin' to Yukumo then you can do us a favour for savin' your ass. I see you've got your own transport and animal to toe the thing, so you can take us to Yukumo Village. We've got a mission to complete."

Luca stroked his stubble-thickened chin in thought before clapping his hands together and saying in a voice filled with gratitude and a flourish of his cloak that he'd be delighted to take them and would even move faster than the caravan to get there. "It's in my best interests you see. I take you boys there and open up shop before my competitors get there. I'll make a tidy sum and might even be able to pay my debt. We'll stay here for the night, if that's alright with you. We'll need time to transfer your belongings." He clicked his fingers and a thin, young boy with a haggard face but well dressed regardless approached. "See that their equipment is brought to the transport, lad. Now hurry on."

"What's with the kid?" Deacon asked quietly. "He looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in weeks." Fox agreed with a nod. The boy's cheeks were hollow and he more resembled a skeleton than a boy. He had little meat on his bones for one thing.

Luca sighed and slumped visibly. "I found him not two weeks ago, passed out by the roadside. He was even thinner then. I took the youngster with me because his family were dead and he looked ready to join them. What could I have done? Left him to starve? No, might as well give the lad a chance at life." Luca puffed out his long greying moustaches and suddenly a small knife popped into his hand which soon returned up his sleeve where it had come from. Fox couldn't help but relate to the kid. Sure, he was nowhere close to starving, but Zell had done the same thing for him as Luca had done for the kid. Maybe kindness wasn't gone from the world yet as his Nan used to say.

So, the man wasn't just a merchant by that flourish. A knife disappearing up the sleeve of the performer was a common trick performed by any street magician. Deacon put his mouth to Fox's ear and whispered quietly under his breath. "If I was puttin' money on it, I'd say this guy is more than your average merchant."

Fox smiled as he looked at the merchant, while appearing like he wasn't. "Judgin' by that knife, I'd say he's a performer of some kind. We used to get their lot in the Guild Town from time to time. They put on a good show and could talk their way into a mini fortune. He might be a good asset to have around. Besides, what harm could it do goin' with him?" Fox added in dry tones. "Those two collectors didn't look at all happy."

"You think they're gonna be back again?" Deacon's chest heaved as he exhaled and inhaled sharply. "Luca," The man's eyes rose in surprise at Deacon calling him. "You don't look like you've got guards. We'd be willin' to give a hand. You heard the rumours about us, right? Just get us to Yukumo and we might see you receive some coin." At the mention of coin, Luca's face became steadily brighter and his eyebrows rose before he coughed into his hand to disguise the fact. He even went on saying that they might be able to leave a little earlier than he had originally hoped. "Amazing," Deacon said with a suppressed laugh. "I guess money does make the world go 'round."

"No argument here," Was all the reply Fox gave before a handsome young girl caught him by the hand and dragged him away. Deacon watched the scene before sighing. _Guess girls can tell when you have one yourself. Good luck, Fox. Good luck._

Early the next morning...

Deacon awoke feeling stiff and still tired. Since leaving Pokke, both he and Fox had become very accustomed to sleeping on a mattress, that suffice to say, was even harder than the mattresses they laid on when back home. He was beginning to think the things were put together by the same person - who Deacon silently vowed to find and strangle, before tying him to one of the things he called a bed and leaving him there - and were made from a substance that closely resembled stone. If his back could speak, it would be cursing at everything right about now, and the inventor to his grave!

All their belongings had been transferred to Luca's wagon, a small wooden contraption that looked a lot grander than one of the Guild Transports that had ferried them to this point. It was like a little house on wheels, painted a multitude of colours that would have looked out of place anywhere it went. The sides were striped in vibrant reds, dark blues and transfixing yellows with no black or white to dull the otherwise eye-catching display. Luca himself, after waking up, was just as grand in his flourishes and flowery speech as his wagon was in appearances, his hands making grand gestures and his cape flailing out behind him as he made idle conversation. The man didn't exactly wake up all sunshine and roses, though, taking as long as Zell would when he suffered from a hangover. Heck, none of them woke well.

Fox was actually holding his head in both hands, blood-shot eyes wide and staring. He'd danced the majority of the night away with a small group of young merchant girls that pouted and huffed whenever he spun one away and danced a few twirls with another. They only brightened when he returned to them a little later and when he offered each a peck on the cheek for making them wait. Deacon himself had settled down to a game of dice, a particular game called _Waibān_. The die had six faces, each one resembling a wyvern while the sixth was the best toss that was carved in the appearance of a Kushala Daora. The first side was a Yian-Kut Ku, which was considered the worst toss, the second a Cephalos, which wasn't much better than the first, and the third a Gypceros with a cloud of purple mist leaving its mouth closely mimicking its trademark poison ability which hunters hated it for. The fourth was a Rathian standing over her nest, the Queen's large wings folded at her sides and her tail coiled around the nest to create a protective barrier of sorts. That toss wasn't much better than the Gypceros was. It would win you a toss, sure, as long as no one rolled the higher Rathalos or Kushala Daora. Deacon couldn't remember how many times the coins had changed hands, but he had come away with a fatter pouch than he'd sat down with. Besides, his luck was always better with dice than they were with cards.

"Fox, you look like hell, pal." And that was being polite about it. "Try and get another hour or so of sleep. I'll wake you before we leave." Muttering quick thanks below his breathe; Fox rolled back over and within seconds was snoring quietly on the rock-like mattress. Deacon couldn't understand how he slept on the bloody thing! Well, it was his back to break if he wanted to.

Deacon rose and walked towards the river they'd taken up camp beside earlier. Luca was there as well, his cape ruffling slightly in the wind as he refilled his water skin as he muttered below his breathe. Deacon heard something about "prices" and "rates" before he turned to regard Deacon with a warm smile and a flourishing gesture with both hands. "Ah! Master Deacon, what can I do for you?" He placed both hands together and bowed his head slightly, as though he were a commoner speaking to their Liege Lord.

"Stop calling me Master for starters," Deacon replied dryly. "I ain't royalty ya know. I'm just here to refill my water skin, same as you. Unless that water skin of yours holds a different liquid to water." That was said with a grin before he kneeled to fill the skin. "How long before he can go, Luca? The rest of the camp hasn't been roused yet, and I doubt they will be for a few hours yet."

Luca, cloak spinning as he turned in tones that said he would be happy to leave, muttering further about "prices" and "rates". Certainly a strange little man who was more than he said he was. "A good observation, Master – I mean Deacon – and entirely correct. I'd say we can leave in another hour or so. Young Dwight could do with a little more sleep and so could your companion by the look of him. He's quite popular with the ladies, that one." Dwight was the young boy who transferred what little equipment and money they had brought with them to Luca's wagon.

A white bird swooped low by the river and sounded before being plucked from the sky by a leaping fish. Its blue colouration and thin body told it was a medium-sized Wyvern Fish that was rarely sighted this far away from the Mountain Stream, but they were known to travel this far up river when the need for food was great enough.

When the wagon broke from the caravan and off into the distance, trundling along at a good pace, Deacon breathed a sigh of relieve. Fox was looking a little more alert and eyeing the surroundings absently while fingering his carving knife. Despite the early hour, small bits of the landscape were visible, a few trees no more than twenty metres away, a hill in the distance that was visible solely because of the moonlight and a few birds flying overhead that chirped in response to one another. The road to Yukumo wouldn't take long if they set a good pace each day, stopping only to rest and water the Popo, and since Luca wanted to be in Yukumo before his competition, he was eager to do just what Deacon asked him to as long as it wasn't running the Popo into the ground. Despite their thick hide and layer of fur, they were domesticated in many lands and seen in many villages.

Dwight was awake as well and asking all sort of questions "Wow, so you two are hunters" and "have you ever slayed a beast" or "Oh, what type was it? A Rathalos, oh, or even an Espinas! Or was it a Naruga!" His voice was full of excitement and his eyes sparkled like the twinkling stars. Fox couldn't help but laugh and answered his questions with stories of grander – no doubt with himself as the hero – with each one wilder than the last. The kids face lit up even more - if that was even possible - until he was practically rocking back and forth in place.

Deacon moved up forward and sat down beside Luca in the driver's seat fit for two. "I don't know who's got the wilder imagination, Fox or Dwight. They've been speaking non-stop about hunts since we left."

Luca laughed quietly as he puffed out his long, bushy moustaches. "He's good with children, that one. At least he makes the stories interesting. Has the making of a story-teller, if hunting doesn't work out. So, tell me a little about yourself, Deacon. I spied that hunting bill of yours, and if you don't mind my saying, you two are much too young and inexperienced for that type of quest." So, the old man knew the level of quest by just looking at the request? Not many could do that without being in the know. Most, even merchants didn't know the differences between monsters apart that they were all deadly and potentially damaging to their business if not dealt with. Just who was this Luca? Certainly more than your average merchant or street performer, of that Deacon was certain.

Deacon obliged his companion regardless and pulled his other water skin – it was actually Fox's and it didn't hold water – and took a short slug before handing it to Luca who drunk from it deeply. "Let's see. Ever heard of a hunter from Pokke called Garet?" Luca actually nodded and mouthed the name "Servi" as well, but whoever that was Deacon had no idea. No surprise there though, Garet and Zell had quite a reputation among other villages. You could walk up to someone who'd never actually met the two and ask about them and they'd be able to tell you something. Luca returned the "water" skin and kept his eyes ahead, but he was obviously listening. "He's my mentor. I'm still technically a student of the Training School, but Garet treats me like a hunter regardless and lets me take swings at missions I shouldn't even be looking at yet."

If Luca was surprised he certainly didn't show it. Instead, he started puffing on a pipe he took from his inside pocket, blowing out circular shapes with the smoke. "That sounds like Garet, all right. But the mission wasn't in your names, was it? It said Garet and Zell." He certainly got a good look at it for someone who just happened "to spy it".

"You said it yourself Luca," Fox interrupted his own story and looked at the merchant with a confident smile. "We're too young and inexperienced to take this quest. Isn't that a good reason for Garet and Zell's name to be on it, instead of our own?" Who could argue with that? Luca certainly didn't and went back to puffing at his pipe and blowing out his thick moustache.

The conversation died out soon after and Deacon retreated into the back room to speak with Fox and little Dwight. Fox was still telling him stories of how "a brave hunter the likes of which you've never seen before battled a sixty-foot crab with legs just as massive with nothing but a spear and a sword!" He made indications of size with his one hand and made poking and slashing motions with the other. "Beast and hunter were like one in that battle, flying through the sky and twisting every which way. Then," He shouted for effect, "almost as if he controlled the heavens, lightning struck the hunters spear and with a blindingly fast strike, the beast was slain and peace restored." Dwight clapped loudly and smiled broadly, asking for more amazing stories and grand adventures. Little did Dwight know, however, that the stories were true, to some extent, greatly warped by Fox, who always turned out to be the hero no matter how much he denied when Deacon asked him.

"Naw, that'll do of the stories for now. If I tell you them all now, I won't be able to tell you later, will I?" He ruffled the youngster's hair and shared his meagre rations with him, which consisted of some slices of meat and segments of cheese. Sheila, having to share the pantry with Garet and Zell said there was little left considering she had to feed everyone who came to their house when Blaze revealed what he knew, so few pieces of meat and cheese would have to them rightly.

So, Dwight took to listening to Deacon and Fox talk about their upcoming hunt against the Diablos, offering very fantastic and imaginative ways of beating the thing. One involved "striking the thing with the power of the heavens" or some such nonsense. Both hunters took the comments in good spirits, and even appeared to incorporate Dwight's wild notions into their battle plan, just to make him feel included. That lit up the kid's face like a bonfire. _Come to think of it, the Festival will be in about ten days. _It always took a great deal of time to prepare for the festival, with preparations normally taking days and sometimes weeks. It all depended on what times the performers and story-tellers could arrive at. With the recent boom in monster activity, the time had been set back once again.

The wagon suddenly wheeled to a slow stop and Deacon looked out front to see what was holding them up. They weren't very far away from the other caravan, but far enough that someone wouldn't care if something happened. When he looked, his blood froze in his body. A man with a large scar bridging his nose and cheeks stood, showered in lamplight, a happy, confident and none-too-friendly leer on his disfigured face. "So, they're back, eh?" Was all that Deacon said, in tones that showed how angry and annoyed he was at their sudden appearance. Fox didn't even need to see the look on his face to determine how pissed off he was. Even Luca was looking warily, right hand gripping something unseen in his sleeve, probably that knife he made disappear earlier. He certainly didn't look meek now. In fact, he looked the opposite. That glint was back with a vengeance.

Fox looked confused, but then nodded. "So, it's the debt collectors, then?" Deacon shook his head slowly though, his eye fixed forward, his jaw set tight with anger. These men were known to him and they were far more dangerous than any merchant debt collector you were likely to find. "Fox, stay sharp and don't drop your guard for a second." The look Deacon cast his friend, eyes barely visible in the moonlight, was one of wariness and preparedness. "Luca, you too, this isn't going to end well."

* * *

_Can any of you guess who this guy is, that's surprised Deacon just by being there? All will be revealed in the next chapter, so thanks for reading. As usual, any help or advice you can give me, then please don't hesitate to do so. Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
